


The Chosen

by MissLearn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby!Anakin, F/M, Family, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Initiate!Anakin, Love, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 106,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8477353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLearn/pseuds/MissLearn
Summary: Anakin is found by Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan when he's a newborn. It changes things.





	1. Masters and Padawans

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This came about after I binge read a ton of angsty, dark (yet truly amazing!!) Obi-Wan and Anakin works, and found myself in need of a hit of happiness. The fic is my answer to the question: "What if the Force lead Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan to Anakin when he was a newborn?" It begun as a loose plan for a one shot but has evolved into a monster of a story.
> 
> This is my first work in the Star Wars fandom and I'm a little nervous about posting! It is unbetaed so all errors are my own. (Update: Beta read from Chapter 12 by the lovely @Krikkel.)

\- Part One -

Fourteen-year-old Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi bristled as the Force around him swelled with warning. He wasn't surprised; he had been bothered by a feeling of urgency since his arrival on Tatooine, but he did wish he had more time. His Master hadn't yet returned to the spaceport from his final errand in Mos Espa, and he wasn't sure how long he could protect their transport and its pilots on his own.

Carefully scanning his surroundings, Obi-Wan silently wished he'd selected a different destination to make the repairs on their ship.The Hutt-controlled world hadn't been his only option. There were other, safer, Republic-friendly planets that he could have guided his Master and their pilots to, even with the damage to the hyper-drive. However, the Force had whispered its will and he had dutifully followed, only wondering later if he had heard correctly in the first place.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. To be fair to himself, their time on the desert world had gone quite smoothly. His Master had found the parts they needed with relative ease and the Spaceport personnel had been surprisingly accommodating whilst he installed them. In fact, for the most part, they had been left to their own devices. Yes, both his Master and he had sensed eyes watching wherever they went, but that wasn't uncommon. His Master and he were often treated with wariness, especially on planets where the population was made up by beings who disliked authority.

Obi-Wan frowned at the thought, wondering if it was even possible to narrow down what exactly the threat was. Mos Espa's Spaceport was a mess of banged-up ancient ships that were likely used in countless illegal operations, and crawling with battle-hardened, unsavory characters including bounty hunters, slavers, spice dealers, and thieves. Dark intentions filled the room making it difficult to pinpoint who or what was readying to attack, but as the warning grew stronger he focused in on it anyway, determined to find its source.

Obi-Wan was so consumed by the task that he didn't hear the co-pilot walk out of the ship and down the ramp, and he only barely caught the last couple of words he spoke. But, suddenly, there no time to apologize.

“Tell the pilot to start the engines, we will need to leave quickly once Master Qui-Gon returns,” he ordered urgently before turning back to warch the crowd.

 _\- Master, I think we have overstayed our welcome, -_ he sent telepathically to his Jedi Master through their shared Master-Padawan bond.

_\- I’m coming. -_

Obi-Wan felt the Force surge and his lightsaber flashed to life as blaster fire erupted from the crowd. He deflected only, carefully moving himself back onto the ramp as the Hangar exploded into chaos. People caught in the crossfire launched their own attack, some pointing their blasters at him, some turning on his new enemies. A Zygerrian rammed through the crowd using his head like a bull, and a Twi’lek woman started attacking a Hutt with a whip. More blasters were pulled out of holster’s and the young Jedi cursed as a blast grazed his shoulder. He sent a Force push at a group of slavers that had started shooting wildly, sending them tumbling to the ground.

_\- Hurry Master! -_

Barely seconds after he sent the thought, he spotted the tall Jedi rushing through the mayhem towards the ship. The long-haired man weaved gracefully through the crowd, ducking under incoming punches and expertly avoiding the crossfire. While still defending, the Padawan took a moment to revel in his Master’s connection to the Living Force; however, his awe all but disappeared when he realized there was a reason that the man had not yet lit his lightsaber.

He had something bundled in his arms.

Obi-Wan groaned as he continued to deflect in a blue blur. Master Qui-Gon Jinn was, in his opinion, one of the best Jedi that the Order had to offer. Even though their beginnings had been rocky, he was proud to be the man's Padawan. Yet, at times, Master Jinn tested his patience like no other and this particular trait of his grated on Obi-Wan’s nerves the most.

Every single mission Qui-Gon Jinn proved that he wasn't able (or willing) to stick to the mandate. In their year together they had spent more time offplanet than at home as they followed the Living Force's will, veering this way and that, usually to aid ‘pathetic life-forms’ (as he had come to call them). He understood that his Master’s choices were made out of compassion, but he often wished that, just once, they could complete a task without sidetracking. Mostly because he would like to spend just a little more time at home. He sighed, thinking he should probably meditate on how selfish that was, and possibly why the Force wished to torture him so.

_\- Master... Is that what I think it is? -_

Another shot grazed Obi-Wan and he forced himself to focus on the attack, or uprising, or whatever it was. He did his best to let his frustrations disappear into the Force while sending another push, this time at a new group of attackers. The ship had begun to take off and was hovering just off the ground. It made the ramp unsteady and he struggled to keep himself balanced while twisting his lightsaber in defense. He was sure that the fight was a bit above his level of training, but it was pointless worrying about it. Letting his fear join his frustrations in the Force, he continued to do his duty until the man he called Master leaped up onto the ramp and the two retreated inside.

It wasn't until the door closed and the ship sped into the sky that Obi-Wan noticed the bundle his Master carried was crying. Not crying, howling. The ear-shattering howls reverberated through the ship as they dashed to take their seats before they left the atmosphere.

“Master?” he questioned as he quickly buckled himself in.

“Patience.”

It took all Obi-Wan’s self control not to roll his eyes. He added patience to his list of things to meditate on all the while attempting to peer over at the shrieking creature in his Master’s arms. He couldn’t make out what it was, although he had a good idea. One which was confirmed when it silenced for a split second to hiccup.

“Master, that’s… that’s a baby,” Obi-Wan gasped. He buckled the seat restraints without looking, his wide eyes glued to the infant that was already crying again.

“Well observed, Padawan,” Qui-Gon noted dryly.

The teenager probably would have flinched at his Master’s silent reprimand if he hadn’t been distracted by the fact that the man had to shout over the baby's howls. He scrubbed his hands over his face, exasperated.

“Oh Master, the Council is not going to like this," he groaned. While they had picked up Force-sensitive children before, it had always been at the request of the Council, and in Republic space.

_Is this even legal? And what does he plan to do with it? Raise it?_

Obi-Wan tried to get a better look at the screaming infant that his Master was trying to settle. Blue eyes, blond hair, human… boy? He let out a long suffering sigh. “Not at all," he added for good measure.

“I am aware, Obi-Wan,” his Master sighed, suddenly looking older than his years. “But I couldn’t leave him, his mother passed and he is Force-sensitive…” he trailed off, his gaze darting to the child that was yet to stop its screeching. The older man looked positively entranced, like the baby was a precious gift that he alone could care for.

“There’s more, isn’t there,” Obi-Wan prompted, his blue-gray eyes carefully analyzing his Master’s expression.

“Very perceptive,” Qui-Gon replied, his eyes darting up to meet Obi-Wan’s. "I did a midichlorian count and it was the highest I've ever seen. Over twenty thousand... I think he’s the Chosen One from the prophecy and I believe our meeting was the will of the Force.”

Obi-Wan didn’t know anything about a prophecy of a Chosen One but he did not doubt there was one. His Master was quite knowledgeable about the Jedi of old and their teachings, but, he couldn’t sort out his feelings or his thoughts on the matter because, somehow, the baby’s screams had become louder.

“Sounds like my second,” the co-pilot interrupted as he entered the galley. “Screamed and screamed and screamed she did. It’s called colic. You’ve just got to ride it out. Well, unless he’s hungry, or tired, or has a dirty nappy,” he told them matter-of-factly. Upon receiving identical frowns from Obi-Wan and his Master the uniformed man quickly changed the topic. “I- I came down to let you know we’re in hyper now. It will be about five days until we’re back on Coruscant...” He must have realized that pointing out the length of time they were to be stuck with a wailing, colicky baby didn’t help either because he left without another word.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, slowed his breathing and tried to let go of his anxieties, but it didn't work. His wandering mind moved from the present and became lost in what-ifs and worst case scenarios. The most concerning was just how interesting things might become if the Council refused to let the child stay at the Temple. He glanced up at his Master and wondered if the man would adopt the boy.

 _\- Here and now, Obi-Wan -_ his Master scolded through the Force. A blush rose in his cheeks at the realization that he hadn’t been shielding his mind as heavily as he thought.

“I'll see if there is some sort of milk,” Obi-Wan said unbuckling the webbing and getting up out of his seat, his focus once again returning to the child.

“There is a bottle and some milk powder in that bag,” Qui-Gon told him, pointing at a rucksack on the seat next to him from where he was now standing. “But you should see to those wounds first," Qui-Gon added, looking pointedly at his injuries as while he attempted to rock the child to sleep.

Obi-Wan groaned as the prompt brought pain to his shoulder and thigh and he found himself unconsciously trying to swell the Force around the wounds in an attempt to make them heal faster. Sighing, he released his pain, letting invisible currents carry it away, and then refocused on the baby.

“Maybe a sleep suggestion?” Obi-Wan suggested as he grabbed what he thought he needed out of the bag. He was rushing unnecessarily. The screaming combined with the lingering pain was making everything feel so very urgent.

“We’ll feed him first,” his Master replied. There was a pause and Obi-Wan could tell the man had felt him release his pain. “You fought well Obi-Wan, go and ask the pilot for some bacta patches. I can fix the bottle in a moment."

“It’s alright, Master, it's only a scratch and hr doesn't seem that happy about waiting,” Obi-Wan pointed out. Qui-Gon only frowned in response and Obi-Wan knew instantly it was because he had failed to prioritize his well-being once again. It was a trait that he shared with his Master, but he felt it was best not to point that out at that moment. Unfortunately the simple utterance of his choice probably meant more meditation, and for all his talk of it, he loathed meditating; though at least he had a list of things to think about this time.

Obi-Wan strode across the room towards the door but slowed when it occurred to him that he didn’t know what to call the youngling. “Does he have a name Master?” he asked, looking back at Qui-Gon and the child.

“His name is Anakin Skywalker."

The name was unfamiliar but something about it made him pause. His gaze returned to the boy as barely there whispers pulled at his soul. A sudden desperate desire to protect the child startled him and he found himself stepping closer, curious. Was it the boy calling him through the Force? Or was it the Force itself?

“Padawan?” his Master questioned. His mentor was giving him an inquiring look, obviously confused by Obi-Wan's sudden change in direction.

“May I hold him?” he asked after a moment, meeting the older Jedi’s dark blue eyes with his own. Qui-Gon's brow furrowed. “The Force wants me to," he cringed at the poor attempt of an explanation, “Or at least I think it's the Force. I guess it could be  _him."_

Obi-Wan’s Master’s eyebrows shot up but he didn't refuse the request. Instead, he carefully handed the distraught infant to Obi-Wan who smiled reassuringly before dropping his gaze to the boy.

Anakin Skywalker stopped screaming the moment Qui-Gon let go. A contented sigh and a few hiccups escaped his lips, then he blinked himself awake. Obi-Wan smiled wider, endeared by the sight.

“I'm pleased to meet you, Anakin,” he said softly. Bright blue met blue-gray and the Living Force exploded with light. Obi-Wan breathed slowly as it encircled them, swirling, humming and sparkling with delight. Little Anakin’s Force signature beamed and he found himself staring at the little face awestruck. The youngling gave him a small smile then turned his face into Obi-Wan’s chest and his eyes fluttered closed.

Barely a second later, the Unifying Force hummed and he was tugged down into its depths. He let it flow through him, enjoying the comfort it provided. It was warm and safe and homelike… his old friend. Smiling softly as the caressing waves of energy nudged him, he opened his eyes and watched, entranced, as a rich and colorful planet appeared before him. The image swirled away, like too wet watercolors running into one another. Then the droplets floated up, painting the surrounding gray until he stood, silent and unmoving, in a colorful, translucent jungle. At a slight nudge from the Force he looked ahead to find they were not alone.

_Before him were two Jedi, a Master and Padawan, knelt opposite each other, deep in meditation. Their palms were pressed together, their faces serene, and their tired bodies were held still by the Force. The worldly energy sang around them as the copper-haired Master’s light embraced the blond youth’s, healing physical and mental wounds, unraveling the dark threads that were weaved into his soul._

_The powerful Padawan learned quickly, as he always did, and soon the bruises on his skin had faded and his mental shields were reinforced. He helped his Master until all the inky black wisps slipped away, leaving a Force presence that shone as brightly as a star. Then, a_ _relieved sigh escaped his lips and slowly the pair returned from the Force._

_“That was very good, Anakin,” the Master commended with a kind smile._

_“Thank you, Master,” Anakin replied softly, his earnest extending far beyond the warm compliment. “Everything feels better now, lighter.”_

_The Master smiled wider and relief flooded his features as he ruffled the boy's messy locks. Gracefully, he stood and the exuberant youth bounced up beside him. He looked down, blue-gray met bright blue, and there was a quiet agreement, an acceptance, that everything would be all right because they had each other, and for now, that was enough._

Obi-Wan took in a sudden breath as light exploded and he returned to himself.

“Master!” Obi-Wan gasped as the older man caught him and Anakin in his arms as he stumbled forward, his knees suddenly weak. The Padawan looked up into the Jedi’s eyes, his mind racing with everything he'd just learned. He didn't really know where to start but…

“Master, he's my Padawan!"


	2. Warning and Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd - All errors are my own. Thanks to everyone who commented, left kudos and bookmarked! You are stars!  
> Writing from Yoda's P.O.V has been a challenge. Sorry in advance if he is a little OOC.

Grand Master Yoda knew that the morning’s High Council meeting with Qui-Gon Jinn and his young apprentice was going to be an interesting one. He had sensed something off about the mission before they had left, and when the Maverick Jedi returned the previous evening he had been tired and unusually unbalanced. Worse was the state of his Padawan. Obi-Wan Kenobi looked as if he hadn’t slept in days, and there was something significantly different about the boy's presence in the Force. Also, the matter of Qui-Gon's latest stray, there was.

A Master of the Living Force, Qui-Gon Jinn was famous for picking up needy lifeforms on his travels across the universe. His reports often consisted of stories of sentients, animals and often even plants he and his Padawan had happened upon. Many of his strays made it back to the Temple, much to the chagrin of the Council, and young Obi-Wan, who was often left to care for the creatures. So often, in fact, that it was no surprise that the Padawan had become very good at manipulating the minds of lesser creatures. But this time the skill was redundant so the Maverick Jedi had found more equipped caregivers.

“Been causing much upset in the crèche your young one has,” he said, giving his Grand-Padawan, who stood next to his own young Padawan in the center of the Council chamber, a frown. Said young one was in the large Jedi’s arms, screaming loudly, proving exactly why a Crèche-Master had visited Yoda in the early hours of the morning looking worn and ragged. Why the child was screaming was a mystery yet to be solved; though, he had a feeling that the answer would soon reveal itself.

“I am aware that he is unsettled at the moment, however I am certain that our meeting was the will of the Force. He belongs here. His cells have the highest concentration of midichlorians I have ever seen, and it is possible he was conceived by them,” Qui-Gon said as he gently shifted the boy in his arms. Responded by wailing louder, the youngling did.

“You refer to the prophecy of The One who will bring balance to the Force. You believe it's this infant?” Mace Windu, his former Padawan and fellow Councillor yelled, making certain that he was heard over the baby’s screams.  

“Yes,” Qui-Gon replied loudly, as though it was as simple as that. “There is more,” he told them, his calm wavering slightly as he looked at his Padawan.

“Let's just show them Master,” Obi-Wan sighed wearily. The elder Jedi nodded in agreement then carefully handed the boy over.

Yoda’s eyebrows lifted as silence returned to the room the moment that Qui-Gon withdrew his hands. The Padawan adjusted the child's position in his arms and youngling let out a soft sigh, his aura calming as he looked up at the human teenager.

And then the Force sang.

Yoda’s eyes widened as he watched the light wrap around the two boys. He glanced at Mace who had his eyes locked on them, astonishment splashed across his face. And he wasn't the only one. The whole Jedi High Council stared on with shock and awe etched in their usually serene faces. A clearer message from the Force they had never been given.

The infant’s eyes glittered as the Force danced in the air around him, and young Obi-Wan Kenobi smiled warmly at him, clearly already taken with the child.

Master Yoda closed his eyes and reached out with the Force. They shone like stars.  

“This has happened before?’ Mace asked slowly. The words pulled the Grand Master from his trance as he was interested in the response.

“Every time,” Obi-Wan Kenobi sighed. He didn't look unhappy but there was a tired acceptance in his tone.

Yoda frowned, confused by the Padawan’s resignation. The Force was _celebrating,_  such an occurrence was a positive sign. He could feel how pleased it was that the boys had met, how _right_ they were together. Entwined the boys destinies were. Happy they had found each other, the Force was.

Mace’s eyebrows rose. “Every time?” he prompted.

“Every time I respond to his crying. I need only hold his hand and…” Obi-Wan gestured around him and the child where the Force continued to glitter and shine.

“Exactly like this?” Mace confirmed. He too must have picked up on the Padawan’s tired tones and was trying to make sense of it. He followed his former Padawan’s gaze as it moved to the boy’s Master. The tall man’s eyes said 'patience' and he chuckled inwardly when he felt Mace’s frustration trickle into the Force.

_Wait, we shall._

The young Jedi nodded. “Yes,” he admitted, “the Force sings and then it shows me...” The boy froze mid-sentence, his stormy eyes suddenly far away.

“A vision," Master Yaddle finished softly. His long-haired friend looked on sadly and Yoda let a sigh escape his lips, better understanding the boy's apprehension. A burden visions were. Too much worry for one so young. And Obi-Wan Kenobi already had many worries. Possibilities burdened him, need more he did not.

Qui-Gon nodded. His hand now gripping his Padawan's shoulder. “Every time,” the Maverick Master repeated. “He's exhausted."

Qui-Gon Jinn rarely received visions from the Force and as such did not necessarily understand the boy's ability to see the many paths of the future. But he could see the toll it took. And protective of his young apprentice, he was.

They all waited silently until Obi-Wan returned from the Force. Not two minutes later, the boy let out a strangled cry and fell to his knees. He dropped his eyes to the ground, his whole body shaking, though his arms were unwavering in their hold of the child. The youngling snuggled into the Padawan, almost as if he was offering comfort. Endearing, it was.

“Padawan Kenobi?” Mace questioned softly.

The boys head shot up, eyes still not focused. “Soresu, I need to learn Form III,” he told them gravely as he blinked back into himself “and, at least the basics of Djem So,” he added looking slightly confused by the combination. Yoda could relate to the boy’s confusion, but for an entirely different reason.

After a moment, Obi-Wan let his Master help him up from the ground and he gently shifted the youngling again, so they were both comfortable. The infant was now fast asleep in his arms and the surrounding Force had calmed. It hummed blissfully, still pleased by their proximity, but peaceful in comparison to earlier. Yoda tipped his ears thoughtfully and closed his eyes. He reached out for both boys with the Force, hoping to find out why it had chosen to braid their destinies. To his surprise an answer seemed to come from the boy in the Padawan’s arms.  

The Force was whispering words of comfort to the child, telling him he was safe, naming the Padawan as one who would ground him in the light. _ProtectorFatherDefenderGuideMasterPartnerBrotherAnchorFriend_ , it repeated as it wrapped light around the baby… its Chosen One?

Yoda hummed as he returned from the Force unsure what to make of the whispers. The word attachment came to mind and he found himself wondering. Meditate on it later, he would.

“You feel the Force is showing you skills you need to learn on top of your usual studies?” Master Rancisis questioned. The Thisspiasain Master was sat slightly forward in his seat as his brown eyes, barely visible under the mop of white hair, watched on with keen interest.

Padawan Kenobi nodded, “Yes Master.”

“Why?” Master Depa Billaba asked. The ever elegant Chalactan Master’s head was tilted slightly to the side, as she studied the Padawan.

Yoda watched as the boy shifted on his feet. He looked at his Master who nodded again. “There’s a _possibility_ that I will need to leave the Order, for a time, but I will still need to protect and teach Anakin,” he explained.

Yoda slowly leaned back in his seat and opened himself up to the Force. _The Master,_  it whispered.  

“You believe he will be your Padawan?” Mace asked incredulously. The Korun Master now looked far more tired than he had at the beginning of the session. He had never much liked obscure Force events. Unbalanced him, they did.

“The future is always in motion, but…” he trailed off and looked down at the boy who was still sleeping peacefully in his arms. The Grand Master noted it was probably the most content the youngling had been since arriving at the Temple. And the Force had already seen fit to tell them that right the match was. Perhaps, showed Obi-Wan prior, it had.

“Seen this, you have?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, Master.”

_Hm._

“Will you have another vision after a time, or is it just first contact?’ Master Ki-Adi-Mundi asked gently, moving things along. Yoda could tell the topic was unpopular with the Cerean. He did not like concentrating too heavily on the future. Being mindful was one thing, this was another.

“It's when he's upset... I- I-” pausing Obi-Wan looked up at Qui-Gon. “I haven't told you this yet Master,” he apologized then turned back to Master Mundi. “It’s entirely up to Anakin. I have come to the conclusion that they are Anakin’s visions, or perhaps dreams, and he is sharing them with me because they concern him. He doesn't understand them but he seems to know that someone needs to.

“That's why he settles when I'm handed him, because he can share them, then let them go,” Obi-Wan finished.

“You share a bond?” Master Billaba asked, barely managing to conceal her surprise.

“I- er- I don't actually know. I- perhaps?” he stuttered. Yoda watched the Padawan's face closely as the boy quickly searched his own mind and found… something. He blinked and released his surprise into the Force then shook his head. “But, ah- that's not-, he doesn't send them via a bond. He takes us deep into the Force, deeper than I’ve ever dared to venture. I doubt I could get there on my own without losing my way. With Anakin though, I don’t even have to try, I don’t have to concentrate, the Force just takes us.  It’s almost as if…”

“As if...?” Master Poof prompted softly. The Querium Master had his long fingers threaded together and his chin raised as he looked at the boy who seemed to be choosing his words carefully.

Yoda leaned in closer.

“It’s as if they are possibilities that the Force believes will become reality, or hopes will come to be. Or even, a mixture of both.”

It took a moment for the Council to recover from the stunned silence that followed.  Even Yoda found himself reassessing what he knew about the Padawan in front of him.  He had always known Obi-Wan Kenobi was important, he had been favored by the light since he was a babe in the Crèche. But could it be possible it would gift him both warning and way?

Yoda glanced at the youngling. _Hmm._

“What, makes you think that?” Mace asked, his voice strained.  

The Padawan let out a long breath. “It wants me to protect and teach and lov- look after Anakin. I think it's giving me what I need to do so.”

“Why?” Master Eeth Koth asked. The tan Zabrak’s tones were slightly off, suggesting that he was struggling with the youth’s words as much as Yoda’s former Padawan.

Obi-Wan smiled warmly. “The Force _loves_ him!” he exclaimed, his eyes alight. “In the vision that I remember he's young, a bit younger than me now, my Padawan learner. I was guiding him through a complex healing meditation and he learned it so fast. The Force is at his fingertips and it wants him to use it. He is truly amazing Masters.”

Yoda considered the boy's words and wondered about the Master's claim. Was the youngling the Chosen One? And if he was, what did that mean? Had the Force become unbalanced without them noticing? Had the Sith survived, hidden in the shadows? Then he shook his head, pushing his questions for the Force aside, for now.

_Meditate on this, I must._

“Recall all the visions, you do not?” he asked, turning his focus back to the Padawan.

“No Master. It's strange. All apart from the first vision are clouded on remembering. I know they were just as intense as the first, just as vivid at the time and just as draining as my own, but all I can recall from them is the skill or a piece of knowledge that I needed in the vision.”

Yoda hummed thoughtfully as he turned over the words.

“You said that young Anakin is ‘amazing’. Do you agree with your Master that he is the Chosen One?” Master Rancisis asked, shifting the Council’s focus back to the infant.

The Padawan frowned as he considered the question. “It- it does make sense, however, please don't burden him with that title yet, not until it's necessary."

Yoda’s ears lifted at the request and he canted his head thoughtfully, noting the boy's Master looked surprised by this too.

“You assume we will allow him to stay,” Mace cut in coolly.  

“He belongs here,” Master Jinn snapped back just as coldly.

“I tend to agree,” Master Sifo-Dyas interjected quietly, joining the discussion for the first time. “For now, the best place for them is here in the Temple.” The human Master was stroking his beard as he regarded the Padawan with a strange knowing look. Gifted as he was in precognition Yoda felt certain that the man sensed or saw something that the rest of the Council did not.

“Enough we have heard. Discuss and meditate on this, we must. For now, return the youngling to the Crèche you will Padawan Kenobi, then rest you must. Sense there is much young Skywalker must show you, I do. Tiring it will be,” the Grand Master said drawing the meeting to a close. It was time for the Council to deliberate and he needed to meditate on what he had learned. “Visit you tonight I will. Discuss these visions, we shall.”

“Master, if I may…” interrupted Obi-Wan.

Yoda nodded.

“The Force is all but screaming at me to listen and learn and I will heed its call, with or without the approval of the Council. I will not be separated from Anakin so know the fate you choose for him will also be my own.” The boy closed his eyes and let out a breath. A mess of emotion disappeared into the Force and he opened his eyes to look straight at Yoda. “Please know I have no desire to do this away from the Temple. I'm certain that I need help to learn everything _in time_ , but I am Jedi and I live to serve the Force. So if to do that I have to leave, I will do as I must.”

The small Grand Master stared at the Padawan, surprised by the implication of defiance. His gaze slipped to the tall Master that stood behind Obi-Wan and he groaned inwardly when he noticed both pride and humor sparkling in Qui-Gon’s midnight eyes. Yoda watched as his Grandpadawan’s hands squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulders and he recognized the significance of the gesture. They would lose both if the infant was sent away. Not wanting to enter in a battle of wills yet he answered diplomatically, “Listen to the Force we will. If tells you to _learn_ it does, tell us to _teach_ it may.”

Obi-Wan Kenobi gave him a relieved smile then bowed at the group. “Thank you, Masters,” he replied and, knowing that no more would be said, he and his Master took their leave.

The room was silent for a moment as the group of Masters looked to him to lead the discussion. He turned to look at his former Padawan.

Mace leaned back into his seat and rubbed his chin. “In time for what?” he wondered out loud, his dark eyes catching Yoda’s.

_Hm._


	3. Politicians and Visions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos!  
> 

Qui-Gon Jinn moved around his kitchen with the silent grace of a Corellian Sand Panther as he collected what he needed from cupboards and drawers in order to make a pot of his favorite tea. After pouring water into his old but much loved teapot, he dropped in a mesh bag of tea leaves and set it aside to brew while he searched his pantry for the small box of sweet treats he kept in case of unexpected visitors. It amused Obi-Wan to no end that it had become necessary to include a new box (or two) in almost every shopping order. The boy would mutter about attachment and pathetic life forms, but his eyes would glitter with warmth. In their short time together they had grown to cherish the fact that being home meant rarely being alone.

Qui-Gon glanced over at his current guest. Mace Windu sat at his kitchen table, his hand covering his chin and mouth as he scrolled through the datapad that Obi-Wan had spent hours putting together over the past three months. Mace had been called off-planet urgently the day after Obi-Wan and he had addressed the Council regarding their detour to Tatooine, and had been out of the loop since. Qui-Gon suspected that his door was the first place the Master headed for upon recieving the news that Anakin had been allowed to remain. He had all but barged in, obviously anxious for information regarding the visions shared by the two boys.

Slightly overwhelmed by the man’s numerous questions, Qui-Gon handed over Obi-Wan’s datapad then set about making tea. He knew that once his old friend realized the extent of Obi-Wan’s notes he would undoubtedly have some things to say. And, he would need tea to help him find the patience to listen.

After pouring the brew into cups and adding milk and honey, he made his way over to the table.

“This will take him years,” Mace murmured as he placed the ‘pad down on the table and took the cup of steaming tea that Qui-Gon offered him.  

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement as he slipped into the seat opposite his old friend. “We've been trying to work out a timeline and a priority system. Based on Anakin's age in his vision we think he has approximately ten years...” Qui-Gon trailed off momentarily as it occurred to him, for not the first time, that his Padawan was to be a very young Master. He pushed it away with plans to revist it later.

“At the moment he is mostly concerned about learning the new ‘saber forms and the listed languages. He has a knack for both, so I’m expecting to see him progress quite quickly,” the long-haired Master continued.

“He is aware that visions are not absolute?” Mace asked. Qui-Gon bristled at the silent accusation.

“He hardly needs me to remind him Mace. Obi-Wan knows the Unifying Force much better than I. He is aware that Anakin’s dreams are possibilities, regardless of his thoughts on why he is receiving them." Although, he wasn’t entirely sure that was true. His boy certainly said it, but the way he differentiated between _his_ visions and _Anakin’s_ visions suggested there was more to it. Apparently there was something very different about the two sets, but Obi-Wan had not volunteered anything further than what he had said at the Council Meeting.

“Then why?” Mace parried, waving at the datapad.

Qui-Gon smirked. “When I foolishly posed that same question to my _fourteen-year-old Padawan_ he first reminded me that as Jedi we _must_ trust the Force to guide us: there is no ignorance, there is knowledge. And then when he realised that quoting the code didn’t help his cause, he said, ‘Does it really hurt to be prepared Master? If it never comes to pass I have simply gained extra skills and knowledge that I’m sure I will use throughout my life. And if it does, I’ll be able to do my duty,’” he replied, quoting Obi-Wan.

There was a comfortable silence while his friend processed this. His dark eyes were back on the datapad while he curled his fingers around the mug on the table in front of him. “I suppose there is little harm to be found in extra study," he ceded.

Qui-Gon nodded in agreement and took another long sip of tea.

The Korun master sighed tiredly. “This would imply that he has had numerous visions while I've been off-world,” he noted, again waving at the datapad.

“The first month he had many. In fact, in the first two weeks, they came so frequently that Anakin and he spent four nights in the halls of healing suffering from fatigue,” Qui-Gon obliged. “But the last two months have been relatively quiet. Anakin has settled and my Padawan has fallen back into his routine. Another week or so and I was going to ask if we could be put back into the field.”

Mace frowned. He drained his tea and picked up one of the treats from the plate in between them and inspected it. “You’re not going to like this Qui,” he started and it took everything the Maverick Jedi had not to sigh. “But we’re putting you both on Senate Rotation for three months, at least until we have a better idea on what is going on with the child.”

Qui-Gon cringed. Jedi do not hate, but he could make an exception for Senate Rotation. The rotational role required the nominated Jedi to sit in a small senate office and make themselves available as advisers and mediators to needy Senators. If used properly it would be a useful peacekeeping tool; however, it had been many, many years since the Senate had used the Jedi presence there effectively. As it stood, the unfortunate Jedi who were given the task wound up mediating petty personal disputes between squabbling Senators or worse, listen to any complaints the Senators had to make concerning the Jedi and the services rendered.

“Surely that’s not necessary, Mace,” Qui-Gon implored.  

His friend, who had finished his biscuit, gave him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry old friend but it’s non-negotiable. Once you have completed three months we will reassess the situation. In the meantime we will have to trial separating the boys. Master Yoda has never seen a bond like the one between them and would like to spend some time studying it. We also need to know what will happen if the youngling cannot sense Obi-Wan as his presence seems to be providing him with comfort.”

Qui-Gon closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a headache coming on. When he opened them he found the dark-skinned Master regarding him with compassion.

“Sorry Mace. These past few months have been trying. You know how restless I get when stuck at the Temple for long periods, and how much I like hearing about visions. Adapting has been necessary, but I’m not yet comfortable with it all.”

“Has it affected your bond with Obi-Wan?”

Qui-Gon looked down into his empty cup where a few stray tea leaves had settled. “At first I felt like I had lost him. When he told me in no uncertain terms that the child was his future Padawan… I had no words. In one single moment the boy realized that he would be not only a Knight but someone’s _Master_ and I realized that one day he would no longer stand in my shadow. It was a shock. I’ll admit I’ve quickly grown attached to him, despite our mess of a beginning, and the idea of losing him so soon hurt. But, over the past few months we’ve both managed to find peace with the change in our standing. He still leaves me behind at times, and I lose patience too often, but I have no doubt that, once repaired, our bond will only be stronger.”

Mace nodded, clearly pleased, even if he had cringed when Qui-Gon mentioned he was attached. They would agree to disagree on that front forever.

“I would love to stay longer, Qui, but I have to meet with the new Senator for Naboo in ten minutes. He has requested a tour of the Temple and I was lucky enough to be volunteered by my former Master during a High Council meeting that I was unable to attend.”

“Why would a Senator want a tour of the Jedi Temple?” Qui-Gon asked warily as he considered the answer.

“I’m trying not to overthink it. Hopefully he’s just being nosy and I’m not about to be dragged into a power play or have to turn down a here’s-some-credits-for-my-off-the-books-request,” he said as he stood.

“Well, may the Force be with you, old friend. It sounds as though you will need it’s strength.”

“And with you. Look after your boy, he's not a Master yet,” he replied, pushing the datapad across the table to Qui-Gon. Then he strode across the room and retreated out the front door, leaving the Maverick alone with his thoughts.

 

* * *

 

Sheev Palpatine smiled warmly at Mace Windu as the man approached, but made no effort to move to meet him. Instead, he used the time it took the Master to reach him to carefully assess the man's current state.

On the outside, the Jedi seemed to be the epitome of Jedi serenity. He looked calm, collected and completely at ease with his role. However, to the utmost pleasure of the disguised Sith, on the inside, Windu was a mess. He was frustrated, stressed and fearful for a multitude of reasons that Palpatine would just love to rip from the man’s mind.

For a moment he let himself indulge in the fantasy of sliding past Windu’s almost impenetrable shielding, and decimating the man’s memories. Stealing, tearing, dirtying and destroying. It was delicious, and would undoubtedly kill the man which only made it all the more appealing. But. He had not survived this long to do something so rash now. Not when his path to true power was finally beginning.

“Master Windu! It is an absolute pleasure to meet you,” he cried with a delighted smile as he reached out to shake the Jedi’s hand.  “I hope this little tour isn’t too much trouble. Unfortunately I know very little about the Jedi and a few of my counterparts in the Senate suggested this may be helpful.”

_And I must know who among you owns the devastatingly powerful Force signature that I've sensed these past three months._

The Jedi bowed down before him and he fought to suppress his smirk.

“We come to serve, Senator. Unfortunately I have limited time, so our tour will be brief.”

“I will appreciate what is given, Master Jedi.”

As they walked through halls Palpatine reveled in the fact that the Jedi were clueless to his true identity. He was introduced to many - Padawans, Knights, Masters and even the Grand Master - but not one looked twice at the friendly Senator. He asked ignorant questions and responded to shared facts with glee and they quickly accepted him. He could come back, he could roam the halls of the Jedi Temple at his leisure. It was _beautiful_.

Everything was going so well, that when he discovered the source of the magnificent Force signature was to be found in the crèche he decided that the whole affair was a gift from the Force. It was ludicrous, of course, because he did not _serve_ like the pitiful Jedi around him, there was no reason for the Force to give him anything. But it had. And when he took the small bundle in his arms he knew he had found the final piece for his chess board.

“Who are you?” a cold core-world accent snapped, dragging him out of his thoughts.

Palpatine found himself looking at a handsome young Padawan who was regarding him with piercing blue-grey eyes. The youth radiated light, he practically _burned_ with it, as he stared at him in a way that no other Jedi had. Quickly slipping back into character the Senator gave the boy a kind smile.

“I am Sheev Palpatine, the new Senator representing Naboo. And you, dear boy?”

The copper-haired Padawan studied him for a moment before giving an obligatory nod of his head in place of a bow.

“It is a pleasure to meet you Senator,” he responded politely. Palpatine sensed it was a lie but found he was at a loss as to why the boy was being so hostile. Could this _child_ see through his deception? How? Surely he couldn’t sense the darkness that Master Yoda himself had not.

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the teen informed him.  

“I am very glad to meet you Padawan Kenobi,” he responded. And he meant it. Remarkable _young_ Jedi were worth watching for two very important reasons. The first being the slight chance that the youth became a powerful adversary. His plans spanned well into the future so he could not overlook the young that walked the lighter path. The second was that the _right_ young Jedi might be worth turning. And a mere boy who could see what Masters could not was someone he considered remarkable.

“Do Padawan’s often visit the crèche?” he asked curiously, breaking the uncomfortable silence that loomed between them.

“There is a roster but many of us volunteer,” he answered noncommittally. His eyes still had a wary sharpness in them that Palpatine was becoming less and less comfortable with.

“How admirable. I must admit I've been impressed with what I’ve seen. I believed the Jedi to be rather detached, but the way you care for one another is quite heart-warming.”

“We are a family, Senator. We watch out for one another." The Padawan's eyes flashed towards the infant in Palpatine’s arms only to return to steadily meet his gaze.

Palpatine felt his throat go dry. Did the Padawan just threaten _him_?

“That, is truly wonderful,” he responded. A chill went down his spine as he found his answer in the boy’s eyes. The Padawan _did_ sense deception. He most likely didn't understand the extent of it, but he sensed it all the same.

_Remarkable._

“I will take him now, he is due his bottle,” Kenobi _told_ him.

“Of course, my boy” he replied, hating every word. As he handed the boy to the teenage Padawan he made a silent promise to the three-month-old child that he would be _his_. Plans needed to be rearranged. He couldn’t afford to leave the youngling in the care of the Jedi for too long.

“It has been wonderful to meet you, young Anakin." Palpatine smiled and reached out to place his hand on the baby’s head as he lay safely coddled in the Padawan’s arms. Kenobi had raised his own hand to brush the child's blonde bangs out of the way and for an instant their fingers touched.

They both froze as the Force dragged them from their consciousness, down into its depths, like a wild and deadly ocean current.

“What is this!?” Palpayine yelled, shocked. He tried to make himself look fearful but the overwhelming surprise was making it difficult. What had the boy done?

“It’s a vision,” the youth choked out.

“I wish to return!” he cried feigning terror. What would a lay person do in this situation? Cry perhaps? “Please!” he begged, desperate not to lose his guise.

Palpatine had never known a vision like this. Vision’s were mentally burdening, but they didn’t usually hurt. Nor did they force submission. Yet, he and Kenobi were both on their knees, frozen in place. The Force was demanding them to take heed of the scene in front of them, which, oddly, was gray-scale. Three white lightsabers crashed brilliantly over and over. Dark cloaks swirled around the faceless duelists as grey lava rained down from above. The Force roared with emotion as the duelists released their fury, love, hate, anger and fear into its swell. It was devastatingly beautiful and he had never hungered for something more and he quickly amended his earlier promise.

_Both boys will be mine._

“It’s almost over,” Kenobi reassured, although Palpatine wasn’t sure who he was talking to.

The Senator decided to respond anyway. “Thank goodness."

The vision faded and he found himself surrounded by Jedi, including his returned guide.

“Kenobi!?” The Korun Council Member exclaimed. Palpatine watched as the Master caught the stumbling Padawan who had recoiled back, away from him, his arms raised protectively around the infant. The Senator met his gaze and found suspicion and accusation as well as the silent question - _who are you-_ burning in the blue-gray pools. Worse, the boy was projecting his feelings and the surrounding Jedi had begun to eye him warily. Palpatine frowned inwardly, he couldn’t have this. He needed a distraction.

“That was remarkable,” he cried so happily it made him feel rather sick. “You must be very gifted Padawan Kenobi. I never dreamed I would get to experience something so incredible. Please do explain, was that the Force? Is it always so gray? I have never seen anyone fight like that, those lightsabers were moving so fast! Why were they fighting?” he rambled, silently hoping the boy would answer the last of his questions. He was sure that it was their training. He knew the planet was Mustafar and that was where he had planned to train his apprentices, but he wanted to know the boy’s thoughts. Only the owner of a vision could truly predict its meaning.

The Padawan didn’t say anything. He had the child wrapped up in his arms, and he was pressed back into the Korun Councillor who had his hands on the teen’s shoulders in a rare display of support. It was then that he realized the boy was shaking, violently. He swallowed a smirk, this would do.

“Oh my dear boy, do you need to see a doctor?”

At his words the Jedi snapped to attention and their focus shifted from him to the Padawan.  

“Take him and Skywalker to the Halls of Healing, I will take the Senator to see Master Yoda and then I will meet you there. Please request a healer be sent to Master Yoda’s rooms,” Master Windu told a young Knight. Then he turned to one of the older initiates, “Find Master Jinn and inform him that Padawan Kenobi has had another vision and has been sent to the halls.”

_Another?_

“Senator Palpatine, I know you have questions and I will see them answered but first I must ask you to follow me. The crèche is not an appropriate place to hold such discussions and Master Yoda is much more adept at answering these things than I. Also, I have asked a healer to meet us there. I have never heard of a non-sensitive sharing a vision with a Jedi and I would like you to be looked over.”

Palpatine frowned. As confident as he was in his ability to mask his true identity he did not need that irritating troll studying him and a simple midi-chlorian test would cause mayhem. His early plans relied on the fact that the Jedi were blind to his rise. They must continue to believe the Sith to be extinct. If they sensed even a whisper of darkness many of his well-laid schemes would be made redundant and that was not acceptable.  

“Master Jedi, I appreciate your concern but I am quite alright. If you are truly worried I will make an appointment with _my_ doctor. But, in all honesty, I am far more concerned about the the young Padawan than myself. Did you say he has had those... visions, before?”

The Korun Master frowned and regarded him quietly. “Very well, we will excuse the healer, but I insist that you to talk to Master Yoda,” he said. “You must understand that this is an unprecedented occurrence and I think he can best answer your questions.”

“Of course,” he obliged, knowing he wasn't going to anything else out of the Council Member. The Senator took a few moments to tighten his hidden mental shields and make sure the projections of a non-sensitive were securely in place in front of them. He also, very carefully, called for the darkness to cloud the Temple and then he centered himself, ready for what would come.

The door was already open when they arrived at the troll's apartment, and he was sat on a colorful cushion with three cups of steaming  tea on a low table that was positioned in front of him.

“Welcome, sit you must. Discuss young Obi-Wan’s vision, we will.”

“Thank you for your hospitality, Master Yoda,” he started, “but there is not much to discuss barring my curious questions, I'm afraid. The vision, as you call it, was short and quite opaque, incredible as it was.”

The troll hummed thoughtfully and asked after Kenobi. While Windu answered Palpatine took a moment to bask in his deception. Their arrogance had no bounds! An order of light and only one Padawan can see through the darkness?

Palpatinesmirked inwardly. He would take the youngling, break the Padawan and see the end of the Jedi. And, blinded by their arrogance and the looming dark, they would not see his rise until it was far too late.

“Forgive me Master Yoda, you were saying?”

 

* * *

 

To say that Obi-Wan Kenobi did not like the Halls of Healing was a gross understatement. He respected the skills of the healers and he understood that, at times, it was necessary for him to be there. But this was not one of those times, and he did not appreciate having to endure the harsh smells of bacta and disinfectant, or the itchy fabric of a white gown, because of a minor a headache. What he really needed was some pain killers and a really long nap in his own bed.

 _And to_ _never_ _see Senator Palpatine again._

Obi-Wan looked down at Anakin who had been put in a crib next to him. The boy was happily mouthing a rattle he had been given, his blue gaze captured by the bright overhead lighting. His innocent happiness travelled along their bond and the Padawan couldn’t help but smile down at him, taking in the infant's blonde curls and chubby cheeks. The teen had to admit he was rather adorable.

Anakin’s presence had been a compromise that the head healer had reluctantly allowed when he refused to give up the youngling. The Force hummed steadily with warning and he was damned if he was going to let Anakin out of his sight while that man still roamed the halls.

The possessive way that Palpatine had been staring at Anakin when he had arrived in the crèche had made him seize with fear. The man reeked of malice and deception, though  _why_ was just out of reach. It was frustrating and worrisome, and because of that he had been slightly off balance during the whole affair. Of course, he had completely lost what was left of his center when the Senator had triggered _that_ vision.

It had been so different to the ones that Anakin and he shared. The youngling's dreams were warmer, more colorful, innocent, and the only one he actually remembered was pleasant. It was like the Force visions he had as an initiate, gray and unwelcome. But it was different too. Instead of one possibility it offered numerous. Without knowing the intentions of the duelists it was impossible to make any sense of it. Even his initial assumption that the three duelists must have been the three observers, lead nowhere. Nor did it make any sense. The Senator was not Force-sensitive and had no lightsaber training, and he doubted that was something that would change.  

Worst of all was how _hostile_ the Force had felt. It was almost as if it was objecting to their viewing of it, like it refused to recognize it as a possibility. He had never been treated so violently by the Force and it was highly unsettling. 

Obi-Wan decided his head hurt more than he first thought. He flung his arm over his eyes and rested back against the pillows, wishing that politicians and visions would leave him be. He was too young to be this tired.

“Padawan?”

His Master’s warm baritone made him sigh with relief. “I don't suppose you can get us out of here?” he asked eagerly, moving his hands from his eyes and flashing him a small, hopeful smile.

The Jedi chuckled. “I have already been warned off rescue missions. I have also been told to inform you that Master Kai is coming to collect Anakin. I was given quite the lecture on allowing my student to harbor such an inappropriate attachment.”

Obi-Wan sighed. He may have overreacted, but he didn't want Anakin near that man ever again. Was he was being overprotective? Possibly. Was he attached? Definitely. But the way he saw it, if he wasn't supposed to care for Anakin then the Force wouldn't have celebrated when they found each other. Nor would it keep leading them to each other. After all, there had been absolutely no reason for him to be in the crèche that afternoon.

“Sorry I caused you trouble Master,” he said finally.

“Would you like to explain why Healer Tan was so irate?”

“I may have accused her of insensitivity in a rather crude way,” he admitted, wincing. “I wasn't in the best frame of mind when they brought me here.”

Qui-Gon eased into the visitor's chair and waited patiently for him to explain. So he launched into his version of events, starting with how he had been heading back to the apartment, his mind busily dissecting a Shyriiwook sentence he had read in class, only to find himself outside the crèche. He told him about the Senator’s possessiveness, their tense conversation and the shared vision. Then he walked through his arrival at the Halls of Healing, ending with a plea for help. “That man is dangerous Master. I don't know why but he has to stay away.”

“From Anakin?”

“From the Temple!”

Qui-Gon’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.  

“I know I- I’m _already_ somewhat attached to Anakin. But the feeling I have that Palpatine will lead us to danger isn’t coming from my heart. It’s coming from the Force.”

“Attachments and fear can make things clouded Obi-Wan. With them it can be hard to determine what the Force is telling you. I imagine that the Senator could be dangerous to Anakin and the Jedi in a great many ways. Politicians are fickle, and Palpatine's request for his tour today would suggest he is far more driven than many. But you must focus on the here and now, and right at this moment he is a representative of a fairly small system and, as new as he is to the position, he holds little power. He is not significant in the Force, and he has not hurt anyone on his visit here,” he lectured. “I understand he frightened you. It _is_ highly unusual for just anyone to be dragged into visions and it sounds like it was one of the worst you’ve had. However, you cannot judge a man based on elusive feelings about the future, nor single moments in time. You know better than that."

Obi-Wan nodded. He did know better, and he was frightened. Accepting the emotion he slowed his breathing and let it drift into the depths of the Force. He sighed in relief as his mind calmed, his stress dissipating now he had let go of his anxiety.

“Thank you, Master,” he said quietly. The Force did not stop whispering warning at him but he hushed it for now. He had heard, and he would be wary.

The large man nodded. “I think we’ll tack an extra hour of meditation to our schedule for the next few weeks. I believe we will both need it,” Qui-Gon informed him ominously.

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow in question.

“We have been assigned to three months Senate Duty and I cannot sit around mindlessly for that amount of time so I’m afraid we are going to have to do something to correct the issues with the role,” his Master explained.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Oh Master, who did you upset to get us signed up to Senate Duty?”

_So much for staying away from the Senator._

“Sorry to disappoint you, Padawan, but this wasn’t my doing. Apparently the Council wishes to further study your bond with Anakin,” he said with a smirk. 

Obi-Wan groaned and scrubbed a hand down his face as he leaned back into the pillows that were stacked up behind him. A wave of exhaustion hit him and his eyes began to close without his permission. He fought to stay awake but his Master sent an abundance of peace along their bond.

“Sleep, Padawan,” Qui-Gon told him softly.

So he did.


	4. Senators and Apologies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. Real life has been painful.  
> Unbeta'd

Senator Finis Valorum had heard that the Jedi could work miracles, but he had never seen any do so quite like Master Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. From the moment the Jedi team arrived in the Senate just under three months ago they had insisted on _change_ which, as all those who worked to make a difference in the snail-paced, bull-headed government knew, was a gift. For the first time in a long time bills were being passed quickly, conflicts were being resolved and the general day to day wasless corrupt. And it had all began when Master Jinn reminded the Senate that the Force was his _only M_ aster.

Even now, as he strode through the Senate building on his way to lunch, the Senator could still quite clearly recall how they had used their introduction in the morning session to reveal their intention to restore the role of Jedi Representatives to what it once was. They had carefully explained that when first established the post had only three duties. First, they were to be open to requests for assistance with negotiations taking place within the Senate that could result in war or peace, no matter how big the conflict. Second, they were to be available to provide neutral advice regarding negotiation, galaxy custom, galaxy politics, and disaster relief. And third, they were the first port of call (even before the Chancellor) when a planet or system believed they needed a Jedi team to provide assistance or aid on-world.

Possibly because of the suddenness of the request, or maybe the early hour at which it was delivered, or perhaps because the Jedi Representatives were never known to ask for anything in return for their endeavors, their intentions had been well received and the Senate gave them the nod to proceed in their efforts. Of course, it wasn’t until the Jedi spoke again that the Senate had realized exactly what they had agreed to.

 _“Our thanks Senators, we are grateful for your support. We understand that there may be a short time of adjustment and we will do our best to guide you through this as we cease all other services. We have been assured that the Senate Being Resources department can handle interoffice disagreements. Research requests, unless they pertain to a matter of war or disaster, can and will be handled by the Senate archivists going forward. We are reluctant to give up these roles but feel that our time could be better spent serving as the peacekeepers we are,”_ The towering Jedi had explained in his calming tones.  _“We know that as revered members of the Senate you will see how these changes will contribute to the greater good and we thank you for your assent.”_

Finis could count on one hand the number of times he had seen the Senate speechless, but, after the words had been spoken by the Jedi Master there wasn’t a soul who had dared challenge him during the session. Not in front of the other Senators, not with the media droids present. Instead they did what they had always done and spent the next month raging about the changes while attempting to gather the support and evidence required to appeal the decision. However, by the time the opposing party had found the gall to challenge the Jedi, the duo had already proved that the changes were positive ones, leaving their opposition's claims redundant. And now, two months on, the Jedi pair were very popular.

Finis himself was quite impressed with the team. He had approached Qui-Gon Jinn for advice in dealing with a violent gang that was causing problems on his home planet. The man had been extremely insightful and his guidance had helped him formulate a solution to his troubles. He was yet to meet young Obi-Wan Kenobi but rumor had it that the boy had proved to be just as adept (if not better) at negotiation than his Master. He had a sharp mind, a silver tongue and a bright, selfless personality that drew people in, despite his efforts to keep everyone at arm’s length. And, somehow, their combined efforts had restored balance, one that he hadn’t realized had been lost, to the Republic’s government.

_Not at all surprising seeing as balance is what the Jedi seek._

A small smile graced his lips at the thought but it did not stay there long. As the middle-aged Senator rounded a sharp corner he was dragged suddenly out of his reverie as he stepped directly into the path of the two Jedi who were gliding down the hall.  

_Speak of the Sith._

The teenage Padawan dodged him with an unnatural speed and clever steps while Master Jinn caught his arm, saving him from falling back onto the unforgiving tiles.

“I apologize Master Jedi. I fear I was lost in my thoughts,” he rushed feeling a slight blush on his cheeks as he fought back his embarrassment at almost tripping over the two Jedi.

“It is no problem Senator,” Qui-Gon replied with a kind smile.

“No one was severely injured,” the padawan agreed with sparkling blue-grey eyes and a teasing grin.

“My ego will recover in time,” Finis laughed, his embarrassment dissipating in the moment of humor. “It is nice to finally meet you Padawan Kenobi, I’m Finis Valorum, Senator of the Lytton Sector.”

The teenager bowed dutifully. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Senator.”

Valorum nodded his head respectfully then glanced around the majestic hall, surprised that he had wandered so far. He had been on autopilot since leaving his office, letting his body guide him to the cafe downstairs while he thought. But he either wasn’t hungry or he had been too lost in his reverie to notice that he had made a wrong turn somewhere, and was now on the opposite side of the building. He sighed inwardly, he had known those two all nighters would catch up with him eventually.

“You are welcome to walk with us Senator,” Qui-Gon offered politely. “We are both trying to look busy enough to be left alone for a time. I feel that your presence might aid us in our efforts,” he admitted with a warm smile.

Finis chuckled lightly. On occasion he was known to hide in plain sight in order to avoid his duties. With the high demand currently placed on the two Jedi he could hardly blame them for wanting some reprieve.

“Busy morning then?” he queried and both Jedi nodded.

“I spent a good portion of it once again arguing my reasons for changing our roles with yet another unreasonable Senator, and what was left of the morning I spent completing our hand-over to Master Gallia and her Padawan who take over tomorrow,” Qui-Gon explained. “The pair are an efficient team, we both think they will do well,” he added before turning to look at his Padawan, clearly interested in the boys answer to the question.

“I've had quite the morning. After weeks of meditation I finally saw the conflict between Kitara and it’s moon resolved. I managed to get Senator Rethwick to truly _see_ his mistakes and have been informed that he will be resigning next tenday. I also approached the Naboo for the monetary aid I required to get medicines to those suffering on Perches which they have _kindly_ agreed to donate,” he responded.

Valorum gaped at the Padawan wondering if he had heard all that correctly. What in the galaxy do they teach the younglings at the Temple to bring about this level of efficiency before they had risen to adulthood? “You made Rethwick resign?” he croaked.

The teen made a face at him. “I did not _make_ the Senator do anything. I simply asked him to take a look at his actions from a different point of view. Once he realized that he had nearly brought war to his homeworld because his feelings for another Senator were unrequited he was remorseful. The actions he took from there were his own, though I have to admit, I didn’t expect him to stand down.”

“It may save his standing on his homeworld.  It was both a humble move and a smart one.” Qui-Gon noted. “You have certainly been busy Padawan. I hope you intend to stop for lunch.”

The boy cringed, and a frown formed on his lips. “Yes Master. I am lunching with the Senator of Naboo,” he replied as he glanced at his chrono.

Finis watched as the Jedi Master’s eyebrows shot up in surprise and something seemed to pass between them. He found himself unsettled by what he had observed. Sheev Palpatine was a friend and supporter of his and he had only ever found the man to be warm and welcoming. He couldn’t understand why the young man seemed so apprehensive about a simple lunch meeting with his old friend.

The boy sighed. “I was out maneuvered Master,” he admitted, although he gave absolutely no explanation as to how, or why it bothered him so much. “I should probably head down, I don't want to keep them waiting any longer.”

The Master nodded, “I’m certain the Senator will appreciate your punctuality. And you will undoubtedly be spoiled,” Qui-Gon teased as he squeezed his apprentice’s shoulder reassuringly. “I will expect you back in no longer than two standard hours.”

Obi-Wan nodded silently before he sped up his step and disappeared down the next hallway.

“I know it’s not my business, but may I ask why is your Padawan is unhappy? In my experience growing boys usually enjoy grand lunches,” Valorum asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

The Jedi Master didn’t say anything for a long moment, obviously carefully considering his answer. Midnight eyes regarded him, sizing him up, before he finally spoke. “The Senator for the Naboo has been very impressed by my Padawan and has been singing his praises to just about anyone who will listen. I’m sure he has the best intentions but he has made an error in judgement. My young apprentice detests the spotlight.”

FInis raised his eyebrows in surprise. “That is rather ironic considering he has become quite the celebrity.”

The Master chuckled. “Yes he has. I admit that I underestimated his skill in negotiation. I hoped to avoid further time in the Senate, but I fear that we will be back more frequently now.”

“Prefer to be in the field then Master Jinn?” he questioned feeling more and more at ease with the Jedi Master.

“I do. I’m have an affinity for the outdoors and I enjoy following the Force down unbeaten tracks.”

“And your Padawan?”

“Obi-Wan adapts. He enjoys Temple life much more than I, but he has never once complained about being sent on a mission.” Qui-Gon Jinn revealed. “His passion is helping others.”

“That is a worthy passion,” Finis noted.

The Jedi Master looked at him with a quizzical look in his dark eyes. “Yes, I suppose it is,” he agreed, more to himself than to Finis as they waited for the lift. They rode it in silence, the towering Jedi as lost in his thoughts as he had been earlier.

It wasn’t until long after they had parted ways that he recalled that which he had read long ago.

_There is no passion, there is serenity._

 

* * *

 

Obi-Wan let out a long-suffering sigh as he returned from the Force feeling no better than when he first fell into it’s embrace. After sharing lunch with Senator Palpatine and his friend Hego Damask, he felt completely and utterly unbalanced. So much so, that he decided to skip his afternoon duty at the Senate and return to the Temple. He felt awful for disobeying his Master's instructions, but for the first time since returning from Melida/Daan he knew he needed to mediate.

Obi-Wan was struggling with the internal conflict his mind, heart and soul were having. The tenants of the Code were running through his thoughts but he couldn't find peace in them. Instead, the fire he had quelled long ago was churning inside of him and, no matter how hard he tried, he was unable to let it go. Shame and heartbreak added to the mix as he scolded himself for not being the Jedi he should be. If he hadn’t made so many mistakes, if he was better, he surely would not be finding it so hard.

Obi-Wan dropped his face into his hands and decided to slip into a light trance and think through the events that had lead to his current state. After all, he could hardly expect to let go of the emotion if he didn't accept it and he couldn't accept it if he didn't understand it. And he didn’t. Not really. So, as he floated in the shallows of the Force he searched through his memories for an answer.

_There is no ignorance, there is knowledge._

While his Master had spent the last three months playing ‘upset as many people as possible so the Council never puts us on Senate rotation ever again’ he had been playing ‘keep away from Senator Palpatine’ which had quickly escalated to ‘keep away from Senator Palpatine and his friends.’  It had proven extremely difficult and he was quite proud of the fact that he had been reasonably successful. That is, up until it became apparent that he would need the Naboo’s help to ensure enough aid was provided to the millions of people suffering in a plague that was devastating the planet of Perches. He had been tempted to ask his Master to negotiate with the too-friendly Senator but he knew Qui-Gon would view it as a lesson of facing one’s fears, so he had trudged up to the Naboo offices and simply asked for what was needed.  

The Senator had delighted in his presence and had agreed to render aid with very little convincing on Obi-Wan’s part. Once the details had been discussed, he had tried to slip away but the man had managed to stall him long enough to name a price for his complaisance. A simple luncheon with the Senator and an old friend of his who was dying to meet the Jedi Padawan that everyone was raving about.

The reality of the trade was both overwhelming and sickening. Apparently lunch with Obi-Wan Kenobi was worth the millions of credits required to provide vaccines and antidotes to a plague-stricken world. It made him wonder what else his time was worth to Palpatine which brought him to the conclusion that the ethos behind the rule of attachment could be applied beyond the walls of the Temple.

That thought had been just as unsettling as Obi-Wan’s ideas about the trade because, despite his endeavors to ensure otherwise, the man was _attached_ to him. And it was _wrong._ After all, he was a fourteen-year-old Jedi apprentice who did nothing more than try (yes, try, no matter what Master Yoda preached) to complete his duty to the best of his ability. A boy who had nearly aged out. A boy who had failed his initiate trials _three_ times. A boy who had once turned away from the home he loved and the man who afforded him a chance. Knowing himself, Obi-Wan was almost certain that _he_ was not worth the great deal of time and effort ( _and funds) t_ hat the man was investing to obtain a friendship with him. So, after he had finished his lunch, he had asked why.

To answer, the Senator had presented Obi-Wan’s life to him from the point of view of someone who did not understand the Jedi way of life. He had stressed the wrongness of the Code and the Order’s aging out policy. " _But, it's normal to feel emotion. But aren't the Order’s numbers at its lowest in a millennia?"_ Perhaps worst of all, the Senator had condemned his Master’s actions.

“ _What sort of person leaves a child in a warzone? I can't even begin to imagine what you went through! Everything you had ever known ripped away from you, all alone, at thirteen!_

_"Correct me if I am wrong but I believed the Master-Padawan relationship to be similar to that of parent and child and any parent who abandons his young son on a war torn planet is a disgrace! I certainly would never contemplate such an action!” Palpatine raged, furious on his behalf. He had calmed slightly upon seeing the look Obi-Wan wore although he was not sorry. “You will have to forgive my anger child, I have always longed for an heir, for a son, but I have not been so fortunate. I am afraid that my loss drives me to be quite passionate when I hear of parents who treat their children with cruelty.”_

_Obi-Wan gaped at Senator, his mind racing. “Quite,” he had choked out in agreement. He had absolutely no idea what to say. None of Palpatine’s words about his Master was anything new but he had always brushed them off. He had only ever blamed himself for what happened on Melida/Daan and now, for the first time, he was wondering if he had been fair on himself._

_“I- I- chose,” he argued, reminding himself of the truth as he tried to regain his composure. “I chose to stay.”_

_“Did you really? Was there truly another option? Would you have left those children to die?” the Senator asked as he leaned back into his seat._

_Obi-Wan looked down into the glass of juice that he was gripping tightly. He had never regretted his decision to stay; however, he had regretted that his actions had hurt others._ _But was that his burden? If he hadn’t been forced to choose then no one would have been hurt. If his Master had stayed with him maybe Cerasi would still be…_

_“Your Master does not deserve you Obi-Wan. I heard how he refused you, only taking you on after you nearly gave your life for him. He should have been able to see how remarkable you are. He should have chosen you!” he exclaimed. Then he took a breath, calming himself before adding, “Has anyone ever chosen you my dear child?”_

_Anakin._

_Just the thought of the blonde-haired youngling was enough to bring their fledgling bond to life. He indulged in the warmth of child’s pure light and innocent love as it trickled along their link. Whether the Force had chosen him to care for Anakin or Anakin had chosen him to guide him in the ways of the Force was yet to be seen. But right now, it didn’t matter. He had been chosen._

_Feeling as though a fog had been lifted from around him, he took in a shaky breath and glanced at his chrono. The Force that had been clouded and oh-so-quiet was whispering that he should leave, and the digital numbers agreed. He had stayed far longer than his Master had allowed._

_“It would be selfish to truly care so much about being picked out of a crowd, but, I will point out that I'm only fourteen. I don’t yet know what choices are in my future.”_

_Damask, who had been eerily quiet for much of the lunch, scoffed. “Aren’t the Jedi servants to the Force. What choices will you really be afforded?”_

_Obi-Wans brow furrowed and he looked between the two men as their (or perhaps just Palpatine's?) intentions became apparent._

_“You wish to choose me!" He exclaimed, startled. "Why?"_

_Palpatine nodded at Damask who muttered something about getting more drinks and disappeared from the table. The regal man then looked straight at him._

_“All I wish for you Obi-Wan is a better life. One where you will be respected and loved as you deserve to be.”_

_Obi-Wan’s brow furrowed further and his eyes widened in shock. “You want me to be your- your heir!?”_

_“I certainly would be honored if you would consider it,” Palpatine confirmed._

_Obi-Wan tested the Force and was surprised to find the man was being honest. He didn't understand at all._

_“You would ask me to leave the Jedi?” he croaked._

_“They don't deserve you!"_

_There was a long pause before Obi-Wan chose to respond. “They have not been unkind, and they are the only family I know. It would be selfish of me to leave after they gave me a second chance. And I- I want to be a Jedi Knight,” he affirmed, although he wasn't exactly sure whether he was telling the Senator or himself._

_Palpatine sighed sadly. “All I am offering you is a different path. While powerful, the Jedi Order can not solve all of the galaxies problems. You are a rarity in the Senate - a natural politician who is truly selfless. I have no doubt that with the right schooling and guidance you could be Chancellor one day. I could give you that, dear boy. I would give anything to see you become the hero of the Republic that I believe you can be.”_

_“This-  this - is too much. I am not who you think I am, I would only let you down,” Obi-Wan mumbled. The fog had returned and the Force was hard to grasp, but he knew it would not agree with this. He already had a path… one he was supposed to walk with Anakin._

_For the second time in less than an hour, just thinking of the, now, six-month-old brought clarity._

_The man was about to argue his point when Obi-Wan, somewhat rudely, interrupted. “I cannot accept,” he responded with a surety of voice that he did not feel. The decision was right but he was still conflicted. The Senator had made too many valid points. Still, he could not abandon his place again. He did not have it in him to hurt his Master like that, regardless of their past, and he would not leave Anakin._

_“I am sorry,” he added upon feeling disappointment ebb though the Force from Palpatine. The man just nodded at him as he stood and pushed in his chair. He had been there too long as it was. “For what it’s worth, I am overwhelmed by the kindness of the offer.”_

_“I understand,” the man said, but the cold edge to his tone suggested that he didn't._

_And as he strode away he supposed that was to be expected because he didn't either._

Obi-Wan pulled back from the memory and blinked open his eyes to find himself looking into the concerned face of his Master. The elder man was kneeling with his hands settled on his thighs which told him that Qui-Gon had joined him in meditation at some point. Their eyes met and Obi-Wan knew instantly that his Master had caught most, if not all, of his thoughts.

Obi-Wan bowed his head, ashamed. “I’m sorry, Master,” he whispered.

Qui-Gon leaned forward and gripped Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Little one, you have nothing to apologize for. I am so very proud of you. I saw-” his voice cracked, and he closed his eyes for a moment. Obi-Wan was surprised to sense his Master’s pride and heartbreak in the Force around them. “You made a selfless choice today.”

Obi-Wan looked up to meet his Master’s eyes. “It wasn't entirely selfless. I do hope to be a Knight one day, I’m just… lost, confused, frustrated…” he trailed off knowing he didn't need to continue. His anger at Palpatine, at himself, at the Jedi and at his Master was reverberating through the Force.

“I know,” Qui-Gon said softly. He let out a long breath and with it was a mess of emotion that disappeared into the Force. “We need to discuss this, but first I have to apologize. The Senator was not wrong when he said that I should have seen you. I let my fear of failing another Padawan rule my actions and refused to take another apprentice despite being presented with a bright and able young Initiate. I do regret the way we started and I am so very sorry for my poor decisions, Padawan. Palpatine was right, after Bandomeer, Melida/Daan and... Xanatos, I don't deserve you,” he admitted sadly. “You- I- I would not be offended if you wished to request another Master.”

Obi-Wan blinked back tears as they welled in his eyes. “Master, in all honesty,” he dragged the sleeve of his tunic across his eyes in attempt to stop the tears spilling down his cheeks, "I always understood and I forgave you... I don't know why the Senator was able to drag all this out of me but thank you for the apology, I never expected to hear one,” he revealed quietly. "And, I know we keep making mistakes, but I don’t wish to replace you, Master. We make a good team.”

Obi-Wan smiled as he was pulled into a fierce hug. He was yet to find his center but he felt much better knowing that the decision he made was not only the right one, but it had put his Master and he on a better path. The Force was humming its approval and shared contentment danced along their Master-Padawan bond.  

“Perhaps we need a fresh start,” he mumbled into the larger man’s shoulder.

Qui-Gon pulled back, leaving his hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. “I would welcome the opportunity,” he replied.

“Then let it be so,” Obi-Wan declared with a watery grin as he met his Master’s eyes with his own.

Qui-Gon smiled back. “If that is the case then, Obi-Wan Kenobi, I would be honored if you would be my Padawan?”

Obi-Wan laughed, “It is all I want, although, I would like you to promise that you will stop arguing with the Council, _Master mine.”_

Qui-Gon’s smile turned devious, “I will corrupt you yet my bright little Padawan," he teased, but a thought flitted across his face and his expression turned serious. “Either that or I will one day be arguing _with_ _you,_ I suppose.”

Obi-Wan stared at his Master then ducked his head as his face flushed when he realized just what he was suggesting.

Qui-Gon chuckled lightly at his reaction. “I believe you will do great things Obi-Wan, but you are not a Councillor yet, so let’s scrounge up a meal and then we will see if I can help you work through all this emotion.”

 

* * *

 

“I know that mission reports are public documents but is it really possible for just anybody to get their hands on _all_ the information we have on individual members? Because from what I saw in my Padawan's memory, the man knew a lot more than what was in my mission reports,” Qui-Gon raged.

The large Master was standing in the High Council Room with his fists clenched inside his robes. He had requested a meeting after spending most of the evening helping his boy understand and let go of the thunderstorm of emotion that a certain Senator had caused.

“In order for us to maintain our integrity we must remain transparent. If we hide information we will lose the trust of the galaxy.” Master Poof argued. It sounded practiced, as though he had used the excuse numerous times, which only made Qui-Gon more frustrated.

“So what you are saying is that because we are Jedi we do not have the same rights as the average republic citizen? Most of our Padawans and all of the Initiates are _children_! There are Republican laws that protects the identities of minors. Why are the children in our care any different?” he cried, disgusted.

“What exactly happened to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon?” Mace asked bluntly.

The long-haired Master dug his nails into his palm and took a moment to simply breathe. Once calm he looked at his old friend. “The Senator of Naboo tried to convince him that he would be better off without the Jedi. I believe the man planned to adopt Obi-Wan.”

The Council fell into a shocked silence as they struggled to make sense of what Qui-Gon had told them. He understood their confusion because he was yet to comprehend the man's motives, and although Obi-Wan sensed honesty, he found it hard to believe that the man simply wanted a family. If that was true he would have simply adopted from an orphanage. Choosing Obi-Wan, a known and respected _Jedi Padawan,_ was the hard road, and intelligent Senators do not make life difficult for themselves without good reason.

“To what end?” Master Mundi asked, voicing the thoughts of every member of the room.

“I honestly don't know. He mentioned providing Obi-Wan with an education that would give him a future as a politician but I have no doubt there was more to it than that. He played a dirty hand.”

_And now I wish I had listened to Obi-Wan months ago. I should never have let him go to that lunch alone._

“Explains, it does, why your Padawan was so unbalanced this afternoon," Master Yoda muttered. “Made the decision to remain a Jedi, he did?”

“Yes.”

To Qui-Gon’s surprise the small master sighed in relief. “Review our policies concerning the records of children in our care we will. Our thanks for bringing this to our attention, you have.”

Qui-Gon dipped his head politely then looked straight at Master Yoda. “There is something else,” he told the Grand Master.

The small Master nodded, giving him permission to speak.

“I want the aging out policy abolished,” he stated, trying to remain serene regardless of how unsettled he felt. He hadn't yet had a chance to meditate for himself, choosing to put his Padawan’s needs before his, and he had quite a bit to work through. He needed to find peace with his past in order to be better Master, and he wanted to see if the Force would answer some questions he had about Sheev Palpatine.

As he expected the High Council room practically exploded with noise as its members cried ‘blasphemy’. How dare he try and change anything in the ancient establishment, regardless of whether it was for the best or not.

“You’re all worse than younglings!” Master Yaddle declared, silencing the room. “I do hope you have a good argument Master Jinn.”

“Numbers are dropping,” he said simply. “And if that's not reason enough, then because it is unnecessary and frankly, cruel. The Initiate trials allow us to determine whether or not an Initiate is able and committed to the path of Jedi Knight. The corps get a steady flow of Initiates who _choose_ different paths. There is no reason why we should turn away promising students because no one claimed them as a Padawan before they turned a certain age.”

“Think, you do, that someone else may have taken on young Obi-Wan if time, they had?” Yoda queried.

“What I think is that if I left him on Bandomeer you would have been there in an instant and he would now be studying under you,” Qui-Gon accused. Every member of the Council had moved their gaze to Master Yoda.

The green Master put a finger to his lips thoughtfully. “Hmm, not wrong, you are,” he responded honestly. “Always meant to be a Jedi Knight your Padawan was. But answer the question, you did not.”

Qui-Gon sighed. “I can't claim to know for sure, no one can, but perhaps if there was more time I would have seen what he could be, or, more likely, if he had not been so stressed about his age maybe he wouldn’t have fought with so much anger during the one tournament I was available to watch.”

The Councilors considered this quietly.  He noted that there were more than a few surprised looks shared at his admission.

“You make a valid point, Qui-Gon,” Mace noted as his eyes tracked the room, gauging the reactions of the others. “We will discuss this and let you know our decision.”

“That is all I can ask,” Qui-Gon replied and he turned to leave but stopped in his tracks when the someone used the Force to tug him back.

“Before you go, discuss your next mission, we shall. Leave in three days you and your Padawan will.”

“It- it may be too soon,” Qui-Gon replied considering his student's current state.

“Hm, disagree I do. Good for you both time away from the Temple and Senate will be.”


	5. Dragons and Duties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kudos and comments! You guys and gals are amazing.

Mace Windu sat rigidly in his chair in the circular High Council rooms, listening attentively as a fifteen year old Obi-Wan Kenobi eloquently recounted the events of their latest mission. It had been one of Qui-Gon's ‘follow the Force’ missions. Somehow a visit to an old friend had turned into a protection detail and then a rescue mission when the maverick Master himself was kidnapped by a crazed scientist. The more the Padawan revealed, the more incredible it seemed. If it had been _any_ other Master-Padawan team he would have found it difficult to believe that they could have merely stumbled on such a plot. But with Jinn and Kenobi, it was almost the norm.

Next to the teenager stood Master Adi Gallia, her young Padawan Siri Tachi and Master Tahl. All three Jedi had helped Kenobi unravel the mad scientist’s schemes, but they were only present for the second half of the mission. Thus, as Jinn had only just been pulled out of a bacta tank, it was left to the boy to complete the report. He was both thorough and succinct, and also often asked for the others to describe the parts he felt they had a better understanding of, giving everyone present a glimpse of the fair and capable leader he would one day be.

_Right now, though, he is just a very tired Padawan._

Mace could tell that the boy was trying hard to hide was just how exhausted he was. His Master and he had only just jumped off a ship from their last mission when they were dragged into this one. In fact, if his calculations were right, they had been away from home, excluding a few nights, for almost a year.  

Focusing, he rejoined the conversation to share his part. “We have been informed by the Senate that they will be tried for their crimes next Ten-day. They have requested that all those involved present in the courts as witnesses.”

“Of course,” Adi agreed. Tahl and the two Padawans nodded respectfully.

“Been away for a long time you have, Padawan Kenobi. A rest and some time on Coruscant your Master and you need, hm?” Master Yoda asked, his gaze on the boy.

“It would be appreciated Master,” Qui-Gon’s apprentice replied honestly.

“Good,” Yoda said. “Five days sabbatical you will take. Then a month on Senate Rotation you will complete.”

Mace watched as Kenobi visibly winced when he realized how easily he had fallen into the small Master’s trap. A thoughtful look flittered across his face as his sharp mind worked to correct his mistake. “We would not want to monopolize the role, Master. Surely other teams would benefit from the duty. There is much to be learned,” he replied, choosing his words carefully.

Yoda looked amused. “Changed the role has. 'Fixed it,' Master Jinn and you did. Now challenging inexperienced teams it is. Many requests for the return of you and your Master we've had. Respected you both are, continued to sing the praises of the young Jedi negotiator the Senate has.”

A flush crept up the boys neck and his mouth formed an ‘o’ as he processed what the Grand Master had said. “In that case we will do as we must Master, but I do have a proposal. I would like to offer to use some of my time there to guide other teams in the role. I’m certain the Council doesn’t need a string ridiculous requests from the Senate each and every time Master Jinn and I are off planet. With my Master’s connection to the Living Force you never really know how long we might be away for...”

Mace’s eyebrows shot up. _Was that a veiled threat?_ If the reactions of the other Council members were anything to go on, apparently so. Many of those considered to be among the wisest of Jedi seemed to have succumbed to _coughing fits_ (at the same time - for F _orce_ sakes) and others looked on with unbridled amusement (which was possibly better than failed subtly) while a few looked on with disapproval. He caught his former Master’s eye. The old troll was not at all surprised, but he was impressed. Young negotiator indeed! And to think they had nearly let him go to the Agricorps.

_Jinn was right to ask for the abolishment of that ancient rule. It may be the best thing we’ve done this year._

“A very generous offer Padawan,” Master Yaddle laughed. “We will discuss it and relay our decision to you, but I see a much merit in your suggestion. You are far too clever for your years young man.”

The Korun councillor watched as the teen shifted uncomfortably at the praise. “Thank you, Master,” he said politely. Mace considered this quietly. Qui-Gon had once mentioned that Obi-Wan was more humble than any other being, Jedi and not, that he knew. At the time he was surprised, it didn’t quite fit the young man he saw in the dojo, or in the midst of a mission. But now he could see it plain as day, and he wasn’t exactly sure how he felt about it.  

_Did we fail to teach him his self worth? Or did we teach it to him and then take it away?  Or, is it simply just who he is?_

Mace’s thoughts were interrupted by his old Master’s trouble making. The Grand Master didn’t dismiss the group as he had expected but instead began speaking to Kenobi about Skywalker in a disturbingly casual manner. Glancing around he could tell the other Masters had also been caught off guard and that most of them were unimpressed with the ancient Master’s words.

“While at Temple, visit the crèche you should. Grown your youngling has. Asking for you, he is.”

Both Adi and her Padawan peered at Obi-Wan with inquiring looks, making Mace groan inwardly. What was his old Master playing at? Rumours would be around the Temple twice by the end of the day. _Your youngling?_ He would have to have words with the Grand Master. And he had to tee up a sparring session with Jinn. That man needed to learn to stop bringing home these over-achieving, Force-loved younglings before it was the death of him.

 _Wait_ … _did he say asking?_

“Did you say asking?” Kenobi questioned weakly, voicing Mace’s silent question.

“In your absence a first word young Anakin has spoken. ‘Obi-Wan’ it was. Repeats it now he does. Much amusement to the creche-masters his babbling brings.”

Mace found himself moving his gaze between his old Master and the Padawan. The green troll sat serenely, like this was an everyday occurrence. Kenobi, however, appeared to have frozen, clearly unsure exactly how he should feel about what had been said. Considering the Yoda’s neutrality on the matter, despite it being a clear sign of attachment, he could understand the boy’s confusion. He also found, much to his own chagrin, that he understood the Grand Master's position. How could they fault a eighteen-month-old for an impossible attachment? The boys had been separated by circumstance for an entire year. Skywalker shouldn't even remember Kenobi let alone have learned to say his name. It wasn’t Kenobi’s fault either. His bond with the youngling had been created by the Force after all.

He sighed inwardly at _that_ sobering reality and decided that it was time that the Council began discussing their positions on attachment and what the hell that meant for Jinn’s boys.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _“Wait! Obi-Wan, what did Yoda mean by_ _your_ _youngling?”_

_“Stars, Siri, it’s nothing scandalous, Master Qui-Gon and I were the ones that brought him to the Temple.”_

Quinlan Vos grinned ferally when he heard the familiar voices of two of his favorite creche-mates. It had been a while since he had bumped into any of his old friends and his mind already raced with all the mischief they could get up to while at the temple together. After all, it was Kenobi, and life was _never_ boring when Kenobi was around. In fact, if the Padawan wasn’t such a model Jedi everyone would think that he asked for all the trouble he managed to get himself into.

_Speaking of… what was this about a youngling?_

“But he called it _yours,_ ” Tachi pointed out, clearly not going to let the topic go until she had a better answer.

The pretty blonde had more fire than most Padawans. She was attractive, intelligent and incredible with a lightsaber. He was also pretty sure that she held _something_ for Kenobi. Even if she didn't recognize what it was.

“Sounds like you're jealous,Tachi. Afraid someone _had_ Kenobi before you got him?” he teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

The blonde beauty scowled at him. “Shut up Vos!” Tachi snapped, her blue eyes alight with her fire. It was terrifying really, she was not someone you wanted to cross.

“Hello Quinlan, so nice of you to grace us with your presence,” Kenobi snarked, ignoring the tease. He looked tired and his auburn hair was a bit longer than code which suggested he had been away for a while. His Padawan braid had a few extra pieces of cotton wound around it and he even looked an inch taller, not that it mattered much. The Kiffer Padawan still towered over him.

Kenobi’s silver-blue eyes regarded him warily. He was clearly _not_ in the mood for Quinlan's brand of fun which, really, made things _so_ much _better._ Ruffling Kenobi’s perfectly preened feathers was a favorite pastime of his so he knew how rare it was to catch the Padawan off his game.  

“Hello to you to! What's this I hear about _your_ youngling? Am I an Uncle!?” he paused and let his eyes roam up and down his friends physique with a smirk playing on his lips. “I have to admit, I thought _I_ would be the one most likely to father an illegitimate child, but, you _have grown_ Kenobi. I’m sure women are lining up to have your babies, hell I'd take you,” he purred watching as Siri’s hands curled into fists and Kenobi flushed as red his hair.  

The latter recovered first, letting out a long suffering sigh. "You are not my type, Quinlan,” he informed him coolly. “And as I've already told you, Siri, he's not my child. Said youngling is one of Qui-Gon’s strays who just happened to like me…” he trailed off and panic flitted across his face for a moment then disappeared. “Speaking of strays, I have to check on another of his pets, if you don't mind," he informed them before turning on his heel and striding away.

Quinlan shared a knowing look with Tachi - they had both caught the moment of panic. His face split into a grin while Siri rolled her eyes. They both spun and rushed to catch up.

“So what is it this time? Nightcrawler? Lothcat? Rancor?” Quinlan asked as he and Siri fell into step beside their friend.

Kenobi sighed again. “I don't know.”

Tachi frowned. “What do you mean you don't know?”

“It was an egg...“ Kenobi murmured. “I don't even know if my Master knows what it is. I had planned to research it, but we became caught up in another mission.”

“ _Was_ an egg?” Quinlan repeated. He could not keep the mischievous grin off his face. This was exactly what he was talking about! Only Kenobi!

Quinlan followed as the aforementioned led him and Tachi down into the lower levels of the Temple. The large corridors were deserted and there was a fine layer of dust over everything. The lights were kept on low, suggesting that they were rarely used by students and Masters alike. It was a little eerie and the dust made their eyes water, but he was sure it would be worth it.

“I have a bad feeling…” Kenobi muttered, a frown on his lips.

 _Or maybe not._ Quinlan scanned the area warily. A fact about Kenobi that all those close to him _knew_ was that if Kenobi had a bad feeling, things were going to go to arse up. Exactly when wasn't necessarily clear, but his Force sense was ridiculously accurate. A few more steps and he felt it too, and a quick look at the blonde told him that she did too. Still, he was in this now. His _Galactic Governments_ exam would have been as boring as all hell anyway.

Kenobi finally stopped in front of a door. He stared at it for a moment, they could _all_ sense the disturbance inside.

“I'm giving you two an out. If you want to go now I will not hold it against you,” Kenobi told them, because he didn't know how not to be noble.

“I’m in no matter what,” Quinlan replied with a giant grin. “This is going to be _karking_ awesome!”

“I can't leave you alone with _him,”_ Tachi muttered with a shrug. “Let's just get it over with, Obi-Wan.”

Kenobi nodded, his thanks shining in his eyes as he palmed the door.

Quinlan peered into the dimly lit room. The first thing he spotted was a medium sized box. In it was bundles of cloth, and a rather large and very empty, broken egg shell. Next to the box laid a heat lamp which had fallen and shattered on the floor. There was a large basin of water and evidence that there was once a self-feeding device full of some sort of pet food. And littered all around the small animal-rearing set-up was the remains of numerous rodents of varying sizes.

Quinlan heard Tachi swallow. The rest of the room was too dark for them to investigate so he reached out with the Force to help him find the creature. He could feel Kenobi and Tachi do the same, and they all felt it at the same time.

“Whatever it is, it’s huge, and it's asleep,” Quinlan told the others in barely a whisper.

Kenobi nodded, having clearly drawn the same conclusion. Tachi just worried her lip.

“I have to go in, I need to know what it is so I can make a decision about what to do with it,” Kenobi told them quietly. “It will need clean water and I'll see about getting it some more food, although it seems to be surviving alright by keeping the rodent population down.”

“I'm coming too. You might need back up,” Quinlan affirmed and he looked at Siri.

“There is no point in me staying out here by myself,” she snapped.

Not three steps into the room Quinlan bumped into Tachi and the girl stumbled forward and her boot hit the heat lamps glass with a sickening crunch. They all froze as two yellow eyes blinked opened in front of them. Then an ear-shattering shriek had them all running towards the door controls.

It was too late.

The creature soared over them and landed just inside the door, trapping them in. The giant reptile growled, baring its long knife-like teeth at them. It kept it huge wings raised, ready to make an aerial attack and swung up its tail, showing off the deadly spikes that trailed along it.

“That's a Krayt Dragon,” Tachi squeaked.  

“Kriff. Kriff. _Kriff!”_ Quinlan swore. “How is it fully grown already? How long did you leave it down here!?”

“Not long. They must grow quickly,” Kenobi murmured. He was regarding the creature with equal wariness and exasperation. Quinlan got the impression that this would be the very last time that he would be saddled with his Master's pets.

“Unfortunate,” Siri noted. Quinlan quietly agreed. The giant predator seemed to have decided they were worthy prey and had begun to slowly herd them toward the back corner of the room.

“I’m going to try a mind meld. We can not afford to let that thing out of here. Master Windu might actually kick out Master if we set _that_ loose on the Temple.”

“Not to mention you,” Quinlan added.

“If I get expelled for this I'm taking you with me Quin,” Kenobi threatened lightly.

“Honestly, I’d volunteer. It would be boring around here without you," Quinlan admitted. “Plus, away from the Temple there'd be nothing stopping me from claiming you as mine.”  

“Will you get on with it Kenobi! We're going to get eaten because you and Vos don't know when to shut it!” Tachi growled.

Kenobi released a breath of emotion, threw his arms out in front of him and sank into the Force. Moments later the creature's eyes dimmed as Kenobi caressed it's mind, then it followed him around the room until they stood between it and the door. It was pretty impressive, but it just didn't last.

“I can't, hold, it for much longer,” Kenobi said through gritted teeth. “Run!”

Unfortunately they were about a second too slow. The creature recovered instantly and leaped over them, flying out into the corridor. They raced after it but it was ridiculously fast.

“So much for not setting it loose on the Temple,” Quinlan muttered as the three Padawans sprinted up an old stairwell after the dragon. Its haunting screech echoed and they all sped up, calling on the Force to enhance their speed.

“It's heading into the Room of a Thousand Fountains,” Tachi observed as they rounded a corner.

“We are so kriffed,” Quinlan exclaimed.

“Here and now, Vos!" Kenobi snapped. They sprinted through the archway entrance and then came to a sudden halt. The huge creature had stopped to drink from the lake and the sunlight that poured in through the large windows gave them their first real look at it. It was terrifying. It had to be at least fifteen meters long from the top of its head to the tip of its tail and the ridge of its back reached as high as the second story balcony.

_Fierfek!_

“I’m going to get help!” Tachi informed them before she turned on her heel and ran off.

Glancing around the room he could see people moving. A clan of very young initiates were slowly being lead away by their Master and a few Knights were leading lone Padawans out other exits. Unfortunately there didn't seem to be _any_ Masters present which had to be some sort of first. Kenobi had the worst luck.

Of course, as soon as he had thought it, the Force decided to prove it.

“OBI-WAN!!” a tiny blond youngling exclaimed, his little face lit up with a huge grin. Then, because the worst possible situation had to be multiplied by at least ten whenever it came to Kenobi, the toddler made a beeline for them. The kid didn't even seem to notice that there was a huge kriffing monster blocking his path.

“ANAKIN! _NO!”_ Kenobi yelled and suddenly he was running too.

It felt like everything was happening in slow motion when Quinlan reached out with both hands out to grab the back of Obi-Wan’s robe. “It's too late!” he cried, his heart in his throat and a sick feeling in his stomach as the creature leaped towards the youngling.

“Like hell it is!” Obi-Wan barked and Quinlan stumbled back as the brown garment flung back into his face. He reached up and dragged the cloth down so he could see again and his mouth dropped open at the sight before him.

Obi-Wan must have used the Force to pull the boy to him because the youngling was now wrapped around his right leg looking up at the dragon with wide eyes. Meanwhile, his friend stood tall in front of the monster with eyes narrowed and hands raised, the Force pulsing between them.

Quinlan looked up at the Dragon. This time the creature’s eyes had not only dimmed but it's black eyelids had begun to droop. He swore colorfully when he realized that his friend was working a sleep suggestion into the creature's mind. It was both kriffing genius and completely reckless.

Not two minutes later the monster keeled over and hit the ground with a thud that made the ground beneath them shudder. It’s yellow eyes were closed and its heart rate had evened out, suggesting it had fallen into a deep slumber. As Quinlan stared at its dark, scaly features he didn't know whether to cry with relief or to laugh at the incredulity of it all.  

Kenobi had dropped to his knees and the initiate had leapt into his arms. Of course that was when Tachi and the Masters decided to show up. Right when Kenobi is practically glowing with relief as _his youngling_ tangles his little hands in Kenobi robes in a ridiculously endearing… _kriffing hell, he's actually glowing!_

“What the actual…” Quinlan stopped when he felt his Master’s hands fall heavily on his shoulders.

“Not again,” both Master Jinn and Master Windu sighed which was just confusing.

The Force was _singing._ It was so ridiculously happy it made him want to frolic through fields of flowers. He knew that Kenobi could make almost anyone love him without even trying but really? The Force? He'd made the Force love him? And why the hell weren't the Masters happy? Didn't they feel like making karking daisychains?

Of course, again, just because he'd asked the question the magical glow and wondrous happy feeling disappeared. Then Kenobi was gone. He was still kneeling there, next to the sleeping Krayt Dragon with the youngling safely cuddled into him, but his presence, his soul, was so deep in the Force it was frightening. Quinlan had never dared to venture  _that_ deep.

“Worry about Padawan Kenobi, you will not. Fine, he will be,” Master Yoda said, his steady gaze catching Quinlan's. “While we wait, explain the presence of the dragon, you will.”

“Uh- I'm not sure I'm the best person to-” he broke off when he realized that Master Tholme was giving him _that_ look. Desperate, he looked straight at Tachi who shrugged unhelpfully and then at Master Jinn who was looking at _him_ with disapproval. Oh wasn't he in for a surprise.

Quinlan glanced back at Obi-Wan. _I hope the Force loves you enough to get you out of this one Kenobi_.

“Padawan Kenobi realized that he had unintentionally neglected one of his Master's path- uh- pets which this time was an unknown egg and um, it has hatched and… grown,” he confessed.

Just as Master Windu’s face turned an awesome shade of red, they were interrupted by a strangled cry.

Kenobi was back.  

Quinlan spun on his heel to face him, then, when he realized that the teen was struggling not to fall face first into the dirt, he raced over to steady him. Of course, the stupidity of this action became apparent far too late. The moment his hand grabbed Obi-Wan’s wrist the Force threw his friends vision at him.

A yellow desert planet, appeared before him for a moment dissipated into a mass of swirling color which slowly painted the interior of a battleship around him.  

_Standing on the bridge was Master Yoda, Master Gallia and an older Siri Tachi who no longer wore her Padawan robes. They were standing by a large comm console looking at the holograms of two young men. One had slicked back long-ish hair and a beard and the other had chin-length wild curls that almost hid the Padawan braid that draped over his shoulder._

_“Knight Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker, I'm quite surprised to see you alive and well,” Master Gallia said. Her deep tones were warm but there was a nervous edge to them. “I hope you have come to help.”_

_Kenobi smiled kindly. “We have indeed, Master Gallia. I have a fleet of cruisers about to jump out of hyperspace with the Republic’s new army on board. I thought I'd do you the courtesy of letting you know that as soon as we are in range we will be launching two starfighter squadrons to provide support for your space forces and third to ferry a fleet of gunships to the surface.”_

_The three Jedi stared at Kenobi like they weren't quite sure if he was real or not. Master Yoda recovered first, his ears tipping forward slightly._

_“An army, you have?”_

_“Yes Master. According to our contact it was ordered by Master Sifo-Dyas on behalf of the Jedi.”_

_“Hm, pick me up, you will. Meet this army, I should. Help the other Jedi, we must.”_

_Kenobi nodded, “We will send a gunship to collect you. Anakin and I will both be piloting in the squadron that is heading to the planet.”_

He blinked and found himself staring at the Obi-Wan Kenobi that he had known since he was a youngling in the crèche. His friend had managed to free one arm to hold on to him, to steady him, all the while holding the boy.

Anakin. Skywalker.

Kriff.

He looked straight at the toddler in Kenobi's arms. “He's _your_  Padawan,” he said, as though it was something that everyone knew.

He was vaguely aware that both Master Jinn and Master Windu groaned behind him.

Obi-Wan just stared at him. “You saw the vision? You remember it?” he asked, disbelief lacing his crisp tones.

Vos stared back, his brow furrowed in confusion. “Of course I remember it? Don't you?” he asked.

He shook his head. “I only remember what I need to learn,” he said as though that was some sort of explanation. “In this case it was starfighter piloting. Anakin and I both, although he's a natural.”

Quinlan’s brow furrowed and he stared at the younger Padawan with a frown on his face. “Why?”

Kenobi just shrugged. “Force mystery.”

“Discuss the vision, we will,” Yoda interjected. The interruption made Quinlan jump; he'd forgotten that it wasn't just him and Obi-Wan. “But first, Padawan Kenobi, explain the Krayt Dragon, you will”

Kenobi frowned but nodded respectfully. He stood, lifting the child with him, then shot a withering look at his Master.

“Obi-Wan’s Dwa-gon?” the youngling asked, looking up at Kenobi with a look of pure awe on his little face. It was ridiculously cute and it made him feel slightly nauseous.

“No, young one. Master Jinn’s Dragon,” he told him with a devious smile. The boy tilted his head to the side and chewed on his lip as he tried to understand. He looked at the sleeping krayt dragon then back up at Obi-Wan.

“Dwa-gon shhhhhhh.”

“Yes Anakin, he's sleeping now, you're safe.”

The blonde toddler beamed. “uddles,” he said and then snuggled himself back into Kenobi's chest, content to watch.

Kenobi moved hia focua back to Master Yoda. “The Krayt Dragon,” he began, “is a gift for the Jedi from his Royal Highness Prince Phiritah Esconet of Teladorn. My Master and I were put in the unfortunate predicament of having to accept a rather large _unidentifiable_ egg as a present after a protocol droid explained that the sentients of Teladorn take particular offense to the refusal of their thank you gifts. We brought it back to the Temple with a plan to utilize the archives to find out what it was and contact a specialist to return it to it's proper home.” He gave his Master another pointed look which hinted that his last statement might have been the subject of some debate. “But, then we found ourselves in the midst of another mission and it uh- slipped my - _our_ \- minds.”

“It slipped your mind?” Master Windu balked.

“Yes Master,” Kenobi replied. He suddenly looked tired. “I only remembered today. Padawan Vos and Padawan Tachi kindly came with me to check on the egg and, well, the situation had clearly changed.”

“Clearly,” Master Tholme pointedly agreed.

“Unbelieveable” Master Windu muttered. He had covered his eyes with his hand and was shaking his head.

“Master Jinn, corroborate your Padawan’s explanation do you?”

Quinlan glanced at Obi-Wan's Master and noted that the man looked worse for wear. In fact, Quinlan suspected the man had probably been a visitor in the Halls of Healing before he had rushed to check on his Padawan.

"Yes Master,” the Master replied sheepishly. Moments later a loud _thwack_ made the large man groan. Quinlan cringed; he knew exactly what getting hit on the shin by Master Yoda’s gimer stick felt like.

“A zookeeper your Padawan is not!” the Grand Master scolded and then there was another _thwack_ as his gimer stick connected with the man's shins for a second time. “A zoo the Temple is not!” The green Jedi then turned towards Kenobi but halted the swing of his stick when his gaze fell upon the youngling. “Know better than to hide your Master’s strays you do,” he told Kenobi pointing his gimer stick straight at him instead. “Ensure the creature is returned to it's home you and your Master will. Grounded you are. _Three_ months on Senate Rotation you will serve!”

“Yes, Master,” Kenobi and Jinn said in unison. Quinlan noted that they both looked peeved, which he reasoned was understandable because Senate Rotation was the kriffing worst, but neither of them tried to negotiate for better terms. Instead they both simply bowed their heads respectfully.  

Master Yoda nodded at them and turned to face Quinlan. “Padawan Vos, come to my quarters you will. Discuss Padawan Kenobi’s vision we shall.”

Quinlan’s brow furrowed. “Um- shouldn't Obi-Wan come too?” he asked. _You know, because it was his vision and all._

“Busy he is, discuss it with him another time you may," the Grand Master replied.

Vos caught his friends eye, confused. Kenobi _should_ be there too. What could possibly be more important? Surely the troll didn't expect them to start Senate Rotation right this minute! Looking closely at his friend he noticed the teen wore small smile. He had sensed Quinlan's unspoken question and replied by nodding towards the Krayt Dragon. 

_Oh. Riiiggghhhttt. Well, good luck with that._

The Kiffer Padawan nodded back and then turned to the small Master.  “Lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

_Kenobi_

The Senator for Naboo was seated at his desk reading carefully through a bill that had been proposed during the morning Senate session when he felt the young Jedi’s Force presence enter the Naboo offices. He had received word early that morning that the boy had finally returned to the Temple for an extended period after almost back to back missions. He had been content to wait, knowing that even if his ow plans to encourage their return failed, the Jedi would not pass up an opportunity to reassign their best diplomatic team to the Senate as soon as they were back on Coruscant. Especially seeing as they had _so_ many requests for their return. But once again playing the long game had paid off.

The politician smirked, his dark eyes dancing with glee at his success. Mind, he only ever failed when allies interfered.

In an instant his expression shifted to a snarl as he thought of how his Master’s orders had made him play his cards too early. For all his talk of not believing in the rule of two the Sith Lord, Darth Plagueis, was very reluctant to let Sidious get close to anyone with the potential to be a powerful apprentice. Still, his Master had his uses and he would remain alive, for now at least.

As the door to his offices opened he schooled his expression to one of boredom, remaining so until his aide ushered in the Padawan in. Upon seeing the boy he let his face light up, but held hesitance in his eyes, knowing the boy would sympathize with his unease. He grinned inwardly, the compassionate were so very easy to manipulate.

“Padawan Kenobi, I am… surprised to see you,” he said putting on shy smile. “I take it you were successful on your mission?”

“Mission _s_ actually,” the boy corrected professionally. “And yes, the Force was with us.”

As Palpatine had hoped the boy was regarding him less warily now that he believed he _knew_ the Senator’s motives. It was an important gain, not nearly as substantial as what he would have had if his timing had been right, but he would take what he could get. Especially when losses were so high. He may now have Kenobi’s trust, but, if Yoda’s critical looks were anything to go on, he had lost the Jedi Council's.

“I am glad,” Palpatine replied. “I was worried. I tried to contact you after our last discussion. The Temple informed me that you were on a mission and I know the Jedi life is rife with danger. I feared that I would not get the chance to apologize.”

Kenobi’s brow furrowed. “For what? Your offer did not offend me... I hope my refusal didn’t upset you?”

“I- well, honestly, it wasn’t pleasant. But, upon reflection I realized that I was asking too much of you. I had thought I was helping. I was so angered by what they had done to you that I felt I needed to save you. It never occurred to me that you might not want to be rescued. You are a much better person than I Obi-Wan, to have made peace with, to have _forgiven,_ the Order and your Master.”

The Padawan shifted uncomfortably on the spot as he fought to maintain his Jedi control. “Everyone makes mistakes, Senator, the Jedi are not infallible and compassion makes forgiveness logical.”

“It is no wonder they call you The Negotiator, you have a way with words, Obi-Wan,” he complimented. Then he clapped his hands together. “But I am sure you did not come to listen to an old man’s epiphanies.”

“No I didn’t,” Obi-Wan agreed, “but I appreciate the apology and I’m glad something was gained.” The Padawan afforded him a smile. “As for my reasons, I was actually pointed in your direction by the Senator of Dantooine. He informed me that you are friends with a Professor at the University who could help me with a Krayt Dragon. I was hoping you could arrange an uh- _urgent_ meeting for me.”

Palpatine smirked internally as he forced his brows to shoot up in surprise, “An odd request,” he noted before giving the Padawan a kind smile. “But of course I will help _you,_ dear boy, with _anything_ you need.”

 


	6. False Failures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has taken a little while, real life has been busy. I've taken a bit of creative licence with the timeline and it will diverge further as the plot moves forwards. Also, after this chapter, the time spanned between each installment will extend from six months to around a year.  
> Thanks so much for all the kudos and kind comments, I really appreciate the feedback!

High in the stands of the dojo, Grand Master Yoda sat silently, watching over a troubled Obi-Wan Kenobi as the sixteen-year-old danced across the matted floor. The human teen was deep in the Force. His lightsaber was moving without thought as he fought against two advanced training droids, showing just how far he had progressed in the third lightsaber form. 

Though his skills were impressive, Yoda had not come to enjoy them. The old Master had been guided to the practice room by the Force which assured him there was something to learn from the youth who was, once again, suffering. Lies and deception had marred the Padawan's last mission and both the boy and his Master had been made to face a harsh trial when Master Tahl Uvain passed into the Force.

Months had passed and both the Master and Padawan were yet to completely let go of their close friend. Obi-Wan had hidden his pain deep inside himself until it was only visible during moments like this, when he desperately released it during the focus of the fight. Qui-Gon simply refused to let go, which, in many ways, was worse.

_Attachment, it is._

Yoda closed his eyes and sighed sadly. The thought was not welcome, but it was right. The whole Council was aware that the Maverick Master was yet to add himself and his Padawan to the ‘active duty’ list because he was waiting for news of the conspirators that had led to Tahl’s death.The question mark that lingered over what he might do if the he found the criminals was worrying. And concerned, Yoda was.

The Grand Master glanced up to watch as Obi-Wan sent a wave of Force energy at the silver practice droid, sending it flying back into the dojo wall, allowing him to turn and face the gold droid that had jumped up from the ground. As the boy parried the droid's attack, Yoda took a moment to note just how well his new form suited him. While favored by many Masters of the Order, he had seen none utilize Soresu as naturally as the youth before him. A true defender, Obi-Wan was.

Yoda’s ears drooped a little at the thought. Obi-Wan's natural defence was not surprising. The Padawan had endured much pain throughout his sixteen years, so much so that he sometimes wondered if he had done the Padawan a disservice by pairing him with Jinn. For all his experience and _light_ the human Jedi Master had made some foolish, gray decisions over the past few years, many of which had impacted negatively on the youth.

This had changed when young Anakin had made his part in their lives known. Kenobi and Jinn's bond had grown stronger and they had become a formidable team. Even the meddling of a certain Senator had failed to tear them apart, and the _incident_ with the dragon had only brought them closer. Tahl's death had been a blow that had forced a backwards step... Yet, the diminuitive Master had hope that in time they would move through this trial too. Need each other, they did.

Obi-Wan disarmed the silver droid, which yielded and rolled to the side of the practice floor, then spun to meet the gold droid’s strike. Yoda was surprised to see that it had been programmed to use the second lightsaber form and then was further shocked when the Force hummed with the rightness of the dueling pair. Why did Obi-Wan need to learn to fight against a Makashi duelist?

The question instantly brought _his_ former Padawan to mind which only proved to unsettle him further. His proud student had been serving on the Outer Rim for far longer than necessary. 

Looking again at the Padawan as his ‘saber struck the droid's side, ending the duel, he was taken aback by the knowledge of what the Force wanted for it's Chosen One's Guardian.

_Time for Dooku to return, it was._

 

* * *

 

Master Jard Dooku walked back to his apartment in the Temple at a brisk pace, broadcasting his frustration and exhaustion in the Force. He had been back for barely a week and he was already fed up with the High Council and their incessant pestering. Did they really need him to explain every single detail of the missions he had completed during his two years on the Outer Rim? It wasn’t as if he hadn’t provided them with detailed written reports for each of his assignments! Perhaps if they debated less and spent more time in the field they would understand that the places out of the Republic’s reach was where they were needed the most!

_Old fools cannot see past the end of their seats._

Dooku sighed and released the nuances that had been eating at him into the Force. It was only proper that they should question him, he had been away completing back to back missions for far longer than he thought would be allowed by the Council. In fact, he had been given a great deal of both freedom and trust during his time away.

Dooku knew that this was, in part, because of the fate of his second Padawan. They  _all_ still harbored guilt over Komari Vosa’s death. Both the High Council and _he_ had failed her, and as a result they had lost her. He breathed out slowly, again letting go of the emotion. It would do him no good to become attached to her memory when he turned her away in life.

Dooku was ashamed to admit that he had reacted poorly to second Padawan’s admission of attachment. Fear had clouded his judgement and his desire to be nothing but the best of Jedi had led him to both refuse her  _and_ betray her trust. If he had just thought about it all with an open mind - with an open heart - perhaps the Order as a whole might have learned something. Instead, however, they had sent her to her death on the battlefield which had wounded him into understanding.

Regretfully, Komari's death had impacted on his other relationships as well. Many of his friends seemed to disapprove of his actions, but none were as confrontational about it as his first Padawan. Qui-Gon Jinn and he had shared extremely heated words on the topic, after which he requested the posting on the Outer Rim.

_I deserved much worse._

Dooku hoped that he had bettered himself during his time away. He had spent a lot of time in reflection and meditation, and his work had become his penance. Every sentient he saved was done so in the name of Komari Vosa.

Dooku snapped out of his thoughts as a Padawan stepped out in front of him, making him halt suddenly. The boy came to a similar stop a step later and they stared at one another as they stood uncomfortably in each other’s personal space. Thankfully the boy came to his senses before Dooku had to admonish him. He took a step back and looked up to meet his gaze.

“I’m very sorry, Master, my mind was elsewhere,” the teenager apologized politely, dipping his head both respectfully and bashfully.  

Dooku hummed. “I accept your apology young one, however, you should be much more aware of your surroundings. On the field you can not afford to be so distracted,” he scolded, ignoring the quiet voice in the back of his mind that pointed out he was the pot calling the kettle black. Thankfully the boy hadn’t seemed to have noticed.

Dooku had already begun to stride away when he heard the boy mutter a quiet, “Yes Grandmaster.”

The Master stalled his departure and turned to face the Padawan. A flush that was as red as his hair was creeping up the boy’s neck and he looked horrified with himself, almost as if he either hadn’t intended to use that particular honorific, or hadn’t meant for the man to hear it.

“ _You_ , are Qui-Gon’s Padawan?” Dooku asked, wondering.

The youth nodded slowly, eyeing him warily.

_Well, isn't this a coincidence._

Honestly, one of the reasons the Master had come home was to meet this boy. When Sifo-Dyas had contacted him to give him the order to return, he had rattled off a tale that had piqued his interest. Apparently over the past two years, while he had been serving dutifully on the Rim, his reckless former Padawan and his new young apprentice, had been causing all sorts of upset in both the Temple and the Senate. According to his old friend it was thanks to them that Senate Rotation now required effort and was once again making a difference _._ The aging out policy had been abolished _,_ and Sifo-Dyas had hinted that the Council may be partaking in discussions concerning changes to the code _._

In Dooku's opinion all of these actions were long overdue. In fact, he himself had once passionately campaigned for changes to the Senate Rotation role. Thus, to say he was currently rather proud of old student and his Grandpadawan was an understatement. In fact, he had very much hoped to run into the duo so he could tell them so, make ammends, and perhaps find out about the changes that had been made. But he had not seen or sensed the maverick Jedi Master in any of his usual haunts, and as they were estranged he did not wish to intrude in his home without an invitation.  

The boy coughed awkwardly and suddenly it occurred to Dooku that had been standing silently with his gaze settled on the Padawan for an uncomfortable length of time.

“I um- I apologize for the use of the... inappropriate, er- title, Master Dooku. But I really should be getting back, my Master will be waiting...” He trailed off and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Dooku blinked in confusion when he sensed the boy’s worry and grief as he spoke of his Master.  

“Is everything alright, Padawan?” he asked, tilting his head just slightly and narrowing his eyes.

The boy looked up at him in surprise then closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath. “Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi," he said, introducing himself. "And, well, my Master is still…” he trailed off again, his blue-gray gaze now carefully assessing him, sizing him up, so to speak. “Did you know Master Uvain, Master Dooku?” he asked slowly.

Dooku found an image of lovely dark haired girl with gold and black eyes among his memorie  “Yes, she was a good friend of Qui-Gon’s when he was a Padawan. Has something happened?”

Kenobi nodded. “She passed into the Force just over three months ago and Master is, not…” The Padawan trailed off again.

Dooku’s eyebrows shot up as he watched the boy struggle to find the right words. By all accounts Padawan Kenobi was already proving to be a gifted negotiator. Even _his_ Master had mentioned the boys skills, so for him to be found lacking… what in the galaxy was going on?

Dooku studied the boy noting that his skin was slightly too pale, and that there were dark lines under his eyes. His tunics were creased, which somehow didn’t seem right, and wisps of hair had escaped his braid. His Force signature echoed with grief but there was a new spark of hope.

_Is he...? He's asking for my help!_

“Take me to him,” Dooku instructed, knowing the youth needed an order.  Kenobi nodded, the spark of hope growing brighter as he motioned for him to follow.

The Padawan led him through the halls until they reached the door labelled Jinn/Kenobi in the Accommodation Wing. He silently keyed a code, then palmed the door and quickly ushered him inside.

The humble kitchen and living room, that was common to all the Master-Apprentice suites, was immaculate, which was surprising considering the disheveled state of the boy.It pained him to think that Obi-Wan was neglecting his own needs to make it seem as though everything was fine when it most certainly wasn't. Because despite looking the part, no Jedi could miss the suffocating sadness that lingered in the room.

Reaching out with the Force, Dooku found his former Padawan asleep in the bedroom off to his right. He knew immediately that the man had hardly left the room, which explained why he had not been able to find him since his return. It also explained the Padawan's current state.

“Did he love her?” he asked softly before turning to face Obi-Wan.

The boy nodded miserably. “We tried to save her, we got her to the medcenter, and we thought…” his voice cracked and he took in a steadying breath. “For a time it seemed as though she would recover, and then she just, slipped away.” The boy dragged the sleeve of his cloak across his face and took in another breath before warily meeting Dooku’s gaze. “They promised themselves to one another, Master,” Kenobi stated, and he (once again) found himself blindsided by the boy's trust.

Of course the Padawan could argue that Dooku had misinterpreted the implication of attachment, but he seemed certain that his Master’s Master both would and could help, which honestly rocked him to the core. After everything that had happened with Komari it felt like a second chance and he was bound by it because the thought of losing this - ofbreaking the boy’s trust, that was so freely given - was mortifying. If what Sifo-Dyas had claimed was at all true, he could see why the Force had chosen this boy to guide it’s Chosen One. He was already wise beyond his years, and his light was _catching_.

“Get something to eat, Obi-Wan,” he instructed, and while you're there, perhaps you could boil the kettle?"

Obi-Wan nodded and sent him a small smile before setting about his task.

Dooku considered his options as he watched the boy reheat a container of left overs from the refectory and then scarf it down. He had just decided to start by attempting to talk with his former Padawan when he sensed two beings approaching the apartment. One was so powerful there were hardly words to describe it, and the other was, most certainly, _irritated._

The bell chimed twice in fast succession and Obi-Wan practically ran across the room tea cups forgotten. A bright smile now lit the boy’s face and the sadness had all but lifted from his Force signature. The change was significant, and it made him quite curious about the visitors.

Dooku remained where he was, observing quietly as Obi-Wan palmed the door, revealing an aging Creche-Master who was clearly struggling to hold on to a very excited toddler.

“OBI-WAN!” the child cried happily, launching himself out of the Master’s arms and into the Padawan's waiting ones.

Dooku's eyebrows lifted at the sight and he wondered if this was _the_ youngling that Sifo-Dyas had told him about.

“Hello, Padawan,” the very frazzled Creche-Master greeted, his quiet tones laced with his relief. 

“Good afternoon,” Dooku interrupted politely

The Creche-Master's eye's widened as they fell upon Dooku. "Good Afternoon," he replied, bowing low. “I hope you don’t mind,” the tall, round-faced man started, looking between him and Kenobi, "Anakin has been a handful this morning and I know you have no classes this afternoon and I was hoping...” He ran a hand through his short silver hair, his brown eyes now settled on Kenobi.

“It’s fine, Master Kai, I can watch him for a while," Obi-Wan replied, smiling warmly as the youngling giggled happily. “Ah- so long as it is alright with you, Master Dooku?” the Padawan asked shyly, tilting his head to look up at him.

"Of course,” he assented, noting silently that Master Kai visibly relaxed at his words. 

“I appreciate it,” the Creche-Master admitted, smiling at both boys before turning to face him. “I don't believe we've actually met, although your reputation precedes you, Master Dooku."

“It is a pleasure, Master Kai,” he replied. “I must say, I don’t know how you have the patience. I don’t believe I’d last an hour in the Creche these days,’ he added, making polite conversation.

The man laughed. " _These_ days I often wonder how I have survived in there for so long. If not for Padawan Kenobi here I think I might have moved to join Madame Jocasta in the Archives. Anakin has surely been a trial for myself and my colleagues.”

Dooku raised an eyebrow in question which caused the Padawan and the Creche-Master to share a knowing look.

“Anakin is a little like a never-ceasing tornado, Master Dooku,” Obi-Wan explained with a grin. “He’s always on the move and leaves destruction in his wake.”

The poweful Master's eyebrow's furrowed. “He’s a toddler,” he stated with a frown. “He looks to be... two?”

The Creche-Master nodded. “Almost two and a half,” he agreed.

_What could a two year old possibly destroy?_

Dooku's unsaid question hung in the air as the two other occupants of the room shared another knowing grin. Quite a lot it seemed, if their implications were anything to go by.

Dooku had to admit he was extremely curious. In the Force the youngling radiated power. It was actually rather humbling; the child would no doubt be stronger than him once trained... which could explain why the boy was a challenge. He supposed that an part-trained initiate that was so strong in the Force was bound to break a few things here and there.

“I will take my leave,” the good-natured Creche-Master told them. “Bring him back any time before 1900 hours Padawan.”

“No worries, Master Kai," Obi-Wan responded, palming the door closed as the elder Jedi left.

Dooku watched as the little blonde slipped out of the Padawan's arms and then raced around collecting bits and bobs both babbling and _speaking_ in rush. “Obi-Wan! I show you, I show you!!” the youngling cried as he placed the objects in a haphazard pile near Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan’s meditation mats.

“All right, Anakin,” Obi-Wan chuckled as the boy grabbed the Padawan by the hand and dragged him to the mats. 

Pleased that Obi-Wan was happy and distracted Dooku set his sights back on his old Padawan. Reaching out, he could tell that his the man was now dozing, vaguely aware that there were other people in his home, and apparently exceedingly frustrated by it. Dooku tried not to flinch as he realized that much of the animosity he was sensing was directed at him. It wasn’t at all surprising, they really had not been on the best of terms for a long time, but it stung. Still, he wasn’t solely here for his former Padawan. Obi-Wan needed a functioning Master, especially if he was truly destined to train that bundle of raw energy. So, he released his anxieties and entered Qui-Gon's room.

Dooku closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. If he had to share heated words with his old student then best to do it away from young ears.

Looking around the space, he was surprised to find the man awake and sitting in a large arm chair next to the window, already eyeing him warily. But he turned away when their eyes met, letting out a frustrated sigh.

“What do you want?” Qui-Gon snapped, his Force signature spiking with irritation.

Dooku hummed. “I would have thought that was obvious P _adawan._ It is well into the afternoon and you have duties that you should be attending to.”

The maverick Jedi Master did not turn but his tone changed to biting. “You have not been my Master for a very long time, I will not let you bully me. I don’t know what you have been told but _you_ certainly couldn’t understand.”

Dooku saw red. “You presume too much you arrogant old fool,” he snarled. “I am here because your Padawan was too loyal to go to the Council and report you like he should have. Have you even looked at your boy recently?”

Qui-Gon opened his mouth to argue but closed it, clearly unsure of when he had last _really_ paid attention to his Padawan. His eyebrows drew together and a frown graced his lips. “I- Obi-Wan is quite capable, I can’t see why my absence…” he didn’t finish but instead closed his eyes and brought his hand to his forehead. “ _Fierfek_!” he cursed bringing his hand away from his face and slamming it into the arm of his chair. “He _should_ have reported me, I’m constantly hurting him.”

Dooku’s eye’s widened in surprise. “I beg your pardon!?”

The man groaned running a hand through his hair which looked as if it hadn’t been combed in months. "Not physically! Never, that. I just, _Force_ , I told Yoda I wasn’t ready for another Padawan after Xanatos. He should have taken Obi-Wan. The two of them are practically kindred spirits! But no, he decided it was best- he sent that child of light along with this broken old man and I- _I_  keep _kriffing_ things up!”

Dooku frowned. “From what I’ve heard Obi-Wan is excelling under your tutelage Qui-Gon, and I think he would be quite upset to hear you downplay your part in his growth, he is extremely loyal to you.”

Qui-Gon stared at Dooku, at first confused, then furious. “Don’t pretend to understand, Master! How long have you even know Obi-Wan? A day? Less?” the man growled as he rose from the chair. “My right to be his Master _should_ be in question, the fact that it’s not is a disgrace! I keep failing him! This was our new start and I have let him down again!”

Jard Dooku wished he had a gimer stick because it was rather obvious that his old Padawan needed a few good thwacks.

"You haven’t failed Obi-Wan yet, you old fool!" he spat. "You are allowed to grieve, but if you plan to stay hidden in this room for any longer then I will consider taking him on in your stead.”

Qui-Gon's looked horrified by the thought. “You will not!” he yelled.

“I will do as I like. If you choose to waste any more time in this room then I will offer; however, I do not think _your P_ adawan will take me up on it, for obvious reasons. As I mentioned, P _adawan,_  he is very loyal to _you."_ If the man wanted to act like a youngling then he would be treated like one. “You need to pull yourself together! You are a revered Jedi Master and you are acting like an Initiate. You will spend this afternoon finding your center and you will purge the emotion. You _must_ let her go.”

“And if I do not wish too?”

“Then _I_ will report you,” Dooku stated, letting his honestly roll through the Force.

“Heartless as always, Master,” Qui-Gon snarled.

_Perhaps I deserve that._

“Did you not just tell me that you "should" be reported?!” Dooku argued, the volume of his voice rising as he struggled with the idea that man’s current state could be partially due to the way he had trained him.  

A furious growl tore from Qui-Gon’s throat. “And you can talk? After what you did to Komari you should have handed in your lightsaber!” he yelled.

Dooku’s face darkened, “You dare--”

He stopped suddenly, shocked by a minor, yet sharp and powerful disturbance in the Force. Sharing a confused look with Qui-Gon who had clearly also felt the sudden shudder or _zap_ that had come from the living area, he stood quietly, listening.

 

* * *

 

“Anakin, Ani… if you can hear me, please put everything down, gently,” Obi-Wan pleaded. His words were soft and slow but there was an urgency about them that Qui-Gon knew all too well. With a quick glance at his former Master, he strode across the room and palmed the door. Then he slammed his hand over his mouth to halt a gasp as he stared at the scene.

Every single inanimate object in the room was currently _floating_ in the air. That included the couches, the coffee table, the bookshelf, _and all its contents,_ and anything else that was not attached to the floor including Obi-Wan’s robe, pot plants of varying sizes and numerous datapads.

 _-Obi-Wan!-_ He sent via their bond.

_-I know, Master! I only realized when I turned around… I don’t think Anakin is aware at all, he only meant to lift the collection in front of him! -_

It took Qui-Gon a moment to get his head around the fact that it was the the meditating two-year-old who was currently holding most of his possessions in the air. He wasn't exactly sure what he’d thought the explanation was, but it was certainly not _that._

 _By the Force, the boy is powerful._  

His Master appeared next to him. “What in the name- _”_

“Shhh!” Obi-Wan whispered, cutting off Dooku. “Sorry, it’s just, if we break his concentration…”

Qui-Gon’s day would go from bad to significantly worse.  

_\- Master, I don’t know what to do, -_

Qui-Gon turned to his Padawan and suddenly remembered how young Obi-Wan was. He usually acted with such maturity that Qui-Gon often forgot that he was still just a teenager.

- _Master..._   _Please...-_

Qui-Gonn silently scolded himself for not following the advice he had given Obi-Wan more times than he could count.

_Here and now, you fool!_

_-I’m here, Obi-Wan. Do you remember that time when I merged our Force signatures to guide you through that healing meditation on Phindar?-_

_-Yes, Master-_

_-You can be use the same method and change the purpose. I don't think it's wise to alert him to the fact that he has levitated everything. Just guide him to put down what he has lifted.-_

Qui-Gon watched as his Master tapped the corner of one of the floating datapads, making it spin in the air in slow circles.  

“Incredible,” Dooku whispered.

- _What do I have to do? -_ Obi-Wan asked, accepting the task, even if it was a little beyond his training. It wasn't something that Qui-Gon had had to do until he took on Feemor as a Padawan.

 _-Master, I hate to rush you, but I can feel his boredom. We are running out of time,-_ Obi-Wan sent, interrupting his thoughts.

_\- Follow the bond, trust the Force, you will know what to do once you reach him.-_

Qui-Gon watched as Obi-Wan nodded, closed his eyes and sank to his knees in front of the initiate. It didn't take long until he sensed their Force signatures merge, which, was nothing short of breathtaking. Their combined Force presence was a white sun that felt warm like innocent laughter and reassuring like unwavering loyalty. He smiled as he felt spirits lift across the Temple as they too sensed the temporary fusion and he thanked the stars that Anakin was yet to develop any natural shielding. The feeling brought happiness and he was glad it was being shared.

“Qui-Gon!” Dooku gasped, his eyes twinkling with glee.

Qui-Gon smiled, then frowned as he noticed, too late, that someone was outside the door. 

“Master! We have to- CATCH!” he cried as the doorbell chimed loudly and both Obi-Wan and Anakin’s eyes shot open. Dooku’s and his arms were in the air faster than he could take in a breath and they reached out with the Force, taking hold of as much of the heavier furniture as possible. A series of ear-shattering bangs and crashes followed as the sacrificed smaller objects hit the ground.

Qui-Gon shared a silent look with his former Master and they began to carefully move the objects to the floor. At the same time, the door opened and Yoda and Mace raced in, both looking suitably concerned.  

Qui-Gon glanced over at Obi-Wan who was looking around resigned, while the youngling next to him gaped with his mouth hanging open at the mess.

“Uh-oh,” Anakin said to Obi-Wan as he pointed at all the things on the ground.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow’s rose and a smile graced his lips. “Uh-oh indeed,” he agreed.

“We fix?” Anakin asked, his head tilting to the side in a way which was ridiculously endearing.

Qui-Gon smiled when Obi-Wan chuckled but it faded away when his Padawan glanced between Dooku and he with amusement twinkling in his eyes. “I think it’s possible. It's just going to take some time, some of the broken can be quite difficult.”

The blonde youngling nodded. “Impo-tant 'ings take times,” he said with a proud grin, obviously quoting one of his many Creche-Masters.

Obi-Wan met Qui-Gon’s gaze with his own, his blue-grey eyes sparkling with forgiveness. “That is very true, Ani,” he agreed.

“Out of the mouths of babes,” Dooku noted fondly, from next to Qui-Gon. He turned his head and met his Master's eye. There was forgiveness there too, and a long overdue apology.

Qui-Gon smiled sadly and his thoughts moved to Tahl. Hadn't she once taught him that sometimes that which was remade could be stronger than before simply because it had once been broken? His old Master was right, it was time to let her go. She would have wanted him to keep moving forwards.

A cough from the door brought his attentions back to his guests. Mace’s dark gaze was moving around the room, taking in the mess and the occupants.

“Will one of you please explain what the _kriff_ is going on?”


	7. Hide and Seek

Three-year-old Anakin Skywalker muffled his giggles with two hands as he ran through the quiet temple halls. He was trying to hurry but he kept stumbling over his own feet which only made him laugh more. He was giddy with excitement, and relief, because he had escaped! And not only that, now _everyone_ was playing chasey with him!

Giggling madly, he dashed under the legs of a Knight and then called on the Force to help him run faster, after which he asked it to hide him. He needed to be invisible if he was going to avoid capture. And he really, really didn't want to go back to the smelly and lonely room. He didn't want any more yucky drinks that the healers brought either. Scrunching up his nose, he decided that it was super important that he couldn't be found.

As if answering an unspoken question, Anakin felt the Force wrap itself around his mind and Force presence. Crystal bricks slotted into each other until a sparkling fortress was built, shielding, protecting and hiding his very existence from the outside world.  He suddenly felt as safe as he did when Obi-Wan was home and it made him grin. They would never catch him now!

Force-laced adrenaline flooded his veins, feeding him endless energy which he decided was really handy because the silly Padawans just wouldn’t give up their chase. He heard their calls echo through the giant hallways as his little legs carried him away from them. He giggled some more, he was running faster than he ever had before!

Stopping suddenly, he realized he had made it to the other side of the Temple without getting caught. He knew Master Kai was going to be so impressed. If he was really lucky, the kind Crèche-Master might even let him comm Obi-Wan. He really wanted to tell the Padawan that he won the biggest Chasey game ever! And that he escaped the smelly, lonely healers room cause he just knew that Obi-Wan didn't like it there either.

When a yawn escaped Anakin’s lips he frowned.  How was he going to win if he got all tired?  

_Maybe we can play hide and seek instead!_

Anakin was sure the Knights and Padawans wouldn't mind. They were all having so much fun playing with him. He had seen those Padawans laugh really hard when he ducked between two Knights and they ran into each other. And Knight Fisto and Master Piell had laughed so hard that they _cried_ when he had accidentally-on-purpose force pushed Padawan Vos into the lake. Yep. They would love playing hidey with him. He was really sure. And he already knew the _best hiding spot_ in the whole Temple _!_

As he ran he fell into another fit of giggles.

This was the best day ever.

 

* * *

 

“So let me get this straight,” Mace Windu said as he stared at the aging creche-master with his brow furrowed and his mouth pressed into a thin line. He was seated in his chair in the High council Chamber in the company of a full Council, apart from his own Master who was currently off-planet, leaving him in charge. “You are unable to find a three-year-old initiate, one you _believe_ has not left the Temple, despite the fact that almost every Knight and Padawan in residence has spent the most part of the day searching for him.”

“Yes Master,” Master Erol Kai said. The round-faced, lanky man didn't even blink under the ‘acting’ Master of the Order’s stare. 

“Anakin Skywalker’s Force signature is similar to that of a small sun! Are you telling me that he has found a way to completely shield his presence in the Force?” Mace asked, incredulously.

“Yes, Master,” the silver haired Master replied steadily.

Disbelief flooded Maces features and he went to argue, but stopped himself before any words tumbled out. Instead, he closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, sweeping in all directions through the Temple in search of Skywalker’s Force presence. When he met the four outer walls, roof and basement floor he returned to himself.  

Mace scrubbed a hand down his face. “ _Kriffing_ hell!” he swore. He ignored the disapproving glares he received from a few members of the Council. “And Kenobi can't find him?”

“Padawan Kenobi and Master Jinn are currently off-planet on a mission,” Depa reminded him.  

“Of course they are,” Mace muttered. He mentally assigned the Jinn-Kenobi team to another month of Senate Rotation when they arrived back for the inconvenience that their stray-come-future-Padawan was causing him.

“I am concerned Masters. Despite having the energy to run around the temple, the healers have made it quite clear that Anakin is very unwell. They would like him returned to the halls as soon as possible,” the Crèche-Master informed the Council. He looked very tired and Mace found himself feeling very sorry for the man. Anakin had been brought to the Temple much younger than most of the younglings and from the very beginning he had been hard work.

“We'll find him, and when Jinn and Kenobi return I'll make sure that they spend a block of time in the Crèche and you can take a break,” said Mace.

The Crèche-Master chuckled but he shook his head. “Jinn perhaps, but Kenobi does enough. Whenever he’s home he gives us a hand. To be honest I think he has sensed how much we appreciate it. He is good with all the younglings but his connection with Anakin is unbelievable. You know, we can now tell when Obi-Wan Kenobi has entered Coruscanti airspace because Anakin’s Force signature spikes with joy. And he is the only person that we are aware of who can make the child _stop._ ”

Mace gaped at the old Crèche-Master and he sensed that the other Councillors were doing the same. Never before had he wished that his old Master was here more. There was no doubt in his mind that this was going to end with the mother of all debates and he had no idea which side to take. Once he would have been wholly against the attachment, but his thinking had changed. The bond between Kenobi and Skywalker was brought up regularly at Council meetings due to the dilemma it posed. The Force was enabling an attachment which was against the very code they lived by! Over the past three years every angle had been debated and they had made very little headway. Some of the Council had thought that the circumstantial separation caused by Kenobi's training would dim the bond, but more and more evidence suggested that it did exactly the opposite. Erol Kai’s admission was further proof of this.

Mace sighed inwardly. In some ways he found the bond between them fascinating. The way the Force celebrated it was beautiful. It made anyone who was even the slightest bit Force-sensitive feel elated. But, it was also unsettling as it demanded they reassess what they _knew._ The fact that the Force chose those two boys, one who was nearly let go and one who may never have been found brought into question so many of the order’s practices, as well as the Code itself. And he simply wasn't sure that the Order was ready for all the changes that the Force _seemed_ to want made. 

“You don't suppose he could sense where Anakin is from off-planet?” Erol asked curiously, snapping Mace out of his thoughts.

The Councillor frowned. Everything in him hoped not because the implication of such a strong bond was frightening. “If memory serves he's still in the core. I wouldn't think so but…” he trailed off.

“Yes, but.” Erol agreed.

“You've looked everywhere?” Adi double-checked. It was her way of saying that she disliked the idea of interrupting Jinn and Kenobi’s mission on such a long shot. “How long has he been missing now, and what is he suffering from?”

“Anakin left the halls of healing at 0530 this morning. His Force signature disappeared around 1030 and the last sighting was about 1100. It's now 2300. I still have volunteers looking with orders to comm the moment he is found. I don't believe he would leave the Temple, he seemed to think he was playing a game with the Knights and Padawans, but any longer and I suppose we can't rule it out. He has the Dantari Flu. He's on the mend but he needs continued treatment. Without it, the virus can be deadly and human children are particularly susceptible,” reported the Crèche-Master. “I am worried about him Mace. He’s hard work but it's impossible not to like him.”

Mace glanced around the room. “Can anyone here sense the boy?” he asked. When the entire Council responded negative he felt fear flare in the pits of his stomach. Too powerful. The boy was too powerful. Or worse, gone.

With a breath the Master let his fears go then lifted his arm and commed the Temple communications center. “I want a connection with Padawan Kenobi or Master Jinn as soon as possible. Priority One. Clearance one-one-zero-three. Put it through to the Council Room Comm.”

_“Of course Master Windu, connecting you now.”_

They chatted quietly while they waited at least five standard minutes before the blue hologram of Padawan Kenobi appeared on the console. He was crouched down with his lightsaber lit in his hand.

 _“Your timing couldn't be worse, Masters,”_ Kenobi muttered.  

“I apologize Padawan,” Mace sighed. “We will endeavor to take as little time as possible. We have a situation here. Skywalker has been missing since midday. He is ill and managed to run away from the halls of healing. We are concerned for his well being and wondered if you could use your bond to give us any hints to his whereabouts.”

The Padawan gaped at him like he might just be as idiotic as he felt.

 _“Kriffing hell, Mace!”_ Qui-Gon shouted, appearing next to the Padawan. He was deflecting blaster fire from behind Kenobi. _“We're worlds away! Surely you don't think their bond has this sort of range?_

“I knew it was a long shot Jinn,” he growled through gritted teeth. “Skywalker's hidden his Force signature. We have _no_ idea where he is!”

 _“He’s three!”_ the Master snapped as he continued to deflect. _“Surely one of the Jedi’s finest can manage to find a three-year-old youngling.”_

Mace cringed. He opened his mouth to argue but didn't get the chance.

 _“He's in the Temple,”_ the Padawan blurted out. He had stood to help his Master, his lightsaber moving in a blur.

Jinn rounded on his apprentice. _“What?!”_

Kenobi grabbed his Master's arm and dragged them down before an explosion showered them with rock and sand.

“Are you both alr--”

 _“He's in the Temple,”_ the Padawan repeated as he wiped away the blood that was seeping from a new wound on his head. Something must have passed between him and his Master because he quickly added, _“I'm not using the bond.”_

 _“Then, how?”_ Jinn asked

 _“The Force, as soon as I started panicking it reassured me that he's at home and is safe for now. If I meditate I might be able to..”_ he was cut short as his Master grabbed his wrist and they began running.  

 _“You want to meditate now?”_ Jinn cried at his Padawan incredulously. He looked at the boy’s comm. _“This is absolutely ridiculous! Can't Yoda find him?”_

“He’s off planet,” Mace explained.  

 _“And it didn't occur to you to comm him?”_ the maverick Master chastised.

 _“It's alright, Master,”_ Kenobi soothed as they continued to run. The Jedi Master looked at his Padawan like it absolutely was not but he didn’t interrupt again. _“Once we find cover I'll enter a trance and see what I can do. Have you checked the hangar? It's his favorite place in the Temple. He enjoys watching the ships.”_

“I'll go,” Adi volunteered. Mace gave her a nod and she strode out.

 _“There,”_ Qui-Gon said pointing into the distance. The two changed course slightly and ran until they found their cover.  _“You have two minutes, Padawan,”_ the long-haired Master said as he fell into his ready stance in front of Kenobi.

 _“Thank you,”_ Kenobi replied genuinely. Mace frowned, he really hoped he hadn’t caused any damage to the team. They were still healing after the loss of Tahl and between Anakin, a certain Senator, Obi-Wan’s prescience and Qui-Gon’s strays they didn't need anything else to weigh on their bond. He decided that instead of Senate Duty some more time to regroup might be in order.  

Mace opened his eyes to find the Padawan had dropped to his knees and entered a trance. He waited with bated breath while the boy meditated. No matter what happened from here there was certainly going to be a lot to discuss. No longer than the allotted two minutes later Kenobi's eyes blinked open.

 _“He has better shields than me,”_ Kenobi muttered then shook his head and looked at his comm. _“Anakin is in one of the ships in the hangar, a starfighter perhaps? I think he's crawled into some sort of storage space. He's cramped up, he also has a hell of a fever.”_

The Korun Master stared at the hologram, shocked. “The Force told you all that?” he questioned.

The Padawan sighed. _“No. I followed the bond,”_ he confessed. The way he diverted his eyes suggested that he had planned to omit that piece of information. Mace couldn't find it in himself to blame him. He already regretted forcing the boy to say it as the fallout from the admission was going to be a nightmare.

“Impossible,” Master Oppo Rancisis barked from his seat across the room.

The Padawan must have heard the comment because he shrugged. _“I tapped on his shields. I thought if he felt that I was home that he might just come out hiding. Though, I'm not entirely sure if he woke,”_ he informed them. _“The shields he has built are incredible. You will need to do something about them if you do not want to lose him again.”_

“Thank you for your assistance, Padawan,” Mace said trying not to think to hard about Kenobi's last observation. “May the Force be with you both.”

_“And you, Masters.”_

Not a moment after they had disappeared, the comm blinked and Adi appeared. _“I have him Mace. He just came stumbling out of a ship asking for Obi-Wan.”_

“Oh thank the Force,” Erol muttered.

“Well done. Take him straight to the healers. I'll have Master Kai meet you there. Then return promptly… we have much to discuss,” he instructed the Tholothian Master. He powered down the comm unit and nodded to the Crèche-Master, indicating that he should take his leave.  

As soon as the door closed, the room erupted and he longed for _his_ Master. The troll always knew what to do and when he didn't, he knew what to say. He sighed and went to call for order but Yaddle got there first.

“That’s enough!” she barked, bringing a tense silence to the room. “We can no longer ignore what the Force is constantly trying to show us. We have wasted three years arguing whether or not their bond is against the code. We all know it is, so now it’s time to decide whether we are making an exception to our rules for these boys, or if we are changing them.”

The room remained silent as everyone considered the suggestion. Mace’s gaze moved from Master to Master, most of whom looked resigned. Master Yaddle didn’t speak often during meetings preferring to contemplate things at length before sharing her thoughts. Thus, when she did, her words were always on point.

“I would like to discuss why we think the bond has been created,” Oppo appealed somberly.

“Some time ago Master Yoda mentioned that on the day Jinn first brought Skywalker before us the Force was reassuring Skywalker that Kenobi would protect him.” Even Piell recalled. “If I remember correctly he said it had a number of words for Kenobi including ‘Master’, ‘Protector’, ‘Brother’ and ‘Anchor’. If we consider what they imply then the reasons for their bond are quite obvious.”

“I disagree. What would he need protection from? And why Kenobi? Why not someone like Yoda?” Depa asked.

“Obi-Wan shines brightly in the Force. I can not imagine that he would fall easily. The word ‘Anchor’ would imply that the Force wants Anakin grounded, and by choosing Obi-Wan it has ensured he is kept in the light,” Even replied.

“Which would imply that Anakin needs protection from the Dark Side,” Mace concluded gravely.

“Surely you are not suggesting the Sith have returned?!” Oppo exclaimed, his eye's wide.

Mace crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back in his seat, contemplating the thought. Could they have been wrong in assuming that the Sith were gone? Briefly he wondered if that was what Yoda's sudden private mission was about. The devious troll was usually one step ahead after all. He shook away the thought, silently promising to question his old Master later, and watched as Adi rejoined them, striding quickly across the room to her seat.

“Can we rule it out? We all know the prophecy. ‘The Chosen one will kill the Sith and return balance to the Force.’ _If_ Anakin is the Chosen One we have to assume there is an enemy of ours lurking in the shadows,” Sifo-Dyas said quietly.  

“If!" Oppo snapped.

“It is a large _if_. But it was under an hour ago that Anakin built shields so strong that his presence _disappeared_. Also, we now know he has developed Force bond with another that is so strong they can reach each from across the galaxy,” Depa pointed out. “Jinn met the mother and said she couldn’t explain her pregnancy. I don’t think we can dismiss the idea.”

Yaddle sighed loudly. “This discussion is a waste of our time. The reason will reveal itself eventually. Until then, all _we_ need to know is that Anakin _is_ powerful _and_ that his and Obi-Wan’s bond _is_ the will of the Force.”

Again, the circular room silenced as the members of the High Council contemplated the diminutive Master’s words.

“Master Yaddle is right,” Adi agreed after a moment, “So what are we to do about it?”

There was a long silence as the Councillors contemplated the questions. Many slipped in and out of trances seeking guidance and clarity.

Finally, Master Yarael Poof spoke. “We could hardly call ourselves Jedi if we ignore the Force's will,” the Quermian pointed out quietly. “I think our only course, in regards to the bond, is to accept it as an exception for now. As for changing the code, I say we wait.”

Agreement echoed through the chamber and before long Mace found himself counting a vote that sided in favor of the action. Though, as much as he agreed with the idea, he couldn't help but wonder if they were just avoiding the issue. The memory of words uttered three years ago by Obi-Wan Kenobi had bothered him since they were spoken and they seemed particularly relevant now. _“I'm certain that I need help to learn everything_ _in time,_ ” he had said without explanation.

Mace had approached the boy in the months following and asked what would happen when he ran out of time, but Kenobi had no answers for him. Nor did the Force, despite the numerous hours he had spent meditating on the question. It was frustrating, because it meant that he didn’t know whether or not there was time to hold off these changes...

Though, he had a feeling that there wasn’t.

 


	8. Adventures and Attachment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd and I am exhausted after the midnight screening of Rogue One last night (I loved it!) so if there are any glaring errors I apologize in advance! As usual, thank you for all the feedback - you are all awesome :)

Anakin Skywalker had never noticed the vein on Master Windu’s forehead before, but now he had, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at it. He supposed that at onlyfour years old (nearly five) it wasn’t really surprising that he hafn't.seen it before. It wasn’t like he saw Master Windu _that_ much, and the vein wasn’t very dark. Plus, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t usually there, or it didn’t usually stand out so much. But it was there now, and the way twitched at certain words, trigger words, was kind of fascinating.

So far, Padawan Kenobi had managed to use _numerous_ trigger words. So many, in fact, that he had started to wonder if the young man _knew_ what he was doing. Or maybe Anakin was just in that much trouble, because he was about ninety percent sure it wasn't a nervous twitch. It was likely caused by frustration or maybe exasperation because the man was definitely suffering from both those right now.  

Anakin sighed inwardly and leaned back into Obi-Wan’s steadying hands that had gripped his shoulders comfortably since they had entered the High Council room. He felt really tired now. He wanted to yawn but decided it was best to stifle it at this point. He failed though and it became more of a yawn-cough-laugh which he was pretty sure that Master Windu saw through ‘cause the vein twitched again.

The initiate knew he was in deep bantha poodoo. He really didn't mean to mess up so badly. He was just doing what the Force told him too. It had nudged him, gently, in the direction of the lothcat. It was hurt and lost and he just had to help it. That was why he had wandered off from the navigation excursion and his clan leader, so that he could find the owner of the lost cat.

Anakin didn’t know that the cat’s owner, Sadi, needed help getting her bosses podracer working until he got there. He tried to tell her that he wasn't supposed to be there, but then she explained that her boss was going to take her son if she didn’t get it fixed! So then he _had_ to help! Of course that led to his robes getting all ripped up and filthy when he went to that scrapyard to get some parts they needed. He didn’t mean for it to happen, it wasn’t his fault that one of the junk piles fell on him! It was _lucky_ he knew how to use the Force, otherwise he and Sadie's son, Jelt, would have been crushed!

Anakin did wonder if things might not have gone so badly if Jelt hadn't told Sadi’s boss Faxx that Anakin was a Jedi. Faxx was mean. And big. Really big! And he was apparently having a really bad day which became Anakin's problem when he decided to kidnap him and enter him as his podracing pilot in the Lower Level's circuit.  

“You heard him via the bond,” Master Windu repeated, looking straight at Padawan Kenobi who was explaining his part in Anakin’s misadventure.

Anakin cringed. He didn't _mean_ to drag the Padawan into his mess, but when he realized that Faxx and his friends were _not_ happy that he had _won_ the podrace because they had bet against him (which insulted him a little) he decided that he was in WAY over his head. So he reached out with the Force and upon finding the Padawan not that far away, he sent as many of his thoughts and feelings as he could at him in hope that he might come help (he may have overdone it actually, Obi-Wan did mention wanting to talk about _that_ later).

Anakin didn't know that Faxx was a slaver until he was thrown into a big cage in the back of Sadi’s shed with lots of other sad and quiet beings. They put a horrible collar on him that made him feel sick and made the Force feel all far away and blurry. He was a bit scared then, but Padawan Kenobi and his friend Padawan Muln had really good timing and showed up to rescue him and all the slaves. They looked like real Jedi Knights with their cloaks flying behind them and their lightsabers crashing into vibrostaves. Padawan Kenobi captured Faxx and his friends who he somehow just knew were on Corsec’s most wanted list. It was like being on a real Jedi mission. Well, until Master Windu, Master Jinn and Master Rhara turned up.

Apparently the Padawans had _sort of_ wandered off too. They were supposed to be in a class but, well, based on Padawan Muln’s numerous detailed apologies, he had dragged his friend out to catch up because they were rarely at home at the same time these days. Padawan Muln even told the Master’s that it was his fault, which Anakin thought was really noble, until Padawan Kenobi went and one upped him making Anakin feel a little bit ashamed of his own denial of fault.

 _“Oh for stars’ sake Garen! You are not all powerful. I could have said no, I should have said no, but I didn’t! We are both at fault and we will suffer the consequences together my friend!" he_ ’d said. Then he’d stalked off to go help hand out ration bars to some of the slaver’s victims, leaving behind a stunned Padawan Muln and three very quiet (yet kind of impressed) Masters.

Feeling inspired he refocused on what Master Mace was saying.  

“And what do you think is fair, Padawan?”

Anakin blinked in surprise. Was it normal for Padawan’s to pick their punishment?

“Catch up class and study, an extra hour of meditation everyday for a week and... Crèche duty for a fortnight”

“Kenobi!” Muln hissed, almost silently, at the last item on the list. Anakin didn’t think it was so bad. Actually he thought it was WIZARD. He was sort of surprised when the word came out of his mouth. Apparently wizard was a trigger word too.

Padawan Kenobi ignored both him and Padawan Muln. “What we did was wrong Masters, we should and do know better and we will endeavor to simply _be_ better. But, we also chose to admit to our discrepancies when we responded to a call for help which resulted in the capture of a notorious slaver, as well as freeing close to one hundred sentient beings and a young initiate. If we had not been so close, I would not like to think what might have happened, nor if Padawan Muln and I chose to run back to the Temple to cover our tracks before attempting a rescue.”

“Impressed with your efforts, we are. But the Jedi way, deception is not” Master Yoda admonished. “Fair your suggestions are, but grounded for three standard weeks as well you will be. Rebuild trust with your Master's you must.”

Padawan Kenobi didn't actually look unhappy with that outcome which sort of made sense because he’d been away for _ages_. Anakin could count on one hand the times they had seen each other over the past year and a half. He watched as the Padawan bowed at Master Yoda respectfully and there seemed to be some sort of silent communication between them. Anakin canted his head to the side.

_Did he just thank Master Yoda?_

“You will both report to the Crèche in your free periods for ten standard days starting the day after tomorrow.”

“As for you Initiate Skywalker. You will apologize to Master Len and Master Kai for your actions today and you will complete an extra half session of meditation each morning as well as dinner duty in the commissary for a week.”

Anakin bristled. Dinner Duty _and extra_ meditation! Ugh!

Meditation wasn't really his thing. He knew the basics but he just didn't have the patience. Initiates had to participate in five mandatory sessions a day which he found grueling. Assigning him an extra one was just mean but he knew from experience that arguing usually made things worse so he respectfully nodded in agreement to the terms.

Feeling eyes on him he looked up to find Padawan Kenobi looking at him thoughtfully.

“Forgive me Masters, but if I may speak...” he said suddenly, interrupting before they were dismissed.

The vein twitched but Master Windu nodded for the Padawan to continue.

“Initiate Skywalker finds meditation difficult, if you allow it, I will use my time in the crèche guiding him.”

Anakin gaped, open mouthed, at Padawan Kenobi and then completely forgot where he was and let his thoughts tumble out of his mouth. “I can do it! I just find it hard to sit still for that long. Everything outside when I’m in the Force is so bright and _loud,_ and just floating is kind of boring I mean - well it is. How did you know that anyway?! Can you hear what I'm thinking or something?” he rushed at Padawan Kenobi.

The room was silent as Anakin stared up at the Padawan who was now frowning.

“Padawan Kenobi,” Master Yaddle said, rather gravely. “Can you hear his thoughts?”

The Padawan sighed and he turned to face the small Master. “Anakin opened the bond _completely_ when he called for help. I'm shielding but he's really rather loud. I was going to talk to Master Jinn about it this evening before I took it any further.”

Anakin's brow furrowed as he tried to make sense of that. He knew a little bit about bonds, mainly that Masters and Padawans had them so that they could share a higher level of understanding throughout the apprenticeship. But they weren't Master and Padawan. They were… well he guessed they were friends. 

 _Wait_...

“You can hear my thoughts?!” he exclaimed, his voice squeaky. “All of them?!” He flushed. He hadn't really been very focused while the Padawan and Masters had been talking.

 _Oops_.

“You have a very busy mind young one,” he said, his tone was warm, almost affectionate, and it made him feel so much better. At least he wasn't going to get in trouble for thinking too much. “I'm doing my best to block you out but you have been projecting, sending your thoughts to me, since you called for help through the Force earlier.”

“Oh.” Anakin said. “How come i can't hear you?”

_-Because I'm shielding my mind, young one.-_

“Woahhh!!!!” he exclaimed, a burst of energy flooded his being as he spun around to face the Padawan. “You just spoke _in my head!_ Can I do that too?” he asked excitedly.

A few of the Masters chuckled at Anakin’s exuberance but Master Windu wasn't one of them. He looked kind of pained. The imposing Jedi scrubbed a hand down his face, his serene expression long gone. “It's too late to discuss this now. We will reconvene tomorrow morning at oh-nine-hundred. Master Rhara, you and Padawan Muln do not need to attend.”

The Master and Padawan nodded.

“Too late to take Initiate Skywalker back to the Crèche, it is. Disturb the other younglings, it would. Stay with you and Padawan Kenobi, he will,” Master Yoda said to Master Jinn. The tall Master bowed his head acquiescing to the small Master’s instruction.

_Wizard!_

Anakin grinned when he felt Padawan Kenobi's amusement in the back of his mind.

“Meeting adjourned, may the Force be with you all.”

Anakin was led out of the Council rooms by Padawan Kenobi. Master Jinn walked just ahead of them until they reached the lift which they rode in silence. It wasn’t until they were well into the Temple halls that Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi started talking about what had happened. He got the impression that Master Jinn wasn’t _very_ upset with Padawan Kenobi. He was a little disappointed, which Anakin knew from experience could be  _way_ worse than if someone you liked was angry with you, but for the most part he just seemed, well, proud.

As he wondered if he'd ever made anyone proud he found himself falling behind. His legs were tired, and they walked really fast. He tried to run to catch up, but stumbled and fell. It took all of his effort to pick himself up.

Then, Padawan Kenobi was there. Without a word, the Jedi Apprentice gathered him up in his arms, jogged them both up to Master Jinn and fell in step beside him.

Anakin found that it was _very_ comfortable in the Padawan’s arms. The young man’s robes and tunics were really soft and they smelt all clean and fresh. His Force presence was _warm_ and inviting and so light. It whispered of safety and love which didn’t make much sense but it felt really good. So did the gentle sway of the Padawan's rhythmic strides that gently lulled him to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Qui-Gon Jinn groaned when he woke just before the sun the next morning. He had always been an early riser, his body well attuned to his lifelong routines, ones that had been drilled into him by his former Master. Mostly he didn’t mind. He basked in the quiet of the morning as he meditated, and he enjoyed watching the sunrise with a cup of tea. But after nights like the one prior, he wished that his body clock would make an exception. He was beyond tired, and it was only partly due to his lack of sleep.

The Jedi Master scrubbed his hands over his face and sat up, wincing at the sudden cold as his blankets slipped off him. Sighing, he stood, dressed and then padded quietly out to the kitchen to brew a pot of tea. He was going to need multiple cups and possibly a caf if he was going to make it through the morning’s Council meeting. He sighed again, and wondered when being home had become more difficult than being on missions.

Qui-Gon knew the answer was asleep on the couch. The boy and Obi-Wan were a match made in the stars. The Force seemed to want to throw the impossible at them just to see them achieve it; to watch them use the Force unlike anyone before. And they were only young. As adults, as equals, they would be unstoppable. The perfect Jedi partnership. _The_ team.

Qui-Gon had struggled not to look like a fish as Anakin and Obi-Wan told their respective stories the previous night. It amazed him how Anakin had just let the Living Force guide him without question or regret, how he instinctively served the Force before the Order. And then for Obi-Wan to so calmly - so eloquently - explain to the High Council how he and Garen had sought out Anakin and rescued both him _and_ almost a hundred other beings from an illegal slave trade. Not only that, they managed to capture the slavers (who were all wanted for various crimes) with only a few casualties. And as if that wasn’t enough, he had gone on to negotiate a consequence that suited him.

The man only wished it hadn’t been quite so glaringly obvious that Obi-Wan was more than ready to advance to Senior Padawan.

Humming thoughtfully as he filled the kettle with water he found his gaze wandering to the couch where the boy was sleeping... only to find that _was_ was the operative word. His heart stopped for a moment as an endless list of possibilities to his whereabouts jumped into his tired mind. Then he stopped, breathed and rationalized. Walking across the room he palmed open the door to his Padawan’s room and smiled. Relief and affection flooded his heart as he took in the sight of the eighteen-year-old sleeping sprawled out on his back, with the youngling tucked neatly into his side, fast asleep, blankets thrown haphazardly across them both. He closed the door and returned to the kitchen thinking that there was something wonderful about attachments.

Especially when they were allowed.

Qui-Gon sighed yet again. He hadn’t said it but he had known that his Padawan had skipped his class to spend time with his crèche-mate. Their last mission had been a trial for his student, one of the worst, and he had hoped that some time with Garen might help Obi-Wan move forward.

Qui-Gon knew better than most how hard it was to let go of love, and asking his Padawan to do so was one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. It hurt to see the hope in Obi-Wan's eyes dim when he told him that the High Council would not change the rules for Siri Tachi and he. The elite group had been locked in disputes regarding changing the code for years, and Yoda had respectfully confirmed that very little progress had been made. Even with the allowance they had made for the Force-willed bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin the Grand Master doubted that anything would truly change for years. Thus, as neither Padawan could ask the other to choose a life away from the Jedi, they had selflessly let each other go.

Despite handling the parting better than his Master had, Qui-Gon knew his Padawan wouldn't heal overnight. Underneath the mask he wore, Obi-Wanwas hurting a great deal, and Qui-Gon swore he would do what he could to help. That was why he had allowed Obi-Wan the night off. Of course, he hadn’t expected that it would work out quite like it had, but he couldn’t complain. The adventure had reminded Obi-Wan of everything it was to be a Jedi, and what it would mean to be Anakin Skywalker’s Master. It had also given everyone around him a glimpse of the great Jedi they all knew he would one day be.

As Qui-Gon picked up his tea and took a long sip, he stared out at the orange and pink skyline. The Jedi Master wished that sacrifices of the heart didn't have to be made for his Padawan to become the best of them. He was thankful, though, that Obi-Wan already had his own child of light to help guide him. He could rest easier knowing that his little one would never truly be alone.

Still, he hoped that the Council changed the Code in time for the young man to have what he and Tahl never did. After all the truest love was light, and the galaxy could use a little more of it.

 


	9. Hugs vs the Dark Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a happy and safe Christmas everyone :)  
> Unbeta'd

 

"I was under the impression that Senator Palpatine and yourself were friends. He certainly speaks of you as such,” Dooku informed Obi-Wan in his regal tones. His Grandmaster had invited himself over for breakfast at the Jinn/Kenobi residence that morning, an occurrence which was becoming more and more common. Usually, neither of them minded, both his Master and he were used to people dropping in on them whenever they were home. But, when the man started raving about Palpatine before Obi-Wan was even properly awake, he found himself wishing he had chosen to take breakfast in the commissary.

The nineteen-year-old Padawan looked up from his plate to meet his Master’s Master’s gaze and sighed, “I do consider him a friend but I don’t think it’s wise to place so much trust in him, Grandmaster,” he replied diplomatically, all the while wondering exactly how long Dooku and Palpatine had been such close friends. “Information is like a currency with him and he isn’t always guileless in the way he uses it, quite the opposite in fact…”

Obi-Wan watched as a frown settled on his Grandmaster’s face. “My own impression of him is that he is quite principled. I have never found him to be untrustworthy…” Dooku said matter-of-factly, letting the silent request for more information hang in the air between them.

The Padawan’s attention returned to the eggs on his plate that he had been pushing around with his fork. He lifted a mouthful to his lips and sighed inwardly when he found them to be cold. Carefully, he placed the knife and fork in the center of his plate and then went to answer. “I have seen him play people like they are the holos in a game of dejarik, to be sacrificed, moved or _kept_ depending on his whim. I don’t know the extent of his dealings but I am cautious about what I reveal when speaking with him. Especially when the information concerns others.”

His answer brought silence. Curious as to what the Masters thought he looked up from his plate to find both staring at him, horrified.

“That is a disturbing assessment, Padawan,” Qui-Gon noted, recovering first.

“I know it is," he sighed. "So much so that I often tell myself that I must be wrong, but I can’t deny what I've seen over the years..." Noting that his Grandmasters expression had twisted into a pensive-yet-determined frown he decided to take a shot at moving the subject away from Palpatine. "Though, it has been some time since I've been to see the Senator. I haven’t had as many opportunities do so since Grandmaster took over Senate Duty," he sassed. His Master’s Master had reluctantly agreed to head the role after Master Yoda convinced him to stay on at the Temple. And, while he spent most of his time complaining about the position, both Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon knew he was enjoying himself.

The older Jedi quirked an eyebrow. “Careful young one, I could always put in a request for your help. You are a Senior Padawan now, after all,” he threatened, smiling dangerously when Obi-Wan cringed.

Both he and his Master agreed that one of the best things about Dooku taking on the role was that Master Windu couldn’t assign them Senate Duty on a whim, or as a punishment. The last thing he needed now that they were free was his Grandmaster enlisting him!

“Returning to the topic at hand, I think you have Palpatine pegged wrong, Obi-Wan. I have no doubt that he puts information to good use, he is a highly intelligent man and a capable politician, but I don’t think he is Machiavellian,” Dooku argued.

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly. He had never before voiced the worrying observations he had made during his time in the Senate. Mostly because, as he’d said, he didn't quite believe it himself. Everyone he met who knew Palpatine, including his opponents, genuinely liked or respected the man, and he doubted that it was possible to hide such cruelty from _everyone_. But as the years passed and he was given more and more glimpses of the hidden side of the Senator, he became more certain and the wariness that he’d had as a Padawan had returned with a vengeance.

Obi-Wan looked over at Qui-Gon who was quietly sipping his sapir tea. “What do you think, Master?” he asked, mostly out of interest, but he couldn’t deny he would appreciate some support.

Obi-Wan’s Master considered the question for a moment before his calming tones broke the stalemate. “I cannot claim to know the Senator as well as either of you, but, I do tend to agree with you, Obi-Wan. Palpatine has taken down numerous opponents on his quick rise through the Senate. He is strategic in his movements and has made very few missteps. As a result, he and the seat of Naboo holds substantially more power than it did five years ago,” he answered pensively. He turned to Dooku. “You should also be aware that he has no qualms about interfering with the Jedi.”

Dooku bristled. “Perhaps it’s about time someone interfered! You both know that the Jedi need to change! In fact, most the Council are aware that change is imminent and yet they continue to delay! A few words from the Senator in the past was the true reason that the aging out policy was abolished - was it not? Perhaps a few more words could have us overhauling our policies and starting anew.”

Obi-Wan blinked. “What?” Surely the Senator hadn’t told Dooku what he had offered Obi-Wan all those years ago.

“I’m not sure that ‘ _a few words'_  quite covers it,” Qui-Gon muttered as he looked warily at his former Master. “But I suppose that his _words_ did ultimately lead to the change.”

“From a certain point of view!” Obi-Wan cried, horrified. He turned to meet his Grandmaster’s eye. “He told you? He claims responsibility for what happened here as a result?"

“Yes and rightly so! All things considered, he was quite generous to offer you a way out, even if there was an element of selfishness in his request. And the abolishment of that archaic rule was a fortunate by-product,” Dooku said coolly, shocking both Obi-Wan and his Master. The team were both sitting up straight in their chairs, staring at the Jedi Master wide-eyed as he continued. “And Qui-Gon, I do hope Yoda hit you over the head with his gimer stick when you returned from Melida/Daan without your Padawan. What in Sith hells were you thinking!?”

Obi-Wan felt his Master’s shields slam in place, blocking their bond. He sighed inwardly yet again, and sent reassurance and love along it. This was long in the past.

“It was a mistake-” his Master began slowly, but Obi-Wan cut him off.

“One which was admitted to and forgiven years ago! One that will not be brought up now! This is what he does Grandmaster, you really must be more careful.”

Obi-Wan stared into the eyes of the elder Jedi Master as the man considered his words. “You believe he told me this to start an argument between your Master and I? My very young Grandpadawan, I think you are jumping at shadows. Is there really need for you to be so wary? He is simply compassionate man whose only desire is to help you. He is very fond of you.”

A shiver traveled down Obi-Wan’s spine. He wanted to argue, he wanted to bring up the gray vision, he wanted to scream and shout until the man listened. But instead, he dropped his eyes and nodded, acquiescing

“Yes, he is,” he agreed. “And you are right, he has only ever been kind to me. Perhaps I am wrong in my judgement of his character.”

Dooku gave him a pleased nod, rose to his feet and walked towards the kitchen, his glass in his hand. While the man was busy refilling his glass with muja juice he looked up and met his Master’s midnight eyes. The man looked as concerned as Obi-Wan felt.

 _-You’re not wrong Padawan,-_ his Master sent, the words were strong and sure.

_-I know, Master.-_

Obi-Wan folded his napkin as Dooku returned to the table. Deciding to make his escape before the conversation could continue he rose from his chair and carried his plate and glass to the sink. “I should go, Anakin has his first ‘saber class today and I promised that I would watch if I was home,” he said as he rinsed off his plate.  

Obi-Wan smiled at the memory of Anakin’s excited request. The boy could not wait to get a lightsaber in his hand. Completing kata without one was apparently as boring as meditating, and _Force_ the boy could not handle boredom for longer than a couple of minutes! Teaching him to meditate during his time in the Crèche had been a fitting punishment, one which he suspected that Master Yoda had known when he had allowed him to negotiate his consequence the night of slaver incident. Still, after much frustration on his part, Anakin was much better at the traditional method of meditation than he had been at the beginning. The Initiate had also mastered a moving meditation that Obi-Wan practically invented for him so he could tinker with the protocol droid he was working on obsessively while meditating.

Obi-Wan watched as his Master’s lips quirked with an amused smile. “I hope you forewarned Mace that you will be in the same room as Anakin, Padawan,’ he deadpanned.

Obi-Wan groaned at the same time that his Grandmaster chuckled. He shot the graying, long-faced man a glare which only made the Master laugh harder.

“Forgive me Padawan, but I was lucky enough to hear the story of young Anakin’s adventures in the lower levels from Mace himself, and I haven’t laughed so hard in years,” he explained. “Your youngling is already quite adept at giving the Council a headache."

Obi-Wan hummed as he moved to collect his cloak from the back of the couch where he had left it earlier. “So what you're saying is that he will fit right into our line,” he teased as he palmed the door. He spared a glance back to find both Masters looking at him with a mixture of amusement and indignation on their faces

“Insolent child,” Master Dooku groused as he bit into a slice of toast, but, Obi-Wan noted, he didn’t argue the point.

“Off with you, brat,” his Master said, his eyes sparkling with amusment. “Don’t forget you have a healing lesson with Master Che in two standard. She will have both our heads if you are late a second time”

Obi-Wan gave them a respectful nod. “I will be on time, Master. I quite like my head where it is!" he laughed. "May the Force be with you both," he added as he walked out into the hall and set off towards the dojo.

 

* * *

 

Anakin grinned when he felt the familiar presence of Obi-Wan enter the dojo. His blue gaze moved to watch the Senior Padawan as the young man quietly sat down in the stands. More than anything he wanted to race over to him and pull him into a giant hug and show him the training ‘saber, but he knew that both Master Drallig and Obi-Wan would lecture him for interrupting the lesson. So, he stayed put and refocused on the kata he was moving through.

It was his first time he was completing them with a lightsaber in his hand and it felt so right that he wasn’t sure how he had ever moved without it. The crystal in the ‘saber sang soft notes as the Force flowed through him, adding ease and grace to his movements. It was peaceful, kinda like when he did the moving meditation that Obi-Wan made up for him, only way better. Then and there he swore to never lose his real lightsaber (when he finally got one) ‘cause he never wanted to be without the ability to do this.

Anakin wasn’t sure how long he remained floating in the calm waves of the Force as he moved through the Kata, but his return to consciousness was prompted when he felt pride trickle down the bond he shared with Obi-Wan. Heat flushed his cheeks and warmth spread through his chest as he basked in the rarity of the moment. He wasn’t very good at drawing that particular feeling from others, so he wanted to enjoy it.  

Jedi weren’t really meant to indulge in pride, although he had seen it between Master and Padawans and even in the Crèche-Masters when their Initiates excelled in their learning, or were chosen as a Padawan. But, when Anakin did something amazing, those around him were either awestruck or fearful… or frustrated. He was honest enough to admit that part was his own fault. His behavior wasn’t very Jedi-ish at times. But, part wasn’t and he longed for moments like this one, when someone would be proud of what he had done. After all, it wasn’t his fault that he found using the Force as easy as breathing.

Master Yoda had sat him down only a week ago and explained that he had a high midicl… midi-something count which apparently meant that the Force was _very_ strong with him. The explanation came after he had accidentally pushed over one of the shelves in the Archives with the Force. Even though it was a _really_ big deal (Master Nu pretty much had a heart attack and Master Windu’s vein was _throbbing_ ) Master Yoda just _cackled_ and then whisked him off to have tea and _chat_ while everyone else cleaned up the mess. It really _was_ an accident, but he knew he got off pretty easy. It was kind of a good thing that Jedi don’t seek revenge, otherwise Master Windu would probably be out to get him.

Amusement trickled down the bond, alerting him to the fact that he was, once again, projecting his thoughts. For a reason that noone really knew how to explain, his shields, ones that were apparently stronger than the ones most Jedi Masters built, didn't block their bond anymore. He had to construct new, special shields if he didn’t want to accidentally share his thoughts with Obi-Wan, but they weren’t as easy to keep up, nor did they feel right, so he mostly just let the Padawan block things from his end. He mostly didn’t mind if the Padawan heard his thoughts anyway.

_-Focus, young one, you are about to misstep.-_

Anakin blinked out of his thoughts, just in time to correct his footing. It was fortunate too because he probably would have landed flat on his face in front of the whole entire class which would have been soooo embarrassing.

 _-Thanks,-_ he sent back.

Obi-Wan’s surprise rang along the bond making Anakin grin as he guessed at what it meant.

 _-I did it!-_ he cried, sending happiness along with his words.

Familiar amusement flooded back along with just a little awe.  _-Well done, Anakin.-_

_-This is so wizard!-_

_-Don’t lose your focus, a few more positions and you will be allowed to spar,-_ Obi-Wan sent.

 _-Best. Day. Ever.-_ he replied, grinning wildly as he completed the last few kata of Form One.

Sparring with a lightsaber was even better than moving through kata with a lightsaber. It felt amazing, and he was _really_ good at it. He knew that because Master Drallig was wearing that shocked look that all the Master’s wore when he did something that he probably shouldn’t have been able to do. Plus, the bond with Obi-Wan was practically vibrating with the Padawan’s awe after he took down one of his crèche-mates in just a few moves.

Once the class was over and Master Drallig dismissed them, Obi-Wan came to speak with him.

“You did extremely well for your first time, young one. I was very impressed,” the Senior Padawan said, smiling.

Anakin beamed at the praise. “Thanks Obi-Wan! But I would have fallen on my face and had to start again if you hadn’t warned me,” he replied honestly.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Be that as it may, you are gifted, Anakin. I’m sure you will be one of the Temple’s best when you are older.”

Anakin’s dipped his head bashfully, his face flushing again. He took in a deep breath, trying to keep calm, despite feeling as though he might burst with all the happiness that was bubbling inside of him. He rose his chin and met Obi-Wan’s eyes “I- but- well... thank you!” he said, stumbling over the words. “You will be too, you know,” he added quietly.

Blue-gray eyes regarded him warily. “You seem quite certain of that,” Obi-Wan pointed out. The young man’s brow was knitted together and his eyes were narrowed just slightly he regarded Anakin with keen interest. He had clearly sensed that Anakin was speaking a known truth.

Anakin nodded, “I saw it in one of _my_ dreams! You and me, when I’m way bigger and you are kinda older, oh, and you have a beard! We fight in this _really, really big_ battle with hundreds of other Jedi and you are amazing!”

“One of _your_ dreams?” Obi-Wan repeated slowly.

“Uh-huh. They're special. They only come now and again but when they’re here it’s like they’re a holo on repeat - I dream them night after night after night... And lots of them have come true! Like when I won the podrace! I told those slavers that I knew I would win! They were stoopa!”

The Senior Padawan abruptly blinked out of his thoughts. “Have you told anyone about these dreams, Anakin?”  

Anakin bit his lip and then shook his head . “I was gonna-”

“Going to,” Obi-Wan corrected gently.

“I was _going to_ tell Master Kai once, but it felt all wrong,” he revealed quietly.

Anakin noticed that Obi-Wan’s eyebrows had risen and he was now looking at him thoughtfully. “Do you think you could tell me? Does that _feel_ wrong?”

Anakin canted his head and looked at Obi-Wan for a minute as he considered the question. Testing the Force he was surprised at how pleased it was. It definitely approved of the idea and he had overwhelming feeling that it would be easy to do. He grinned up at his friend, “I think might even be able to show _you_!” he exclaimed excitedly.

Anakin had done a bit of research (which meant he had asked Master Kai a million questions) about bonds since his adventure in the lower levels and now knew _a lot_ more about them. That was when he had learnt how to send his thoughts; although, he hadn’t put it into practice until today. He had also learnt that it was possible to send memories, which he was sure he could probably do if he really concentrated. But, of all the things he had learnt the best part was when Master Kai had told him that the Force had made the bond ‘cause it wanted him and Obi-Wan to be friends.

Obi-Wan’s eyes sparkled and scuffed his hair affectionately. “I like you too, young one,” he said quietly, a happy smile lighting up his features.

“Anakin?” A soft voice said from behind him, interrupting his thoughts. “Are you coming to the showers?”

Recognizing the warm tones, Anakin turned to face his best friend, a Teevan called Tru Veld, who was bouncing on the balls of his feet, looking awkwardly between Anakin and Obi-Wan. He could tell his crèche-mate was torn over his decision to interrupt and it made Anakin feel awful, he had forgotten that he had asked his friend to wait for him.

“Oh poodoo, sorry!” he exclaimed, sending his friend a silent apology.

“Olin is right, you are hopeless, Anakin!” Tru sighed, although his silver eyes were full of mirth and he was still smiling.  

“Hello Tru,” Obi-Wan greeted with a kind smile.

“Hello, Senior Padawan,” Tru replied politely, returning the smile. Everyone in the Dragon Clan knew Obi-Wan. Of all the Padawan’s who volunteered in the Creche, he was by far the best. He was patient and kind and always told great stories. They all loved it when he came to visit.

“I gotta go,” he said to Obi-Wan. “Do you want me to meet you after?”

Obi-Wan shook his head in reply. “I need to go to the Archives and I have a lesson to attend afterwards. I’ll have to check with my Master but I should be able to come up to the Crèche before dinner. We’ll talk then”

“OK,” Anakin said, grinning widely as he threw himself into the Padawans arms for a quick parting hug, shocking Tru and the other remaining Initiates. Master Yoda had explained to him once, when he had asked why people reacted that way, that it wasn’t that hugs were banned in the Temple, it was just seen as a sign of attachment and that made everyone panic because attachment can lead to the Darkside. He knew that Master Yoda was trying to encourage him to hug less (the troll didn’t seem to like them too much) but it had the opposite effect because all Anakin really took away from that conversation was that if everyone hugged more, they would see that it wasn’t going to make anyone turn to the Darkside. It’s not like Sith Lords went around hugging each other.

Obi-Wan was grinning, probably at his thoughts, when pulled back from him. He rose from where he had bobbed down and tipped his head at both he and Tru, “Enjoy your afternoon Initiates,” he said, adding _-and do try to stay out of trouble Anakin-_ before turning and walking back towards the exit, his cloak billowing behind him.

He sent his own amusement back with a simple _-You too-_

 

* * *

 

Yoda hummed as he watched the blonde Initiate hug the Senior Padawan before they parted ways. It was endearing and it left him wondering, not for the first time, if they should just bite the blast and make the exception the rule. He was almost certain it was the will of the Force. The insistent bond between Obi-Wan and Anakin proved that. But he, along with the Council, had not yet determined how to go about making such a significant change without removing the importance of understanding the dangers of attachment.

It wasn't as though love wasn't running rife through the Temple as it was. Familial love was commonplace (almost to the point where it was to be expected) between Masters and Padawans and even Grandpadawans (or in his case Great-Grandpadawans). And selfless love (for the most part, acknowledged but never acted upon) could be found between many pairs if one looked close enough. In many of these cases he doubted much would change if the rules did. Those who loved and were loved in return might choose to act on their feelings and become mates, and there would probably be more hugs shared between Master and Padawan pairs.  

_Like that, young Anakin would._

The biggest problem was that they knew attachment could lead to the Darkside. Throughout his own life he had seen it time and time again, and the Jedi Archivists were quick to confirm that the holocrons agreed. Attachment to a loved one was one of the most common reasons Jedi fell, which was why the Jedi of old wrote the Code in the first place, and, it was the main reason why the Council was so against letting go of it. He himself wasn’t entirely convinced that it was a good idea, but he was Jedi in every sense and he would not deny the will of the Force. Unfortunately that lead to another set of problems. And too old for them, he was.

First, he would have to convince his peers to accept the change, which was proving to be much harder than he had thought. Usually the younger members of the Council were happy to acquiesce to his word in the affairs of the Order, but that was not the case with this particular topic. Second, when the Code was changed and love was allowed, plans would have to be put in place to deal with the issue of attachment. Classes would need to be taught, mind healers would need to learn the signs of attachment and then be on the lookout for them, and plans would need to be in place for when one in a close relationship of any sort passed into the Force. And finally there were the costs involved because there was no doubt in his mind that the Senate would want them to have insurance and legal representation among other things, just in case a Jedi living under the new code did turn and hurt civilians. It wasn't unmanageable, but up to the task of seeing it through, he didn't feel he was.

_A job for a much younger Councillor, it is._

Yoda blinked out of his thoughts when he felt the presence of his former student approaching quickly. The man was like a thundercloud in the Force which made the old Jedi snicker. He had been avoiding the Master since he had returned from his "personal" mission. The Grand Master didnt wish to take part in the conversation that he knew his old Padawan wanted to have until he had thoroughly meditated on his findings. Though, upset Master of the Order, his actions had.

“You’ve been hiding so I can only assume it’s bad news,” Mace said in place of a greeting as he sat down beside him. His old Padawan was the only one who knew the true purpose of his time away. The trip was the second he had made to find the answers he sought, and the man had worked out what he was up to after the first. Fortunately the only being to do so, he was.

“Hiding am I? Strange hiding place, this is. Hard to find one in an empty room, it is hm?” he teased playfully. Too serious his old Padawan, had become.

As Mace let out a long suffering sigh, Yoda took pity on him. “Correct in your assumption, you are. Grave news, it is. Followed a dark trail, I did, and found proof, I have. Exist, the Sith still do.” 

“How is that even- W _hat_ are we going to do?" 

Yoda looked at the floor of the room where  the lingering presences of the two young Jedi glowed faintly in the Force. “We learn, we prepare, we change. Given us fair warning and a clear way the Force’s chosen ones have. Follow the will of the Force we should.”

Mace sighed. “You know how difficult that “way" is. It’s going to take too much time…”

Yoda nodded in agreement to the unspoken words. “Have that, we may not."


	10. Dangers of the Dark Side I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gahhh! I'm so sorry! This chapter and I had some uh- disagreements about how it was going to go and I ended up re-writing the damned thing... twice. But, I am much happier now and I think/hope you will enjoy it.  
> Again, unbeta'd and, as always, a massive THANK YOU to all the lovely people who commented/kudos'd/bookmarked.
> 
> There are two parts to this chapter and a couple of the key plot points were inspired by the fic: 'Lead me from Fear to Love' (found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932/chapters/16796902)) by AmayaNatsuya. It is an absolutely gorgeous Qui/Obi fic which I recommend you take a peek at if you haven't already.

 

Darth Sidious was shaking with barely controlled rage as he stormed through a long abandoned warehouse, deep within the Coruscanti Works District. He was headed to a storeroom in the very back of the rickety old building where he could see a dim light had been turned on. It was not unexpected, he had planned this meeting like so many others before. Although, he knew this would be the last.

The Sith Apprentice closed the door behind him as he entered the large space then strode in long steps, his heels clicking on the floor, towards the figure who stood in the shadows of the open loading bay. The tall, male Muun had his arms clasped behind his back as he looked out into the night, seemingly serene. Sidious knew better, of course. The man, his Master, was always ready to face betrayal.

Just as he was.

Stepping up beside him, he let his gaze follow his Master's out into night. “Where, is Maul?” Sidious asked coldly, his eyes shining gold as he let his silent fury bolster his powers. He already knew, of course,  _his_  Apprentice’s unexpected absence was why he was here.

The Muun smirked into the night. “Fear not for the boy,  _my Apprentice._ I have merely assigned him the task we spoke of,” he answered smoothly.

Sidious snarled and his eyes narrowed as his ire grew. “I thought we had an understanding! I thought I made it clear that he was not ready for this task and that you risk undoing years’ worth of careful planning by sending him now!" he hissed.

“He has been instructed to be discreet, and I believe it is worth the risk. That child will be too far ingrained in the Jedi ways - in the light - if we leave him there any further. The new information that Master Dooku gave us regarding his  _bond_ requires we make an adjustment. If you recall, you did agree that we would need to adapt our plans accordingly," the Muun argued calmly.

Sidious’ nostrils flared and he glared at his Master. He did not appreciate having his own words used against him. “Yes I agreed that the bond  _could_  complicate matters, but need I remind you that Kenobi is not a concern. So long as he and Skywalker remain within my reach they will be mine!”

“The Padawan does not trust you."

The Apprentice's lip twitched and his eyes narrowed. “He will come around, our plans ensure that, or have you forgotten them?” Sidious snapped. He clenched his fists tightly, his fingernails digging painfully into his hands as he fought for focus. He did not need his attentions split, now was not the time to wonder over the Padawan's current distrust of him. The boy was far more intelligent than he had given him credit for.

The Muun simply hummed in reply, clearly not willing to enter a debate that was not led by himself. “You are speaking with such hostility, my Apprentice, must I remind you of your place?” he threatened instead.

“You expect neutrality?” Sidious snapped, his eyes glowing and his face still twisted in a furious snarl. “You are risking years of planning and the life of my assassin--”

“To get you your Chosen One! I am only looking out for your interests Sidious!” the Sith Master interjected harshlya, turning to meet his eye.

“You dare lie to ME!!” Sidious raged, the Dark Side flaring with his anger. “I am aware that you want Skywalker for your  _experiments_. That you have lusted after his power since you felt him merge his presence with Kenobi’s four years ago! But this is a mistake,  _Plagueis!_ Even hidden by the shroud Maul is too inexperienced to successfully break into the Temple and he has been off-balance since discovering the existence of his…  _clan._ ” Sidious’ mouth curled with disgust at the last word. The teen had spied one of his own with a damned Jedi on a remote planet and suddenly he believed he had...  _family._

Maul had, quite bravely, asked to meet with them, but Sidious had denied him. He had explained to the boy that he was unwanted. How The Mother had gifted the infant to the Sith with no remorse or care. But the teen remained silently defiant, so much so that he wondered if the witch woman was somehow interfering with her primitive magic. In the end he had threatened to wipe out the boy’s entire clan should he return to them, which, Sidious knew, was only a temporary solution. In the grand scheme of things it was a minor complication that could and would be solved; however, it would do him no good if the boy was exposed to the Jedi in such a state.

_One problem at a time._

Darth Plagueis had turned his whole body to look at Sidious, his hand now resting on the lightsaber hilt on his hip. “Maul will succeed or he will die. The Jedi are not true enough to their Code that they would allow the first Sith they have seen in centuries live,” he replied mildly. “As for Skywalker I was under the impression that you would be willing to share. I see his potential as an apprentice, but all those midichlorians… You would hardly notice if I harvested a few. In fact, I could destroy a third of them and he would still make a powerful ally. But it seems I was wrong to have such...  _hopes_. It looks as though you have your own agenda!”

Sidious’s lightsaber was in his hand. “My agenda remains the same; however, it no longer includes you!"

At that, two red lightsabers flashed to life and collided in a blinding crash beginning an intense battle. The two Sith dueled ruthlessly, their ‘sabers coming together again and again as they moved with haunting fluidity. Blue lightning danced out of cold fingertips only to be caught by red lightsabers that surged, sizzled and cracked. And the Dark Side swelled and crashed around them, demanding the death of the weakest; demanding  _one_ Master.

Sidious smirked as he caught Plagueis' lightsaber with his own again and again. Utilizing a mixture of forms he shifted between defence and attack as required, forcing the Dark Side to move with him. Lightsabers hummed through the cool night air, snapping hotly as they continued to meet in a flurry of parries. The smell of burning cloth and flesh lingered in the space around them as defences slipped to let through the slightest of nicks and grazes. The intensity of the duel was staggering, but not at all unexpected. It was to the death, after all.

Sidious snarled as he ducked under a long strike and made his own attack, but was thwarted by lightning that he had to twist to avoid. He jumped forward, attempting to bring his lightsaber down on the man's outstretched arm but his ‘saber found only air. He rolled to avoid the counterattack and brought his lightsaber up in defence, meeting the other beam of red in a powerful parry. Pushing away, his quick feet moved him and he threw lightning at his Master while swinging his weapon low.

Trying to avoid the strike, Plagueis jumped straight into the lightning which threw him back and he slammed into the ground with a low growl. It took a minute for the Muun to rise to his feet once again and as he waited Sidious’ eyes glowed and a predator's smile lit up his features.

“Oh come now  _Master,_ I know you can do better,” he purred.

“If you believe you can defeat me, Sidious, then you are a fool!” the Muun spat, his teeth coated with blood.

"Ah- but I don't need to merely believe, my  _former_  Master... I know," he stated. His golden eyes shone with his confidence as he raised his lightsaber in time for two red beams to clash once more.

 

* * *

 

- _OBI-WAN! -_

The twenty-year-old padawan woke with a start. He blinked once and took in a sharp breath, then his lightsaber was in his hand and he was on his feet, running. He palmed open his bedroom door and flew across the apartment using the Force to open the front door before he got there.

“MASTER!!” he screamed as he ran. He could feel the Jedi’s surprise through their bond as he was dragged suddenly from sleep. “ANAKIN!” he yelled as an explanation before sprinting out into the Temple halls.

Using the Force, he sped himself up so he was running at an insane speed towards the Crèche. He had no idea what was happening there but it was  _wrong_ and it had everything to do with a seven-year-old Anakin Skywalker. As the Force whispered around him to hurry he felt the bond between him and Anakin thrum, as though the boy was reaching out through it, but couldn't quite find his way.

-  _I'm coming -_ he sent silently, feeling the bond grow as they both reached for one another. -  _I'm coming -_

He skidded into the Crèche in time to watch a red lightsaber slice through the Crèche-Master's arm, disarming and dismembering in one swift movement. Master Kai dropped to his knees, his body going into shock and the creature took the advantage, swinging his ‘saber in line with the man’s neck.

“NO!” Obi-Wan cried and suddenly he was moving without thought. His lightsaber came to life and blue crashed into red, halting the strike. “Run!” he yelled at the Master. The elder Jedi shook his head. “Anakin-“ he croaked, his eyes wild with his pain.

“M’ster Kaiii- run-” he heard Anakin mumble drowsily.

The Padawan's gaze jolted up to look at his opponent. The dark monster, whose face was hidden by the hood of its black clock, had  _his_ boy tucked tightly under one arm, restrained.

“Obi-Wannn…” the boy slurred again, struggling to remain conscious and it occured to Obi-Wan that he had likely been drugged.

“Let. Him. GO!” Obi-Wan demanded, with a strength of voice that he didn't know he possessed. He took advantage of the fact that his opponent only had one arm, pushing his weight into the parry. The two lightsabers hissed and crackled as the both opponents held fast.

The dark one cackled. “This one belongs to  _me_ now, Little Jedi!”

The Dark Side roiled around them like crashing waves, threatening to drag him into its depths but Obi-Wan refused to let it.

“You will let him go or I will make you!" Obi-Wan yelled stubbornly.

“Bold words,” his opponent spat before it sent a wave of dark energy at Obi-Wan, pushing the young Jedi back into the Crèche wall with a thud. His breath left him in a rush and for a moment all he could do was watch in horror as the monster spun on his heel and leapt through the broken window behind him with Anakin still under his arm.

Obi-Wan forced himself up and sped across the room. Then, without thought, followed.

“PADAWAN!!” he heard Master Kai, and someone else (perhaps his own Master?) scream as he threw himself out the window after them.

Obi-Wan took in a sharp breath when he belatedly recalled that the Crèche was on one of the top floors in the Temple. The crisp early morning air whipped around him, biting at his exposed skin as he fell. Desperately, he grasped at the Force, drawing it closer and trusting it to take him neatly to the stone tiles of the Temple courtyard. 

As soon as his bare feet hit the ground, he bolted after Anakin’s kidnapper, pushing his skill with the Force to set an unforgiving pace. He had to make up the time he'd lost, he had to make up the distance, he had to save Anakin, he had to _defend._

_At least until someone can rescue both of us._

Obi-Wan sensed the presence of other Jedi quickly making their way to the courtyard. Unfortunately they were still too far away to stop the creature, so when the courtyard gate came into view he took in a sharp breath then grabbed hold of the Force and threw himself forward in a giant leap. As soon as he landed he sent the strongest Force wave he could muster at the kidnapper and Anakin, sending them both sailing backwards. They crashed hard into the ground in the middle of the yard, Anakin landing awkwardly on top of his assailant.

Obi-Wan walked towards them, his stride not slowing until the dark one rose to its feet and tucked the still-unconcious Anakin back under its arm. Obi-Wan paused in his step when the dark one raised and lit its red lightsaber. Then, shock reverberated through him when its cloak hood dropped away from its face revealing a  _very_ young Zabrak with red and black markings and... yellow eyes.

_Sith! A young Sith!_

The Dark-Sider snarled. “Don't get any closer or I will kill him!” he snapped, his lightsaber hovering under Anakin's chin. 

“You- you're no older than me!” Obi-Wan observed, mortified. He silently berated himself for his own lack of focus and eloquence. It shouldn’t have surprised him as much as it did, and it certainly shouldn't have been the first thing out of his mouth. Xanatos hadn’t exactly been old when he began on the dark path, so he wasn’t sure why he had expected someone older. For all he knew Sith apprentices (he assumed he was an apprentice) may have the same beginning as Jedi Padawans.

Re-focusing, Obi-Wan thought he’d at least make an attempt at negotiation. It was a good way to stall for time. He needed to fet his head together and he needed back up.

Breathing out his anxieties Obi-Wan calmly met his opponent’s eye. “What do I- what is your name?” he asked.

The Sith looked at him incredulously, as though he couldn’t quite believe that the Padawan wanted to exchange pleasantries while he had a lightsaber at Anakin’s throat. Obi-Wan just stared back with mild impatience, doing his utmost to keep himself calm.

“I’m Obi-Wan Kenobi,” he tried.

Another long silence followed where they simply stared each other down until the Sith gave in.

“I know who you are,” he snarled in reply instead of offering his own name.

Obi-Wan started. “I- really?” he asked, the word slipping out of his mouth before he had time to think. Why would the Sith be interested in him?

“Kenobi. Human. Jedi Padawan. Powerful. _Remarkable_ …” the Zabrak sneered. “My Master will see the brat and you fall. It is your destiny, to be Sith.”

Obi-Wan blanched and his emotions poured into the Force as he tried to restore what was left of his center. A Sith Master wanted _him_?!  _Why?_ Anakin he could understand, what Sith wouldn’t want his power?! But surely he wasn’t worth a second look. He wasn’t remarkable, he was just… him.

“Who is your Master?” Obi-Wan asked slowly, though as soon as the question had left his mouth he knew he wouldn't get answer. His opponent was not so foolish that he would give away his Master's secrets. Especially when pain, or even death, would surely be the result of such an action.

The thought made Obi-Wan frown. Regardless of the fact that the Sith looked about ready to sever one or all of his limbs, he couldn’t stop compassion from flooding through him. If everything he had read about the Sith and the Dark Side was correct (and he had been studying them since he was fourteen) then his opponent was essentially a slave to two Masters - the Dark Side itself, and the sentient who was training him. And there wasn’t a soul in the galaxy who deserved that fate.

A slight nudge from the Force dragged Obi-Wan's attention back to the now in time to duck under the lightsaber that sliced through the air over his head. He spun on one heel, lashing out with his leg in an attempt to trip the Sith. The Zabrak leaped away giving Obi-Wan time to regain his footing and light his own weapon. He stood in a defensive position, hoping to coax the Sith back to him rather than chase him away. The Jedi who had been approaching were now quietly surrounding the courtyard, moving across rooftops and behind the large outer walls. All he had to do was be a distraction.

The Zabrak took the bait, attacking with rage-filled juno attacks, pushing Obi-Wan back towards the entrance to the courtyard. The Sith had adjusted to Anakin’s weight in his arms and when necessary used the boy as a shield. It was an effective tactic, making Obi-Wan halt mid-attack or stagger back in order to stop himself from unintentionally harming the unconscious youngling. At one point it had been such a close call that the Padawan had gritted his teeth and forced his anger into the Force before he used it on the Zabrak.

_Attachment - fear - hate - suffering_

Obi-Wan’s brow creased when he realized that his mantra gave him deja-vu. Then the memory of a vision that Anakin had shared with him  _years_ ago entered his mind with so much force that it took his breath and he stumbled forward. He recovered his footing quickly but was left feeling slightly off balance. He jumped back a safe distance, but not so far that he couldn’t follow if the Sith decided to run, and stole a moment to collect his thoughts.

_Why now? Why give the memory back now?_

“It wants me to use it,” he muttered under his breath, answering his own question. "Stars, it wants me to use it."

Obi-Wan hesitated, in the vision he'd taken the least walked path... But. But, he last time the Force's will had been so clear to him the air had sparkled. It was an incredible (and terrifying) leap of faith but perhaps it would be one worth making.

“Scared, little Jedi?” the Zabrak growled, his golden eyes locked on Obi-Wan.  _Hateangerfear_ vibrated in the Force, but Obi-Wan now knew there was more to it than that. Under all that emotion, there was _attachment. H_ e wasn’t exactly sure what or who the dark one was attached to, but if what the Force had shown him was to be believed...

Obi-Wan breathed deeply, letting go of his anxieties. Then, just like in the vision, he thumbed off his lightsaber and carefully placed it on the ground. Ignoring the startled cries of the Jedi who were slowly boxing them in, he stepped one pace closer to the Zabrak, his hand stretched out in front of him.

“No, but I think you are,” Obi-Wan said as gently as he could, using the exact words from the vision. “And I want you know that you don’t have to do this.”

The Sith Apprentice suddenly look unsure. He eyed Obi-Wan’s outstretched hands with disgust and then turned his glare on the approaching Jedi, daring them to attack. Making a power play, he pulled Anakin close and once again held his lightsaber to the initiate’s neck. “You are a fool, Jedi,” he growled. “I do not fear you or your kind. Pick up your lightsaber or I will kill you and the brat!"

Obi-Wan knew already that was a lie.

“You can’t,” he countered, keeping his tone gentle.

The male Zabrak staggered back as though Obi-Wan had slapped him. “Get back!” he growled swinging his lightsaber forward so that it was pointed at the Padawan. But, Obi-Wan just shook his head and took another step forward.

“ _No! NO!!_ DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! I WILL KILL HIM! AND THEN YOU! I w-will kill you,” the dark one cried desperately, the Dark Side roaring to life around him.

Obi-Wan wasn’t afraid anymore. He couldn’t be, not now he understood. The light surged around him, willing him forward.

“You can't” he repeated as he closed the distance between them. He reached forward and his hand curled around the wrist of the Zabrak’s ‘saber arm. “You know you can't, we’re no use to your Master dead." His compassion for the Sith rolled through the Force  engulfing the dark waves ebbing from the Zabrak. “I am so very sorry."

Obi-Wan hesitated again, feeling  lost now he'd reached the vision's end. Slowly, he let out a long breath seeking inner peace. What happened now was entirely in the hands of the Force. All would be well.

“NOOO!” the Sith roared. The Zabrak’s lightsaber hit the ground with a crack and then there was a loud thump as Anakin hit the ground next to it. Obi-Wan flinched on the initiate's behalf but there was nothing he could do because the next thing he knew, he was falling back into the ground with the creature’s fingers wrapped tightly around his throat. Darkness poured off the Zabrak, coiling around him, satisfying its deadly but desperate attraction to the light, his light.  _Force,_ it hurt! Why didn't it hurt Anakin before? Was he just too bright, too strong for it to get through?

Obi-Wan’s hands lifted instinctively to the two clasped around his neck. He tugged and pulled at them, desperate to peel them away, desperate to breathe again. He stared into the fury-filled yellow eyes that looked down on him as the Dark Side coiled tighter, adding its own weight to the hands around his throat. At least it would be fast, he decided, as he closed his eyes. At least Anakin was safe.

Obi-Wan could hear people calling him, he could feel people pulling at him, trying to drag the young Sith away from him. He could hear his Master, and Mace Windu and someone else? Anakin? But they all sounded so far away?

 _-I'm sorry-_ he sent down his bonds as he began drifting. But, he didn't quite make it. Stars appeared before his eyes as the Sith was ripped off him and someone roughly grabbed his shoulders, sitting him up.

- _Padawan! **Breathe-**_

Obi-Wan dragged in a deep breath as the suggestion smashed through his mental shields. It was painful and tears pricked at his eyes as he struggled to manage it. Then another Force suggestion made him take another breath. He made himself take another but it was hard. The air was thick and dirty with the dark and everything hurt. He was about to close his eyes again and succumb to the looming unconsciousness when something warm slammed into his back. Small arms wrapped around his neck and without any warning he was thrown into the Force. Light blinded him as Anakin instinctively joined their force signatures creating something akin to a supernova. The creeping darkness recoiled, shuddering away from the intense light. Obi-Wan breathed. Then, finally, everything went black.

When he came back to consciousness in the healer's ward a time later, possibly hours based on the changes in his surroundings, he was relieved to find himself alive and breathing with little to complain about but a very sore throat and a pounding migraine. Sensing his Master's presence in the corner of the room he glanced over to find the man in a meditative pose, his knees under him, back straight and dark eyes closed.

“Master,” Obi-Wan croaked.

The man’s head snapped up. “Padawan mine…?” he said softly, relief flooding his features.

“This is  _all_ your fault,” Obi-Wan choked, his throat burning as the words came out. He looked down at Anakin who was asleep on him, gripping his and his robes tightly enough that it would be a mission to untangle them. He let out a sigh and met his master's eye. “You couldn’t leave him…” he rasped using his Master’s explanation for his collection of Anakin all those years ago.

His Master laughed. It was rich and warm and laced with relief. He rose from the ground and made his way over to the bed. “I’m glad you are alive and well, my Padawan.”

Obi-Wan nodded and gave him a small smile. "As am I."


	11. Dangers of the Darkside II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry - I downloaded the tumblr app and was sucked into the world of amazing art and incredible fics and fic snippets... and constantly ran out of time to actually write. [@misslearn](http://misslearn.tumblr.com/) \- if you'd like to come say hi (or remind me to get back to work).
> 
> Thank you - for ALL the wonderful reviews, kudos (400!!) and bookmarks. I absolutely love getting emails from A03. They make my day.
> 
> And my apologies, as it is, once again, unbeta'd. If you see anything glaring please let me know.
> 
> Also, I need to note that a couple of the key plot points in chapters 10 & 11 were inspired by the fic: 'Lead me from Fear to Love' ((found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932/chapters/16796902))) by AmayaNatsuya. It is an absolutely gorgeous Qui/Obi fic which I recommend you take a peek at if you haven't already.
> 
> Oh and there is a third part coming...

 

Darth Maul had never met another sentient like Obi-Wan Kenobi. He was still trying to determine if that was because of his unique upbringing at the hands of Darth Sidious or if the Padawan was simply one-of-a-kind. While the reactions of the other Jedi would suggest the latter, he was starting to hope that there were others like him in the galaxy. He had seen  _so_ much darkness throughout his eighteen years it was inspiring to see so much light in a single person.

The Padawan’s neck was still marked with the black and purple imprint of his fingers when he had first come to meet him. He had brought with him two lunch trays and argued with the guards until they brought one in. Then sat on the other side of the barrier that held him in his cell and ate his own. At the time Maul hadn’t understood. He was still deep in the darkness and his perception was skewered by his anger. So he refused the food and turned away with a snarl. But, Kenobi didn't stop coming.

Every day the Jedi would settle down in front of the barrier, never saying much more than hello, an inquiring how are you and, later, goodbye. He was never bothered by Maul's reactions whether it was anger or abuse, or just silence. Nor did he seem bothered that Maul defiantly chose not to eat the food he was brought.

It took a month before Maul finally gave into his grumbling stomach and ate the food. He glared at the Padawan the whole time, daring him to say something, but the auburn-haired Jedi only looked relieved.

It took another two months before he broke his silence.

“Why haven't you given up?”

The question had been eating at him for a while. Surely the man had missions to go on. Surely he had better things to do, friends that he would rather spend his time with.

The Padawan met his eye, “Do you want me to?” 

Maul frowned and looked down at the food that was much better than the rations they fed him for breakfast and late meal. He thought about how long the day would be without the distraction that the Padawan had become, and how the older, unfamiliar Jedi would eye him with fear or pity or disgust.

“No,” he answered before turning away. 

The day after that Kenobi brought his Master with him and the two argued with the guards until the Padawan was allowed to sit, with him, inside the cell. They must have been quite the diplomatic team because the older, pompous master who was on guard duty  _really_ didn’t want to let the Padawan in. Regardless, Kenobi managed to get his way and now when he visited he sat, with his back against the wall, on the opposite side of Maul's cell, suffering alongside him in the enforced Force silence.

Maul had reasoned at some point during his captivity that Kenobi kept returning because he, just like the other Masters, wanted the information he had. Though, as the days flew by, he became less and less confident in that conclusion. The Padawan didn't press him for anything. He just came and went, offering only good food and peaceful company. At least, until the visit that day.

Kenobi turned up on time, and walked in with his usual quiet greeting, only this time it was followed by the crash of trays hitting the ground.

“What happened to you!!” he cried, his blue-gray orbs alight with fury and disgust as he looked over the wounds on Mauls wrists and the needle marks on his arms. He yelled at the guards to get a healer named Bant - only Bant - as he pulled bacta strips out of his belt satchel. Maul had to admit he was surprised the guard had listened. Kenobi was just a Padawan... Except, the braid was gone.

“They knighted you,” he rasped, his throat was sore from screaming.

Kenobi met his eyes. “Yes, I have you to thank for that.”

Maul frowned and then shook his head. “You deserve it. So light. Too light. Was wrong - Master will never get you.”

Kenobi’s brow furrowed as he carefully placed the bacta strips on his shredded wrists. “I certainly hope not," he muttered. “Who did this to you? You couldn't possibly have restrained yourself and these wounds… you were thrashing against cuffs, yes?”

Maul didn't mean to look at the guard, but Obi-Wan caught his glance and got the message. It made the Jedi furious.

“Don't. Will be worse if they think I talked to you,” Maul whispered, hating how desperate he sounded. 

“Despite what you’ve experienced we are not the Sith. If I put in a complaint then plans will be put in place to make sure this doesn't happen again. This is not the Jedi way.” Kenobi told him.

Maul hung his head, “It wasn’t the Jedi," he said softly. “I was interrogated by members of the Senate.”

 

* * *

 

Knight Kenobi was on the warpath. He had left the Zabrak - Maul (he had revealed his name to be) - in the care of Bant and marched through the ancient Temple halls, on his way to the High Council chambers. He was furious, disgusted and extremely disappointed. What was the High Council thinking? Had the presence of the Sith rattled them so severely that they could disregard the Code and let the end justify the means? That they would turn a blind eye to methods the Senate used to get information, so long as they got the answers they wanted?

Obi-Wan sighed knowing his train of thought was being fueled by his anger. There was a very good chance that the Councilors simply did not know what the Senate were going to do. Though, it was questionable as to why they had handed over the Sith in the first place. What business did the Senate have with a Sith Apprentice that attacked the  _Jedi_  Temple? One that tried to take a  _Jedi_ Initiate and was stopped and captured by a  _Jedi_ Padawan! Surely the Senate could see that it was Jedi business, and if not that, surely they understood that the Jedi were the best equipped to handle him. Who would risk taking such a powerful darksider into the Senate?

In fact, Obi-Wan had been on Senate Duty (filling in for Dooku) ever since he had been knighted, and he had heard very little about Maul. Certainly nothing about the Senate's desire to question him, which made little sense. He assumed they must have bypassed him, heading straight to the Council to get access to the Sith which, frankly, suggested deception. After all, if they had an honest reason to talk to Maul why do it in secret?

_So they can use immoral methods? Or because they don't want the other Senators, or the Jedi, to know what they are asking him?_

A shudder traveled down his spine at the thought and he wondered, momentarily if he should march back down to the cells and ask Maul what they wanted to know. But, he already knew the Zabrak was too frightened to say. He didn't need to have access to the Force to know the young Sith was scared of the people who had questioned him. It was disconcerting because he doubted there were many sentients who could frighten a Sith apprentice. In fact, he could certainly only think of one.

The closer he got to the High Council Chamber, the slower his steps became. Despite still intending to give the old Masters a piece of his mind, he was beginning to think that arriving before he had thought things through was not a good idea. He needed a plan, and possibly some allies.

“Obi-Wan!” a familiar young voice yelled from behind him, snapping him out of his reverie. He came to a sudden stop and turned to find Anakin literally barging through a group of Knights in order to catch up with him.

“Young one?” he questioned cautiously as he was overwhelmed by the boy’s sense of urgency. It was so  _much_ that it had him searching the halls for danger, and for the boy's minder. 

“What's made you so mad?"

“Where is the guard they assigned you?” 

The questions were spoken at the same time and they both needed time to process what had been asked.

Anakin flushed. “Er- I forgot to tell him I was leaving," he admitted sheepishly.

“Oh, Anakin!" Obi-Wan groaned. It wasn't the first time that he had found the boy wandering the halls unwatched since the kidnapping attempt. On one hand he was glad, because it meant that Anakin had risen above his fear. But on the other, it terrified him. Obi-Wan knew how close he'd come to losing him.

Anakin pulled a face, eyeing him as though he knew exactly what he was thinking. “It’s been months and no one has tried to kidnap me again. Knight Vos is the best of the guards they've assigned me so far, but I really don't want someone following me around for the next five years!" the boy exclaimed. "Lots of the other Initiates avoid me now… They've heard the rumours of what Maul said to us about being destined to be Sith and they say I'm dangerous, that _we're_ dangerous. Tru and Darra still talk to me, but even Ferus has been acting weird."

Obi-wan sighed sadly and pulled the boy in for a hug. “I’m so sorry, young one. If you would like, I can speak with the Crèche-Masters to see if there isn't anything that can be done to change their thinking. But, I’m afraid you are stuck with the guard until the Council deems otherwise.”

Anakin sighed, then turned his attentions towards Obi-Wan. “What about you? You never get mad like that.”

Obi-Wan sighed and wondered when exactly he had let his shields slip. “I’m so sorry Anakin, I was just given some…  _bad_   _news_. I didn't mean to disturb you,” he explained while quickly typing a message to Vos, letting him know that he had the other Knight's ward. Then he began walking again, slower though, for Anakin’s sake.

“It's okay. I was worried that someone was being mean to you too. Or... worse,” the Initiate replied as he easily fell into step with him. Obi-Wan placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and gave a reassuring squeeze. He was pleased with the way the Council had handled Anakin after the kidnapping attempt, but the news about the Initiates was unsettling. He couldn’t shake the feeling that it was important that Anakin was accepted in the Temple, and, right now, he was feeling neither accepted nor safe.

“So, um- do you wanna talk about it?" Anakin asked, interrupting his veering thoughts. "The mind healer I’m seeing says that talking about things works almost as well as dispelling your emotions.” 

“Thank you for the offer Anakin but I think it's best I meditate now. I need to be balanced for what I plan to do," he replied. "I don’t suppose you would like to join me?”

Anakin frowned and Obi-Wan could tell that he was weighing up his dislike for meditating against his desire to spend time with him. He was actually a little surprised when the latter won.

“Yeah, okay... but only if you let me tag along when you go to yell at the Council,” Anakin said finally, looking quite excited about the idea of being included in the dressing down of the Jedi High Council.

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed suspiciously, “I rather hope it won’t come to yelling... Exactly how much do you know about the reasons for my anger, Anakin?”

“Um-” Anakin started, a flush spreading across his cheeks. “So I- when you let your shields slip and you felt angrier than I’ve ever known you to feel… I kinda reached out along the bond and... I might have seen some stuff.”

Obi-Wan sighed inwardly as he was overwhelmed by Anakin’s confusion at what he had seen, which was more than just “ _some”._ He undoubtedly knew all of it.

“And do you have any questions you’d like to ask about said  _stuff?_ ” the Knight asked as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was already aware that the boy had something he wanted to say. There bond was practically vibrating with anticipation.

"I don't really get why you are trying to help the Sith. He really hurt Master Kai, and you, and he tried to kidnap me! Plus, he's a Sith! No one else wants to help him! Not that- I don’t think that the Jedi should let anyone hurt him either cause that would make us as bad as him, but I don't think we should do stuff for him after what he did either,” he rambled, the question almost lost among his thoughts.

Obi-Wan guided Anakin into the room of a thousand fountains and to his usual meditation spot. “I don’t condone Maul's actions Anakin. I am good friends with Master Kai, and it pains me to see him hurt... And, I’m furious that he tried to take you,” he started as he sat in the soft grass and motioned for Anakin to settle next to him.  “But- well- what do you know about the Sith?”

“That they’re bantha poodoo?” Anakin offered.

Obi-Wan chuckled. “I suppose that is a fair assessment. Anything else?”

“They use the Dark Side of the Force. They are enemies of the Jedi. There are always two. That once you fall you can’t turn back… That they are- er-  _were_ extinct," Anakin recalled.

“So if we focus on the first of those - what do you know of the Dark Side?” Obi-Wan asked.

“It’s bad, cold, and it causes pain and suffering," Anakin replied, his eyes far away for just a moment.

“It is cold…” he muttered, a shiver travelling down his spine as he remembered the icy darkness curling around his light. “But more than that, it’s incredibly addictive. That's why we are taught that 'once you start down a dark path it will forever dominate your destiny'. I don't necessarily believe that it's impossible to turn back, but I do think it must be extremely hard; probably more so than any other addiction because of how the Force communicates with a sensitive. I certainly don’t think you could do it alone...”

Anakin looked pensive. “So you're trying to help Maul turn back?”

“Yes. More specifically though, I’m trying to show that there are lighter paths than the one he is on. I'm not sure you can turn back entirely, but, I believe there is a middle ground and I think he could find his way to it,” Obi-Wan answered honestly. “Just before I captured Maul I had a vision that was quite insistent he didn’t choose his fate, and that a change in direction would bring about a lighter future. The future is always in motion but I can’t ignore what the Force has shown me, and in all honesty Anakin, I feel that it’s the right thing to do. He hasn't had the privilege of choice his entire life. If he weren't a Sith and he somehow crossed our path we would do our utmost to help him.”

Anakin bit his lip. “So he’s kinda like a slave?"

“In a manner of speaking, yes. He has no free will. He does the bidding of the Dark Side  _or_ his Master.”

Anakin suddenly looked very confused. “But we do what the Force tells us to too. And what the Council and the Senate wants…does that mean we're slaves too?"

“We seek guidance from the Force to help us on our path, Anakin. It does not rule us. Although we  _serve_ it, we are not held captive by it. We are free to leave, if it is our wont,” Obi-Wan told Anakin. “And, if we choose to stay, then we are choosing to accept the Order’s structures, including listening to those in positions above ours. However, unlike the Sith, we are also free to argue our point, or refuse a mission if we don’t agree with what we are asked to do.”

The boy chewed his lip with a thoughtful look on his face. “I think I get it, the Sith are so addicted to the power that the Dark Side gives them that they can never really turn away. Whereas we are really only bound by the Order's Code, and that is by choice."

“Exactly.”

“But even if you do get Maul to come back. It doesn't change what he did to Master Kai and us,” Anakin told him quietly.

“No it doesn't, and I wouldn't want him acquitted of his crimes. In fact, he will face them, no matter where his allegences lie."

“But what if he lies and you get hurt or he comes back-" Anakin broke off, looking away. He was clearly conflicted and it occurred to Obi-Wan he'd made a mistake. He should have talked to Anakin about his intentions before now.

“Anakin, I can’t fault you if you are afraid of Maul, nor would I force you to forgive him. He has wronged you and I am sorry if my actions have left you feeling betrayed.”

Anakin shook his head, “Oh I don't feel-, it’s ok Ma- um, Obi-Wan,” he stammered, a light flush coloring his cheeks when he realized what he had almost said. Obi-Wan pretended not to notice. He knew that Anakin was yet to take his trials, and he had only been knighted for a few months. The Council wouldn't allow it, even if they agreed to the match.

“I get it now," said Anakin, the honesty of his words trickling down their bond. "I don’t want to forgive him yet, but I don’t think we should treat him badly. Is that what we're doing? Are the Jedi treating him badly?"

“Not as a collective, but individually some are not being as compassionate as they should be," Obi-Wan admitted quietly.

"Maybe if we explained it to everyone, like how you just explained it to me, then everyone will be a bit nicer?" Anakin suggested, suddenly sounding very young. 

Obi-Wan sighed. “I'm afraid it isn't that simple, young one. There are many Masters who care little for visions. The future is always in motion remember; there is nothing to say that anything I saw will come to pass, or if the glimpse of Maul's past I was given was real. I can only try and lead by example, and do my utmost to protect him from more suffering.”

“That’s why you are going to the Council? Because you want to stop the Senate from hurting him again,” Anakin guessed.

“Yes, and I want to know why the Senators were allowed to question him, and if the Council knew about the methods they used."

Anakin hummed. “I guess we better meditate quickly then, cause after we kick the Council's butt I’ve got to go find a new hiding spot for C3P0 before someone decides he’d be a challenge. I don’t think he’d make it through the first minute of a lightsaber battle."

Obi-Wan’s eyes lit up with humor and a smile tugged at his lips. “You hid that unfinished protocol droid with the lightsaber training droids? In the dojo?”

The boy let out a long suffering sigh. “I know it was dumb but we were desperate! Master Che decided to clean out the Healer's wing storeroom so we had to move him fast. I owe Padawan Bant big-time for the heads up!” 

Obi-Wan laughed. C3PO had been a long term project of Anakin’s, one that the initiate was not supposed to be completing. The Crèche-Masters had been adamant that the droid would only be yet another distraction for the energetic youth and had forbid him from the exploit (at least until he was older). That didn’t stop Anakin though, who had continued to build the droid in secret.

Obi-Wan had to admit the feat was quite impressive. C3PO was the perfectly functional, well apart from suffering from an unusual amount of anxiety. The poor thing was quite traumatized after practically 'living on the run' its entire existence. Not to mention those few times it had been thrown into the trash compactor by furious Masters, only narrowly escaping due to the combined efforts of four Initiates (and a Padawan). In fact, he xould only imagine what hiding with the training droids was doing to C3PO's anxiety levels. 

“How about we make a deal. You help me “kick the Council’s butt" as you so eloquently put it, and I'll let you keep C3P0 in my apartment,” Obi-Wan offered, knowing that he would most probably regret this later.

Anakin beamed. “Deal.”

 

* * *

 

Mace Windu frowned at Knight Kenobi as he finished his complaint by putting onus back onto the Council with a flit of words. The Master of the Order would have been impressed, if his mind was not already racing with the information that the newly-minted Knight had given them. If only Kenobi have come to them with this in the morning! They could have done something to stop it!

“Aware of this, we were not, Obi-Wan,” Master Yoda informed the Knight sadly.  

“That might be worse, Master Yoda," Kenobi replied. "Because that would imply that none of you have seen him since before he left for his  _cross-examination_ at the Senate that you must have allowed. Did no one escort him? Did no one check in on him afterwards?"

The Force stirred with a sudden spike of guilt that made Mace close his eyes. Frustration and anger bubbled in his stomach at the conclusion that someone had known, and they had kept it from the Council. He gripped the arms of his chairs tightly.

“Who?” he demanded, as he expelled his fury.

“I did,” Master Sifo-Dyas admitted, his words steady and unapologetic, despite the lingering whispers of guilt that echoed in the Force. “I noticed the wounds on his return. I questioned one of the Senators and they admitted to using unapproved methods,” he added, his face smoothing out into a blank expression as the guilt faded away.

“Why didn’t you bring this to us?” Adi cried, her sudden upset tearing through the Force.  “This should have been considered when we were deciding where he should be tried!”

“And, why didn’t you have a healer see him?” Obi-Wan added under his breath. The question was only just audible, but it made an impact on those who heard it. What in the galaxy had come over the Cassandran Jedi Master?

“Because if he stayed here, we would learn nothing. All my visions suggest that the Sith will bring about a future filled with war, hate, death and suffering. A future where the Jedi Order is  _destroyed!_  We need to know our enemy so we can stop him before it comes to pass! Sifo-Dyas exclaimed. “The Senate are willing to use methods that we dare not so they have a much better chance of extracting the information we need from the creature.”

“Extracting?” young Anakin repeated, his bright eye’s wide with fear. It was the first time he had spoken and it brought the room to its knees. All the Masters’ silenced, as they felt fear pour of the boy at what the word implied. Fear which had been caused by  _them._

“What have we done?” Depa asked softly, her dark gaze following Anakin as he sank back into Kenobi’s comforting light after the Knight placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.

"We could bring their methods to the attention of some the more moral Senators. At least we can minimize the damage our decisions will cause,” Ki-Adi suggested.

"No!" Sifo-Dyas exclaimed, his eyes suddenly wild with panic.  

Mace stood as the Force flared with warning. As Sifo-Dyas lit his 'saber, Mace lifted his hands and Force pushed the Master back into his seat. Then, with hardly any effort at all, Yoda used the Force to hold him there while Plo, Adi and Ki-Adi rushed to restrain him with Force-suppressant cuffs.

“Always in motion the future is and clouded the Force has become. Rely so heavily on our visions we cannot," Yoda stated. He looked straight at Sifo-Dyas, his tipped ears revealing his disappointment, and his sadness. “Cruel your deception was, the actions of a Jedi it was not.”

“I will not be sorry for breaking my vows if it saves us all!” Sifo-Dyas snapped.

"Corrupted by your visions, you have been.  To the mind healers, you will go. Try to help you, they will."

"Discretely Adi," Mace added, trying not think about the repercussions of the event.

As the three Masters escorted the wayward Jedi out of chamber the rest of the Council turned their attention back to master, knight and initiate who had come before them. All three of them looked just as unsettled by the outcome as he felt.  

“Did I hear correctly that you already have plans to hand the Sith over to the Senate?” Qui-Gon asked quietly.

Mace closed his eyes and wished he didn’t have to agree. How had he not picked up the deception? Why hadn’t he gone down there and talked to the creature before he sent him away? Had he been so consumed with the fear of having yet another shatterpoint in the Temple that he had not done what was right? Sighing he resolved to meditate on his actions and do whatever he could to right the wrong he had caused. He would make a point to see Chancellor Valorum before the end of the day.

"Numerous influential Senators requested that he be tried in the Senate. He has committed crimes across the galaxy and many planets want to hold him to account,” Mace answered. He shuddered when he considered what that could entail.

“You- Stars! He’s a Sith lord!” Obi-Wan cried, his voice laced with horror. "I’m a trained Force user and he nearly killed  _me_. How can you possibly expect Corsec to manage him?"

“There is a Jedi  _Master_ with him, and the Sith has been given Force suppressants!” Eeth growled, clearly unimpressed with the young Knight's lack of respect. "We also made our decision before we knew what you came to say."

“Because one of you withheld it,” Kenobi retorted, though his fire had dulled with the revealing of Sifo-Dyas' madness.  

Mace watched as Qui-Gon placed a hand on his former Padawan’s shoulder before the man met his gaze.

“Is it too late?” he asked softly.

“The transfer should have been completed by now,” Mace sighed.

Qui-Gon’s usually serene face was twisted with disappointment “That is…"

“A disgrace,” Obi-Wan finished coldly. "And no good will come of it."

And, as if the Force wanted to prove Kenobi’s point, it was at that very moment that the door burst open and a distraught Padawan ran in. “Masters!” he cried, gasping for breath. “The Sith… he escaped in- in transit.  He-... he- killed them all Masters. Master Verth, and  _all_ the Corsec guards are dead… and the Senate are blaming the Jedi!”


	12. Dangers of the Dark Side III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all the amazing people who left feedback on the last chapter (and prior). You are all wonderful, and I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to get this chapter out to you guys. I've had a few issues with it but I think I've tied up everything I wanted to for now.
> 
> The three parts of this chapter were inspired by the fic: 'Lead me from Fear to Love' (found [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7394932/chapters/16796902)) by AmayaNatsuya. It is an absolutely gorgeous Qui/Obi fic which I recommend you take a peek at if you haven't already.
> 
> Big thanks to @krikkel over on Tumblr for the Beta read (I have changed it a little since then so any errors are probably mine).

 

Obi-Wan chewed on his lip nervously as he knocked on the door of Master Windu’s apartment. He wasn't entirely certain that bothering the Councillor was the best course of action; it was extremely late and there was a very high chance he would be waking the Jedi Master. But he couldn’t in good conscious wait until morning, not after what had just happened with Maul.

Knocking again, this time a little louder, he cringed when he heard a  _bang_ followed by a string muttered curses echo inside.

Shortly after, the door slid open to reveal a rather unhappy and disheveled Korun Master. He looked over Obi-Wan with tired, dark eyes and his lips formed an unimpressed frown.

“What in Sith’s name do you want that couldn’t wait till tomorrow, Kenobi?” he growled, his deep baritone thick with sleep.

“My apologies Master. I only just got back from the Senate and there is something urgent I must speak with you about,” he rushed. Honestly, he felt as tired as the Master looked. The day had been excessively long and he was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted after his dealings with Maul, his conversation with Anakin, the escape and then spending the rest of the evening trying to allay the concerns of numerous Senators as one of the nominated Jedi Representatives.

“And it has to be now?” the Master asked, exasperated.

Obi-Wan nodded slowly his gaze dropping to the ground. “The last time I waited to pass on information it ended poorly,” he noted softly. He tried to hide the guilt that was stirring inside him as he thought about his part in Maul's escape. Those who Maul killed weighed on his shoulders as he wished once again that he had just gone straight to the Council.

Obi-Wan looked up at Master Windu to find he was looking at him, concern shining in his brown eyes. He sighed loudly before stepping aside and making a sweeping motion with his arm.

“Come in then,” he instructed, resigned.

As Obi-Wan walked in, his eyes flitted around the apartment, taking in the earthy tones, the small knick-knacks and photos, and noting that it wasn’t all that different from his own. Well, apart from its size. The Masters’ quarters were far more spacious than the shoe-boxes given to Knights. Although, he couldn’t complain. He had enough space to house a protocol droid, himself as well as cater for Anakin's impromptu sleep overs.

Master Windu moved into his small kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. He tilted his head in question, raising the glass and jug but Obi-Wan shook his head no.

"Alright, let’s have it, Kenobi,” he said, nursing his glass in his hands.

Obi-Wan took in a shaky breath. “I believe the Sith Master can be found in the Senate."

It was instantly quite clear that whatever the Master had been expecting from him, it wasn’t that. “What?” he snapped as he lowered the glass, that hadn’t quite made it to his lips, and carefully placed it on the cream counter top. The man’s mouth had dropped open and his eyes were wide with shock. “Why?” he asked, before Obi-Wan had had the chance to clarify.

“I had a feeling that Maul was trying to tell me more when he and I were talking about what happened in the Senate. He was truly frightened of something there, Master. And the fact that he killed everyone in order to escape _before_ he got there, proved it,” he explained.

“That-“

“There’s more,” he interrupted. “Earlier this evening, when I had some free time, I started investigating. After a few quiet conversations about suspicious activity I found myself in the Senate Library. The Force was insistent that there was something there to find… but after spending a block of time searching I unearthed nothing. It was, frankly, quite frustrating."

Mace’s brow furrowed thoughtfully. "But...?" he prompted.

“ _But,_ then I realized just how many times I had been disturbed. Considering I was tucked away in the back corner of the library for a short span of time, I had an inordinate amount of beings interrupt and redirect me. I began to observe these individuals more closely and it was obvious that many of them were acting under compulsion," he explained carefully.

The Master of the Order drained his glass, moved around the island bench and sat down at the small kitchen table. Then, he pointed at the chair nearest to him. “Sit down, Obi-Wan,” he said, and the Knight did as instructed. He was actually quite relieved to be off his feet. 

“Firstly, I do not condone you looking into this alone,” he chided. “The Council is aware you are more than capable, we don’t need you to keep proving it with reckless heroics. For _kriff’s_ sake, the bruises the apprentice left on you have only just faded! You should have known better than to follow that lead unaided.”

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan responded, dropping his gaze to the floor.

“However, I have to thank you for bringing this to my attention as quickly as you have. I need to discuss this with the Council before I meet with the Chancellor to discuss our future with the Senate at the end of this week. It will be easiest to investigate your suspicions if we, at least, keep some of our structures in place."

"We’re actually considering splitting from the Senate?”

Master Windu nodded. “The Council is in agreement that we are not working effectively together. We are constantly trying to temper them with our decisions and we are worried that eventually we will be put in a situation where we will be forced to take roles that do not comply with our Code," he explained. "Unfortunately, due to recent events, there is a chance that we will not get a say in when or how we break away from them."

_Stars’ end!_

“Are we- Are we capable of standing apart from it?” he asked quietly.

“It won’t be easy, but yes; however, we are hoping that if they want that particular outcome that we will be able to negotiate for time and finance,” he replied. “It has been to our advantage that this has occurred while Chancellor Valorum is in office. Another Chancellor may have left us high and dry, but I believe Valorum will be fair, no matter what is decided.”

“He is a supporter of the Jedi,” Obi-Wan agreed pensively.

Mace nodded. “We don’t think he will want to separate from us, but we know he is under a lot of pressure from numerous powerful Senators, and from the media.”

Obi-Wan nodded sleepily, his weariness finally catching up with him. The day had been a long one and he hadn’t been sleeping well since Maul attempted to kidnap Anakin as he was constantly waking up to nightmares that the boy was unknowingly sharing along their bond.

“Did you say that you only just got back from the Senate?” the Master asked, a frown on his face. “It’s oh-two-hundred, Kenobi…”

“I’m aware. I was caught by a few of the Senators who were working late. They wanted information on how we plan to deal with the incident. I was outnumbered so slipping away was quite the challenge,” he murmured, blinking his eyes slowly.

Mace let out a long suffering sigh. “Take the couch, Kenobi.”

“Oh, no, I want- I was going to look over Corsec’s latest reports…” he stuttered, blinking himself awake. He really didn't have time to sleep. The longer it took them to find Maul, the slimmer the chance.

“Now, Obi-Wan!" the Master ordered as he stood and moved to turn off the lights. "You've done enough today," he added quietly.

Obi-Wan frowned and wished that was so. “Yes Master.”

 

* * *

 

Chancellor Finis Valorum leaned back in his seat and drummed his fingers on his wooden desk as he ran over the events of the past week. The escape of the Sith apprentice while in transit between the Temple and the Senate judiciary building was a political nightmare. Especially because if both parties involved had been paying more attention it might have been avoided. There was absolutely no reason why the Force-user couldn't have been tried while in Jedi custody, thus there had been no reason to bring the Sith before the Senate.

_So, why did the Senators ask? And why, in the name of the nine Corellian hells, did the Jedi let them?_

The grey-haired man rubbed his temples with his fingers in attempt to soothe his burgeoning headache. He was exhausted after spending the night in meetings with Corsec, Senators, the families of those who died, his own staff, and with the Jedi Senate representatives. He and his supporters had been trying desperately to keep the knock-on effect to a minimum, as well as preserve peace in the Senate in the aftermath of the incident. But it felt like he was fighting a losing battle.

If the Sith hadn’t killed everyone on the damned ship it would have been easier. The families were looking for people to blame, and, as a result, the Senators involved in organizing the transfer were pointing fingers. Master Dooku, Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi had been at the Senate all week, doing their absolute best to ease tensions between the Jedi and the Senate, but it wasn’t enough. The more outspoken of the Senators were already talking to the media droids, and the outrage was spreading quickly.

Valorum knew that he had left his media conference quite late. While his office had issued numerous statements, including warnings not to approach the escapee, there were many who were unimpressed that he had left it a full five-day before speaking to the public. Yet, he still believed his reasoning for waiting was sound. He needed as much information as he could possibly get his hands on in order to best decide on how to move forward. He had also wanted to give the Jedi and Corsec time to reconstruct what had happened, and build a case against the Sith. Plus, he had held on to a shred of hope that the Zabrak might be recaptured if he gave the Jedi and Corsec time.

Unfortunately, nothing had turned out as planned. Neither the Jedi nor Corsec were able to find any trace of the Sith, despite the fact that a huge amount of information was being reported to Corsec via the comm hotline. Worse, there was no hard evidence of anything so, if by some stroke of good fortune they managed to get Maul back, they would only be able to take him to court for the charges already placed against him. They could not prove, without doubt, that it was him who killed everyone on board the prisoner transport. There was the possibility that he was aided, even though they had found no trace of it.

A buzz of the comm on his desk, pulled him from his thoughts and he reached forward to answer with the press of a button.

 _“Master Windu is here for your meeting, Chancellor,”_  his aide informed him in her crisp Coruscanti accent.

“Wonderful, please send him in,” he replied.

Valorum shuffled the papers on his desk so that they sat in a neat pile and moved the stationary he had been using earlier into his desk drawer. He was nervous. There was a lot riding on the outcome of the meeting, and while he knew the Jedi would be amicable regardless of the outcome, he couldn’t guarantee that of the general populace.

It had not taken any time at all for two major groups representing two extreme standpoints to establish themselves in both the Senate and the galaxy as a whole. The first were calling for the Senate to separate from the Jedi and for the establishment of an army or galaxy-wide police body to take their place. The second believed that the Jedi should be drawn closer, that their High Council should be disbanded and that a Senate committee, led by the Chancellor, should be their governing body.

Finis, personally, disagreed with both of these. Perhaps the former could be a possibility but it would have to occur over a long period of time, and the Senate would have to provide the Jedi with the assistance they needed in order for the transition to go smoothly. Though, somehow, he doubted that even the Senators who supported the separation would like to see  _more_ financial support given to the Order. As for the latter, it was far too hostile and he couldn’t see it working at all. The Jedi may act as a policing body for the Senate but they were also a religious group with a core set of values. It was within their right to question or decline a request from the Senate if they believed it was in conflict with their principles. If that changed significantly, he was certain that the Jedi would leave anyway, and it would not be on good terms.

_Which is why this meeting is crucial to the future of the Republic._

Valorum stood when the imposing dark-skinned Jedi entered the large room, and he reached out to shake hands. Despite seeming impassively serene, the newcomers presence always radiated strength and power. He had no doubt that the man was a formidable opponent on the battlefield, and he knew from experience that Master Mace Windu was a skilled negotiator.

“I cannot thank you enough for coming on such short notice,” he said honestly. “The situation has put undue strain on Republican resources and has driven the Senate to distraction. The faster we can determine the way forward, the faster we can return our focus to solving the problems of the galaxy.”

The Jedi smiled as he sat down in the seat across from Valorum. “We would also like the situation to be resolved quickly,” he stated, calmly. “Obviously there isn’t much more that we can do concerning the investigation into Maul’s whereabouts. We have two Jedi teams working with Corsec to sift through all the evidence, and we are prepared to send out extra teams to follow up any leads that are brought to us. We believe we will find him, though we cannot provide a timeline for you at this stage.”

“Off the record, is he a threat?”

The Master sighed and lifted his hand so that his fingers pinched his chin. “I have to say yes. Mostly due to the nature of his escape, and the fact that he is a Force-wielder who is trained in the Dark Side. My advice would be to advise the public of the galaxy not to approach him, but to contact their local police."

The Chancellor nodded. “A warning has been issued," he said. "So the next item we need to address is: what exactly happened, and why?”

The Master leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms. “Without video footage or an eye witness we can’t be sure, but we suspect he had help. We had taken all the required steps to ensure a safe transfer of a Force-Sensitive prisoner. He was injected with a Force suppressant and he was wearing Force suppressant cuffs. A Jedi Master was accompanying him, and we asked for extra guards. In hindsight, we should never have let him go. Unfortunately, we cannot change the past, so we will have to do what we can with the future.”

The Chancellor nodded, frowning. “I agree that you shouldn’t have let him go, but we shouldn’t have asked you to. The ability for Senators to go around myself, and your own Jedi Representatives, to the High Council will need to be resolved going forward.”

The Jedi Master leaned forward just slightly and his eyes narrowed. "And how would you like to proceed Chancellor? The stances of the two main groups debating our future has made it into the halls of the Temple. We house a large number of people of varying ages. If you wish for us to separate from the Senate then you will need to continue to provide us with some finance, especially if you wish to continue using our skills in some capacity. Likewise, if you wish for us to leave Coruscant, we will accept the fact, but we will want you to provide ships and enough credits to set ourselves up on a welcoming world.

“However,” the Jedi Master continued, “if you are planning a hostile take-over of the Jedi Order, it will be answered with force.”

“I have no desire to run the Jedi Order,” Valorum replied quickly. “I don’t agree with that particular line of thinking. If something must be done then I feel that the separation is the best way to go, perhaps over a long period of time…”

Master Windu’s eyebrows shot up, instantly recognizing what the politician did not say. “Only time can heal what reason cannot,” the man agreed quietly as he considered the suggestion. “How long?”

 “My proposal is that we agree to transition into separate entities over a period of five to ten years. That way, if public opinion changes drastically, there is the opportunity to mend the rift. It also gives us all time to consider finance. I believe, as it is us who is pushing for the split, that it would only be fair if we continued to support you, though, probably only in part; you will need to find a way of making up the extra funds. I personally would like you to stay on as peacekeepers and negotiators, so you may be able to work out a system where you charge Senators for the work you do.”

The Korun master gave a small nod, clearly lost in thought. “I have been given the go ahead from the Council to agree to a split. I believe they will be happy with the time-frame,” he stated. “Our only stipulation is that we would like to keep our representatives in the Senate, at least for the time being.

The Chancellor smiled. “I don’t see that being a problem, Master Jedi.”

 

* * *

  

“All night again, Obi-Wan?” Qui-Gon Jinn sighed, as he stepped out into his living area to find his former Padawan sitting up on the couch. The young man had a datapad in his hand, and a pile more stacked up on the coffee table which he had dragged so close to himself his knees were pressed into it. Strands of his auburn hair were falling into his eyes and his hand absently rubbed his shadowed chin as he skimmed across the words on the dull screen.

“Dreams,” Obi-Wan offered as an explanation, not even looking up from what he was reading.

The Jedi Master hummed, accepting the answer even though he knew it was a lie. The younger man’s guilt for not rushing to alert the Council to Maul’s plight was the true cause of his restlessness. He was so burdened by it, he spent every free minute he had trying to work out what had happened to the young Sith. And, as Qui-Gon was one of the leads on the case and all the records they had were currently being held in his quarters, his former Padawan had practically moved back in.

“Have you found anything?” he asked curiously, peering over Obi-Wan's shoulder at his screen.

“No leads, but I have managed to skim through almost all the cases that the senate wanted to bring against Maul and, so far, I am yet to find one that would stand up in any court. All of the evidence is substantial at best. Yes, there are many incidents that probably were the work of a dark Force-wielder, but there is nothing that links these cases to Maul. It makes me wonder if anyone even looked these through before they decided to send Maul back.”

“How many cases are there?”

“Hundreds,” Obi-Wan answered.

Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully as he moved into the kitchen and turned on the kettle. He decided that his former apprentice needed a sounding board more than the older man needed his morning meditation. “The Council may not have read every single one. They probably pulled a sample group.”

Obi-Wan frowned, looking over the back of the couch at his Master. “Then they should have known. They would only have needed to look at two percent of these to know that the Senate had no ground to stand on.”

Qui-Gon met his former student’s gaze and was surprised to see disappointment there. He knew the decisions made concerning the Sith apprentice had shaken Obi-Wan’s faith in the Jedi Council, but he assumed that the young man who had always been such a staunch supporter of their leaders, would give them the benefit of the doubt. His skepticism reminded Qui-Gon of his Master and he began to wonder if Dooku and been whispering things in Obi-Wan’s ear. Even he, who was often at odds with the Jedi Council would go so far as to assume that the whole situation was a conspiracy of sorts.

“Sifo-Dyas could have had a hand in it.” he suggested, as he looked away so he could pour the now boiled water into his teapot. The Cassandran Master was being held in a secure room in the healing ward, under constant surveillance. Until he was started talking to mind healers, or to his visitors he was considered at risk... mostly to himself. There were rumors that his Force presence had been tainted by the Dark Side but when he had tried to find out the truth of it, Mace and Yoda proved to be extremely tight-lipped about it.

“Point,” Obi-Wan agreed looking back at his datapad. “I just would have thought that they would have fought to have kept him. I know they didn’t really know what to do with him, but considering what he knew... I just can’t comprehend why the Council granted the Senates appeal. He’s a Sith!”

“Ah but he is just an apprentice. One that was taken down by a Jedi Padawan, one that up until that point had been quite submissive in everything except for answering our questions. The Council did not believe he would reveal who his Master is, so what was the point in keeping him here when he could be brought to justice for his crimes. There wasn’t any reason to think he would attempt an escape, let alone be worried about him actually getting away. Afterall, the Senate has held Force-sensitives before.” Qui-Gon pointed out, all the while considering how the tables had turned. Usually he was the one arguing with the Council’s position and Obi-Wan was tempering him.

Obi-Wan sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know. I’m just…”

“Trying to make sense of things, because you blame yourself for his escape,” Qui-Gon stated as he poured the brewed tea into two cups and added a splash of milk to each. "But you have no reason to, there is no guarantee that it wouldn’t have happened anyway. It was the will of the Force, Obi-Wan.”

“What if he is dead?”

“Then he is finally free," he said, handing Obi-Wan the hot cup.

"Thank you," His former student said quietly before taking a sip. Then he looked down at the space next to him, his eyes softening from a hard grey to a light blue. Qui-Gon’s gaze followed the length of the young man’s arm as he reached out with his free hand to tuck a stray wisp of blonde hair behind an ear.

Qui-Gon blinked, surprised that he had been awake for a good half an hour and had only just noticed that, including Obi-Wan, there were  _three_  extra people in his living space.

“You seem to have picked up another ‘pathetic lifeform’, Padawan,” Qui-Gon noted as he took a sip of his tea. Sprawled out along the rest of the couch, almost completely hidden by the Knight’s robe was young Anakin, who was sleeping soundly with a tiny Togruta child curled up next to him.

“Hmm?” the Knight questioned, looking up from the younglings.

“The Togruta?” he prompted, sitting down in the arm chair opposite the full couch.

“Oh, that’s Ahsoka… apparently she’s my Grand-Padawan,” Obi-Wan replied mildly.

The Jedi Master choked on his tea. “I beg your pardon?” he spluttered.

Obi-Wan smirked at him, his eyes alight with amusement. “She is Anakin’s future Padawan, Master,” he explained.

The Jedi Master’s eyebrows shot up and he stared incredulously at his former Padawan, instantly wishing he hadn’t asked. Was this going to be a trend now? Would everyone in his future line know their Padawans long before the time came to train them?

“Of course, I should have known,” he muttered, making Obi-Wan laugh. “Have you and Anakin shared another vision then?”

“No, he saw it in a dream,” he replied. “I know they can be unreliable... but he’s quite certain. He actually introduced her to me as his Padawan,” Obi-Wan told him.

Qui-Gon frowned. “There wasn’t another Force event?”

“Not that I’m aware of. Anakin said he’d been dreaming about teaching a Togruta teenager called Ahsoka for weeks when he ran into Master Koon carrying this little one,” he explained.

Qui-Gon sighed. “So, of course, Anakin adopted her and wanted to bring her to meet his adopted father.”

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes sparkled with mirth. “You realize that makes you his adopted grandfather… and Ahsoka’s great grandfather,” he teased.

“Brat,” Qui-Gon muttered, frowning into his tea. “I’m no one’s _great_ grandfather. I’m not even a Grandmaster yet,” he said pointedly.

“Not yet,” Obi-Wan agreed, “at least not formally.”

Qui-Gon chuckled and drained the rest of his tea. “So what was Anakin’s excuse this time?” he asked. The boy had been coming up with rather entertaining reasons to spend the evening with Obi-Wan ever since Maul escaped. The mind healers were insistent that they humor him because he was still suffering from some post-traumatic-stress from the kidnapping attempt. With Maul on the loose, extra allowances had been made for the boy.

“Anakin told me Ahsoka was having nightmares in the crèche so he brought her here to see if she would sleep better. But, I believe it was actually the other way around,” Obi-Wan said.

“T'was not,” Anakin mumbled, his voice still thick with sleep. He slowly sat up, careful not to wake the sleeping youngling. “She really was upset. She kept saying she didn’t want me to leave. I  _tried_  to tell her that I wasn’t going anywhere, but she just shook her head and looked all sad.  _That’s_ when I bought her here.”

Qui-Gon frowned and shared a look with Obi-Wan, though he was surprised to find that his former apprentice didn’t look anywhere near as troubled by the information as he was. In fact, there was a resignation in his eyes that suggested that the young Knight  _knew_  that the child had dreamed of the future.

_He still believes in the shared vision that Anakin and he had all those years ago._

Qui-Gon’s hands tightened around his empty cup, his mind suddenly racing with questions. How long did they have? Anakin had been ten in the vision? Hadn’t he? Plus, where were they going to go? And why?

The Jedi Master knew his boy was disgruntled by the Council’s handling of Maul but surely it wasn’t enough to turn him away from the Order. He also couldn’t see Obi-Wan turning away from his family when Anakin was at risk. Maul was a threat to the boy yes, but Obi-Wan was too smart to think they would be safer elsewhere…

 _\--Master? — Obi_ -Wan sent along their bond, obviously sensing his sudden worry. He glanced up at the young man who had at some point moved into the kitchen and was now fixing breakfast for them all. 

\-- _Why?—_ he sent back.

 _\--Why will we leave?—_  Obi-Wan clarified.

 _\--Yes.—_ Qui-Gon answered

_\--I’m not… certain. I just know it is inevitable—_

The long-haired Jedi Master sighed. Really he should be proud of his ex-student for trusting the Force to guide him down the right path. But, for the most part, he was just frustrated, and... sad.

_\--If we have to leave suddenly, do you think you could look after C3PO?—_

The smirk on Obi-Wan’s face told Qui-Gon that the young man knew exactly what he was asking. He and the droid did  _not_  get along. In fact, he could not understand how Obi-Wan managed to live with it… but perhaps that was the real reason why he kept coming to stay.

\-- _He would have to stay with the ‘saber training droids on weekends.—_

Obi-Wan snorted into his breakfast.

“You guys are talking in your heads again, aren’t you,” Anakin mumbled, his mouth full of cereal. Although the boy was capable of having a conversation with Obi-Wan via the bond they had, he was never impressed when other Jedi did it.

Obi-Wan smirked and went to answer but was interrupted by the shrill bleeps of his commlink. “I better take this,” he muttered, ruffling Anakin’s hair with his hand as he moved past him,  across the apartment and out onto the small balcony, closing the glass door behind him.

“You really need to learn some table manners, Anakin,” Qui-Gon sighed as the boy shoveled his breakfast into his mouth.

“Wha…?” the boy asked before swallowing.

Qui-Gon shook his head and silently promised never to take on another Padawan. He was long past raising children. Turning his head, he glanced out the window at Obi-Wan who was looking out across the city as he chatted quietly. He presumed that the call was from the Council, and was pertaining to Maul, though he doubted it was the good news they wanted.

The Jedi Master's suspicions were proved correct when Obi-Wan returned to the room with tense shoulders, his brow knitted and his worry diffusing into the Force.

“What’s wrong?” Anakin asked, concerned.

Qui-Gon folded his arms across his chest and tilted his head slightly, letting his former apprentice know that he had also sensed that the young man was unbalanced.

He then, watched on proudly as Obi-Wan took in a breath, and with the exhale, dispelled his emotion. Then, he smiled at them, albeit a bit weakly. “They have a lead on Maul, a body has been found in the Works district that has lightsaber wounds and Corsec says there is evidence of a ship having been stowed there. The Council has asked if I will accompany Master Koon on a mission to follow this up,” Obi-Wan revealed slowly. “I have a briefing in a few hours.”

The spike of fear from Anakin was so overwhelming that Qui-Gon felt himself take a step back and Ahsoka (who had still been sleeping) shot up on the couch. Obi-Wan cringed, and Qui-Gon got the impression that a few choice words had been shared along their bond.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan said, as he dropped to one knee in front of the child.

“You said you wouldn’t have to go, that the Council wanted you in the Senate until everything is fixed,” Anakin cried, looking almost tearful.

“They are within their rights to change their minds, Anakin.”

“Can’t you say no? You said we could say no!” he cried. Qui-Gon tried not to reveal how shocked he was by that admission as he tried to understand what would have brought on that conversation.

“Are you ok, Skyga?” Ahsoka whispered, peaking over the top of the couch at the blonde boy.

“I just- I don’t—“

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan interrupted softly. “Breathe with me.”

Qui-Gon watched as the boy leaned in, pressed his forehead against Obi-Wan’s and closed his eyes. Slowly, but surely, their breathing smoothed into a steady rhythm and calm returned to the room.

“Now,” Obi-Wan said, opening his eyes as he pulled back, capturing Anakin's elbows in his hands. “If you truly believe you need me here, Anakin, I can and will say no. But, I want you to hear me out first.”

Anakin nodded, his eyes trained on Obi-Wans face.

“This is the first mission they have offered me as a Knight, and it is an important one. I’m very humbled that they want me to go, and I’m also relieved. How Maul was treated while in our custody was unacceptable, and I was afraid that they would bend to the demands of the Senate again by sending a Jedi team to simply dispose of him,” Obi-Wan explained, calmly. “Despite it being an unpopular stance among the Jedi, I haven’t exactly been quiet about the fact that I think  _both_  the Jedi and Senate could have handled things differently. And, thus, by choosing to send me the Council is sending a message to the Senate, and the galaxy at large, that they agree.”

“If I go Anakin, and we find Maul, he gets the chance that we talked about before our meditation the other day. If I don’t…. well there is no one else who is as willing and able to stand up for him.”

“But you don’t want to go, I can tell!” Anakin argued.

“It’s not that I don’t want to go, Anakin. It’s that I don’t want to leave you behind,” Obi-Wan admitted softly.

“Oh,” the boy said, a flush working its way up his neck as he realized what that meant. Qui-Gon hid his smile behind his hand, he imagined that the boy would be spending every waking minute preparing himself for his initiate trials now that he  _knew_  Obi-Wan wanted him as his Padawan. Then the Jedi Master sighed and turned to look out the glass door when he realized that his own Padawan had experienced the opposite. He had suffered through rejection after rejection, his perhaps being the cruelest.

“It’s attachment, young one. I am worried for you, when I shouldn’t be. You will not be alone. You have your friends, Master Kai, Master Jinn, Ahsoka… and I know Master Dooku would be over-the-moon to spend some time with you. Even if the rest of the Jedi are split in their views about us, they aren’t simply going to let a Sith walk in here and take you. Not again. You will still have your guard, and I know plenty of Jedi who will be keeping an eye on you.” Obi-Wan told him. “However, if you ask me to stay, Anakin, I will...”

Anakin chewed on his lip thoughtfully for a long moment, then he slowly shook his head. “You’d better go,” he said, his bright blue eyes sparkling with unshed tears as he looked up at Obi-Wan. His former apprentice responded by pulling the boy in for a tight hug.

It was when they let go, though, that Qui-Gon saw the Jedi team they would soon be. And, it was inspiring.

Ahsoka let out a long sigh and looked between Obi-Wan and Anakin. “You guys are really silly,” she said.

Qui-Gon grinned, thinking that the sentiment would probably stand for the rest of her life.

 

* * *

 

Anakin Skywalker sighed as he trudged behind Master Jinn, thinking over his day. It had turned out to be one of the better ones, which had been a pleasant surprise, and yet, at the same time he was really bothered by what had occurred.

It had been midday when Master Jinn had taken him to see Master Dooku in the Jedi Representative offices in the Senate. He had been told that he was going to be left in the care of the older, regal looking man while Master Jinn was in a meeting. It hadn't worried him, because despite having spent no time one-to-one with the man, Dooku had always been nice to him. And, he knew that Master Qui-Gon really needed a break.

Obi-Wan’s master had been assigned as his guard exactly one week ago, just a few days after Obi-Wan had left. It was Anakin’s fault. He  _accidentally_  kept missing his  _galactic politics_  classes and Master Windu had thought it best that he spend some time in the Senate so he could see why diplomacy was such an important skill for a Jedi. Thus they had allocated him to Master Jinn who was instructed to take Anakin to the Senate every day for a ten-day. During that time he was supposed to learn by observing, therefore allowing the Jedi Master to get on with his crucial duties while he studied. But, the assignment hadn’t exactly gone as planned. In fact Anakin's presence there had really only caused  _more_ problems for Master Jinn and the Order.

On his very first day, Anakin had accidentally insulted a group of Senators by falling asleep during a meeting. Then, two days later he had stumbled upon a robbery taking place in the Corellian senator’s office but the thief escaped before Corsec arrived and there was a mix up which lead to him getting arrested. That wasn’t as bad as when the Senators started asking him all sorts of questions about Maul. He'd been bored, so he made up amusing and creative (but not really truthful) answers, which ended up being quoted in the galaxy-wide media. Poor Master Jinn had shouldered all of the drama that Anakin unintentionally caused with an inspiring, serene, patience, but the boy knew that the man had reached his wit’s end. So he resigned himself to his fate as Master Dooku’s follower for the rest of the day.

Once they had said goodbye to the long-haired Jedi, Master Dooku had turned to look at him. He had calmly informed Anakin that they were going to meet some stuffy Senator called Pelpizeen or Pulpateen, which, honestly, sounded kinda worse than another meeting. But, it turned out to be  _way_  better than expected.

After being properly introduced (his name was Senator Palp-a-tine) they went to a fancy dessert bar in the upper levels of Coruscant and he had been allowed to choose whatever he wanted. Then Palpatine took them to a massive droid supplier where the Senator bought him some parts that he could use to finish C3PO. He felt a little bad about accepting the gifts (It wasn’t really the Jedi way) but Master Dooku said it would be alright, and that they didn’t have to tell anyone.

In the excitement of the moment he happily accepted the reassurance that the Jedi Master had subtly given, but now, as he continued follow Master Jinn back toward the crèche, he became more and more uneasy about it. He didn’t like keeping secrets from Obi-Wan, and he wasn’t really certain that he could stop Obi-Wan from working it out. Actually he was pretty sure the Knight was going to notice the gold plating on the droid that lived in his apartment. Still, maybe if he tarnished it a bit, Obi-Wan might believe that he got it out of a scrap bin.

He bit his lip. It was just a little lie, it didn’t hurt anyone… that was ok, right? 


	13. The Padawan I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is honestly mostly just fluff. There are a few important plot points, and some angst... but it's wrapped in fluff!  
> Thanks, as always, to all the wonderful people who left me feedback. I love reading your thoughts!  
> A HUGE thank you to @krikkel over on tumblr (again) for the amazing Beta read (after which I wrote another half a page so any errors are still my own!)  
> And you can find me on tumblr @misslearn if you want to come say hi :)

 

Nine year old Anakin Skywalker was in _so_ much trouble.

Master Windu was _definitely_ going to kill him this time. He'd been teetering on the edge of the man's patience for years and there was no way that he was coming out of this unscathed. He would be lucky to be a Jedi after this. Hell, he'll be lucky to be alive after this.

Sprinting through the Temple halls at a Force enhanced speed still didn't make him fast enough to catch the upgraded cleaning bot that was flying along ahead of him. The large green droid that he had been tinkering with for about a month had completely spazzed out and was now racing through the Temple halls, spraying bubbly foam and water everywhere. By 'everywhere' he meant on the walls, the pillars, the floors, the _ceiling_ and _every_ sentient being that it happened to pass.

So far it had drenched two clans of Initiates and their leaders, five Padawans, three senior Padawans, two Knights, one Master, one Senior Healer (he would never be able to enter the halls of healing again) and numerous Corps members. Anakin's repeated apologies had echoed behind him as he skidded through the mess of foam, bubbles, water and people that the bot was leaving in its wake.

Desperate, Anakin grabbed the Force and leaped forward, aiming to land in front of the droid. Unfortunately, at the exact same moment, Padawan Tachi jumped over the top of the droid in an attempt to get out of its way, resulting in them painfully crashing into one another.

“ _Sithspit_!” he cursed as he dragged himself up and stumbled forward after the droid. He could feel blood oozing from his nose but a quick scan with the Force told him he was ok aside from a few decent bruises. So he shook off the pain and ran, desperately following the trail of suds.

“SKYWALKER!” Tachi yelled after him.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry!!” he called back as he rounded the corner.

He had made it at least five long strides down the hall when he felt a huge disturbance in the Force. A moment later there was a roar of yelling, screaming and squealing coming from, _oh Sith’s balls_ , the commissary. He raced as fast as he could but came to a stop when everything suddenly went silent.

Anakin stood outside the double doors contemplating whether he should enter or just head for the Temple exit and never look back. Master Windu was likely going to  _kill_ him. 

_But Master Yoda is more likely to take my side if I do the Jedi thing and face my fears._

Taking a deep breath, he stepped inside and his mouth dropped open at the sight.

There were bubbles everywhere.

The ground and tables had a layer of foam over them and almost every single person was dripping wet. The droid was in stasis, pushed against the wall and held in a tight Force grip by a drenched Knight Kenobi who stood next to it with his hands raised. What took the cake though was Master Jinn and Master Yoda who were completely dry sitting at the table behind the Knight, eating their dinner quietly. Master Jinn was looking between Obi-Wan and him with quiet amusement glittering in his dark blue eyes.

“Well hello there,” Obi-Wan said. “You haven't, by any chance, lost a droid?”

What came out of his mouth was something Obi-Wan would later describe as a squeak.

And he would swear he heard Master Jinn snort.

The Knight quirked an eyebrow, his eyes sparkling with… mirth? Did he find this funny? No way. No. _This_ was not funny. _This_ was going to get him kicked out of the Order. Forever.

“I suppose you can disable it?” Obi-Wan asked.

A flush made its way up his neck and into his cheeks when he realized he was just standing lamely in the doorway. “Oh! Yeah. I can!” he yelped, and he jogged up to the droid. Working quickly he took the backing plate off and pulled out a handful of wires and the droid buzzed off. Knight Kenobi released it and it crashed forward into the wall.

“Thank the _Force!”_ Anakin sighed, running a shaky hand through his hair.

“Indeed,” Obi-Wan agreed.

Anakin looked up at the Knight and flashed him an embarrassed smile. Obi-Wan responded by dropping a hand on his shoulder.

“I didn't know you were back,” Anakin said. He wiped his nose on his sleeve and was pleased to note that the bleeding had stopped.

“I only just arrived,” replied the Knight warmly.

“It’s been _ages_ since you were home!”

_I missed you._

“And yet it’s as if nothing has changed,” Obi-Wan laughed. “I believe you are in quite a bit of trouble, young one,” he added as he glanced back towards the commissary doors.

“SKYWALKER!”

Anakin cringed. His gaze lifted away from the Knight to the doors that had been thrown open by a _very_ irate Master Windu.

“Kenobi!” The Master of the Order groaned. “When did you return?”

“Approximately fifteen minutes ago, Master,” he chuckled while bowing respectfully.

“Unfortunate timing,” Master Windu noted.

“Indeed. But perhaps, the will of the Force? The droid might still be uh _-_ cleaning, if I hadn’t arrived when I did,” he replied as he carded his hand through his wet hair. This time Anakin was _sure_ Master Jinn snorted, and Master Yoda’s sudden cough was rather suspect too.

While Master Windu’s face seemed relatively serene, Anakin knew better. He knew what the appearance of the vein on the Master’s forehead meant. He was in deep poodoo. He lightly tapped on Obi-Wan’s mental shields via their bond and when the man lowered them he sent a desperate plea.

_-Please don't let him kick me out-_

_-Just be honest. It takes a little more than this to get expelled-_

Anakin frowned and sent quizzical disbelief down the bond. _-More than this?-_

“And what do you have to say for yourself?” Master Windu said, rounding on him.

“Sorry?” he offered meekly.

The Master frowned in that way that he was certain was saved just for him. His gaze dropped to his boots as shame flared in his heart.

“Master, I'm sure Anakin didn't mean for this to happen,” Obi-Wan said, in his defense. “And I know he will be happy to help with the clean-up.”

Anakin suppressed a cringe and nodded quietly. He tried not to think about the extent of the mess. The chase had begun in the hangar and it was a fair hike back.

“I should help too, Master.”

Anakin’s head shot up to find his friend, Tru Veld, standing next to him. Gratitude flooded his being.

_Thank the Force._

“I've been tinkering with that droid too. It could easily have been something I did that made it act like it did,” he explained.

“Us too,” Ferus volunteered as he and Darra joined him and Tru. “We may not have contributed mechanically but we offered encouragement regarding some of the obvious upgrades.” 

Anakin dared not meet Master Windu’s eye as he looked at the four of them. He just _knew_ the vein was pulsing madly.

“I'll keep an eye on them Master,” Knight Kenobi offered. As relief _and_ excitement fluttered in his stomach Anakin realized just how pleased he was that Obi-Wan was home and was _here_. The Knight had been away for a long time and he missed him more than he probably should. The Force sort of calmed when they were together and everything seemed _right._ And, after feeling lonely and a little dark for so long it was wonderful standing beside the bright Jedi.

Sensing that Master Windu was eyeing him he breathed out his emotions, letting them disappear into the Force. He kept his eyes trained on his boots, worried that the Master might decide that the clean-up might be a little too enjoyable with his friends and Obi-Wan.

“See that you do,” Master Windu told the Knight then turned on his heel and left, his cloak billowing behind him. He stopped just before the doors and looked back. “Oh and Kenobi, I don’t want any reports of Padawans misusing the Force during this... clean-up,” he added before barging through the doors and disappearing down the hall.

Anakin and his friends groaned in unison.

“Hm, that complicates things,” Obi-Wan muttered, as he turned his gaze away from the swinging doors and eyed the droid. “Would it take much time to reset that to its factory settings?”

Anakin’s eyes widened and he shared a look with Tru before his face split into a huge knowing grin.

“We can have it back in working order in no time, Knight Kenobi!”

 

* * *

 

Master Yoda sat forward in his chair as Obi-Wan Kenobi entered the Council chamber and crossed the room to stand next to Master Koon. The young man walked with far more confidence in his stride than he had two and a half years ago, when they had assigned the pair the mission to track down the Sith. To be expected, it was. Gained experience as a Jedi Knight, he had. 

“Glad to have you back, we are,” he started, earning a smile from Obi-Wan and a slight cant of the head from the Kel Dor Master.

“And we are glad to be back,” Master Koon replied, "Although, we weren't expecring to be recalled..."

Master Windu nodded, accepting the unspoken question. “We have all read the reports you sent during your time away and thus are aware that there are promising leads that you would like to follow. Please know that we are pleased with your efforts and understand that we were reluctant to end your mission. Unfortunately we can’t afford to have either of you away any longer. With the turmoil in the Senate and the decline in Chancellor Valorum's popularity we can no longer rely on the agreements concerning the split that we have in place. We believe any new Chancellor worth his weight will insist the Jedi to pull away from the Senate sooner."

“Public opinion of the Order hasn’t improved then?” Obi-Wan asked, astutely reading between the lines.

"Public - yes, thanks to the Jedi Corps, but in the Senate - no,” Mace replied tiredly. “The only way our standing with the politicians will improve at this point is if we get our hands on the Sith, and based on your reports it seems that Maul has managed to vanish into thin air.”

The two Jedi on the floor shared a glance. It was subtle and fleeting, but miss it, neither he or the room full of Jedi masters did.

“More information for us, you have?” the diminutive Master asked quietly, looking between the two Jedi. “Provide complete reports, you did not.”

Master Koon nodded, agreeing with his conclusion. “The deception was necessary. We learned about six months in that sending complete and correct reports was both sabotaging the mission and putting our lives at risk. As soon as we stopped, we made far more progress,” he explained.

Yoda's ears drooped a little at the thought that one of their own may have betrayed them.

“Did you find him?” Master Gallia asked quietly.

Master Koon glanced at Kenobi once more. “Not exactly, but we have an idea of where he is,” the Kel Dor revealed slowly. “Though, I think it is best that we start at the beginning.”

Mace nodded his assent and after another glance at Obi-Wan, Master Koon began recounting their movements over the past two and a half years. From the dead-end lead on Corellia where they started, the two had traversed the galaxy following traces of the Sith’s dark Force presence, or tip-offs from those who had thought they had seen the Zabrak. Though it wasn’t until they reached Rattatak that they found a path worth walking.

“Really we were running around blind until we found Knight Ky Narec and his Padawan, Asajj Ventress, on Rattatak.”

“His unofficial Padawan,” Master Koon corrected quickly. “I requested they return home, and they agreed that they would, but not until they have secured peace on the planet.”

“Sent word, they have. Expecting them home soon, we are.” Yoda told them, noting that both Jedi lit up at the news. “Invaluable was the aid you gave them, they said,” he added. “Forgot to mention that in your reports, you both did.”

The Knight and the Master shared a smile, much like the one the cheekiest of the younglings he taught did when they were caught out doing something wrong.  

“Ah- that is good to hear,” the Kel Dor Master replied, choosing not to reply to Yoda’s comment.

“How did the pair aid you in your search for Maul?” Master Poof asked impatiently.

“Asajj comes from the same planet as Maul. She considers him to be her “brother,” although she had only met him for the first time about a month before we arrived. Both he and she were apparently given away by the Matriarch of their tribes, a dark Force user called Mother Talzin,” explained Obi-Wan.

Master Billaba let out a gasp. “Another Sith?”

Master Koon shook his head. “We don’t believe so. The planet itself was steeped in the Dark Side. Both Obi-Wan and I believe that they are a different breed of Force users to the Jedi and Sith. The Mother, she didn’t have any time for me, but she knew what Obi-Wan had done for Maul… She was willing to speak with him.”

“Reveal anything, did she?” Yoda asked curiously. He had met other Force users throughout his eight hundred years, but most were light, or at worst gray. It wasn’t surprising that a dark sect existed, but it was a little unnerving that they didn’t know about it. Watch them, they should.

_Ensure that no more children were given to the Sith, they would._

“She didn’t speak many truths, however, I did learn that she gave up Maul to the Sith Master when he was two. He must have made her promises that he didn’t keep because she was furious with him. She still feared him though. She would not reveal his identity.” Obi-Wan said solemnly. “She did say that he was here, on Coruscant, and that he was too many moves ahead for us to catch up. She suggested doing something he wouldn’t expect…”

Yoda frowned. He didn't need to ask to know that Dark Sider had not given the Knight any further information.

“But, honestly Masters, I’m not certain if she was talking to me specifically, or if she was talking about the Jedi as a whole,” he finished, looking apologetic.

Yoda hummed thoughtfully and glanced over at his former Padawan. The man was sitting back in his seat with a frown on his face, his head canted just slightly and his eyes narrowed. Thinking over the implications of what was said, he was.

_And, what was not said._

“You said you had a clue to Maul’s whereabouts but all you've spoken of were missed encounters. Did you get his location from the Matriarch?” the Korun Master asked. It made the corners of Yoda's mouth twitch upwards. Still read his old Padawan, he could.

“No, she led us on a wild goose chase across the galaxy,” Obi-Wan admitted drily. “However, it was during that chase that we realized where he was.”

“He is following Obi-Wan,” Master Koon's tone revealed that he was displeased that this was the case. Yoda had to stifle a chuckle at that. There wasn't a Master yet who, after spending an extended period of time with Obi-Wan, didn't feel the need to protect him. They were too attuned to the Force and had seen too much of the galaxy to not recognize how rare he was.

Silence reigned in the seconds following Master Koon's declaration but it was filled with the Masters’ emotion. Shock, confusion, anticipation and accusation poured into the once peaceful space as they regarded the young Jedi.

“Why?” Master Mundi asked.

“I don’t know,” Obi-Wan replied honestly. Outwardly he appeared un-bothered by that fact, but Yoda could feel the Knight’s confusion at the Sith’s actions. “I have ventured out on my own numerous times and he never approaches.”

“Certain it is him, you are?” Yoda asked, tilting his head ever-so-slightly as he carefully considered the situation and those involved.

“Yes. I am familiar with his presence in the Force but I cannot pin it down. All of my attempts at following him have been unsuccessful,” Obi-Wan replied solemnly.

Yoda sank into the Force and studied the young man before him. Before he left there had been a silver lining to his presence. It hadn't surprised the Master. The Knight had been trained by one of the grayest Jedi in the Order, and his faith had been significantly shaken by the Councils decisions regarding the captured Sith. But now, after his time away, he was as light as the day he had been brought to the crèche.

 “Admire you, the Sith Apprentice did. Perhaps watching over you, he is.”

Obi-Wan gaped at him, his mouth hanging slightly open and his eyes wide in a rare display of emotion. “You cannot be serious?”

“Look like I’m joking, do I?”

The Knight’s mouth slammed shut and a flush spread across his cheeks.

“Following in the footsteps of your Master, you are. Brought home a dangerous “pathetic lifeform”, you have,” he commented, watching on amused as young man’s face turned even redder when some of the Masters chuckled. “Reveal his true intentions eventually, the Sith will. In the meantime, careful you must be."

“Yes, Master,” Obi-Wan said, bowing politely. While he had clearly recognized the dismissal, he did not leave. Instead the Knight raised his gaze to meet Yoda’s.

“Something else you have to say Knight Kenobi?”

“Yes I…“ He trailed off and glanced over at Master Koon who gave him a small, supportive smile and a nod. “I wish to ask permission to take Anakin Skywalker as my Padawan.”

Yoda chuckled as relief surged in the man in the seat next to him and humor filled the room.

“Thank the Force!” Master Windu exclaimed, making Master Billaba snort and Master Mundi hide a grin behind his hand.

“Have our permission, you do,” Yoda answered kindly. “Impressed that you waited, we are.”

“Thank you, Masters,” Obi-Wan replied, his cheeks coloring again at the words.

“May the Force be with you, Knight Kenobi,” said Yoda, a smirk playing on his lips. “Need it to guide you through young Skywalker’s apprenticeship, you assuredly will.”

 

* * *

_-Where are you, young one?-_ Obi-Wan sent along the bond he shared with Anakin.

Despite sensing his young friend’s bright presence in the Hangar, he was yet to find him. Having walked around the large space twice, he'd decided to try reaching out instead. Although, the plan seemed a poor one when he felt shock and then a sharp pain drift along their bond. 

 - _Ow-_ Anakin sent back shortly after.

 _-Sorry Anakin, I didn’t mean to surprise you. Are you alright?-_ Obi-Wan questioned as he focused on the bond and honed in on the Initiate’s location.

 _-I’ll live-_ he responded and then Obi-Wan received the mental equivalent of a grin. - _You’ve got some free time?”-_

“I have,” he said, when he finally found Anakin. Or more precisely, his legs, which were hanging out from underneath an old speeder. He ignored the little voice in his head reeling off his to-do list. He had missed Anakin dearly and he didn't want to spend more time apart.

“Oh, hi!” greeted Anakin as he rolled out. He dusted off his tunic as he stood and gave Obi-Wan a giant grin, clearly not aware that there was blood trickling down the side of his face from a wound on his head.

“Oh Anakin, I’m sorry,” Obi-Wan sighed as he reached out and gently tilted Anakin’s head to the side, inspecting the cut.

“Doesn’t hurt,” the Initiate muttered, though he flinched when Obi-Wan pressed a compress that he pulled from his belt pouch onto the wound. “Ow!”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow.

"Okay, it hurts a little. But it was an accident, and I've had worse."

Obi-Wan hummed thinking about the bruises that had bllomed on the boy's face and chest after the droid debacle. “I’m rather surprised Master Windu didn’t ban you from working down here after the incident with the cleaning droid,” he noted, his eyes sparkling as he waved towards Anakin's numerous projects. “I hope you don’t intend to test that speeder in the old halls.”

Anakin looked up at him with wide eyes and shook his head profusely. “Oh no, I’m not going to do any more testing _in_ the Temple. This is a dud anyway, the mechanics gave it to me. They’ve given up on it but I think I can make it go, I just have to rebuild some of the parts and get the ancient starter motor to tick over…” he stopped suddenly, a strange look flashing across his face before he looked down at his feet. “Sorry I’m babbling, I didn’t mean to waste your time,” he rushed, dropping his eyes to the floor.

Obi-Wan frowned, his brow knitted and his eyes narrowing. “You are not wasting my time, Anakin. I am in no rush and I am happy to listen,” he told him, trying to hide his surprise. Anakin had never lacked self-confidence, nor had he ever submitted so easily.

“Oh,” he mumbled. “Sorry, it’s just I realized recently that get carried away a lot. And that I cause more trouble than anyone else. I really stuffed up with the cleaning-bot…”

 “Look up, Anakin, I’m not here to admonish you…” Obi-Wan said softly. Gently, he peeled the compress away from the boy’s head and carefully placed a bacta patch over the wound. “Is something the matter?” he asked.

_I didn’t sense this conflict in you the other day._

“No, well yes, I- I just…” he trailed off, silently debating with himself. “I just missed you,” he said finally. While Obi-Wan could sense the boy’s honesty down their bond he knew that the declaration was a misdirection. It concerned him because Anakin had never been anything but open with him.

Prompted by that thought, Obi-Wan lowered his shields and was horrified to find a new set between them.

“Anakin,” he breathed, feeling panic rise in his chest. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m not supposed to say, I’ll get in trouble,” Anakin whispered, his eyes darting around the room.

“Then show me,” the Knight pleaded, trying to keep his voice calm. He had a bad feeling and there was something about Anakin’s Force presence that wasn’t quite right.

“Master Windu will kick me out,” the Initiate mumbled.

“Master Windu will not kick you out,” argued Obi-Wan. “I won’t let him.”

“You can’t really stop him.I can’t have many chances left, can I?” Anakin snapped, then his eyes returned to the floor and he kicked at a few screws that were sitting near his foot. “The Council don’t like me, not like they like you.”

Obi-Wan was struggling to understand what had happened in his absence. Was this some sort of defiant unsure stage that nine-year-olds when through? 

“Anakin, no one dislikes you. They may not be entirely pleased with some of your actions but there is no animosity towards your person. You are well-liked by your friends, by Ahsoka, by Master Qui-Gon, and surely you know how I feel about you.”

“Do I?” the boy snarled. “You left! You said you didn’t have to, but you chose to try and help the monster that tried to take me instead of staying with me!

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan cried, utterly shocked. He reached out as the Initiate tried to turn away and grabbed his arm, pulling him back so that they were facing one another.

“Let me go!” Anakin growled dangerously.

“Stop this and listen closely, young one,” Obi-Wan said firmly, moving so both of his hands held Anakin’s shoulders. “You seem to have forgotten the conversation we had before I left. The one where I not only explained why I was leaving, but I gave you the chance to ask me to stay. Perhaps that was unfair of me. Perhaps you were too young for that burden. But it doesn’t change the fact that I left with your approval.”

“I didn’t know you’d be gone for two years!” Anakin yelled. “You didn’t tell me everything! If you’d told me everything I would have said no! And the only reason why you wouldn’t tell the truth is because you don’t want me and all my trouble. You had to help me clean the Temple the other day, and you’re always rescuing me from something! Maul nearly killed you! You nearly died because of me…” he trailed off, his anger having transformed into misery throughout his rant. “You’d be better off without me.”

Obi-Wan stared, allowing himself a moment to process everything Anakin had just said. It hurt, all of it hurt. The last thing he ever meant to do was cause his boy pain. But it was his confusion that overwhelmed him. There hadn't been a whisper of this during the hours they'd spent cleaning...

“Would I?" Obi-Wan challenged softly, hopefully prompting the boy to think with his head and not his heart. "And would you be "better off" without me, young one?"

“I-“ Anakin froze, the words dying on his lips as his bright blue eyes shot up to meet Obi-Wan’s. “W-what?” he stammered, his body trembling.

"In the same breath you told me you are angry at me for leaving and that you think it's best I go."

"I- I'm just trying to protect you!"

Obi-Wan's eyebrow's shot up. "From what? Are you going to hurt me Anakin?" 

"Probably," the boy admitted miserably. "Everyone seems to think so."

Obi-Wan let go of one of Anakin's shoulders and dragged his hand down his face, letting it linger over his mouth and chin. Closing his eyes he let himself focus entirely on breathing for a single moment, trying to let go of the pain that was roaring in his chest and focus on what exactly had brought this on.

"What if I refuse?" he asked finally.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"What if I don't go?" questioned Obi-Wan. "What if instead I asked you to stay by my side? What if I asked you to be my Padawan?"

"Y-you-- wh-what?" Anakin stuttered. His eyes were wide, filled with disbelief and a hint of something else... something he suspected was hope.

Obi-Wan’s expression softened slightly, although his concern did not lessen. He dropped to one knee, returned his hand to the boy’s shoulder, and met his gaze. “I would like to be your Master, Anakin. That’s why I came here to see you, but if that isn’t what you want, then I will leave you be." He did his best not to show his heartbreak. It was like being an Initiate all over again, waiting patiently for something that he knew was meant to be, only to have to fight for it with everything he had.

A small sob escaped Anakin’s lips, then he shattered. He flew forward into Obi-Wan’s arms and everything that had happened over his time away rushed along their bond and poured into his mind. Memories flashed before his eyes and emotions tugged at his heart. He saw the other Initiates ostracize Anakin, he felt his pain and the accompanying loneliness. He heard the harsh and unfair words from Masters and felt the boy’s fear at not being good enough. Then, memory after memory of days spent with Dooku and Palpatine was flung at him, almost as though Anakin was desperate to show Obi-Wan without letting him really see. But the Knight caught enough of the twisted words and false smiles to _know_ that this was the true cause of Anakin’s anxieties.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry!” the Initiate rushed, his tears beginning to soak through the collar of Obi-Wan’s tunics.

“It’s alright,” he breathed, rubbing soothing circles on the boy’s back as he tried to expel the combination of Anakin’s and his emotion into the Force with very little success. He would be meditating for days to get rid of his anger towards those whi did this, and to heal the re-opened wounds on his soul. “Breathe Anakin, you have to let go of as much as you can."

“I’m trying,” Anakin mumbled, his face still buried in Obi-Wan’s tunics. “I’ve been trying for the past two and a half years,” he added miserably as he pulled back slightly so that he could meet Obi-Wan’s gaze.

“It took me a long time to master my emotions, Anakin," Obi-Wan whispered consolingly. “You are still very young, you have plenty of time to learn.”

Anakin sniffed and looked up hopefully, “The other Initiates say it’s proof that what the Sith said is true.”

“I know." Obi-Wan had seen it in the memories, but even if he hadn’t he would have believed Anakin. He remembered from his own days in the Crèche how cruel children could be to one another. Especially where jealously was involved. “But they’re wrong. You aren’t at your best right now and yet, in the Force you still shine as brightly as a star. You are light, Anakin, and I truly believe you will be an incredible Jedi.”

A flush spread across Anakin’s cheeks and he ducked his head bashfully. “I- I’m sorry I was horrible to you when you were just trying to...” he trailed off and took in a deep breath. Then he lifted his head and looked straight at Obi-Wan. “Can we start over?” he asked shyly, hope flooding their bond.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Of course we can" Though he needed a minute to collect himself. His mind was still trying to process what he had seen, and his heart was still recovering from the unforseen strike at it. Thankfully, Anakin seemed to understand.

“Want to help me fix the speeder?”

Obi-Wan hummed as he left his thoughts. “I suppose I can lend a hand, but I’m afraid my skill-set might not be much help.”

“That's okay. I can teach you,” the Initiate said, his voice laced eith certainty and excitment.

Obi-Wan acquiesced and allowed Anakin to drag him to the speeder, listening attentively as the youth rattled off an explanation of what he thought was wrong and what they needed to do to fix it. And soon they had fallen into an easy silence as they worked on the ancient engine, slowly restoring it to what it was. The repetitiveness of the tasks allowed Obi-Wan to drift into the Force as he completed them, helping him restore his balance. And, after a little while, he noticed that Anakin was doing the same.

Obi-Wan smiled inwardly as the fear and anger the boy had been feeling slowly dissipated into the Force and was replaced by a happy serenity. Their bond thrummed peacefully and he was sure that it had strengthened; another white tendril curling around the slim braid between them.

“Do you two want a drink?” One of the Temple’s many mechanics asked, hours later, unknowingly interrupting what had become a joint meditation. Both Obi-Wan and Anakin rose from the Force quite suddenly to give the newcomer their attention. “We’ve got some Muja juice, if you want a glass?”

“Yes please, Grent,” Anakin answered, as he wiped his hands on the last clean corner of an old cloth that hung over the back seat of the speeder.

“That would be lovely,” Obi-Wan replied with a smile.

After accepting the drinks, the Knight sat with Anakin, their backs against the wall, watching the sun go down over the buzzing city through the hangar entrance. “Anakin-“

“No!” the boy cried suddenly, and then his eyes widened in horror as he realized how is action might be interpreted. He lowered his drink and sat it on the floor next to him and turned his upper body so that he was facing the Knight. “I mean wait- Just please wait,” he begged.

Obi-Wan blinked away his surprise, his heart constricting in his chest. “Of course,” he rushed, trying to hide the pain that Anakin’s words had bought.

He knew he failed when the boy slammed his hand into his forehead in frustration.

“No- You don’t understand. I’m not- I want- I-,” he took a deep breath, clearly trying to find the right words. “I already knew- I mean- underneath everything. Under all the doubt and pain and stupidity, I knew that I had already been chosen, even if it wasn't official. I know the Force had a say, that there were visions, strange occurances and the bond. But I also know that at some point it stopped being about that for you. You stuck with me - you stick with me - by choice. Even if it means you have to hide protocol droids, or clean the halls for hours." Anakin gave him a small smile, then took in another breath and continued. "I- I know I hurt you before, when everything was a mess in my head and I thought I was doing what was best. I know you didn't reneg on your choice when you left, I remember you saying you didn't want to leave me behind... It was just hard, and I missed you, and I think it was pretty obvious before and now that I wasn't better off without you at all. And after today and the droid clean up I think maybe you know that because you missed me too, and you don't understand nearly enough about speeder engines so maybe you really are better off with me too." Anakin lifted his eyes to meet his gaze and gave him a shy smile. "What I'm trying to say is that  _I_ want to choose _you back, Obi-Wan!_ Please, Knight Kenobi, will you guide me along the lighter path. Will you be my Master?”

Obi-Wan blinked, then, when the words sunk in, his heart soared. A bright smile lit up his face and he had to swallow back happy tears that threatened to spill. “Yes, Anakin, I would be honored to be your Master,” he replied as he dragged the now grinning boy into his arms. And, just as it had done the first time he had ever held the boy, the Force sang.

It swelled around them, surrounding them in a golden light that sparked and swirled and sizzled, dancing to a silent melody. Anakin’s mouth dropped open in awe and Obi-Wan realized that he had been too young, that he didn’t remember the way the Force celebrated their bond.

“Center to me, Padawan,” Obi-Wan ordered gently as they were pulled down into the depths of the Force.

“What’s happening?!” Anakin exclaimed, surprised.

“Just let go Anakin. You're safe."

Anakin nodded at him, released his anxieties and let himself be swept into the Force. A light, colorful mist grew around them that painted itself into Coruscant. Then, as quickly as it appeared it dispersed and was swept into thickening fog around them. Then, suddenly, they were standing in the somewhat misty High Council chamber. He placed a grounding hand on Anakin’s shoulder, nodding when the boy - his Padawan - looked up at him gratefully.

A change in the light and abrupt movement around them stole their attention. He glanced around, taking in the scene. Older versions of Anakin and he were standing in the center of the High Council room with a teenage Ahsoka standing at Anakin’s side. All three of them looked a little worse for wear…

_“And what, do you suppose, should we do with you three?” Master Windu asked, wearing a warm smile. He, like the trio, was covered in bacta patches, his tunics cut, burnt and stained with blood._

_“You could let me be Ahsoka’s Master,” Anakin suggested, grinning back._

_“A Knight yet, you are not,” Master Yoda observed, a small smile playing on his own lips._

_“You could Knight him,” Obi-Wan suggested._

_“Should I remind you that you both left?” Master Mundi said, beaming._

_“You could reinstate them, Masters_ _,_ _” Ahsoka suggested, bravely._

_“I’m sure there is precedence,_ _” Qui-Gon added from a seat at the back of the room and there was a spark of determination in his eyes that told everyone present that he would find it, no matter how long it took._

_“Well, if we’re knighting Skywalker and letting him take on Ahsoka… you might as well take a seat Kenobi…”_

Obi-Wan was completely overwhelmed by the need for secrecy that was not his own as the vision dissolved into a colorful mist. He looked down at Anakin who was staring up at him with wide eyes. “Master, I really want to, but I don’t think we are supposed to tell anyone about this one.”

Obi-Wan nodded, quite shocked by the clarity of the Force’s will, and not quite sure he could believe what they had just seen. “I agree, Padawan,” he whispered, “completely.”


	14. The Padawan II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for how long this has taken. Work/life has been INSANE and the chapter wasn't overly agreeable. It's an important one plot-wise as we are just about to hit half way and there is a lot coming up that I had to lay the groundwork for, thus I wanted to get it right. Big thanks to my lovely Beta who had to edit this one numerous times as I kept changing it and for reminding me that I promised less angst than canon!

 

 

Knight Kenobi sat hunched over with his head resting on his hand. He was up in the dojo stands, watching as his new Padawan sparred with his crèche-mates in a friendly pairs match and it was enlightening.

Anakin and Ferus were facing Tru and Darra and, despite their utter lack of teamwork, were currently winning. Anakin and Ferus were both advanced in their lightsaber skills giving them the advantage, but Obi-Wan would put credits on that changing soon. Darra and Tru made a good team, and he had no doubt that eventually they would take advantage of Anakin and Ferus' weakness. And when that happened, he had every intention of using it as a lesson. There was absolutely no reason why the two human boys shouldn’t be working together, apart from a lack of maturity. They needed to learn that an effective team was far more important than dominance in battle. Not only did it increase the chance of success but it was the Jedi way. Animosity and ego had no place in the lives of those who walked their path.

The lesson, though, was not why he had come. Obi-Wan had received word that Knight Ky Narec and his Padawan would be arriving in two hours and had decided to take Anakin with him to meet them. His young Padawan had been quite keen to learn about the pair when Obi-Wan had been recounting his time away and he thought that young Asajj might appreciate having a friend among the Padawans. Plus, he had a feeling that the Dathomirian might be a challenge for his over-achieving brat. 

“I heard you had a Padawan, but I still can’t quite believe it, _Knight_ Kenobi,” said a familiar, musical voice.

Smiling, he turned around to face the speaker who was perched on the bench one row up. “Hello Siri,” he said, his gaze taking in the sight of the young woman that he hadn’t seen for almost three years. Her blonde hair was shorter than he remembered, her face slimmer, but her eyes and smile were the same. She was still as beautiful as he remembered. “Have you been keeping well? It has been a long time.”

It surprised him when she slipped down onto the bench next to him in a long graceful movement, and he was left unsure of how to proceed. Their friendship had fizzled away after their promise not to speak of their feelings for one another. Even buried, it hurt, because they both knew that the act of selflessly letting go was just as powerful a proclamation of their love as walking away hand in hand.

“Of course! But I haven’t been single-handedly facing down Sith Lords, or gallivanting around the universe chasing them. Nor have I been knighted and taken on a Padawan. How are _you,_ Obi-Wan?”

The Knight sighed. “Honestly, tired,” he answered, his gaze returning to his Padawan who had just ducked under Tru’s blue lightsaber. Darra charged in to try and trap him but Anakin effortlessly stepped out of the way. It would have been the perfect moment for Ferus to strike Darra, sending her out, but because they were still working separately they missed the opportunity. Shaking his head at the younglings, he turned to look back at Siri. “How long are you home for?”

“Master and I are shipping out this afternoon,” she replied. “That’s why I came looking for you, actually. I thought I’d catch you before I left, seeing as I heard you were here and it’s been so long…” she trailed off, her light blue eyes looking away. Then she raised an eyebrow as her gaze found the duel. “Who is Anakin teamed up with?” she asked suddenly.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes. “Officially he's partnered with Ferus Olin, the brown-haired human with the streak of gold running through his fringe, but they aren’t exactly working together.”

“Don’t they like one another?” she asked curiously.

“I believe they consider each other rivals as well as friends, though Ferus has been a bit uncertain since the Sith tried to kidnap Anakin,” he answered, as he watched her pensively chew on the side of her lip.

Siri sighed and turned to look directly at him. “The rumors aren’t kind, Obi-Wan.”

“I know,” Obi-Wan stated. He had heard a few himself, but when Anakin had shared his vision he had been absolutely horrified to find out the extent of what was being said. The Initiates had been particularly cruel, and as soon as Anakin had been settled into his apartment he had marched up to the crèche and had words with the crèche-Masters.

“The gang are worried about you. Garen says you are never sleeping when he messages. Bant is worrying about your mental health after the Sith attack, especially after Vos said you were furious about how the Council handled the Sith while he was in custody, and that you blamed yourself for his escape. He also told us about the vision, Obi-Wan, and we’re all worried that you are going to leave the Order…” she trailed off, and the air around them was suddenly full of the words she didn’t say.

“Visions don’t always come to pass, Siri,” Obi-Wan said quietly.

“No,” she agreed, her gaze sliding back to the Initiates. They watched in silence for a while, simply enjoying being in the company of an old friend, until Siri shook her head. “They won’t win unless they work together,” she declared suddenly. She seemed frustrated by this, as though she, like himself, was quietly hopeful that Anakin and Ferus would be the victors.

Obi-Wan smirked remembering their time on Kegan. “Some of us have to learn that the hard way,” he teased.

Siri glared at him as she playfully punched his arm. “And some of us have forgotten our lessons. Remember to ask for help if you need it, Obi-Wan.”

“I will,” Obi-Wan promised, watching as her attentions were once again drawn to the fight. He followed her gaze and was surprised to find it focused on young Ferus. “You too. Coming from someone who has spent almost a standard week with a Padawan constantly following him around, they are hard work…” 

Siri’s gaze didn’t leave Olin but she flushed slightly at Obi-Wan’s deduction. “Yes, I can imagine they are.”

 

* * *

 

“Where is your little shadow today?” Senator Palpatine asked as he fell into step beside Master Dooku. For just over two years now, young Anakin Skywalker had been accompanying Jard Dooku to the Senate every second and third day. The Jedi Initiate was not a politician in the slightest, but Dooku (after some careful prompting by Palpatine) was determined to teach the boy how the Galactic Republic worked, and he had been quite successful. The boy was learning, although not what the Master, or the Council, hoped he would.

Anakin Skywalker was quickly losing faith in the system that ran the galaxy. Not only that, his innocent questions were eating away at the old Master, doing more damage to Dooku’s faith in the Republic than Palpatine could have managed in such a small amount of time. He was quite thankful that it was working out so well, as it was the only positive that had come out of losing Maul.

The separation of Kenobi and Skywalker had allowed him access to the boy and he had quickly made up for lost time, building a friendship between them, establishing trust. He pandered to the boy at every opportunity, stroking his ego while carefully planting the seeds of doubt and mistrust towards others. It was everything he had hoped to do years ago and he knew that the frequent access had made up for the lost time. His pieces were once again moving as he had planned, and he took great satisfaction in the fact.

“My Grandpadawan returned and has since claimed Anakin as his Padawan.”

Palpatine halted, his anger flaring for a fleeting moment, just long enough to attract the full attention of the Jedi Master. “Forgive me, I- I had thought that you were preparing him to be your Padawan,” he said, quickly hiding away his anger. He had quietly hoped that Dooku would ask the youngling before Kenobi returned. Anakin would have rejected the old Master which would have all sorts of _wonderful_ repercussions that suited his plans. But Dooku had obviously been more conflicted about upsetting his grandpadawan than he had let on.

Refocusing, Palpatine watched as the old Master frowned, his brow bunching in long lines. “I- Well I am flattered that you think I could train such a child, but I am far too old for chasing after Padawans…” he replied, though Palpatine knew it was a lie. 

Smirking inwardly, the Senator forced out a laugh. “Forgive me, I was simply under the impression that you felt it was your responsibility. You said he was awfully powerful. I would have thought he needed guidance from a more... experienced Jedi.”

Dooku frowned at that and he stroked his beard thoughtfully. “Are you suggesting that Obi-Wan is incapable of training Anakin?”

“Of course not," he replied indignantly. "You know how much I respect young Obi-Wan. I’m just worried that the Council haven’t fully thought this through and have, perhaps, put your Grandpadawan into a difficult situation. You said there was some sort of event that named Obi-Wan and Anakin as a Master-Padawan pair, but did anyone else offer to take on the boy? Did anyone talk to Obi-Wan about whether he truly wanted to take on the role of Master… or did he feel he had no other choice?”

“Has Obi-Wan said something to you?” Dooku asked suddenly. The question indicated that the man already agreed which was a relief; without any groundwork he doubted he would be able to convince the seasoned Master to betray Obi-Wan.

Palpatine knew that Dooku was quite fond of his Grandpadawan, but he was frustrated with young Anakin who was not nearly as enthusiastic about learning from him. Of course, he didn't realize that it was partly due to Palaptine's manipulations. The Sith had spent a great deal of time fostering a quiet animosity between them, as well as fuelling Dooku’s desire to tame the boy.

“Goodness no, Obi-Wan is the epitome of professionalism. Of course, that is why I’m a little worried. I feel he would take on the burden of such a powerful and, dare I say it, _wild_ child, without ever voicing any concerns or misgivings he has," he replied, adding a touch of darkness to his words to skew the Master's thoughts. He didn't need much as it reacted with the persuasions that were already in place. He had been carefully manipulating the old Master for years now.

“Perhaps,” Dooku agreed pensively, his eyes suddenly far away.

Palpatine relaxed, certain now that the Master would do his bidding. 

 

* * *

 

“Where are we going, Master?” Anakin Skywalker asked. He was practically floating along behind Obi-Wan in a state of blissful happiness. Dressed in Padawan robes with a fresh buzz cut and a short Padawan braid sitting on the nape of his neck, Anakin looked and felt every part the new apprentice that he was. It had only been a week since his braiding ceremony and he still felt wonderfully elated. After two and a half years of being lonely and confused he now had a Master, and a clear path forward; one that was brightly lit.

 _I don’t even care that we lost the fight. Or that Master and Padawan Tachi_ _had lectured us. Or that I wasn’t able to stay for a second round._

Anakin smiled as his Master slowed in his step, breaking tradition so that he could quietly answer and it made Anakin beam. He already knew that his openness wasn’t a trait that many Jedi exhibited and he was so grateful that Obi-Wan was willing to share things with him. He didn’t think he could stand it if his Master was so stuffy that he would not answer a question as simple as where they were going. Actually he doubted he'd last with a Master that wasn't willing to patiently answer his questions.

 _-I’m not sure such a Master could stand you either, young one-_ Obi-Wan sent via their bond, a teasing smile playing on his lips.

 _-It’s a good thing I have you then-_ Anakin responded honestly. He knew he caught the Knight off guard when a light flush spread across his cheeks. Anakin grinned inwardly, pleased that his plan was working. Upon realizing that Obi-Wan wasn’t very good at accepting praise, often brushing it off as politeness because he 'couldn’t possibly be worthy of it', Anakin had made it his mission to lift his Master’s opinion of himself. He tried to tell his Master how much he respected him, how happy he was to be in his presence, how good a teacher he was, at least once a day, and let the Force carry the truth of his words to the Knight.

“We are meeting Master Koon in the hangar,” Obi-Wan answered, changing the subject. Anakin’s eyes went wide and sparkled with excitement at the mention of the hangar, and not just because of his nearly-working-speeder or the hundreds of top-of-the-line ships.

_Does that mean..._

“Not for a mission,” Obi-Wan added hurriedly, obviously catching Anakin’s anticipation in the Force. Anakin’s face dropped, his lips forming a frown and he huffed, annoyed.

“I am sorry, Anakin, but it will be few years before they clear us for missions. You are still very young,” Obi-Wan told him gently.

The corners of Anakin’s lips curled down further and his eyes narrowed suspiciously. “Does that mean if you get given a mission, I will have to stay here by myself?” He knew the answer before his Master replied, and it was the wrong one. He didn’t want them to spend any more time apart. He had felt so much better since Obi-Wan came home. He had been… stressed during Obi-Wan's absence. Stressed and sad and lonely. He had no desire to return to feeling that way.

“Knights and Masters with Padawans are not sent on long missions, Anakin,” Obi-Wan offered quietly. “If they grounded every Jedi who had a young Padawan there wouldn’t be enough of us to see to the needs of the galaxy.”

“I thought that was why the Council brought all those Corps members back to the Temple, to help make up numbers,” he muttered, chewing on his lip. It had been a really big change that had happened while Obi-Wan was away and they hadn't really had time to talk about it yet.

"That is one reason, yes," Obi-Wan agreed, "However, while they are Force-sensitive, they are not Knights, Anakin. They have their own skillsets and their own missions. They can no more take my place than I can theirs."

Anakin sighed. "So if it’s not for a mission, then what are we doing in the hangar?"

“Do you recall me telling you about Ky Narec and his Padawan Asajj Ventress?”

“Oh yeah, they were the ones that had been helping on Rattatak for years!” Anakin exclaimed. Of all the things Obi-Wan had told him about his time away, the tale of finding the two Jedi on a remote, Outer-Rim planet had been the most interesting. After becoming stranded on the world, Knight Narec had come across a young girl who was powerful in the Force. Without permission from the Council, he took her on as his Padawan and for ten years they worked together to help the people on the war-torn planet. Obi-Wan and Master Koon, who found them while following a tip off, were surprised to discover that the girl was from the same planet as Maul and that he and she had recently met. Apparently they were instant friends but it still took Obi-Wan a fair amount of time to convince her that he wouldn’t hurt Maul before she gave up information about their dark home planet.

“Well, it just so happens that they are arriving today, and Master Koon and I thought it would be nice if they were greeted by a few friendly faces. They will undoubtedly have to spend hours with the Council over the next few days…”

Anakin made a face at that. “Are they in trouble for leaving?” he asked quietly, his mind flicking over to his own concerns.

Once his wonderment at Obi-Wan and his shared vision had worn off, he had been forced to face the reality that there was a very real chance that they were going to leave the Order. It wasn’t that hard to imagine really. He could picture himself being thrown out by Master Windu after one too many misadventures. He could see himself walking out if presented with a mission from the Senate that he deemed as wrong. He could also imagine running after finding out that Maul’s Master was secretly a Jedi, hiding in plain sight. But, even though he could guess at why he would leave, he wasn’t sure how he felt about the idea. The Temple had been his home since he was an infant; he had friends here and for the most part he felt happy. Especially now that he was living with Obi-Wan and C3PO.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and Anakin wasn’t sure if it was at his question or at his line of thought. Their bond seemed to havestrengthened after the vision, and again after the braiding ceremony, and now Obi-Wan was struggling to keep him out of his mind. While his Master's shields were strong, the bond was stronger, and if they didn’t want to share thoughts, they both had to have barriers raised. But the new set that Master Billaba had helped him build (because his old ones didn't keep Obi-Wan out at all) often slipped when he was distracted. Like right now.

“Padawan, if you want to talk about the implications of our vision, you had only but ask,” Obi-Wan told him.

Anakin dropped his head, his blue eyes looking down at his boots. “I didn’t want you to think I was afraid,” he whispered.

Obi-Wan stopped, turned and put his hands on Anakin’s shoulders. “I would not think less of you if you were, and I would much rather you tell me what’s troubling you than carry it around in here,” he said, slowly moving one of his hands to rest over Anakin’s heart.

“Why do we leave?” Anakin asked, in barely more than a whisper. He raised his head just enough so he could peer up at his Master whose eyes had softened.

“I honestly don’t know, but I suspect it has something to do with Maul,” Obi-Wan replied quietly. He guided Anakin across the hall and out onto one of the many decorative balconies that overlooked Coruscant. They stood side by side, looking out at the towering buildings and rows of aircraft. “Does the idea of leaving the Order bother you?”

Anakin bit his lip and nodded, his gaze dropping to the balcony railing and noting the pretty way that the natural sheen of the stone caught the morning sunlight. “At first I was just so excited to see myself be Knighted, and to see Ahsoka become my Padawan. But then I realized that I have to leave her, and my friends, and my home behind. And, I have this feeling…”

Anakin glanced up at Obi-Wan who remained quiet, waiting for him to continue.

“It’s going to be really soon, Obi-Wan,” he said with a certainty he didn’t quite understand.

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened. Then his eyes darted off to the side and his expression turned pensive. For a moment he didn't speak, quietly considering what Anakin had proposed. It was clear to Anakin that he hadn’t expected that; he thought he had more time.

“I’m sorry,” Anakin muttered, dropping his gaze again.

“No, Anakin, it’s alright,” Obi-Wan reassured, lifting a hand to squeeze his shoulder. “I had hoped we would have another year or so, but I am grateful for the warning.”

“How come you are okay with leaving?” Anakin asked suddenly, looking up to meet his Master's eye.

Obi-Wan smiled. “I have had a long time to come to terms with the fact, Padawan. I’m also certain that it is the will of the Force and as a Jedi, I cannot bring myself to fight my fate. So long as our path doesn’t deviate too far from the one the Force wishes us to take, we already know we will be back.

Anakin’s brow furrowed. “What do you mean you’ve had a long time to come to terms with it?”

The Knight chuckled. “I believe, somewhere along the way, that you discovered that there was a Force event that named us as a Master-Padawan pair long before either of us were ready. Yes?”

Anakin nodded. Dooku had told him during a quiet day in the Senate, but he hadn’t been all that nice about it. The Master had said that the future was always changing and that the Council shouldn’t have been encouraging the attachment between Obi-Wan and he so soon. Anakin had responded by pointing out that Obi-Wan had been away for a year at that point while he was stuck on Coruscant attending stupid Senate sessions. He had actually been a little bitter about it, which he regretted now, but the combination of the words and tones had got the message across to the old Master.

“That event included a shared vision, one where I saw myself as your Master, and it was implied that we had just left. After that I received a series of strange visions that, after seeing, I could only recall the knowledge and skills I needed in the vision,” Obi-Wan explained. “The Council and Master Qui-Gon supported me in learning these skills, just in case the future that seemed to be mapped out for us came to pass. That was nine years ago… so not only have I had time to accept our leaving, I also feel prepared for it… more so after my last mission.” The Knight bobbed down so that they were eye level. “I don’t know what it is that makes us leave, Anakin, but whatever happens, you and I will remain together until we can come back. I also plan to keep my promise. You will become a Jedi, young one, no matter where we are.”

Anakin threw his arms around the Knight’s neck and smiled into Obi-Wan’s shoulder when his Master hugged him back. “Thanks, Obi-Wan.”

“You are welcome,” Obi-Wan whispered, then he gently unwound his arms and pulled away. Anakin watched as his Master rose to standing, readjusting his cloak so that it sat higher on his shoulders, then glanced at the chrono on his wrist. “We must hurry if we are going to make it to the Hangar in time,” he told Anakin as he began heading back into the hall.

Anakin bounded up next to him. “What are they like?”

“What?”

“Knight Narec and Padawan Ventress,” Anakin clarified.

Obi-Wan smiled. “Different, and the same as the other Master-Padawan teams you know. Padawan Ventress has never been to the Temple so she is unlike other Padawans in many ways. Knight Narec has been away for a long time, but he still feels and acts like a Jedi. Still, I suspect you will notice the difference straight away…” Obi-Wan trailed off as they walked through the entrance to the Hangar. Master Yoda, Master Windu and Master Koon were standing to their right, watching a ship land in a nearby bay.

Anakin followed Obi-Wan up to the Masters, then bowed in greeting… perfectly in time with Obi-Wan. His Master didn’t seem to notice, but the exact timing of what had felt to be a natural movement puzzled him. Glancing around to see if anyone else had noticed, he found Master Yoda looking between them with a curled finger on his lips and his eyes narrowed. Their gaze met for a moment, but the shared look was fleeting as they were both distracted by the beeping that indicated a ramp was being lowered.

Two figures appeared, the first was a human male with dark brown hair, bright brown eyes, and tattoos on this face. He was outfitted in Jedi tunics and robes that were similar in colors to Obi-Wan’s and had a bright, stable Force presence – that was somehow different from any he had felt before. The other was a teenage female, and looking at her Anakin could hardly tell that she came from the same people as Maul. Where Maul was red and tattooed, she was pale. Where he was bald and horned, she had thin brown hair that had been combed to one side, and where he was _huge_ , she was petite. She was also scared. Her Force presence fluctuated like waves on a windy day, reaching out then rapidly drawing away.

Anakin imagined it was overwhelming to suddenly feel _so_ many Force-sensitives in one place. _Especially when you don’t know if you would be welcomed, or where you fit in._

As the Masters and Obi-Wan spoke quietly with the Knight, Anakin peered around his Master and gave the older girl a smile. He was pleased when, after she passed through her surprise at being interacted with, she gave him a weak one back. She didn’t move from her Master’s side, but her Force presence calmed slightly.

 _-That was kind of you, Anakin-_ his Master sent across their bond and he flushed a little at the praise. Then he focused on the conversation.

“We did a lot of good there, but I can’t say it isn’t nice to be home. I also must introduce you to my Padawan.” The last two words were said in a different tone, and it was clear even to him that it wasn’t up for debate.

The not-so-subtle implication made Master Yoda harrumph. “Insistent on increasing our numbers, the Force seems to be,” he noted, glancing momentarily at Obi-Wan. “Welcome, you both are, and once settled, test and talk with your Padawan the Council will.”

“I would be willing to speak on the Padawan Ventress’ behalf,” Obi-Wan interjected, and Anakin could have sworn he saw Master Windu’s vein twitch.

“As would I,” Master Koon seconded.

Anakin had to swallow his smirk when the vein twitched again, and dropped his gaze to his feet when Obi-Wan turned and gave him a reproving look.

 _-Sorry, Master-_ he sent. Obi-Wan held Master Windu in high esteem, and that even though he understood why Anakin didn’t really like the man, he still expected his Padawan to treat the High Councillor with respect.

“We will keep that in mind,” Master Windu promised looking between Master Koon and Obi-Wan. “Knight Narec, we have had Master-Padawan suite 254 prepared for you. Perhaps…” The Master turned to look at Obi-Wan. “Knight Kenobi, if you and your Padawan wouldn’t mind, could you help Knight Narec and Padawan Ventress to their rooms?” he asked.

“We would be glad to, Master,” answered Obi-Wan, a warm smile lighting up his features.

The Master of the Order nodded. “Also, while I’ve got you, Obi-Wan, after you have seen Ky and Asajj to their rooms, we would like to see your old Master, your Padawan and yourself, in the Council chambers. We have had an issue raised that we would like to discuss, and a mission to brief you on.”

“We will be there,” Obi-Wan promised, bowing.

“May the Force be with you,” said Master Windu, then all three Council members bowed and left.

One they were out of sight Knight Narnec turned to face his Master. “Thank you,” he said and Anakin got the feeling he wasn’t talking about the offer to lead them to their rooms.

“It’s the least I can do,” Obi-Wan replied. “The information Asajj gave Master Koon and myself turned out to be most valuable.”

“I am-“

“Did you find Maul?” the Padawan interrupted suddenly, staring at Obi-Wan with a frown on her face and her Force presence fluctuating again. Anakin instantly stepped closer to his Master.

“Padawan!” Knight Narec scolded, but she ignored him. Anakin was a little awestruck. He had never seen a Padawan ignore their Master before.

Obi-Wan frowned. “No, we didn’t."

“Then why can I sense him?” she asked, her tone harsh. “And why does he feel different?!”

Anakin’s felt his breath leave him. She could sense him _here_! His heart constricted as he began to panic, but then, reassurance flooded his bond with his Master and Obi-Wan’s steadying hand dropped heavily onto his shoulder.

“Padawan, you will not speak like that to Knight Kenobi! Apologize immediately!” her Master cried.

A flush spread across her cheeks and she bowed her head. “I am sorry” she said and Anakin could feel that she meant it.

“I assure you that we didn’t find him, young one. Though I am interested to know what you mean by _different_?” Obi-Wan asked.

Knight Narec was looking at Padawan Ventress with the same inquiring look that Obi-Wan wore, however his also came with a command. He could almost hear the man telling her in stern tones that she will answer the question. After rudely cutting him off twice, it wasn’t really surprising that she obeyed this time.

Shrinking a little under the Knights’ gaze, she let out a shaky breath. “One of the first things I noticed when I met him was his strange Force presence. He was really dark, but there was something wrong, like there were two sides to his personality that were fighting and one was… artificial.”

Anakin frowned, that wasn’t how he remembered Maul at all. The Sith Apprentice had been _all_ suffocating darkness that had made him feel sick to his stomach. But then, he hadn’t had anything else dark to compare it to. Padawan Ventress did though, if she even remembered her home planet.

“And now?” Obi-Wan prompted.

“Now he feels… _gray_. His Force presence is steady and it’s not as dark. Not light but something else.”

Obi-Wan looked pensive as he contemplated this and Anakin thought of their conversation two years ago when he had discussed the possibility of people returning from the Dark Side. It was controversial, and he knew that was why his Master hadn’t suggested it to anyone else. He hadn’t yet come across another Jedi who didn’t preach the teaching, ‘Once you head down the dark path, forever it will taint your destiny’.

“Young one, do you have a bond with Maul?” Obi-Wan asked suddenly, catching both Anakin and Ventress’ Master off-guard.

The Padawan tilted her head thoughtfully. “I guess so, if you can’t feel him… But we didn’t spend much time together, could one have developed that quickly?” she asked.

The Knights shared a concerned look. “Could it be a familial thing?” Knight Narec asked Obi-Wan quietly.

Anakin’s brow furrowed as he wondered if family members instantly developed bonds.

“I’m not sure. Perhaps if they were brother and sister, but as I understand it they are from the same clan, not the same mother.”

“We might be,” Padawan Ventress admitted. “I wouldn’t know…”

“The Masters…” Knight Narec started but quickly trailed off then let out a sigh.

It didn’t take a genius to know what he was going to say and why he stopped. Anakin knew that the Council could be narrow-minded about things, even if the Temple ‘grapevine’ whispered of how much things had improved.

Obi-Wan sighed too. “A lot has changed over the past nine years,” he said. “Don’t give up hope, not yet.”

 

* * *

 

Jard Dooku smiled at his old friend, Master Sifo-Dyas, as he lowered himself into the armchair opposite. The man rarely left his apartment these days, even though he had been cleared by the mind healers to re-integrate and the Council had given him an official pardon. His mental health had been severely affected by recurring visions and when tested it was proven that he was having some difficulty determining the difference between the future and reality. While he was improving, he still had bad days, and Dooku had a feeling that this was one of them.

"How are you fairing today?”

Sifo-Dyas smiled weakly. “I’ve had worse. I-“ he broke off and held up his wrist where a loose Force suppressor hung. “I had to cut myself off again.”

Dooku clenched his teeth, heartbroken for his friend. It hurt to see the Master choose to cut his incredible connection with the Unifying Force so it couldn't plague him with visions. Especially knowing how lonely and quiet and uncomfortable it felt to be without the Force.

“And you, Jard? How have you been?” the long-long haired Master asked.

Dooku leaned back in his seat. “Tired and... conflicted.”

“Oh?”

“I actually came in hope you could give me some guidance. Earlier todaySenator Palpatine asked after young Anakin…” Dooku started, trailing off. He wasn't sure quute how to word it, but his friend had heard enough.

“I heard that Knight Kenobi was home,” the man whispered. There was a brokenness to his tone that suggested that he both hoped for and feared a visit from the young Knight. “He has taken on Anakin?”

“Yes and I…” he trailed off again, unsure of his feelings on the matter. “I suppose I miss the brat, because I have been considering… _contesting_ …"

Dooku raised his gaze from the floor to meet his old friend’s eyes, fully expecting to find horror in them. It was so very rare for Jedi to challenge another’s right to be a Master, and even to him the act seemed an abysmal thing to do to such a bright and promising Knight. But all he found in the other’s eyes was quiet acceptance.

“It’s not because I think Obi-Wan is incapable,” Dooku continued hurriedly. “I am the first to sing my Grandpadawan’s praises. He is gifted in the Force and has already demonstrated that he is a fine example of a Jedi Knight. It’s the Council. They are being unfair giving such a burden on such a young man. Anakin is dangerous, Sifo, and I don't think the Council weighed that fact into their decision. The Force event and vision..." he trailed off once again, shaking his head. “And that’s when I remember that their match is the will of the Force and I lose my determination. I have no desire to make an enemy of Obi-Wan, or Qui-Gon for that matter, and I’m much too old to take on a boy like Anakin. But I can’t shake the feeling that something is wrong with the match and that I need to intervene!"

“There is something else,” the Cassandran Master stated, knowingly.

Dooku nodded slowly. “I fear that this path is a dark one. During my time on the Outer Rim, after Komari, I walked the line between the Light and the Dark Sides, and I am aware that I was dangerously close to falling. Being back at the Temple, spending time with my Former Master and Padawan, my Grandpadawan, you and Jocasta, it has helped anchor me to the light. I fear if I do this I will be cutting those ties, Sifo.”

Sifo-Dyas sighed and leaned forward so that his elbows were resting on his knees and his hands threaded together. “But you must,” he stated, solemnly.

Dooku’s breath hitched. “W-What?” he stuttered.

“I am sorry, my friend, but you must contest.”

“Why?” Dooku gasped.

“Because if you don’t, Obi-Wan and Anakin will not leave."

Dooku’s eyes went wide and he swallowed. Perhaps the Master was having a worse day than what he had first thought. ”My friend-“ he started, but the man cut him off by raising his hand.

“Before you doubt me, please let me explain."

Dooku sucked in a breath, suddenly disgusted with himself for not giving his old friend a chance. “Of course."

“I have spent the last year and a half in this room carefully considering everything that I have seen over the years. I have spent so much time in the Force just watching the presences that roam these halls and the threads of possibility solidify into paths or shatter into nothingness. And, as of right now, it is absolutely critical that Obi-Wan and Anakin leave the Order.”

Dooku stared at the man, unsure of whether he should take heed, or if he should be calling a mind healer. “Is Anakin likely to fall soon?” he queried, disbelief lacing his regal tones.

“No, but if you look close enough you can already see that there are tendrils from the darkside weaved into his Force presence, and Obi-Wan cannot protect him here. There is too much darkness in the Senate and by our attachment to it, in the Order itself. It is attracted to Skywalker like a moth to a flame. His fall may not happen for years, but the events that cause it begin now.”

“We could not just warn them? Tell them to leave?”

The man smiled sadly. “I doubt young Obi-Wan would listen after what happened the last time I acted on my visions, and I fear what the repercussions would be. The path that begins when you contest leads to a better future than the one I have been dreaming of for years. It has been my only refuge from the darkness for a long time. When Maul appeared I thought the possibility had been destroyed and I… lost myself. But I was wrong. It’s still there, and I am terrified of what will happen if it isn’t taken.”

“Have you spoken to Yoda about this? Does he agree?”

“I have, he is sceptical at best. He said the Force has been too clouded to see anything clearly and that I shouldn’t assume that there are no other paths to a light future. However, he does agree that the decisions of Obi-Wan and Anakin have a large role in determining what happens to the Jedi, and perhaps even the galaxy.”

Dooku leaned back in his seat and brought his hand to his beard, stroking it thoughtfully. “So if I contest…”

“If you contest, Obi-Wan and Anakin will have no choice but to leave, because Obi-Wan will not be able to prove you wrong. He is attached to Anakin. He is _meant_ to be, and he knows it. He will not leave him to learn from another Master when the Force has been so very clear that it is to be him. If you do this, you will set the ball rolling, so to speak, that will force him to choose the light path that has been laid out for Anakin and him.”

Dooku moved his hand to his forehead and rubbed it with his fingers, feeling a headache coming on. He couldn’t help but wonder about the cost of this action. He relied on his bonds… to give them up… “Can I explain to Yoda, or Qui-Gon, before I do this?”

Sifo-Dyas shook his head. “They will interfere,” he stated matter-of-factly. “Tell me, if I had offered you no opinion on this, what would you have done?”

Dooku clenched shut his eyes and dropped his head shamefully. “I would have contested,” he replied honestly. “And I think it may have destroyed me.”

“And would you have told Yoda and Qui-Gon then?”

“No I- wouldn’t have been able to explain,” Dooku admitted. 

“And how do you feel now?” Sifo-Dyas asked.

“Slightly less repulsive, but still... afraid."

“Your falling has always been a possibility, old friend,” Sifo-Days replied sadly. “It has been for a long time, and will continue to be, even if you don’t follow this path. At least this way, if you do fall, it will be to save us all from an awful fate.”

Dooku scrubbed his hands over his face while wondering if he should be listening to this. Yes, the man had come a long way over the last two years, but he was still seeing mind healers, and his visions still affected him so extremely that he chose to shut himself off to the Force rather than continue facing them. But he had a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that said his friend was only confirming what he already knew.

“I sense your doubt in me and although I am disappointed, I cannot fault you for it. But I will ask you to trust your feelings, Jard. I think you knew what you had to do before you came to see me. Now you know why. Even if it isn’t as cut and dry as you would like it, you must see that this is the will of the Force.” 

“I understand what you are saying old friend,” Dooku replied tiredly. “I just hope that you are right.”

 

* * *

 

Qui-Gon Jinn was momentarily confused when Obi-Wan, Anakin and he entered the High Council chamber to find his former Master already standing inside the circle of chairs. He had spoken to Dooku earlier that day and there had been no mention of summons to see the Council, not even when Qui-Gon had spoken his own. Stopping next to him, he noted that the man would not meet his gaze, and he couldn’t help but wonder what his old Master was up to. Their relationship was the best it had ever been, so he couldn’t understand why the man would not, at the very least, give him a simple hello. Worse, he was also ignoring Obi-Wan and Anakin, both of whom noticed instantly. They shared a look as they took their place, making a row by standing to the left of him.

- _Master, is something wrong with Master Dooku?-_ Obi-Wan asked, sending the question along their bond.

 _-I’m not sure, Obi-Wan. Hopefully the meeting may shed some light on what is going on,-_ he replied.

Obi-Wan frowned. _–I have a bad feeling about this.-_

“We are glad you have all been able to arrive promptly,” Mace started, looking at the small group. “We have two matters to discuss during this meeting. The first…” he paused, and it was just enough for Qui-Gon to recognize that his friend was not happy about what he had to say, “concerns Padawan Skywalker’s apprenticeship."

Obi-Wan stiffened next to him while a look of confusion settled on Anakin’s face.

“How so?” Qui-Gon asked, curious. Mace wasn’t the only one who looked unhappy about whatever was about to be revealed. Yoda wasn’t quite his serene self, Adi Gallia had her arms crossed and her mouth formed a thin line, and Plo Koon had his eyes narrowed. Depa Billaba and Eeth Koth also looked unusually annoyed.

“Contested, your place as his Master has been,” Yoda revealed, his ears drooping sadly.

Qui-Gon stared at the diminutive Master, stunned. He glanced at Obi-Wan who quickly let his emotions go with a breath, a mask of serenity settling over his features. Then he placed his hand on Anakin’s shoulder and squeezed it tightly. It was preemptive as the Padawan was yet to understand.

“What does that mean?” Anakin asked, his brow furrowed and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“It means that someone believes that I am compromised in some way that will impede my ability to train you,” Obi-Wan explained.

Anakin’s eyes widened in surprise. “Who?” he snapped, anger shining in his eyes.

Qui-Gon frowned as he consideres the answer. Mace had said that they were all here so that meant... “Master?” he questioned, his own ire rising as his midnight gaze turned to Dooku. His former Master did not acknowledge him which made his eyes narrow.

_Why?!_

The Maverick Master’s mind raced as he tried to understand. No one had contested a Master in years! And, even if there were grounds for it, he could hardly believe that it was Dooku who was enacting the ancient law. Since returning, all the man had preached was how he believed that attachment could be handled better – that those who are attached shouldn’t be separated so finally. Especially if, like in Obi-Wan and Anakin's case, it was the will of the Force.

_It was only a few weeks ago that we toasted the fact that Anakin was soon going to be in Obi-Wan’s hands – not ours!_

“May I know why?” Obi-Wan asked coolly. He had folded his arms in his sleeves and his face was still schooled into an impassive mask.

Dooku looked to Master Yoda for permission to answer before replying. “You are too young. You are too emotional, and you, with the Council’s misguided permission, have formed an unhealthy attachment to the boy and vice versa,” Dooku stated, in steady tones.

_What?_

Qui-Gon shook away his confusion and turned to watch Obi-Wan. His former Padawan nodded silently, his quick mind processing the information, undoubtedly already planning his response. As much as Qui-Gon hated to admit it, agreeance was in his best interests now, he was being watched, and if he wished to keep Anakin, he couldn’t act in a way that would support Dooku’s claims.

Unfortunately, Anakin was yet to understand this.

“THAT’S STUPID!” the Padawan shouted, his fear at losing Obi-Wan driving his anger. “ _I_ chose Obi-Wan! I don’t want another Master!”

While Qui-Gon understood Anakin’s frustration, he couldn’t help but want to smack the boy over the back of his head.

_You are going to prove Dooku right, Anakin!_

‘There is precedence,” Dooku stated, looking directly at Anakin.

“Everyone says our bond is the will of the Force! What sort of Jedi contests that?!” Anakin continued desperately. “How can you say that the Council was being negligent when they are supposed to listen to the Force!”

“ _Padawan_ ,” Obi-Wan warned. Qui-Gon smirked inwardly at his former student’s defiant use of Anakin’s honorific. He wasn’t sure what had happened that had led his old Master to interfere like this, but he didn’t think there was anything the elder Jedi could say that would take his support away from Obi-Wan in this matter. As Anakin had said, their bond was the will of the Force. That the Council was entertaining this was a disgrace!

_But Dooku knew they would have no choice if he accused them of negligence as well._

“Master Dooku disagrees,” Obi-Wan continued. “He doesn’t believe that what we have is the will of the Force and that the Council have been negligent by allowing us to foster an attachment as it is against the Code. He believes that I am compromised because of it, and that we may put each other before our duty during missions _._ He also believes that I am too young and inexperienced to teach _you._ ”

Anakin’s eyes narrowed but he didn’t say anything further, and Qui-Gon got the impression that Obi-Wan was communicating with him via their bond.

“I understand there is precedence for this,” Qui-Gon started. “But I suspect that in previous cases the Master and Padawan in question wouldn’t have such a solid Force bond. If Dooku’s claim is found to be true… what will you do?”

Yoda and Mace shared a concerned glance before the Master of the Order replied, “It would have to be severed.”

Qui-Gon’s breath caught. They couldn’t… they must know that the bond was too strong. It would destroy them!

“No!” Anakin spat, his fury rolling through the Force until Obi-Wan put his calming hand back on the boy’s shoulder, instantly dousing the flames.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes for a moment, and took in a deep breath, letting go of his emotion on the exhale. “How do I prove that this contest is unwarranted?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes sparkling with determination. 

“We will put you through a series of trials. If you are successful, then you will be able to remain as a team… if you are not, then Anakin will no longer be your Padawan,” Mace informed him. There was an apology in his eyes, one that Obi-Wan did not miss.

“Do I even get a say?” Anakin spat. “If Master Dooku had of asked me during the _two and a half years_ that Obi-Wan was away I would have said _no_! And that hasn’t changed!" He turned to the Council, "He doesn’t even like me! Why does he want to be my Master?”

Mace looked contemplative. “If your Master fails the trials we give him we would not force you to become Master Dooku’s Padawan, Skywalker. If you wished it you could return to the Initiate halls and wait to see if another Master will take you on."

Qui-Gon noted that Dooku seemed strangely unbothered by this. It made him reassess. If the man didn’t want Anakin as his Padawan, then why in the galaxy was he contesting in the first place? It was completely illogical. Feeling eyes on him, he blinked out of his thoughts and turned slightly to find Obi-Wan eyeing him.

 _-Would you?-_ he asked along their bond.

_-If you couldn’t, yes.-_

Obi-Wan relaxed just slightly at his promise and it made his heart warm to think that his old Padawan still had such faith in him. He wasn’t sure he could train Anakin, he had thought so once, but his claim to the youngling had vanished the moment he had placed him in his Padawan’s arms all those years ago. He shook his head. If only Dooku had been there, if only he had seen how the Force celebrated them!

“We may as well get this over and done with then,” Obi-Wan stated.

Master Yoda shook his head sadly. “Unfortunate, the timing of this contest is,” he said gravely, glancing over at Master Windu, indicating that the man should move on to the next reason for the meeting.

Mace nodded. “There has been a crisis in the Senate which has resulted in the Trade Federation creating a blockade around the planet of Naboo.”

Qui-Gon frowned. _Of all planets…_

“Chancellor Valorum has requested that Master Jinn and Knight Kenobi go to Naboo to open negotiations with the Trade Federation.”

Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan. Knowing the young man as well as he did, he could tell that he recognized it for what it was, and he was struggling. He didn’t want to leave his Padawan with a question mark looming above them, but if he refused, Dooku would be right and he would have failed before the trials had truly begun.

“We come to serve,” Obi-Wan answered.

The Force trembled as Anakin shattered, his hurt rolling through the Force. It was heartbreaking.

“We apologize Padawan Skywalker, but until we have time to test your Master you will be asked to return to the Initiate halls,” Master Koon said gently.

“My place is at my Master’s side,” Anakin stated coolly.

“You would not have been allowed to go, regardless of the contest. You are yet to be cleared for the field, and this mission is particularly dangerous. If the negotiations do not go well, there is a chance that Naboo will become an active warzone,” Mace responded matter-of-factly.

Anakin nodded, ceding to the Councillor, though he quickly vanished behind his powerful shields making it quite clear that he was not at all happy. Qui-Gon decided that he couldn’t really blame Anakin for that… because he wasn’t either.

“I have a request,” Obi-Wan interjected suddenly, before they were dismissed.

Yoda nodded, giving the Knight permission to continue.

“Or maybe, a requirement. If I cannot take _my_ Padawan with me, I believe it is only fair that Master Dooku is not allowed access to him while I am away.

Again, Dooku didn’t seem bothered at all.

“A fair request, that is,” Yoda agreed. “During your absence, no contact with Padawan Skywalker, Master Dooku will have.”

His old Master nodded, acquiescing to the command.

“May the Force be with you all,” Mace said solemnly.

Dooku left quickly, but Qui-Gon would be damned if the man thought he was going to avoid explaining himself. Giving Obi-Wan’s shoulder a quick squeeze, he strode after the man, catching him just before he darted into the elevator. Grabbing his elbow he pulled him back so that they were facing each other.

“What do you think you are doing?” Qui-Gon hissed.

“What I believe is best for my Grandpadawan and Great-Grandpadawan,” he answered.

“I don’t see-“

“You will,” he snapped, then he entered the elevator and closed the door, without glancing back.


	15. Naboo I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness this one has taken a while. Work has been insane recently and I haven't had much free time. In saying that, as of today I am now on holidays for the next two weeks so I will be trying to get on top of things. A huge thanks to my beta (once again I couldn't resist changing things so my errors are still my own) and to everyone who has responded in some way. You guys keep me on track!
> 
> I also want to note that the restructure of the Order in the first part of this chapter was inspired by some of the amazing fix-it fics on this site and over on ff.net, including AmayaNatsuya's 'Lead me from Fear to Love' and Meggory's 'Beekeeping and Husbandry' (both of which are amazing). Also, credit has to go to anesor who helped flesh out my ideas during a conversation in earlier chapters.
> 
> I have also unashamedly borrowed a few lines from 'Star Wars:The Phantom Menace' so credit to George Lucas for thinking them up.

 

 

Stifling a yawn, Mace Windu glanced around the High Council wondering if it was time to call a recess. They had been talking in circles for hours, trying to establish how the installment of a new Chancellor would affect their separation from the Senate. Unfortunately, what had begun as an amicable discussion had quickly turned into a heated debate about whether or not they should _let_ the new leader stop what had been put in motion.

In a way it was a moot point. There wasn't a clear favorite among those nominated to take Valorum's place, thus they had no idea if the new Chancellor would even be willing to keep the Jedi attached to the Senate. But, those on the Council who had originally voted against the separation (it had been close: seven votes for, five against) were determined to make their voices heard. He couldn’t fault them as many of their arguments were sound, and they were all aware that many of the Senators who had been put forward were willing to honor Valorum’s promise to review if their popularity increased… and it had.

Over the past two years they had put a lot of time into improving their public image. It had become a necessity once they had decided that they would set themselves up as a not-for-profit organisation if the split went ahead. As they would rely on donations from the galactic public, making sure they understood everything that the Jedi Order did for the galaxy was now essential for their survival.

At first the prospect had seemed daunting. Although their numbers were increasing since the abolishment of the aging out policy, they were still spread thin. They just didn’t have Knights to spare to send on public relations missions. For a few days the Council had struggled with the problem. Then Yaddle returned from a mission and took her seat. After listening to the Council’s concerns, with a sigh on her lips, she reminded them that they had hundreds of _Jedi_ already working in communities around the galaxy. After that, the Council's focus became bridging the gap between the four Jedi Service Corps and the Order. 

There had been so many positives that had come out of the move that Mace was still kicking himself that they hadn’t done something about the abyss that had formed between them sooner. The AgriCorps, MediCorps, ExplorCorps and EduCorps had numerous suggestions of how money could be made out of the work they did. They also had an intimate knowledge of the galaxy and were able to list numerous planets who had offered them rewards or payment for the services that they rendered, that had been turned down; planets that would be willing and able to help.

The sudden alliance had brought about the creation of a team made up of two representatives from each of the service corps and the Jedi High Council, which quickly brought about a number of other changes. The most significant was the massive spike in numbers after the Corps members were asked to start ‘keeping an eye out’ for Force Sensitive children. It took a month for the message to be passed along to all Corps members, after which they had had to resize the nursery, twice.

Mace didn't even have to worry about not having enough Masters for the increasing number of Initiates. Since they had set up a head office for each of the Corps _in_ the Temple, the respect for them had increased one hundred fold. The Order wouldn’t survive without their help and everyone knew it. And he had no doubt that many of the younglings would aspire to be a part of these groups.

“Which is exactly why we should split from the Senate, regardless of who our new Chancellor is,” Adi argued energetically, snapping him out of his thoughts. “We already know that we can support ourselves, and the Service Corps provide us with a better way of determining who we _help_. Everything we have been doing _feels_ right and I believe that keeping things as they are would not only be taking three very large steps backward, we would also be going against the will of the Force.”

Mace glanced at Yoda, wondering. He agreed with Adi that everything they had done so far had only lifted spirits in the Temple, and raised public opinion of them (another added bonus of the Corps returning to the Temple was that the galaxy suddenly understood that the Corps members were truly Jedi, and that the good they had done on planets far and wide was the work of the Order). But, despite knowing that the Force wanted them to make changes, he still wasn't sure that this was the right one. 

They still hadn’t dealt with the issue of attachment.

And their lack of action had already come back to bite them.

_We will never be able to prove that Obi-Wan isn’t attached to Anakin._

“Agree, I do,” said Yoda, making Mace refocus, his thoughts of the young Knight as his Padawan pushed aside. “Less clouded the Force has been, since brought our brothers and sisters home, we have.”

Oppo Rancisis sighed. “I can’t deny that; however, we can’t just ignore the fact that being attached to the Senate gives us a certain standing. If we cut _all_ ties there is a chance that planetary leaders will just ignore us. What if we turn up on a war torn planet, and one leader will not allow us to negotiate. We have no back up.”

Mace frowned as he tried to recall the last time the Senate had actually provided any sort of back up for their Knights when the planetary leaders were not amicable. Only a week ago the Trade federation had tried to kill Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan and the Senate were still _arguing_ about whether it happened or not. Oppo needed to take more missions or step down. He was too out of touch with what the Knights were actually facing.

“I understand your point, but I haven’t ever had the Senate swoop in and save me... And I’ve had plenty of leaders send people to kill me,” Depa noted.

“We should find out whether we will still have jurisdiction if a planet does not want help,” Plo Koon said.

“We should find out what the Medicorps do. Surely they don’t deny beings help because of cruel leaders” Yaddle commented. “I also wanted to point out that we are throwing around the words here without recognizing the meaning. It is rather fascinating, because it is the very people who argue the dangers of attachment, who don’t seem to see that we are dangerously attached to the Senate,” she said, before relaxing back into her seat, her hands folded in her lap.

Mace shuddered as the words hit home but he didn’t have time to think about it, as the echoing bang of the doors being thrown open drew the room's attention to Knight Quinlan Vos who stood in the doorway looking like he would prefer to be anywhere else.

“Sorry to interrupt, Masters,” he muttered, “but there has been an incident.”

“And it couldn’t wait?” Master Rancisis bit out.

“Ah- not really. Padawan Skywalker has gone missing… again,” he informed them gravely.

Mace closed his eyes and brought his fingers to his temples. “I assume the Temple has been thoroughly searched?” he asked soberly. Even if the child had most likely left on his own accord, with Maul on the loose they couldn’t take any chances.

“Yes, Master,” the Knight replied. “His friend Ferus told me that Anakin was worried about something and he had left to talk to Obi-- Knight Kenobi. This did occur after his morning classes but Master Kai thought he might still be with Kenobi. Unfortunately we haven’t been able to get in touch with him.”

 _Skywalker_!

Mace let out a long suffering sigh, opened his eyes and looked at the Knight. “That would be because Knight Kenobi is en route to Naboo.”

“Oh... well kriff.”

“Indeed,” he growled darkly, glaring at the young Knight, even though the Kiffer hadn’t really done anything wrong. He switched on his commlink and called the comm center. “Get me a connection with Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Priority One.”

 

* * *

 

Padmé Naberrie let out a soft sigh as she entered the ship’s Droid Hold. She had hoped that a walk around the craft would help to calm her nerves, but she had only become more unsettled as she over-analysed her decisions. The young Queen of Naboo (who was currently disguised as one of her handmaidens) was certain that returning to her planet was the right course of action, but she was unsure about her plan. Too much relied on Sabe, her handmaiden who was disguised as her, successfully negotiating with the Gungans. If the primitive race that shared her world were not willing to enter into an alliance they had few other options, and the lack of a contingency plan was grating on her nerves. Her people were dying and it felt like she was grasping at straws in her efforts to save them.

Sitting down on a crate she let a few tears splash onto her cheeks. She was a strong believer in the Republic, in democracy, and she understood better than many why it took time to pass things through the Senate. But now she just felt betrayed. How could they, in good conscious, deny her people their freedom? How could they ask her to defer? Her situation was not just another bill. Her people were suffering, and time was not something they had any right to ask for!

 _But then, things weren’t as they had been when I last visited..._  

Padmé had known something was off when she arrived. The Senate felt... different, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on what or why. In fact, all she did know was that the young Jedi who had tagged along with her had felt it too.

Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, her Jedi escort, had mentioned upon their arrival at the Senate that he sensed more deception than usual. Though, despite her own gut feelings on the matter, she had put little weight on his words. Her mission had been to free her planet and she had promised herself that she would do whatever she must to achieve that goal. Though now, in hindsight, she wondered if she had been drawn into some sort of power play and she wished she has paid more attention to the Jedi’s subtle warning. 

_I wish I'd truly understood the extent of his knowledge before he had gave me the hint._

It had come as a surprise to find that most of the Senate knew and apparently quite liked Obi-Wan Kenobi. It turned out that he had spent a lot of time acting as a representative for the Jedi during his apprenticeship and still had quite an active role in the Senate. He had joked that the Council found it amusing placing his Master and he in the role because of their distaste in politics (he had admitted early on that he disliked them). But, based on the positive reactions of numerous Senators and Representatives, it seemed to her that the Council knew exactly what they were doing. For someone who loathed politics, he was very good at it. 

By the time they had reached the Naboo offices she had about-faced on her opinion of her Jedi guard. During their initial interactions he had seemed quite closed off compared to his warm counterpart, but as she got to know him better it became apparent that he was just as warm and friendly as his partner, and he had a wonderful sense of humor.

It was because of this that it startled her to spot the fleeting dark look that had crossed his face when they met with Palpatine. Even more so when they went on to chat as though they were old friends.

Sheev Palpatine had laid thick praise on the young Knight even though it clearly made the latter uncomfortable. He had asked after his missions, and his new Padawan, but the man had quickly deflected his questions and politely directed the Senator towards her. What she didn't understand was the frustrated look that crossed Palpatine's face (which she  _barely_ caught sight of) before he turned to give her a warm smile.

It was Palpatine’s interaction with the Jedi that made Padmé wonder about his true intentions. Was calling for the vote of no confidence really the only option? Knight Kenobi hadn't liked the idea, but he admitted that it would show that she was serious. He had added quietly that the appointment of a new Chancellor would have little impact on the time it would take to get her plea through the Senate. But, Palpatine had been so _sure_ and when the Senate didn't budge, she acted. And, she had remained confident in her decision up until the moment that Palpatine revealed that he had been nominated.

At first, Padmé had been happy. Her people had a much better chance if the Chancellor was from Naboo; however, when it became apparent that her Jedi companion had been right about the time it would take, she was disheartened. Then she spotted the slight downward turn of Knight Kenobi’s lips as he watched the Senator chatter away on his comm, gaining support, and she began to wonder. Had the kind man who had supported her own rise to the position of Queen just used her and the suffering of their people for his own gains? She sincerely hoped not but she was no longer sure.

Wiping her tear-stained face on the back of her sleeve, she took in a few calming breaths and reminded herself that dwelling on the past was not going to do her any good now. She needed to be focused if she was going to be able to get through what was to come.

“Are you an angel?”

Padmé jumped off the crate and whirled around to find herself staring at the filthy face of a little boy. Her mouth dropped open slightly as she looked him over. His blonde hair and pale skin was covered with streaks of inky black grease and splatters of gray and black dust. His once, possibly cream, tunics and brown boots were just as dirty and were torn in numerous places, but he seemed harmless enough. 

“What?” she asked.

“An angel. I've read about them before. They live on the moons of Iego, I think. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe,” he told her.

Padmé felt heat rise in her cheeks at the compliment. “You're a funny little boy…”

She couldn’t quite tell because of the dirt on his face, but it almost looked like he blushed at her words. “Um, actually I’m a Jedi and I _really_ need to see Knight Kenobi,” the boy replied.

Not surprisingly her mind struggled with his claim. The word Jedi and the image of this little boy didn't fit together at all. It was so farfetched that it made her focus return to the fact that he shouldn't be on board the ship at all.

“How exactly did you get on board?” She asked slowly, eyeing him cautiously. Would the Trade Federation sink so low to use a boy to spy on them?

“Ah- I kind of, well, it's a long story…”

“ _Oh Anakin…”_

Padmé turned to find Knight Kenobi standing in the entrance to the hold. He was running a hand through his hair and he had a look of resignation on his face. This obviously wasn't the first time something like this had happened.

“Hi! Um, I can explain…” Anakin offered with an embarrassed smile.

“I'm glad, young one, because Master Windu is on the comm and he is not at all happy,” Kenobi replied.

The boy paled, or at least she thought he did, it was hard to tell with all the dirt on his face. “Oh poodoo,” he murmured, looking sheepish. “Now?”

The Knight nodded. “Now,” he repeated gravely. Then he caught her eye. “I’m very sorry about this M’lady. I hope he hasn't been a bother.”

“No, not at all,” she said. The whole situation was actually a little amusing now that it was apparent that the child was indeed a Jedi youngling. It was also quite serious. “I am afraid that we will not be able to turn back. Where we are headed is no place for a child.”

The Knight rose an eyebrow which made her glower. She was older than the boy and was trained for these situations. Surely he could see it was different. How dare he?! If she wasn’t in disguise… age had nothing to do with how capable one could be! 

“I understand but you needn't worry. Anakin is quite the seasoned adventurer and a Jedi Padawan, he _has_ been trained to deal with such conflicts. Regardless, I have no doubt he will be placed in my care, and I will make certain he remains safe,” he informed her.

Padmé couldn't tell if he was happy about that or not, but by the way Anakin beamed up at him she supposed he wasn't too upset. And as for his second snip at the similarities between her and the child, she was going to be the bigger, more mature person and let it go.

“I will advise the Queen that he is your charge.”

At that, Padmé watched as Knight Kenobi gave Anakin a slight nod indicating that he should join him. As the boy rushed across the hold, the light from the ship's corridor revealed the extent of his disheveled state to the Jedi. The handsome man took in a sharp breath and huffed, clearly exasperated. “Honestly, Anakin,” he sighed. “How did you get so filthy?”

As Anakin sidled up into the Jedi’s space, his hand fell on the boys shoulder and he began to steer him out back towards the lift.

“I had to climb up through the landing gears, and then through the vents and they were all gritty and pretty dusty too,” Anakin answered, his voice carrying back to the hold.

“ _Stars_! That was foolish! You could have been badly hurt, or _worse!_ ”

“I know, but I had to come. I had a one of _my_ dreams, Obi-Wan, and it all went wrong.” 

Padmé was hanging on to every word, feeling unsettled and rather nosey. She didn't quite know what the boy meant by “his dreams,” but “it all went wrong” made her feel sick. Captivated by the quickly fading discussion she launched herself off the crate with plans to walk back to the Queen's rooms which were conveniently in the same direction that Anakin and Kenobi were headed.

“You can show me after we talk to Master Windu. Then it will be a trip to the refresher, and I'll see what can be done about your outer tunics. You will not be representing the Jedi in _that_ state.”

“So I can stay? With you?” Anakin asked, excitement rife in his voice.

“There isn't another option,” Obi-Wan replied.

“ _WIZARD!”_

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh. “Just, Anakin, the next time you have a vision that you must tell me, could you try comming me first? I know it's not nearly as exciting but I don't ever want to find you crushed in a landing gear, and honestly… your timing…”

“I know but, wait, really? I can just comm? What if you’re busy?”

“I will always make time to listen to you, my Padawan.”

“Thanks, Obi-Wan,” Anakin replied warmly. 

Padmé watched quietly as they entered the lift that would take them back up to the main hold where the Tech Station was. Somehow she felt lighter after listening to the rest of their discussion. She wasn't an expert on Jedi by any means but for the most part they seemed guarded, their feelings hidden underneath layer upon layer of serenity. It was nice to know that underneath their masks of calm, were beings who truly cared for one another.

It made her feel so much better knowing that, at the very least, her decision to involve the Jedi was the right one.

 

* * *

 

 

“Well that went well,” Obi-Wan commented dryly to his former Master as the holographic image of the Master of the Order flickered away.

Qui-Gon Jinn sighed. “He is on your side, Obi-Wan. He’s simply frustrated. You understand that Anakin being here is going to make matters worse.”

Obi-Wan hummed, and turned to look out the large viewscreen, folding his arms in his robes. Stars streaked across the view and he was reminded of the limited time they had before they had to face the blockade around Naboo.

The young Knight sighed. When Mace expressed his desire to speak without the youngling present he had sent him off to the refresher with a spare tunic that the Queen’s Handmaidens had managed to find for him. As it turned out he wished he hadn't, as all the Korun Master had wanted to do was give him a verbal lashing, as though he should have _known_ that his Padawan was going to stow away on the Queen's ship and should have taken steps to prevent it.

“I can’t fathom why Dooku is doing this,” Qui-Gon muttered, interrupting his thoughts. “He didn’t seem bothered at all by the idea of Anakin being presented to someone else, so long as it wasn’t you.”

Obi-Wan sighed again. “I noticed that too, and it’s a mere guess, but I believe it’s come from some misguided need to protect me.”

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed. “Explain.” 

“When I asked Anakin to be my Padawan, it didn’t go quite as smoothly as it should have. Anakin had been at the Senate – with Palpatine - before I had the chance to visit him and he was a mess. I managed to get him to let go, and during the outpour of emotion Anakin commented that there were those who thought he would hurt me,” Obi-Wan clarified.

“And you suspect Dooku is one of them,” Qui-Gon concluded. “I suppose that could be the reason for his actions. I can’t understand why he didn’t try just talking to one of us first.”

“What would you have said, Master mine?” Obi-Wan asked, giving his former Master a sad smile. “Would you have listened? Or would you have shut him down, telling him he was being ridiculous?”

Qui-Gon frowned. “Probably the latter,” he admitted quietly.

“That’s why he didn’t come to us,” Obi-Wan sighed.

They shared a contemplative silence for a long moment before it was Qui-Gon’s turn to sigh. “I feel responsible Obi-Wan. I should never have left Anakin with Dooku in the first place,” he admitted. “I am sorry for the trouble my decision has caused.”

Obi-Wan was shaking his head before Qui-Gon had even finished. “You couldn’t have possibly known. And I encouraged Anakin to seek out Master Dooku while I was away. I wanted him to build a relationship with those who were receptive because so many of his age-mates were giving him a hard time,” explained the Knight. “And to be honest, this whole thing reminds me of…”

“Palpatine," Qui-Gon finished

Obi-Wan nodded, his eyes returning to the viewscreen. “I don’t understand why, but I won’t be at all surprised if he becomes Chancellor… and when he does I would gamble that he fights against the planned separation of the Order and the Senate.”

“Why?”

“Why else would he want to build relationships with us? Sifo-Dyas, Dooku, Anakin, Me…”

Qui-Gon hummed thoughtfully. “You would think, if that’s the case, that he would want to build positive ones, yet every person on that list has become unbalanced by spending time in his presence.”

“That could be because he is a sadist,” he muttered, his tones suddenly sharper.

“Or the Sith we have been looking for.”

Qui-Gon said it so quietly that Obi-Wan wasn’t even sure that he had heard it, but the bad feeling that traveled down his spine all but confirmed the words.

“He’s about to become Chancellor of the Republic!” Obi-Wan exclaimed. His hands began shaking as his mind raced through every moment he had spent with the Senator. Then his stomach twisted when he thought of all the time Anakin had spent with the man.

_Anakin’s Force presence was different when I returned…_

Qui-Gon placed his hands on Obi-Wan’s shoulders. “Breathe Obi-Wan,” he said calmly. “We don’t know it to be true, and we can’t prove anything while we’re on this mission. We cannot risk speaking of this over a Comm, no matter how secure we believe it to be. So until we get back to the Temple, there is simply nothing that can be done.”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply, his mind was still racing but for an entirely different reason. “I can’t risk Anakin being near him…”

Qui-Gon blinked, and then his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when the door behind them slid open. They both turned, Qui-Gon’s hands falling to his sides as the bright presence of his Padawan bounded into the room.

“What about me?” Anakin queried as he made his way to Obi-Wan’s side. Without a word the nine-and-a-half-year-old settled in his personal space, clean and dressed in a simple grey outfit. He dropped his hand onto the boy's shoulder without thinking and it occurred to him that Anakin was the only being that he allowed to stand so close to him. He was quite protective of his circle. As a swordsman he defended it relentlessly and as a man he was no different.

“Obi-Wan and I were discussing Master Windu,” his former Master said.

“Oh,” Anakin muttered, his smile curling downwards into a frown. “Did you get in trouble Master? Do we have to go back?” He projected his dissatisfaction at the idea of returning loudly in the Force, making his Former Master turn away with a small smile on his lips.

Lowering his mental shields he gently nudged the boy's mind and sent a good dose of reassurance that his presence on the mission was welcome and he quickly felt his Padawan’s pleasure radiate back. Dropping to one knee he tugged on Anakin's arm so the youngling turned to face him. “Can you show me the vision now, Anakin?” he asked, pushing aside the revelation that Palpatine was the Sith Master. Like his Master said, there was nothing they could do, and they had a mission to complete. Even if somewhere in the back of his mind the gray vision from his youth was haunting him.

The boy nodded at him and leaned forward so their foreheads were pressed together and they both closed their eyes.

 _When Obi-Wan opened his, he was Anakin and he was alone, staring out a viewport into Naboo space. He watched with his small hands pressed against the glass as the Naboo pilots tried again and again to destroy the Trade Federation’s droid control ship. He could sense the weakness in the ship's shields, he could see it, but they couldn't, they didn't have the Force. Ship after ship burst into flames until there were none. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he palmed the mechanism that shuttered the viewpoint. After a breath_ _,_ _he pressed it again and a new scene appeared before him. He could see himself running with the handmaiden, the disguised queen. His blue lightsaber flashed mercilessly as he sliced through droid after droid. They had been overrun. The Gungans had not been enough. The pilots had failed. Obi-Wan’s other-self took down the last of the threats when his face paled and he stumbled, his hand reaching to the back of his head, tears appearing in his eyes. The Queen grabbed his arm as he tried to turn back. It was too late now. Master Qui-Gon was gone. They kept running but they had nowhere to go, so when more Destroyer Droids arrived, they fell too. He palmed the shutter again, his body shaking with grief. If only he had gone…_

“Oh, young one,” Obi-Wan whispered and he pulled the boy, _his Padawan,_ into his arms.

A sob escaped Anakin’s lips as he buried his face into Obi-Wan's robes.

“Master, if you don't mind…”

Qui-Gon nodded at him, his dark blue eyes shining with both acceptance and understanding, before he disappeared out the door in a flurry of brown cloth.

“I don't want you to die,” Anakin breathed. “I tried to tell Master Kai but he just said that dreams pass and I should have faith in your abilities. But it hasn't gone, and it has nothing to do with how wizard a Jedi you are.”

“Anakin, even stars burn out. There is a time for all of us to become one with the Force and it is important that we let the ones we care for go when that time comes,” he lectured gently as he carded a hand through Anakin’s blonde locks. The boy dropped his gaze to the floor and a feeling akin to an apology echoed along their bond. Obi-Wan sent back warmth. “But, you are right about the dream and I think perhaps you were right to come, even if only to warn me.”

Anakin's eyes shot up to meet the Knight’s. Then relief flooded his features. “I didn't think you would understand, I didn't think that you would let me help...” he mumbled and he felt a whisper of guilt travel down their bond. "I’m sorry that I hid from you. I-I was afraid. I don’t want you to die, Obi-Wan.”

The memory of a terrible, gray vision from years ago appeared in his mind's eye. Yes, he understood what that fear felt like; when the future had been placed in your hands and the Force whispered its warning, but the few options you had were unwise or dangerous. It left you thinking irrationally, which was probably why Anakin believed that climbing through the bows of a ship was his only option.

His own Master had been there at times like this. Constantly reminding him to focus on the now.

“Anakin, I won't lie, I'm not certain I would have allowed you to help had you come to me with this sooner. But I would have listened and I would have adjusted our plan accordingly. There are many talented pilots in the Order that we could have gone to for aid and I may have been able to negotiate for some back up,” he explained. “Master Kai was not wrong to say what he did. We _must_ remember that the future is always in motion and that what we see are only possibilities...”

“But!”

“ _But,”_ he agreed firmly, “your dream not only showed you a possibility, Anakin. It gave you a path. One which will hopefully lead to a better future than the one you saw.”

“So what do we do?”

“Nothing," Obi-Wan replied calmly.

“Nothing?” Anakin repeated, frowning. 

Obi-Wan smiled. “You've already changed the future, Anakin, simply by being here," he informed the boy.

Anakin's face lit up with a smile that mirrored his own. “ _Oh!”_ Anakin exclaimed, then his brow furrowed and he bit his lip. "So we just wait and see what happens?"

Obi-Wan nodded. “And we place our trust in the Force, Padawan. I have no doubt it will show us the way.”

 

* * *

 

“Hi again!” Anakin said, as he entered the galley to find Padmé sitting at the circular table, staring out a nearby viewport. As she turned her face to look at him with those dark brown orbs, he couldn’t help but blush a little. She was really pretty.

“Oh, hello, Anakin,” she said, smiling at him.

 _She remembered my name!_ His breath caught as he looked at the girl who was dressed in soft, orange robes that covered her head and fell to the floor in waves of shimmering fabric.

“Can I eat with you? I’ve been told I should eat while Master Obi-Wan talks to Captain Panaka and Master Jinn meditates.”

“Of course,” she replied pleasantly, moving her tray slightly closer so that there was room for him to sit in the opposite seat.

Anakin grinned, as he slid his own tray onto the table. “You look sad, like before… is everything okay?”

Padmé looked at him for a long moment before she answered and he felt himself flush under her gaze. “I am worried about my people. They are in danger while the Federation has control of Naboo,” she replied softy.

“Oh,” Anakin said, his gaze dropping to his plate. “But, that’s why we’re going back, right? We’re going to take back your planet?”

“Yes… did you-- I overheard you say to Knight Kenobi that you had a vision… is that how you know?” she asked. She was staring at him intensely as she blew on the spoonful of soup that she held just in front of her lips.

Anakin shook his head as he dipped a piece of bread into his own soup and shoved it into his mouth. A flush spread across his cheeks at her sudden smile and the amusement in her eyes, remembering his friend Darra’s words about his lack of table manners. “S-sorry,” he stuttered quickly picking up his spoon and doing his absolute best not to spill or slurp. “I uh- I knew all about what's happening because it's on the holonet. I was reading up about Master Obi-Wan’s mission while he was away,” he answered honestly. 

Padmé blinked. “Oh, of course,” she said quietly.

“Your Queen was really brave, speaking to the whole Senate like that,” remarked Anakin quietly, not really sure what else he should say.

The handmaiden sighed sadly. “I’m not sure that she made the right decision, she may have been tricked into calling a vote that was not in her best interests,” Padmé replied sadly. Her dark eyes dropped to her dinner tray and for a long moment she simply stared at her distorted reflection in the clear broth.

Anakin frowned. “I don’t really understand how the vote works,” he admitted, “but something in the Senate needed to change. Everything always takes so long. There are too many people making decisions and nothing gets done. It is so frustrating!"

Padmé sighed again. “It isn’t perfect, but it’s much better than some of the alternative types of government. Time is sacrificed so that everyone can have a say, Anakin.”

Anakin canted his head to the side and his brow furrowed. “But what about dictatorships? If one person made all the decisions wouldn’t the Senate be more efficient, and if it ran better, wouldn’t everyone be happier?”

“It _could_ be more efficient, but no, efficiency doesn’t equate to happiness. I’m not sure how to explain, um…“ Padmé looked around for something that might help, and quickly settled on the bowl in front of her. “The soup. Imagine for a moment that a single ruler was given a bill that would stop the production of this soup across the galaxy. It turns out that this ruler doesn’t like this particular type of soup, so he or she decides that all the factories that make it, across the galaxy, will be shut down. A third of the galaxy is happy about this, they don’t like it either, perhaps the plants were polluting their planets or the soup contained something that was culturally unacceptable. Another third have no opinion, they don’t produce or buy it and so it doesn’t affect them. The last third, however, are some of the poorest planets in the galaxy, and this soup is all they can afford to make or buy in bulk, and as a result of it being banned, millions of people will die of starvation.

“If only one person makes the decisions, all they can do is appeal to this one being and hope for the best. In a democracy, these poorer planets have a voice, either through their own Senator, or through other more aware planets and systems, who will often fight for them without even being asked to. The Senators can go for others for support, and even though it can take a good deal of time, eventually, there will be a solution.”

Anakin stared down into his soup, frowning. It made sense, but it completely contradicted everything that Senator Palpatine had told him. Even Dooku -- he ground his teeth together at the thought of the elder Jedi -- had agreed with him that if one person was in charge of the galaxy, it would be better for everyone. But what Padmé said… it felt right.

“But what happens to the people in the meantime? While they debate about getting the soup back? Do they suffer?” he asked. 

Padmé smiled at him. “The Jedi help. The MediCorps and AgriCorps would be sent to the affected planets, helping to look after those who are suffering and working to establish a new source of food,” she said with a small smile. “In some cases the problem will be solved by the Jedi before the Senate have finished deliberating. For example, the AgriCorps may find a local crop that will grow quickly and can replace the soup as a food source.”

“Oh!” Anakin replied, nodding. He had only recently come to understand the extent of what the Jedi Service Corps did around the galaxy. It made him even more proud to be a Jedi, knowing that they were reaching further than where the Senate dictated, and he was secretly really excited about the Order’s split from the Senate (even if he had pretended not to be for Dooku and Palpatine’s sake).

Ever since it had been explained to him he had hoped that Jedi would stand on its own. Even though he would still have to answer to the Jedi Council, there was something overwhelmingly wonderful about the prospect of the Order being _free_ from the Senate’s demands.

“It’s not ideal and perhaps the Senate could be restructured in a way that would make it more effective, but as it is now, it is better than a dictatorship. One person cannot fairly represent all groups of beings across the galaxy.”

“I understand now,” Anakin admitted. “Thanks for explaining.”

“Has no one ever tried before?”  Padmé asked, the look on her face revealing her curiosity.

Anakin blushed. “Um- I kind of skipped a few of my Galactic Politics lessons,” he admitted bashfully.

“A few? I heard it was all of them. In fact, Master Windu suggested that you may have sliced into the Jedi’s systems in order to change the attendance register…” Obi-Wan said, suddenly appearing beside him.

Anakin turned and looked up into his Master’s amused eyes and let out a breath that he didn’t know he had been holding. It was a warning. What he did wasn’t okay, but so long as he didn’t do it again, there would be no more words about it.

“Oh dear,” Padmé said, attempting to hide her smile behind her hand. “I suppose that’s why you weren’t surprised to find Anakin on board, Knight Kenobi.”

Anakin felt his cheeks heat up even more and pushed his dinner tray aside so he could drop his head onto the table, hiding his face from view.

 Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, “Not surprised, no,” he agreed.

Anakin sighed and looked up at Padmé, taking comfort in the fact that she was still smiling. “I’m always getting into trouble. I never mean to… it just happens,” he told her honestly.

“Are we discussing the incident with the cleaning droid?” Master Jinn questioned. Anakin turned to glare at his Grandmaster who was making his way to their table. The insufferable man just smiled serenely back.

“Cleaning droid?” Padmé inquired, her eyebrow quirked and a smile playing on her lips.

“It wasn’t like I planned it,” he muttered, letting his head fall back onto the cool, metal table.

“A story for another time perhaps,” Obi-Wan chuckled, coming to his rescue. “Are we approaching Naboo?”

“We’re leaving hyperspace in approximately ten minutes,” Master Qui-Gon replied.

Anakin lifted his head to look up at Padmé. Her gaze had turned to the nearest viewport and she was worrying her lip. “I should go. I must help the Queen prepare for landing. It was nice talking to you, Anakin,” she said, giving him a warm smile. Anakin was pretty sure his heart stopped for a moment. He had no other explanation for why he couldn’t even manage to stutter out a reply. “And you, Master Jedi,” she added looking from Obi-Wan to Qui-Gon who both nodded and returned the sentiment. Then she turned and left, her orange, velveteen robes floating behind her.

Anakin sighed and dropped his head back into his arms, avoiding eye contact with his Master and Grandmaster.

“It really is a shame we couldn’t tell her about the cleaning droid,” Master Jinn mused.

Anakin groaned at the comment, his cheeks burning against his folded arms. “You guys are so embarrassing,” he muttered. He turned his head slightly so he could peek up at the two Jedi and found that only Obi-Wan remained, wearing a warm smile.

“I think you got off quite lightly, young one,” he told him, his lilting tones revealing his continued amusement. “Come on, we can go see if we can get seats in the cockpit for landing.”

Anakin’s head shot up, a giant grin on his face, all embarrassment forgotten. “Yippee!!”

 


	16. Naboo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are officially half way!! Thank you to everyone who has read commented, bookmarked etc - I know I've said it before but I really do love hearing your thoughts. This chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I promise that part two will make up for it.
> 
> Huge thanks to my beta who is absolutely amazing and fixes everything. If you do find any errors, its because I have no self-restraint when it comes to making last minute changes.
> 
> Once again I have borrowed a few lines from The Phantom Menace, so credit to Mr Lucas.

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn struggled to remain focused as he trekked through the Naboo forest with the Queen's small team. They were trailing after his Gungan ‘friend’, Jar Jar Binks, who was leading them to the sacred place he believed his fellow Gungans would have retreated to when the Trade Federation arrived. The young Queen planned to ask the aquatic beings to help them retake the planet, which was not only a bold move but a clever one. However, while he quietly marveled at her gall, his mind was too distracted by his ephiphany to worry about it.

When the suggestion that Palpatine was their Sith Master had left his lips, he was taken aback by the unusual confirmation he recieved from the Force. It was as if it suddenly let out a breath that it had been holding for the longest time. The tense rippling waves he had come to know immediatlely smoothed out to a state that he hadn't felt since he was a new Knight.

Slowly sinking into horror at the rightness of his hypothesis, his eyes had met Obi-Wans and his heart clenched painfully. In that moment, Obi-Wan had looked as though he could see years’ worth of dots connecting before his eyes. It was as if everything and anything he was confused about suddenly made sense, and it sent Qui-Gon’s stomach plummeting. It took everything he had to stop himself from dragging his boy into his embrace and apologizing again and again for every minute that he had allowed Palpatine to spend with his Padawan; for entrusting Anakin to Dooku, even though he knew his old Master trusted the Senator from Naboo far too much. Somehow, though, he found his center, grabbed the sides of Obi-Wan’s arms and told him to him to do the same.

Qui-Gon had to admit that it was quite humbling watching his former student uphold his teachings (and advice) better than himself. How he had managed to raise Obi-Wan to be the incredible man and Jedi Knight that he had become was beyond him. Especially considering their disgraceful start and his utter foolishness along the way. He was reluctant to think about what might have happened if his former Padawan had taken Palpatine up on his offer all those years ago; or if the dark man hadn’t offered at all.

_We wouldn't be so close. I would have continued to keep him at arms length..._

Qui-Gon squeezed his eyes shut, swallowing back a wave of emotion. There was no time to worry about what could have been, not when they were approaching such a critical moment i n their mission. Even his weak connection with the Unifying Force was warning him that the upcoming events here, on Naboo, were going to significantly affect the future of the galaxy. It was unsettling, and made him worry that, in one way or another, he was about to lose his former Padawan.

“I have the worst feeling about this,” Obi-Wan whispered, appearing beside him with a frown on his lips. Qui-Gon glanced at the shorter man who had fallen in step beside him and nodded in agreement, making the younger man sigh. “At least I'm not the only one who feels it. I'm so on edge that if someone were to tap me on the shoulder right now I would likely take their head off with my lightsaber,” he admitted.

Qui-Gon smiled despite his inner turmoil. “We best hope that Maul is polite enough to tap your shoulder then,” he deadpanned.

Obi-Wan did not smile, in fact, the corners of his lips dipped further. “You suspect Maul is here?” he asked.

“Rumor has it that he is following you around…” he reminded the Knight, “so one can assume that because you are here…”

Obi-Wan let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Wonderful, because the droids aren’t going to be enough of a challenge.”

Qui-Gon nodded, eyeing his former Padawan thoughtfully. The young man was stressed, and he had a good idea as to why. “Have you made a decision? Are you going to let Anakin go?”

The young Knight scowled. “I would like to say no, but I’m leaving it to the Force,” he replied in clipped tones. Qui-Gon rose an eyebrow, and it was enough to make Obi-Wan crumble. “He’s nine-years-old! He shouldn’t be here, he shouldn’t have to carry the weight of the lives of an entire planet on his shoulders. Not yet, Qui-Gon!” he hissed, quietly. “He should be back at the Temple where he’s sa -- stars’ end -- where he’s supposed to be safe!” 

Qui-Gon stopped and turned to look at the young man. “I think he is exactly where he is supposed to be, Obi-Wan,” was all he said, before he once again scanned their surroundings for threats. By the time he looked back, his former student had let go of his emotion and was standing calmly at his side, studying him. 

“I used to dislike it when you did that,” Obi-Wan revealed as they began walking again, keeping up with the Naboo. “I always wished that you would just tell me what you wanted from me.”

Qui-Gon blinked, and slowly lifted his eyebrows, an amused smile forming on his lips. “And now?”

“Now I become frustrated because my former Master is still using his old tricks on me,” he admitted huffily, a small smile tugging at his lips.

The Jedi Master smiled. “You will always be my Padawan, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan regarded him for a long moment. “You should just be grateful that _your_   Padawan _eventually_ understood your subtle lessons. Anakin would probably launch into a monologue about what I was doing wrong if I attempted to use silence the way that you do.”

Qui-Gon chuckled. “I don’t doubt that,” he agreed, meeting Obi-Wan’s eyes. Then he glanced around. “Where is your youngling?”

“Following Padme around like a lovesick puppy,” he sighed, nodding towards the small blonde who was currently talking to Jar Jar Binks, his gaze locked onto the young handmaiden.

He quirked an eyebrow at his former apprentice. _-You haven’t told him that she’s the Queen?-_ he asked via their bond.

Obi-Wan shook his head. _-He will find out soon enough-_

“Wesa here!” Jar Jar cried out, and suddenly there was a flurry of activity as their guide and the Queen spoke with a Gungan who approached them. For an instant it looked like they might be turned away, but the Queen managed to talk herself into a meeting with the leader of the Gungans, Boss Nass.

- _Do you think the Queen’s plan will work?-_ Obi-Wan asked as they moved through the crowds of Gungans who eyed them warily.

 _-The Gungans will not be easily swayed-_ Qui-Gon observed, his own experience with them coming to mind.

_-Perhaps not-_

Qui-Gon blinked, frowning at the implication. _-We cannot use our powers to help her.-_

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow, the corners of his lips lifting slightly. _-Not again, you mean-_ he sent.

Qui-Gon’s brow furrowed, surprised by the implication. “Obi-Wan we cannot influence the nego—“ He was silenced by the smirk that appeared on the younger man’s lips.

“Please, do go on Master...” Obi-Wan said, his eyes dancing with amusement. “If you don’t mind though, I will take a recording. I’m sure if the Jedi Council had proof that you do understand the rules that you are so fond of breaking, they wouldn’t think twice about putting you on the Council.”

"Brat," Qui-Gon muttered, shuddering at the thought. 

The young Knight smiled smugly at him for a moment before letting out an exasperated sigh. "You will have to excuse me, Master," he said politely before moving to help his Padawan with Jar Jar. The clumsy Gungan had somehow become tangled in some long vines that hung from the branches of an ancient tree, and Anakin had just received a kick in the chin from the large-footed creature as he tried to help him down. Qui-Gon watched with a smile as Obi-Wan used the Force to free the lanky being until his attention was drawn away by the mounted Gungan guard who was to lead them to Boss Nass.

It wasn’t until they had stopped in front of the large leader of the Gungans that Qui-Gon realized what Obi-Wan had done during their conversation. For the first time since they had arrived on the planet he felt calm. He wasn’t certain whether his former Padawan had sensed his unease and used the conversation to distract him, or had simply sent peace down their bond, but he was grateful for the gift.

Gently tugging their bond, he sent his thanks and received amusement back. Even though it had faded from what it once was, he found he was thankful that he still had that connection with his former student, that Obi-Wan hadn’t rushed to dissolve it like many other Padawans. Though, as he glanced to where the handsome Knight stood with his hand on Anakin's shoulder, he sensed that it wouldn’t be long until it was gone.

_Not long at all…_

* * *

 

Padme Amidala knew she had to intervene. Her body double’s hands trembled as she stepped forward and the disguised Queen instantly regretted not insisting that she arrive as herself. Sabe wasn’t trained for this and was obviously uncomfortable with taking on the responsibility of negotiating on her behalf. It may be Captain Panaka’s job to keep her safe, but she could not let his directions interfere with her leadership. And right now, her leadership was what was needed.

_I am so sorry, Sabe._

Interrupting her body guard, she moved so that she was standing at the front of her people. “Your honor...” she began, drawing the attention of the leader, and the crowd.

Boss Nass looked down at her. “Whosa dis?” he asked, clearly unimpressed with the interruption.

“ _I_ am Queen Amidala, this is my decoy, my protection, my loyal body guard,” she informed him, ignoring the hum of startled cries and hushed words behind her. “I am sorry for my deception but it was necessary to protect myself. Although we did not always agree, your honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build and if we do not act quickly all will be lost forever.

“I ask you to help us—no I beg you to help us,” she cried, dropping to her knees. She felt infinity proud of her people when they followed suit. “We are your humble servants. Our fate is in your hands.”

 _Please... please..._ -

Her heart thumped in her chest as she waited during the tortuously long moment of silence that followed. Then, Boss Nass let out a single laugh, followed quickly by a roar of laughter. “Yousa no think yousa greater than the Gungans. Mesa liken this. Maybe wesa being friends.”

Relief flooded her soul and a smile made its way onto her face as the crowd erupted with glee. Glancing around, she spotted Anakin grinning wildly at his Master and her smile widened, her heart lifting. The small bud of hope that she had been clinging to suddenly blossomed into a vibrant flower. They could do this. The Gungans, the Naboo, the Jedi… they would save her home, and they would make sure the Trade Federation were held to account for their crimes.

They just had to survive the battle first.

Taking in a deep breath she nodded at Captain Panaka, who didn’t look particularly impressed with her, then moved to speak with Jar-Jar.

They needed a plan. One that would draw the attention of the armies, allow for the destruction of the droid control ship, as well as let her retake the capital.

Padme sighed. It was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

Stood on a domed rooftop of one of Theed’s taller buildings, Darth Maul tightly gripped the metal, center-spire in hand as he worried over his decision to come to the damned planet that his former Master had called home. Having known what the Sith Lord had planned for him on the beautiful world, he'd hoped to stay as far away as possible. But when he'd heard that Anakin Skywalker (Kenobi's brat) had stolen away on the Queen of Naboo's ship, he'd felt obligated to follow.

He _owed_ Kenobi. And, while he trusted Kenobi and Jinn to be able to handle themselves, he wasn't sure how the presence of the youngling would affect the outcome of their mission. Especially considering the Knight's willingness to sacrifice himself to save the boy.

_Plus, he deserves to be warned of the Sith Lord's plans._

The young Jedi was the first person to ever… _care_ , and he refused to let Sidious sink his dirty claws into him (or Skywalker for that matter.)

Maul knew this was a complete about-face from his stance before his time in Jedi custody, but a lot had happened and he was  _healing_. At some point, Kenobi had lit a light in his heart which had been chasing away the darkness there ever since.

Refocusing on his surroundings, the red and black Zabrak watched as the Jedi in question fought his way through an army of battle droids, escorting the Queen and her team through the streets of Theed towards the palace. He monitored the progress he made, noting the efficiency of the Jedi team and the Queens entourage. Kenobi and Jinn were a sight to behold and the youngling was unquestionably the prodigy that his former Master believed him to be. While Maul could have killed the boy quite easily, the dim battle droids didn’t stand a chance. They couldn’t even get a hit in on the small blur of blonde because Kenobi was more than making up for his student’s obvious distaste for defense.

Unfortunately, despite their efficiency, the last two waves of attacking droids had significantly slowed their progress, and they were forced to fall back to a more sheltered position. There were so many battle droids, far more than Sidious had revealed when they had discussed his plans. Maul assumed that was because the Sith Master no longer had an apprentice to do his bidding. Even though he now knew that the devious man had been carefully grooming more than one other for his former position, he didn’t think there was anyone who was ready to take his place. So it made sense that Palpatine would solve the problem by increasing the number of droids.

Using the Force, he threw himself across the rooftops, moving nearer to the Jedi. He knew if he got too close they would sense him, and he wasn’t sure what they would do. He didn't know what they thought had happened on the transport with his Master, but he was sure that the fact that he had run hadn’t endeared himself to the Jedi. It had certainly caused them a great deal of trouble… although with his insight, he didn’t think the cascading results of his actions were really that terrible. If the Jedi were to stand a chance against Sidious, they needed to be as far away from him as possible, so the Order breaking away from the Senate could only be a good thing.

Maul frowned when the Jedi’s party advanced suddenly, tearing through the battle droids, racing through heavy fire towards one of the service entrances to the Palace. He didn’t understand the hurry until he spotted the destroyer droids that were rolling up from behind the group. Raising his heckles, he unclipped his ‘saber from his belt, dropped down to the street and raced after the destroyers, planning to draw away as many as he could.

Stopping at the end of the narrow, cobblestone alley he waited until the Jedi and Naboo had made it inside before he powered up his lightstaff and mowed through another group of droids. Parts fell to the ground in a series of clangs and crashes, and the sharp smell of electrical burning filled the air.

At the commotion, four of the destoryers split off from the chasing group to face him. He quickly deflected the rain of fire that was suddenly directed at him, slashing, jumping and spinning, as he dashed across the paved road and down another narrow alley. The destroyer droids followed single file, and he grinned at their predictability. While they were deadly, powerful and well shielded, they were not overly intelligent. Jumping up onto the roof, he waited until they were underneath him, then slashed through the two sides of a giant beam that crossed over their path. He timed his last strike so that it fell on top of the last two of the destroyers, crushing them into scrap metal and blocking the way back. Running ahead, he dropped down next to the first and instantly used a careful Force push to send it rolling backwards where it crashed into the other, taking them both out of service for the time being.

Smirking at his success, he leapt back onto the roof, and ran back to the entrance that the Jedi had used. It didn’t surprise him to find it barricaded from the inside, but it was a frustration he didn’t need. Especially when he realized that the next best way in was through a nearby vent. He snarled when he pulled off the casing to find it smaller than it first looked. Glancing back at the door, he considered tearing through it with his lightstaff… but he would be making it too easy for the droids to follow. So, with a scowl on his face, he pulled himself up and slipped into the metal tunnel and crawled forward. With any luck, it would take him exactly where he needed to go.

 

* * *

 

Anakin Skywalker was in his element. His lightsaber might only be a training one, but it worked perfectly well on droids, and even though he had a lot of respect for non-sentients, he found that he had no qualms about powering through the scrawny battle droids. They had finally escaped the narrow hallways, finding their way into a large ballroom with huge, carved pillars and arched, stained-glass windows. It was really pretty, but, more importantly, it gave them space to really fight. He flew, utilizing everything he knew of Ataru to keep up with his Grandmaster, then he would switch to Djem So, his favorite lightsaber form and suddenly Obi-Wan would be there, and they would fight like they had been a team forever. The Force flowed around him, through him, and he let it guide him in everything he did, and it felt amazing. This was what he had trained his whole life for, to help save worlds, protect princesses, fight at his Master’s side…

 _-We need to have a conversation about what it means to be a Jedi-_ his Master interrupted as he Force pushed a giant ornate statue into the destroyer droids that had been following them.

“Wooaaahhh!” He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

“We haven’t got time for hero worship, Padawan,” Obi-Wan sighed, before turning to Master Qui-Gon. “Where did the rest of the destroyers go?” he asked the older Jedi

“Don’t ask questions like that, Padawan,” Qui-Gon replied, making Ric Olié, the Naboo pilot, and Captain Panaka snort.

Obi-Wan frowned, his blue-gray eyes looking back towards the hallway they had just escaped. “Let’s not hang around and find out,” he muttered after a moments quiet contemplation. His gaze darted to the Queen. “The Hangar?”

Padme – who it turned out was the Queen in disguise – nodded and led them out. Sighing once again at his own stupidity (of course he would crush on a Queen!) he began to trudge along after her. Tru, Darra and Ferus were going to give him such a hard time about this when he got back... if he was allowed to go back. The thought made a strange shudder tear through him, and he glanced over at his Master to find he was already looking at him, concerned.

 _-It will be alright, Padawan -_ Obi-Wan sent via their bond. The Knight then nodded to where the rest of the group was disappearing down yet another grandiose hall and they quickly jogged after them. When they caught up, the Queen was pointing at a doorway just ahead.

“The Royal Hangar is through here,” she informed the group, her tones as certain and steady as her step. He sighed inwardly, she was incredible.

Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon cut through the group to take point, walking perfectly in time, their robes sweeping behind them. It was so damn cool…

_-So help me, Anakin Skywalker, you will focus, or I will assign you so much extra meditation you will not have time to sleep-_

Anakin jumped out of his reverie, his training ‘saber flashing to life in his hands as he brought up the rear of the group. He deflected everything he could, trying to be a little bit less reckless now that he didn’t have his Master’s protection. Though, as he jumped into the middle of a group of droids, taking them down with a sweep of his lightsaber, giving both Master Obi-Wan and Master Qui-Gon something akin to a heart attack, he figured he probably could be trying a little harder.

_I’m going to be meditating until I’m nineteen._

“You’re not wrong,” Obi-Wan replied, making him cringe. The Knight was suddenly standing next to Anakin, and he looked like he _really_ wanted to take his ‘saber and make him stand with the handmaidens for the remainder of the mission. The Hangar was now clear of droids, and the Naboo pilots were taking off in the sleek, yellow Nubian fighters.

“I’ll stop,” he promised, though based on his vision, he wouldn’t be doing much more fighting on the ground.

“You don’t have to stop, Anakin, just… slow down,” his Master instructed, his eyes softening. _-I don’t want you to get hurt-_ he added. Anakin bit his lip, then he surged forward and threw his arms around his Obi-Wan's middle, hugging him tightly.

Anakin heard some of the handmaidens ‘aww’ behind them, but he couldn’t bring himself to be embarrassed. This was where he—

“No, Anakin, it’s not,” Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin looked up, his eyes bulging, “but what about…” he trailed off when he realized that Obi-Wan wasn’t looking at him, and that everyone had silenced. He followed his Master’s gaze until it fell upon Darth Maul.

Anakin’s mouth instantly went dry and his grip on Obi-Wan’s robes tightened, as his heart began thumping in his chest.

_Of course he’s here._

“It will be alright,” Obi-Wan repeated, and Anakin latched onto the words, letting them echo in his soul.

“Kenobi!” the Zabrack growled, "we have unfinished business."

Obi-Wan gently detached Anakin from his robes, squeezing his shoulder as he moved to the front of the small party.

“Let them go,” Obi-Wan ordered, and Anakin was both shocked and horrified when the Sith nodded.

“Very well,” he replied, “so long as you stay.”

_No!_

“NO!” Anakin shouted, rushing forward. He didn’t get very far, Master Jinn’s large arms encircling him and dragging him back with the group. “NO! LET ME GO!”

 _-Anakin, stop-_ Obi-Wan commanded gently. _\- Master Qui-Gon and Padme need your help-_

_-But, the droid ship!-_

_-Focus on the here and now, young one, listen to the Force... where does it tell you to go?-_

Anakin stopped fighting for a moment and took in a deep breath, then opened himself up to the Force. It instantly rushed at him, reassuring him that everything would be as his Master promised, and gently tugging him towards the Queen. Closing his eyes, he took in another breath, then released his fears into the Force. Then he looked up at Master Qui-Gon who was looking upon him, his eyes full of pride.

“Okay,” he said, “ _Okay_ _.”_

 

* * *

 

Sheev Palpatine scowled at the screen of his private console. The newly elected Chancellor of the Galactic Republic had made sure he could access live streaming from Theed Palace on Naboo that night. He wanted to keep an eye on what he had put into play… and so far, it was not going as planned.

It wasn’t unexpected per se, but that didn’t make it any less infuriating. Since Maul had escaped his clutches, there had been more hitches than he had expected; though, he hadn’t yet been caught out. It came down to his meticulous plotting. When he had planned his path to power he had critically analysed every possible path – utilizing his precognition to help him. So, he’d always known that this lighter path that Maul had taken was a possibility and had prepared accordingly. Though, his secondary plans had fallen through due to his reliance on new technology, and he was livid for having to initiate his third-tier plans.

_Maul will pay for his betrayal._

As he watched his former apprentice merely talk to the Jedi Knight he ground his teeth and his eyes narrowed into a deadly glare. He didn’t know what they were talking about, there was no audio on the cameras, but it was unlikely to help his cause. He would lose Kenobi for good if his true identity was revealed, and there was no doubt that the diligent Jedi would alert the Order, which would make things far more challenging.

While he was untouchable now that he had ascended to the position of Chancellor, he had no intention of letting his true identity come out. Especially with the Jedi and Senate's agreement soon to be reviewed.

_If the separation goes ahead, they could make my life quite difficult... especially if they know to target me._

Of course, Palpatine planned to halt the seperation if he could. It made him furious that plans were made for it in the first place! The steps the Jedi had taken in preparation were immensely frustrating and he was at loath to think what they might do if it went ahead. Though, he did have a fail-safe in place, just in case it came to pass. One that would ensure the Senate and the Order were closely tied for years. After all, the Jedi could hardly stand back if the galaxy was thrown into war… especially if it was _their_ army that was fighting it.

Grinning wickedly, the Chancellor tapped on the keyboard, cycling away from the Hangar cameras to the throne room, which the Queen had already breached. Her security detail had taken the Viceroy hostage, and they were all looking rather pleased with themselves. Despite his anger at their efficiency, he was willing to allow them a moment of victory. After all, defeat was far more devastating if winning was in your grasp.

As he switched to another of the room's cameras, Palpatine’s eyes lit up at the sight of young Anakin standing alone, looking out one of the grand windows, possibly at the battle on the fields in the distance.

_I must remember to thank Maul, when I see him, for separating the Padawan from the Master._

Pulling the hood of his cloak over his head, he swiveled his seat so that he could face the portable comm that he had set up on the edge of his desk. With the press of a few keys, a hologram of Mandalorian stood before him, his face hidden behind his Armor and his weapon resting in his arms.

“Lord Sidious,” the man said, bowing his head just slightly, exhibiting a defiance that he would one expected to find in a Mandalorian warrior.

“Fett. Are your people in place?” he sneered.

“Yes, sir. Just awaiting permission to proceed,” he responded coolly.

“Add Kenobi and Maul, the red and black Zabrak, to the kill list, then you can commence the attack,” Palpatine barked. It was a pity to have to dispose of the Knight after all the effort he had put into building a relationship with him. Moreso after seeing in their vision what the young Jedi could be to him. But it was more important, now, that whatever Maul had said to Kenobi made it back to the Temple. “And Fett... do not fail!”

The Mandalorian nodded, then the comm ended.

Smirking, the Chancellor turned back to his console, leaned back in his seat and steepled his fingers. The bounty hunter and his team would correct the unfortunate missteps, and his plans would be back on track.


	17. Naboo III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry (again!). It's been a while, I know.  
> Thank you (again!) to everyone reading for the kind feedback, and for putting up with the slow updates!  
> A HUGE thank you to my amazing beta who has a lot on her plate at the moment (as well) but still puts aside time to look through these for me. I really appreciate all your help hun!  
> And if you want to say hi, or anything else really, you can find me on tumblr: @misslearn

 

Maul waited silently until the others had left before he spoke, not wanting to give up the illusion of enmity. It was more for Kenobi’s sake than his own. He wasn’t sure what the Order thought of him now, but he was still a wanted criminal in the eyes of the Senate and the public. The last thing he wanted was to cause Kenobi’s reputation to be further tainted by their association. There wasn’t any point to helping the Knight if he was simply going to make it harder for the Jedi to do his duty in the long term.

“What do you want, Maul?” Kenobi asked quietly. He still had his lightsaber at the ready, but his stance wasn’t right, suggesting that he had no intention of using it.

“PalpatineismyoldMaster, he is the Sith Master!” he blurted in a rush.

The Jedi sighed while deactivating his ‘saber and clipping it on his belt. “I know,” he replied sadly. Empathy sparkled in his blue-gray eyes as he waited for him to respond.

The Zabrak stared wide-eyed at Kenobi, all the words he planned to say suddenly inaccessible. “What?” he snapped, wondering why the Jedi hadn’t done anything to remedy the situation. Surely, they weren’t comfortable with the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic being a Master Sith!

“It’s a relatively new revelation, and I haven’t yet had time to think on it, let alone do anything about it.” Kenobi explained. “The other Jedi haven’t been told…”

Nodding slowly as the words gradually penetrated the thick fog that had settled over his brain, he tried to remember what was next, what else he had to say. He honestly thought it would be harder than that. He thought he would have to convince the Knight, first that he only wished to talk, and then that the Sith Master _was_ who he revealed him to be.

Down-powering his own lightsaber and clipping it on his own belt, Maul glanced up to find the Jedi watching him with his head tilted and the corners of his mouth turned downwards in a small frown. “Are you well? You don’t look as though you’ve been looking after yourself…” he observed, suddenly looking pointedly at the looseness of the Zabrak’s clothing.

Maul’s mouth dropped open a little, his mind unable to process the Knight’s concern. “You’re worried about me?” he cried incredulously, motioning towards the battle droid parts that littered the floor with a sweep of his hand. “You might know his name, but you don’t know him, Kenobi. He is a tyrant and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”

Sticking his hand in the pocket of his pants, he pulled out the chip he’d had removed from his brain and held it out on the top of his palm for the Jedi to take.

Kenobi’s brow creased as he leaned forward to get a better look. “What is this?” he asked.

“His means of controlling people,” Maul spat, furiously. He didn’t know when his Master had had it inserted into his head, possibly when he was a youngling, but he hated the old man all the more for it.

Kenobi frowned. “How does it… did it work?” he asked quietly, his eyes unbelievably free of judgement as they examined him.

Maul shook his head vehemently. “I didn’t kill all those people,” he rushed, “He did, he had to, in the end. He wanted me to do it, he tried to make me by using this – it was in my head, Kenobi! It was agony. I felt it send out pulses, I felt it try and suppress my thoughts… it kept repeating the phrase, “good soldiers, follow orders” -- but for whatever reason, it shorted out before I let it take over. But…”

“That doesn’t mean it won’t next time,” Kenobi finished, scrutinizing the chip with new eyes. “What do you want me to do with it?”

“I don’t know anyone with the ability to fix it, to slice into it. Trust me—you want to know whatever is on it,” the Zabrak replied desperately.

The Jedi nodded, taking it between his fingers and slipping it into one of the pouches on his belt. “I will have someone look at it… Thank you.”

“There’s more,” Maul continued quickly, before Kenobi could leave.

“Oh?”

“Your Padawan, Palpatine wants him as his apprentice,” Maul stated gravely.

“As I mentioned before I am aware that-“

“No!” Maul snapped, interrupting the Jedi’s reply. “You don’t understand. You Jedi don’t see the darkness because you’re too blinding, it creeps away from you and hides, but because of who I’ve been, it calls to me, and your Padawan is riddled with it. He has tainted him already and if you don’t do something about it, it will grow with every dark thought that crosses the boy’s mind.”

Kenobi frowned. “His Force signature…” he murmured, pensively rubbing his chin.

Maul nodded sadly. “He has weaved his own darkness into it. It’s difficult to get rid of, believe me.”

“Is it… can you see it in mine?”

“What?” Maul asked, stunned. The man was all light, why would he think that…no…

“Palpatine has invested a lot of time in me over the years,” was all he said, although Maul could hear how loaded the sentence was.

“No,” the former Sith replied, shaking his head. “You’re all light, Kenobi. It’s… unusual. Most Jedi are a little gray around the edges, like clouds – white with a silver lining. But you’re like a sun, or a star, all pure light… or at least… you are right now.”

A light flush spread across the Jedi’s cheeks and a surprised “Oh,” slipped from his lips.

“Before your extended absence from the Temple your Padawan was like that too, but now his signature is tangled in darkness and he will need your help to cleanse it away. He has to let go of everything that Palpatine has convinced him to feel.” Maul continued hurriedly.

Kenobi closed his eyes and let out a long steadying breath. And when he reopened them he was focused. “I know what needs to be done,” he responded, almost sagely.

Maul held the Jedi’s gaze for a moment then nodded, certain that Kenobi was telling the truth. “May the Force be with you,” he murmured, still not feeling entirely comfortable with the saying, before turning to leave.

“Wait- I-“ Kenobi stuttered, making him halt and twist back.

“I wanted to say sorry, for what happened. I didn’t know that the Senate had requested a prisoner transfer, or that the Council had allowed it… I tried to stop them but it was too late.”

Maul was already shaking his head. “I told you, he’s a tyrant and nothing will stand in the way of what he wants,” he argued.

“But-“

“You cannot be forgiven when you are not at fault!” the Zabrak growled.

“I didn’t go straight to the Council with what you told me, I meditated and spoke with Anakin first, I-“

“There is nothing you can say that will make me blame you, Kenobi. So, stop blaming yourself,” he divulged. “Palpatine would have made it happen no matter what you did or didn’t do, or when you did it. Even now, I haven’t truly escaped. He will catch up with me eventually so I have to be ready… The same can be said for Skywalker, and you.”

Kenobi looked lost for a moment, his eyes searching the tiled floor as he tried to come up with something else to say. Much like he hadn’t expected the Jedi to accept his declaration about Palpatine, the Knight obviously hadn’t entertained the idea that Maul might release him from his guilt so easily.

“Alright…” Obi-Wan ceded finally. “Thank you.”

The Zabrak gave him a half smile. “You had best go catch up with your Padawan before he gets himself killed.”

The Jedi blinked, his gaze flicking to a nearby star-fighter. “I-“ he broke off, his gaze darting back to the hall as the Force cried out in alarm.

Maul frowned, his yellow gaze following the Jedi’s as his hand automatically pulled his lightsaber from his belt. Something was about to happen, and the Force was not at all happy about it.

“Are we- can I ask for a favor?” Kenobi questioned as he turned so they were facing one another once more.

Maul nodded once.

“The droid control ship… we cannot win here unless it’s destroyed,” he revealed, his eyes sliding once again towards the Nubian fighter. “I need you to watch over Anakin while I-“

“No,” Maul snapped, cutting off the Jedi.

Kenobi looked like he had been slapped. “ _Oh-“_ he started but Maul was already shaking his head.

“No—Listen Kenobi,” he growled. “I don’t want to be responsible for the kid. Not now I’ve seen how reckless he is, not since I’ve learned how far you’ll go to keep him alive… but I can take out the droid ship, if that’s what needs to be done.”

The Jedi frowned, “I cannot ask that of you.”

Maul swore under his breath. “I owe you more than this! It’s the least I can do.”

“You don’t owe me anything. I didn’t help you so that you would put your life on the line for me. I did it because it was the right thing to do!” the Jedi exclaimed.

Maul rolled his eyes. “The Neimoidians are idiots, they’ll probably let me land if I tell them I still work for Sidious. Do you have a way through their shields?”

The sound of blaster fire started to echo through the halls, momentarily distracting them both. Kenobi let out a frustrated sigh, clearly feeling as though fate was forcing his hand.

“I believe there is a weakness, a gap in the shielding that is detectable if you use the Force to guide you,” Obi-Wan admitted quietly, yielding for a second time. “You should be able to find it, if you look carefully.”

Darth Maul suddenly stood a bit taller, he wasn’t sure why, but the fact that the Jedi was willing to trust him with this made him feel… lighter.

“I won’t let you down, Kenobi” he promised, before spinning on his heel and setting off towards the fighter.

Behind him, the Jedi sighed again. “Please be careful.”

 

* * *

 

 

Padmé Amidala was hidden behind her own throne, her spine pressed into the cool stone of the back of the royal chair. Her hand was firmly wrapped around the collar of the Trade Federation’s Viceroy, who was kneeling at her feet, unwilling to move as her blaster pressed into his neck. On either side of her Sabé and Eirtaé were loyally guarding her, shooting out into the room at the group of attacking Shiraya-damned Bounty Hunters.

Padmé wasn’t sure where they had all come from, but it was clear that they had been lying in wait, just in case she and her guards made it back to the Palace. She supposed she should be flattered that whoever was behind all of this thought she was so capable they put a contingency plan in place. But as of right now, all she felt was furious.

They had been so close! They had drawn up a treaty and the Neimoidian representative had been about to sign it!

Padmé didn’t know if they were waiting for that moment or if it was just dumb luck, but it was infuriating… and heartbreaking. She knew she had lost people, that broken bodies lay scattered throughout the beautiful room, and that if something didn’t change she would lose more.

Gripping the cloth of the Neimoidian’s collar even tighter, she strained her neck so that she could glance around the seat at the ongoing mayhem. Master Qui-Gon and young Anakin stood on opposite sides of the room, deflecting the onslaught of blaster fire as they each battled one of the Bounty Hunters. Qui-Gon moved gracefully, his face focused yet serene, reminding her of the deadly, fast-flowing currents that ran beneath the surface of Theed’s river, while Anakin was like a wild, destructive tornado. He moved so fast; slashing, jumping, ducking, kicking, deflecting, all in the matter of seconds. The lines of concentration on his face indicated that this fight was a challenge for him, but so far he was holding his own, which was truly remarkable. Between and around the Jedi, three more Bounty Hunters relentlessly battled her guards, fighting with blasters and makeshift weapons.

_ This is a bloodbath waiting to happen. There are too few of us… if the Jedi go down… _

Padmé snapped her head back behind her throne, the back of her head slamming painfully into the cold stone. She cringed as the pain momentarily distracted her from her racing thoughts.

_ We need a plan. Come on, Padmé, how are we going to win this? _

“No!” Sabé cried, absorbing Padmé’s attentions again. She glanced around just in time to watch Knight Kenobi slam a table into the face of the Corellian Bounty Hunter that had been fighting Master Qui-Gon, quite effectively taking him out of the fight. It wasn’t until she saw the Knight reach out with his hand to pull the older Jedi up that she understood her handmaiden’s cry. Blood was soaking the sleeve of the Master’s tunic, his arm obviously injured. Though, thankfully, it didn’t take him out of the fight.

Slipping her head back behind the throne once more, she returned to thinking. As far as she could tell she had few options. The first was to offer the Bounty Hunters money to stop. The second was to retreat, but she wasn’t sure where they could go. She had no idea if more droids were on their way to the palace or if leaving was a trap.

_ Think Padmé! There must be another way! _

An almighty crash that sent a shudder rolling through the floor below her feet made her turn to look once again. She was horrified to see the room’s magnificent glass chandelier shattered on the floor, the scattered glass sparkling red in the dusk sunlight among the ruined furniture and broken bodies. It was both beautiful and horrific and she wasn’t sure she would ever be able to sit in the room and not see it.

Swallowing back bile, she noted that the twisted metal frame of the chandelier had taken out two of the Bounty Hunters, releasing Obi-Wan to help her guards and giving Anakin a moment to catch his breath.

Padmé’s gaze lingered on the young boy, watching him as he looked around. His bright blue eyes slowly widened, and his face turned ashen as he took in the scene before him. Her heart ached as she watched Anakin come to the painful realization that he was one of the causes of the death and destruction before him. She could tell from the sudden sadness in his eyes that, despite being Jedi, he was as ignorant to this side of war as she had been.

Tears splashed onto her cheeks. Coming back to Naboo may have been a bold move, but perhaps it not a wise one.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan called from where he rushing to help Master Jinn again. The call startled Anakin out of his thoughts, his eyes desperately seeking out his Master’s. “Protect the Queen!” he ordered. She suddenly felt a rush of gratitude towards the Knight, not out of relief for the increase in protection, but because he had given Anakin focus. The last thing she wanted was for the young Padawan to get hurt because he was shell-shocked.

“Okay, Master!” he yelled back, racing across the room to where she was.

Padmé wanted to make sure he made it across the room alright, but she was forced back by her prisoner who had foolishly dared to use her distraction to his advantage. Glaring down at him, she grabbed at the back of his robes, pulling him back.

“Don’t even think about it!” she hissed, pushing her blaster back into the back of his neck.

The Viceroy glared up at her. “You won’t get away!”

“We will!” she promised him, “and when we do we will make sure that the Trade Federation pays for this injustice. You might have been able to talk your way out of the blockade, but there isn’t a Senator in the galaxy who is going to let you get away with such a blatant attack on a planet’s ruler. Bounty Hunters – honestly?”

“You might be surprised, your Highness,” the Neimoidian countered which, she decided, was both infuriating and distressing.

“Queen Amidala,” gasped Eirtaé, calling her awareness back to the fight. Looking back into the room, her mouth dropped open as she quickly grasped what was happening, and a startled cry left her throat.

_ No! _

 

* * *

 

 

Obi-Wan tried not to overthink the fact that he was relying on a former Sith to save all their lives as he sprinted up the stairs. He was relying heavily on his bonds to guide him through the winding halls towards what he guessed was the Throne Room. The Force was screaming that he was heading into a battle, and he sensed that it was between two sets of _beings_ – not droids – which was concerning. Who had joined the fight, and why?

_ Someone helping Palpatine get what he wants. _

Obi-Wan shoved aside the panic that started to make his chest tighten. He knew exactly what Palpatine wanted, and it was not going to happen, not while he was alive to stop it. Calling on the Force he leaped up the remaining stairs, and ran at a Force-enhanced speed down the stunning, marble-floored hallways, towards his destination.

Two groups of battle droids fell to the ground in pieces without registering his presence, and before he knew it he was racing into the Throne Room to find both his former master and young Padawan each battling a Bounty Hunter. Extraordinarily he found himself rushing to Qui-Gon’s side first, after seeing the man stumble back and hit the ground. Without thinking, he Force lifted a heavy wooden table and swung it in an elegant arc so that it would slam into the man’s attacker, a rough looking Corellian, quite effectively taking him down. Reaching out a hand, he pulled his old Master up off the ground.

“Are you alright?” he asked, trying to get a glimpse under the growing patch of blood on his Master’s sleeve.

“I’ll live. Help Anakin,” Qui-Gon ordered. He lifted his lightsaber and ran to help some of the Queen’s guards with a Kyuzo Bounty Hunter who was using his strange circular hat as both a deadly discus and clever shield.

Obi-Wan responded with actions alone, rushing across the large rectangular hall towards his Padawan, he didn’t make it. About halfway, he was stopped in his tracks by a tall, dexterous, Duros Bounty Hunter that had appeared out of nowhere with his weapons blazing. Obi-Wan skilfully deflected the fire, managing to knock one of the blasters out of his hand with a well-aimed ricochet. The blue creature growled at him as he jumped backward, another blaster appearing in his hand from his boot.

The fight carried on that way for some time, the Duros proving to have a collection of weapons on his person including blades, numerous blasters, some sort of electrocuting device and a flame thrower. Obi-Wan also discovered that the Bounty Hunter had a strong kick and a painful right hook.

“Is there something I should apologize for?” he asked after they had battled continuously for longer than he would have liked. “I feel like you are picking on me specifically.”

“It’s nothing personal,” the Bounty Hunter replied smoothly, a hint of amusement in his deep, almost-mechanical tones as he leaped up on to the top of the ornate marble door frame. “You are worth the most.”

“Ah, I see,” Obi-Wan replied. But he honestly didn’t. Surely, he wasn’t worth as much to Palpatine as Anakin, or the Queen… unless…

_ Stars! He knows! _

Obi-Wan froze as terror slithered down his spine while confusion clouded his mind.

_ How? How could he possibly- _

“MASTER!”

Anakin’s cry dragged him back to reality just in time to duck as the Bounty Hunter swung his heavy blaster over the top of him. But he didn’t move fast enough to avoid the sweeping leg that took him to the ground.

All breath left him as he landed on his back, and he stared up at the giant chandelier above him, stunned.

-OBI-WAN MOVE- his Master yelled down their bond in the same second that the Force prompted him to roll. Flipping onto his stomach he looked up in time to see the Duros’ vibroblade pierce the floor where his head had been moments before.

After another prod from the Force, he flipped forward, springing up so that he landed back on his feet. He activated his lightsaber and spun around to face the man, only to find himself faced with two Bounty Hunters on top of each other on the floor, limbs flailing as they tried to get up.

_ Wha- _

- _Run, Master_!- Anakin sent urgently and he opened his end of the bond, showing him his plan bring down the chandelier.

_ Stars and- _

- _MASTER! FIND COVER_ \- he sent to his former Master as he sprinted across to Anakin and dragged him behind a stone pillar as the ear-splitting sounds of metal curling and glass shattering echoed behind them. For a few seconds following the crash, everything was silent, then the hum of a lightsaber and the familiar ping of blaster fire returned, signalling that the fight hadn’t finished.

“Stay here, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said as he let go of where he had been tightly hanging on to his boy’s arm.

“I-“

“Please, Padawan,” he begged as he ran to where his Master was back in battle with what was hopefully the last two Bounty Hunters, although he wasn’t sure where the second had appeared from. It was almost as if they were rolling out in waves.

Obi-Wan sighed when the newcomer, a Sorrusian female, who was eerily like a Bounty Hunter Siri and he had met and defeated during his apprenticeship, pulled out and electrified a deadly whip. As she lashed it out wildly, he dodged and ducked out of its way while simultaneously slashing into it, his lightsaber hissing and sizzling, as he attempted to defend both himself and his Master.

The Knight was mid-twist, the whip wound around the end of his ‘saber, when suddenly he felt cold and overwhelmed by guilt and grief. He tried to put it aside, to let go of the distracting, powerful emotions. But he couldn’t, because the feelings were not his own.

Sending the Bounty Hunter flying backwards with a powerful Force push, he turned to look at his Padawan. The blonde was glancing around the grand room, his eyes wide with horror at the scene that lay between them. Obi-Wan’s heart ached as he watched the boy’s innocence fade away.

_ I should never have let him off the ship! _

“Anakin! Protect the Queen” he cried, snapping the boy out of his spiraling thoughts. But as Anakin began to move, he was abruptly overcome with a bad feeling. Not a minute later, the length of the Bounty Hunter’s vibro-whip wrapped around his waist, bringing him to his knees as electricity shot through him. Worse, at the same time, yet another Bounty Hunter – this time a Mandalorian - blasted through a window near Anakin, showering the boy with glass.

His Padawan spun, his lightsaber in his hand, but it was already too late.

Obi-Wan watched on horrified as, in one fluid movement, the man disarmed his student then picked him up and jumped back out the window, disappearing out of sight.

“No!” Obi-Wan cried out at the same time as the Queen did from across the room. Realizing that the rope around him was now slack, he untangled himself and stood, noticing that his Master had returned to his fight with the Kyuzo Bounty Hunter. He could see the man was tiring, but this time he didn’t rush to help. Instead, he turned to look out the broken window.

“Master I-“ He broke off, his heart breaking at the choice he was faced with. Obi-Wan looked down at his lightsaber in his hands and squeezed his eyes shut. If he did this… if he chose Anakin before the Queen was safe, the Council would never let him keep him. And his Master! He couldn’t leave his Master to fight alone, could he?

Letting go of his anxieties, he opened his eyes and turned his head to look at the man he thought of as his Father. His Master had managed to steal a moment to look back at him, his face neutral as he waited. What was left of his breaking heart shattered when he realized that Qui-Gon already knew what he was about to do.

“I’m so sorry,” he choked out before throwing his lightsaber to his Master. Not waiting for a reply, he spun, raced across the room and leaped out the window, following the bright Force presence of his Padawan.

As he ran, he gently pulled at the knot that tied his mind to his Master’s, releasing the bond that had made itself when he was twelve. Blinking back tears, he felt the braid between them quickly unravel as he encouraged it to fray. Turquoise light faded to shades of blue and green as the strands separated, curling back as it was released. Obi-Wan waited until only one strand of their connection remained before sending a hurried goodbye.

_ -I love you, Master- _

Not a second later, just as he was letting go of the final thread, he was surprised by Qui-Gon’s reply. It was as gentle and quiet as a leaf on the wind, but it had the impact of a crashing star cruiser.

_ -And I you, Padawan- _

_ Then, there _ was nothing.

Gritting his teeth, he put aside his grief and used the Force to speed up his step. He could feel Anakin being drawn further and further away and knew he was running out of time. Jumping down to street level he sprinted along the winding paths, letting the bright bond that remained in his mind lead him.

_ -Anakin!-  _ Obi-Wan sent, probing their bond and grimacing when he sensed the boy was drifting in and out of a state of unconsciousness _. -I’m coming, young one-_ he promised, sprinting around a bend. He knew he was getting closer, that whoever had taken Anakin this time had stopped and it made him both optimistic and nervous. His heart plummeted as his eyes met the bright signage naming the building as the Naboo Spaceport.

_ Please, no… _

Obi-Wan pushed himself, drawing on more of the Force to aid his movements. Thanks to the Trade Federation, the place was deserted. The huge arrival and departure signs listed every flight in and out as ‘cancelled’ and silent battle droids littered the floor. But this stroke of luck did not soothe the bad feeling that was twisting in his stomach. Running through the wide corridors, he followed the bond, skidding around corners until he reached the hangar where he knew he would find Anakin.

Slamming into the railing of the balcony, he let out a strangled cry as he saw a ship’s engines burst to life. Pushing off the metal bars he sprinted up onto the catwalks that hung over the huge space. As he ran he ducked down to pick up a long metal engine piece that would do as a weapon as he rushed to where the ship was lifting off, then he took hold of the Force and used it to throw himself forward onto the top of the craft. Lifting the metal, he grabbed onto it with two hands and brought it down, piercing the engine paneling on the back of the ship. The engines died as a necessary circuit was cut, and the cockpit in front of him flew open, smoke billowing from it.

Sensing Anakin inside, he left his makeshift weapon behind and raced towards the opening. But before he could get close enough, he found himself having to twist out of the way of gloved fists. Utilizing Soresu, he danced around the Mandalorian, avoiding deadly punches and clever kicks, until his attacker began to tire. Then, seizing a moment, he threw his palm forward and used the Force to send the man flying backwards, off the top of the ship.

Racing forwards he leaned into the cockpit, only half-noticing the screeching warning sirens as he pulled Anakin up into his arms. Overwhelming relief coursed through him, but it was short-lived. His attention, and his breath, were stolen away as one of the dormant, clouded visions burst to life. After stumbling through the shock, the Knight forced himself to find his footing and sprinted along the sleek wing of the ship. Then he vaulted into the air, his feet just reaching the ground below when the craft exploded, the wave of energy, smoke and debris sending them flying.


	18. Predestined Pathways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it has taken so long again! It is a plot heavy chapter and, as a result, it took me a long time to get right. It marks the end of Obi-Wan and Anakin's days in the Order (for now?) which, you may have already noticed, I have dubbed 'Part One'. So you're aware, I'm not going to split the story into a series so 'Part Two' will begin with the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read/commented/left kudos/bookmarked. I appreciate that you are sticking with me, despite the LONG time between updates. Honestly, you all make this worthwhile.
> 
> As per usual, my Beta deserves a medal (Thank you so much!) and you can find me on Tumblr: @misslearn

 

 

Master Mace Windu strode quickly through winding halls of the Temple’s Forth Floor, heading towards the Crèche. He was distracted, his mind busy with his thoughts as he tried to work through everything the distraught young Queen of Naboo had told him during the short comm call they had shared not ten minutes ago. He had been so shocked by the rushed words that he had taken a moment to let go before he hurried out the door in search of his old Master. The news was dire enough that it would need to be brought before the Council, but he wanted to speak with the ancient Jedi first. He had a feeling that things were not as they seemed and he hoped that Yoda would confirm his suspicions.

Palming open the doors to the Crèche, he didn’t have to look far to find the troll. The green being was right in front of him, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room, deep in meditation. After recovering from his momentary surprise, he reached out and nudged the Master gently with the Force, alerting him of his arrival.

“Disturb my meditation as a youngling, you did not,” Yoda grumbled, his eyes still closed. “Impolite, you have become.”

“My apologies, Master,” Mace replied, a fond smile on his face. “But the matter can’t wait.” His smile dropped away as eyes darted around the large anteroom that lead to Initiate halls and dormitories in search of others who might overhear but curiously found none. “Did you dismiss the Crèche-Masters?”

His old Master harrumphed, opening his eyes. “Easily distracted from your task, you are,” he chided. “Urgent news, you have?”

Mace nodded gravely, accepting the reprimand. “I received word from Naboo. Queen Amidala has retaken the throne. They have captured Trade Federation’s Viceroy and have requested the Jedi’s aid in transferring the prisoner back to Coruscant.”

Mid using his gimer stick to pull himself to his feet, Yoda paused, his ears drooping as he heard what wasn’t said. “Available Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan and Anakin, are not?”

Mace shook his head somberly, moving to close the distance between them so that they could speak softly. “The Queen informed me that Jinn is in a private medcenter in Theed, he has suffered extensive injury and is currently floating in bacta. Kenobi and Skywalker are missing,” he explained solemnly. “As I understand it, there was a group of skilled bounty hunters that attacked simultaneously when the Naboo group arrived in the throne room. Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, Anakin and the guards had them in hand, but towards the end of the fight a Mandalorian Bounty Hunter snatched Anakin and the last the Queen saw of the two was Kenobi racing after him. The battle had not concluded.” Mace paused, letting the importance of the last sentence resonate. “Her men have tracked Kenobi and Skywalker to the city’s primary spaceport, but there were signs of a struggle and the Hangar they traced them to is still burning… They won’t be able to confirm anything until the emergency crews have the fire under control.”

Yoda closed his eyes and reached out with the Force, most likely looking for a hint as to what might of happened. Mace waited until he opened them again, watching as a pensive look formed on his old Master’s face.

“Suspect they are still alive, do you?”

“Suspect... _Hope,”_ Mace admitted holding his old Master’s gaze. “I’d rather them be lost to the Order than one with the Force so soon.” It was a hard truth for him to admit, and was part of the reason for his brief meditation. He believed in the Jedi Code, in ‘ _there is no death,’_  and had always taken solace in the _fact_ that those he lost were now in a better place. Despite this, he found that he emphatically did not want to accept the deaths of Obi-Wan and Anakin.

_They are far too young and far too important to lose yet._

The admission, thankfully, was not met with the displeasure he expected to find in his old Master’s eyes.

“Guided by the Force to leave, Kenobi may have been."

“Or they were taken against their wills,” he muttered.

Yoda’s ears dropped again and he let out a pained sigh. “Foolish we have been,” he said forlornly. “Gifted with warnings, we were. Used them poorly, we have.”

Mace agreed, but he didn’t say so. Dwelling on poor decisions would only waste more time. “We can only move forwards, my Master,” he pointed out, drawing the Grand Master’s attention back to the problems that they could solve.

Yoda hummed in agreement. “Discuss this with the Council we should, but in favor of helping the Queen I am.”

“I agree."

“Go, will you?”

“With the Council’s permission,” Mace replied automatically. It was a little unnecessary because he knew he would have it. Obi-Wan was well liked among the Council Members. It wouldn't be difficult to gain a majority.

“Hmph, then call the Council meeting for mid-morning tomorrow, you will. Take time to rest and meditate, you should. Stressed, you are. Delegate more, you should.”

The Master of the Order sighed inwardly, but he didn’t argue. His old Master was not wrong. The changes to the Order had put extra weight on his shoulders that he was still learning to balance, and the combination of the change in Chancellor and the situation on Naboo had only added to it.

“I will do as you suggest, though I will need someone to attend the meeting with Chancellor Palpatine regarding the separation in my place. He's been against the idea from the beginning so I doubt he will be as accommodating as Valorum has been.” 

"Attend the meeting, I will," Yoda told him, knowing as well as Mace that the task had to fall to him.

Mace gave a small nod of thanks. “I supose I’ll let you return to your... _meditation_."

“Hmm. Wait for the Morning Crèche-Masters, I must,” Yoda agreed as he slowly lowered himself to the floor, crossed his legs and placed his hands on his knees.

The Korun Master’s brow furrowed. “You asked the others to leave for the entire night?” he asked slowly, perplexed.

“Needed time to contemplate, I did."

“In the Crèche?” Mace's questioned, his eyebrows rising. One would think he would be used to his Master’s quirks by now, but the diminutive being still managed to catch him off guard.

“No where else can I find this version of the Code,” Yoda informed him, his claw pointing at the wall behind Mace.

The Master of the Order spun on his heel and looked at the words that had been painted onto the wall next to the exit. He had admired the beautiful, sloping letters and fine, looping joins numerous times over the years but he had never studied them as closely as he was right now.

 _Emotion, yet peace._ _Ignorance, yet knowledge._ _Passion, yet serenity._ _Chaos, yet harmony._ _Death, yet the Force._

It took a long time for him to drag himself out of his eddying thoughts as he read the words repeatedly, testing and checking each one. He shook his head in disbelief when he realized that it was both similar and different enough to appease both those who wanted change and those who didn’t.

“I remember learning this version,” he commented eventually, “Back when _I_ was in the Crèche…”

“For a long time, been here it has,” Yoda pointed out. “Still teach this version to younglings, the Crèche-Master’s do.

“Emotion, yet peace,” Mace read aloud, then spoke his interpretation wondering if the Grand Master was on the same page. “There is emotion, yet we seek peace.”

“Allow love it would, even some forms of attachment perhaps…” Yoda agreed softly. It went without saying that he was speaking of Obi-Wan and Anakin. “But be careful in the way we teach it, we must.”

 

* * *

 

Standing in the center of the High Council room, Jard Dooku bowed his head respectfully when his request to return to the Outer Rim was politely refused. He had expected the denial, had even somewhat hoped for it, because it confirmed that the path he was about to take was the right one.

“In that case, please accept my resignation. I hereby relinquish my title and my lightsaber to you all,” he said, taking his lightsaber from his belt and using the Force to carry it to his old Master’s claws.

Only Yoda and Mace looked as though they had, at least, entertained the thought that he might leave should they deny his request. The other bristled and gasped at the extreme move, but honestly it was a long time coming. Qui-Gon was right, he should have left after Komari.

“Surely, that is unnecessary,” Master Poof said, looking from Dooku to Master Yoda as though he thought the ancient Grand Master might be able to talk some sense into him.

“No one is blaming you for what happened on Naboo,” Master Gallia added.

Dooku responded by squaring his shoulders and narrowing his eyes. He was already aware of their thoughts on the matter. Only days before, both Master Yoda and Master Windu had insisted that everything that occurred on mid-rim planet would have happened regardless of his contest, and most of their reasoning he couldn’t fault. But he couldn’t help but wonder if Obi-Wan would have returned for Qui-Gon if not for him.

 _“Know that they have not left on their own free will yet, we do not,”_ Yoda argued when he'd said as much.

 _“It’s also possible that Obi-Wan had another vision,”_ Mace had added.

Dooku hadn’t replied. Unlike the rest of the Jedi, who were anxiously awaiting information on the missing Knight and Padawan, he knew that they were alive, and that they were long gone. And he felt responsible. It no longer mattered to Dooku that it was predestined, or that Obi-Wan would have chosen to save Anakin no matter what the consequence because they were not the cause of his guilt.

Qui-Gon was.

The regal Master was one of the few who knew how close to death the man had come after Obi-Wan left to rescue Anakin and every single part of him screamed that if not for him, Obi-Wan would have returned to the battle to help.

The idea that he had triggered events that led to his former Padawan’s suffering was difficult to swallow. He could carry the burden of compelling Obi-Wan and Anakin to leave by taking solace in Sifo-Dyas words, but he could find no peace with the unexpected consequences of his actions. He _should_ have known better, especially after doing almost the same thing to Komari.

_Considering my preference for the Unifying Force, one would think I would consider the domino effect of my decisions. Qui-Gon might be forgiven such foolhardy impulsivity but I should have known… I should have seen!_

Closing his eyes, the Master brought his hand to his face and pinched the bridge of his nose. The problem was that he was still finding it hard to see the many paths of the future. He hadn’t experienced the “clearing” that many other Masters had when the Jedi Corps returned to the Temple. If anything, he was finding everything more difficult to discern. His emotions were conflicting with his thoughts and it didn’t seem to matter how often he let go, he couldn’t quell the storm that was building inside of him. The imbalance frightened him as he assumed it meant that he was further down the path to the Dark Side than he would let himself believe.

“Would you remain a member of the Order if we reconsidered our response to your original request?” Master Billaba asked. Her dark eyes shone with astuteness and he could tell that she already knew his response.

“No,” he replied firmly and she nodded, accepting the answer.

“If it is your wish, then we accept your resignation,” Mace sighed. “May the Force be with you on your new path, Jard Dooku.”

Dooku bowed low, then turned on his heel and made his way back into the foyer and into the lift. After the short trip down, Dooku swiftly exited and began heading towards his apartment with long strides. He already had a plan. He was going to Naboo, to say goodbye to his Padawan, and then he would head to Serenno, his home planet. His greatest desire was to throw himself back into aid work on the Outer Rim which he could do without the flag of the Jedi flying overhead.

His belongings were packed, he had a ship waiting, but before he left, he wanted to stop through and congratulate his friend, Sheev Palpatine. The brilliant Senator of Naboo had just been elected Chancellor after Naboo’s young Queen called for a Vote of No Confidence in Chancellor Valorum.

Dooku knew it was the humble man’s dream and he wanted to let him know how pleased he was that he could see it come to fruition before he left. Plus, he knew the man’s generosity and couldn’t help but hope that he might support his plans for the Outer Rim.

_Perhaps together we can make a difference._

 

* * *

 

“I DO NOT WANT EXCUSES! DO NOT CONTACT ME AGAIN UNTIL YOU FIND THEM!” Lord Sidious roared at the holo of Jango Fett. His fury at the mess that had been made on Naboo knew no end and if the man before him wasn’t still needed by the Cloners he would have sought him out and killed him with his bare hands.  

“ _What about the other one_?” Fett asked quickly, his voice spiking slightly.

Sidious paused, distracted from his anger by the question. “Jinn is still alive?” he queried his mind suddenly racing with possibilities.

“ _I don’t know how he survived the blast_ ,” the man informed him with a shrug, “ _But he’s being treated in a medcenter in the city_.”

Beneath the hood of his robe, a sadistic smile grew on Sidious’ face and his eyes glowed yellow when he realized the extent of the opportunity. Kenobi and Skywalker would come for Jinn, if he made it known across the galaxy that he had him. He would have a way to make the boys come to him, whenever he was ready. Furthermore, if Dooku refused to fall, or faltered, he would have leverage. And it never hurt to remove another Master from the Order.

“How damaged is he?”

Again, the Mandalorian shrugged. “ _Quite bad, but nothing a week or so in bacta won’t fix. Jeti heal fast._ ”

“I want him alive!“ Sidious snarled. “And Fett, move fast, the Jedi are already on their way!”

Leaning forwards, he slammed his hand on the console cutting the holocall, then forced himself to calm. Grand Master Yoda would arrive for a meeting soon and it would do the Sith Lord no good if the troll was to sense the residue of his anger, or his intent, in the Force.

Sinking into a light meditation he carefully concealed his emotions by locking them away. Then he drew the Dark Side into him and let it ebb out into the Force until it filled the room, clouding the future. He didn’t dwell there any longer than it took to complete the task. He had found that deceiving the Jedi was all about balance and he dared not try and tip the scales until it was time.

Shrugging off his black robe and folding it neatly over his arm, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine strode across his office to the private closet and pulled it open. Palming a hidden button just inside, he waited as a false side popped open and carefully hung away the incriminating attire. Then he pulled out a navy-blue cape that matched the fabrics of his elegant, tailored outfit.

Taking a seat at the desk that had been his for just over a week, he busied himself with paperwork, letting any dwindling thoughts about Kenobi, Skywalker and Jinn disappear as he focused on ruling the Galaxy. Until he could carry out the last stages of the plans that would see him become Emperor, he would have to work hard to remain in office beyond this first term. He was popular, but the public and the members of the Senate could turn quickly. Especially if they felt that he wasn’t doing enough.

Palpatine was reading a particularly dull document about the safety of mining on a volcanic Outer-Rim world when his assistant rang to say that Yoda had arrived. After enthusiastically telling her to send him through, he plastered a smile on his face and made a show of tidying up his desk as the old Master shuffled in.

“Good day, Master Jedi,” he welcomed brightly. Standing, he motioned towards the chair opposite the desk. “Please, join me.”

The Master nodded politely and gracefully jumped up onto the chair, clearly not at all bothered that he looked ridiculous sitting in it. It was incredible that this tiny creature could be so powerful, and so skilled, that even he tread carefully in the being’s presence.

“Bring apologies from Master Windu, I do,” he began cordially. “On route to Naboo, he is.”

“Ah. Yes. I heard that Padme Amidala’s win came at a great cost to the Jedi. I am especially saddened by the disappearance of Obi-Wan and Anakin. Have you any leads?”

“Liaising with the Naboo regarding this, we are,” Master Yoda replied, frowning. Palpatine noted with an internal smirk that there was a slight edge to the Jedi’s tone which was most likely due to his deliberate breach of protocol in not using the young Jedis' titles. “If they wish to be found, find them we will.”

It was Palpatine’s turn to frown, caught off guard for the first time in a very long time. “You believe that they left by choice?” he asked, shocked. He could understand Anakin leaving, but Kenobi was dedicated to the light. He could not imagine the young human choosing a different path now that he had fulfilled his wish to be a Jedi Knight. It was one of the reasons why he had to get his hands on him. Despite his efforts, Kenobi had managed to become a Knight who was worthy of the title. If he knew Palpatine’s true identity he would not hesitate in telling the rest of the Jedi, which would make his bid for power exponentially more difficult.

_Not impossible, but far more challenging._

“Believe there was more than one reason, I do,” the Grand Master responded unhelpfully. “But come to speak of this, I did not. Discuss dividing the Senate and the Order, we must.”

“Oh, yes,” Palpatine started, shaking himself out of his thoughts. “I had hoped to convince you that it is now unnecessary. The changes you and yours have made over the past few years has improved your standing among the galactic public, and after all the good you have done in the Senate, I for one would be most disappointed to see you leave us.”

Yoda held his gaze steadily. “Grateful for the offer, I am. But I must inform you that voted, the High Council has. Decided to continue with our plans, we have.”

Palpatine had to fight to quell the all-consuming flames that desired nothing less than the annihilation of the infuriating, impudent Master across from him. In fact, the only thing that was keeping him from losing his control was his failsafe.

_If not for Maul and Valorum’s stupidity I would be on my way to controlling the Jedi!_

Palpatine let out a (feigned) sad sigh. “I was afraid that you might say that. Unfortunately, if that is the path that you wish to take, I must insist that you begin the process now. I don’t want this to drag on throughout my term. If I am to suffer public backlash due to Valorum’s poor decisions then I would like it to be as far away from re-election as possible.”

Yoda nodded. “Suspected as much, we did. Begin immediately, we will." He slipped off his seat. “Chancellor Valorum agreed to leave our representatives in the Senate. Remove them too, should we?”

The Chancellor weighed the pros and cons of the suggestion. If he kept the Jedi representative in the Senate he would have easier access to them. He also believed that the Senate would be happy for the avenue to make their requests for aid, even if the Jedi were opening themselves up to the galaxy (or at least, that was what was outlined in the documents drawn up by Windu and Valorum). On the other hand, it would mean there would still be eyes in the Senate and he knew at least Kenobi had begun to suspect something.

Kenobi. If the Knight didn’t know his secret and had been available then he would have jumped at the chance to retain the representatives. Likewise, if Anakin remained at the Temple without him, or if Dooku hadn’t already left. Still, there were other Jedi who walked the dangerous line between the light and dark that he might yet have use for. And making decisions that pleased the majority in the Senate was one way to keep himself at the top of it.

“I see no reason for them to leave, there are still many who would go to them for assistance with internal negotiations and for advice,” he said finally. “I am curious how do you plan to determine who needs aid? Surely the quantity of requests will be unmanageable, especially if you continue to allow members of the Senate to continue to come to you.”

“Built a team for this task, the Jedi Corps and the Jedi Archivists have. Supported by Master Sifo-Dyas and a team of Jedi it will be. Together, guide us well, they will.”

“Indeed,” Palpatine replied mildly, trying to downplay his interest in gifted Jedi. Dooku had informed him that Master Sifo-Dyas had confined himself in his rooms in the Temple after his brush with the Dark Side. It was such a shame; his trust in his visions had made him so easy to manipulate... Perhaps he could use the Master's reemergence to his advantage. “I wish you and the Order the best of luck, Master Yoda.”

The Grand Master smiled at him as he palmed open the door. “Believe in luck, the Jedi do not," he said as he left. 

Palpatine sneered at the door as it slid shut behind the ancient Jedi.

 _Nor do I_.

 

* * *

 

Padme Amidala stood tall, ignoring the flutter of her gold Nubian silks, as she waited for the Jedi Masters to make their way out of their ship. The sun had not yet risen but after everything they had done for her she felt it was necessary to drag herself from sleep to greet them personally. Plus, she wanted the galactic media to see how staunchly she supported them. Padme was aware of the restructuring that was taking place inside of the mysterious Order and didn’t want their efforts to be damaged because of her actions.

Stepping forward as Master Windu, Master Piell and Master Healer Che, walked down the gangplank, she greeted them with the formality expected by rulers. “We welcome you, Master Jedi.”

“We thank you, your highness,” Master Windu replied, speaking for all three. “We only wish it was under better circumstances.”

“As do I,” she agreed gravely. “I was informed that you would wish to see the Throne Room as soon as possible. If that is still the case I can take you there now. Unfortunately our technicians have been unable to recover the recordings from the holocameras, which has slowed our efforts to find Knight Kenobi and An- Padawan Skywalker quite significantly.”

Padme glanced down when three sets of eyes found her face, all acknowledging her slip in propriety. She had been struggling not to feel guilty for the outcome of her foolish return to Naboo. Yes, they had been successful, but she had lost so many good people, the Knight and Padawan included.

“You are not responsible for what has occurred, your Highness,” Master Che told her gently. “Knight Kenobi knew the risks involved in his duty, and young Anakin simply should not have been here.”

Padme slowly lifted her chin. “I only wish I had some information regarding their fate. Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi and even young Padawan Skywalker did so much for my people, and for me personally. I am indebted to all of them.”

"Your efforts and support is return enough," Master Windu responded solemnly. "Speaking of, we would like to see the location of the battle. We are hopeful that, with the assistance of your authorities, we will be able to shed some light on what happened to Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker."

Padme nodded once in reply. “Please follow me, Master Jedi,” she instructed, before turning to lead them through the destroyed halls toward the Throne Room. They looked surprised by the extent of the damage, but she expected they would be. She hadn’t had much time in the aftermath of the fight and had provided the Jedi with a hurried report that didn’t give an accurate picture of what had occurred.

When they finally arrived at the ruined room, Padme remained by the entrance, observing her guests as they entered silently. All three stepped lightly, barely disturbing the glass, plaster and mortar that covered the marble floors. They glanced out the blown-out windows, at the collapsed roof and looked solemnly at the blood stains and burn marks that colored the debris.

“I ordered that it be left this way until you were able to attend,” she informed them.

“It was not an easy fight,” Master Piell commented portentously, after touching the broken leg of the wooden table that Knight Kenobi had used to save Master Jinn.

“No, it was not,” she agreed soberly. “We were tired and outnumbered, and the bounty hunters kept coming.”

“There was an explosion?” Master Windu queried, nodding towards the back corner of the room where the roof had caved in.

“Yes,” she sighed. “Only moments after Knight Kenobi left, the last of the Bounty Hunters threw a grenade at myself and my handmaidens. I honestly thought I…” she trailed of as the memory of the bomb skittering across the floor towards them invaded her thoughts. She blinked it away. “But Master Qui-Gon used, well, the Force I suppose, to push it away into that corner. Unfortunately, while he was distracted with saving us the Bounty Hunter pulled out another and threw it at him. He threw a lightsaber at it, forcing it to activate before it hit him which must have saved him, though I honestly don’t know how he survived.”

“It is possible that he used a Force push as a sort of shield. By pressing the Force into the wave of energy caused by the blast, he would be able to slow it before it hit him,” Master Piell suggested. While the comment was directed more at Master Windu than herself she found herself hoping that Obi-Wan may have done something similar in the Hangar and that he and Anakin had escaped.

“What happened-“ Master Windu started, but he halted when Master Healer Che held up her hand.

“I’m sorry, your Highness, but when you said ‘ _a_  lightsaber’ did you mean to imply that Qui-Gon had two?” she asked.

“Yes,” Padme replied shortly. “Knight Kenobi gave his to Master Jinn before he chased after Padawan Skywalker.”

The three Jedi shared a somber look and Padme wondered what she had missed. She had assumed that the younger man had meant for his Master use it to protect himself (and them) while he went after Anakin... But perhaps there was more to it than that.

“What happened to the bounty hunter that took Anakin?” Master Windu asked, redirecting her thoughts.

“He has disappeared without a trace,” she replied, her tone of voice revealing the depth of her frustration. “Just like Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker.”

“That is the second time you have implied that they are still alive,” Master Che pointed out and Padme instantly remembered that while a report had been sent to the Temple, she had not yet updated them.

“Please forgive me! I was informed late last night that there is no evidence that they perished in the fire or the explosion. We don’t know where they are or what state they are in, but there is a good chance they are alive,” she rushed.

When Master Windu sighed in relief she couldn’t help the small smile that grew on her face.

“And how is Master Jinn?”

Padme closed her eyes briefly. “He has improved significantly, but our doctors are reluctant to rouse him from the induced coma they placed him in. Honestly, I believe they have been waiting for you, Healer Che.”

The Healer nodded. “I am glad that they have erred on the side of caution,” she admitted, thankful.

“I have a speeder waiting to take you, as soon as you are ready,” said Padme. The Jedi shared a fleeting look which appeared to be all they needed to make their decision.

Master Piell caught her eye. “With your permission, your Highness, I will remain with your Captain and begin our investigation as I believe both Master Windu and Master Che would like to accompany you to the medcenter now."

Nodding at the Captain who was dutifully standing by the door, she replied automatically, “You have it.”

“Thank you,” Master Windu said softly, sincerely. “As soon as we have some idea of the fate of Knight Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker, we will discuss escorting the Viceroy back to Coruscant.”

 

* * *

 

Darth Maul frowned pensively as he quietly watched the three Jedi greet the Queen of Naboo from his hiding place in the shadows of Theed Palace’s Hangar. The pre-dawn darkness would not provide him cover for long but he had heard they were arriving and he wanted to see w _ho_ had been sent. Remaining hidden would be much harder with the Jedi snooping around in the shadows, and he wanted to know what he was dealing with.

_Especially because they probably think I’ve had a hand in Kenobi’s disappearance._

Maul had found himself at a loss when he returned from the space battle to find the Jedi Knight and his Padawan were gone. Then, when he heard that the authorities suspected that they had died in an explosion in Theed’s public hangar he was beyond furious. It made him so angry that he had almost crossed back into the darkness that he had been working so hard to escape from. In fact, the only thing that held him back was the knowledge that Kenobi wouldn’t have wanted that for him. So, desperate to hold himself together, he painstakingly searched for a new purpose that would keep him on the right path, and found one in the form of Kenobi’s Master.

Qui-Gon Jinn had been severely injured at the end of the fight against the bounty hunters and as a result, he had spent the last few days and nights being moved in and out of a bacta tank. The man was being kept in an induced coma while the healing liquid did its work, and from what he had overheard from Jinn’s doctors, that was unlikely to change until the Jedi Healer arrived.

Maul blinked out of his thoughts when the Queen and three Jedi disappeared inside the palace. He considered following but decided the risk was too great with the Jedi present. Instead, he silently slipped out of the shadows and carefully slinked between ships until he was heading down the stairs that led back to the city. The private medcenter where Jinn was being treated was conveniently located a short walk from Theed Palace.

Maul was halfway there when a disturbance in the Force hit him like lightning, compelling him to run. Force-jumping onto the rooftops so he could move quicker, he sped towards the disturbance knowing it was coming from the medcenter. Knowing it was something to do with-

_No!_

He came to an abrupt stop on the building opposite, horrified to find the wall of Qui-Gon’s room blasted open. His hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Damned Jedi! I take my eyes off them for one _kriffing_ moment!” he hissed, frustrated. The former Sith could tell without looking in the gaping hole in the side of the building that the Master had already been taken. So, he used the Force, stretching out his senses until he found Jinn, then moved faster than he ever had in his life.

The whole thing stank of his former Master.

_He will use Jinn to get to Kenobi, and Skywalker._

Maul followed the Jedi’s Force presence, leaping across parapet roofs until he caught sight of a Mandalorian dragging the Master onto a ship in the distance. The Firespray-31-Class Craft had been carefully left in the middle of what he guessed was some sort of arboretum, the sparsely placed trees providing just enough cover to hide it without blocking a single exit route.

_He’s a professional._

Jumping to the ground and sprinting into the parkland, Maul growled when the gangplank rose and the engines fired, knowing he wasn’t going to make it. Still he did have one option. Slowing slightly, he began rifling through his belt pockets until his fingers found a tracking device, and as the ship began to lift off he threw it, using the Force to carry it to the side of the ship where it latched on.

Slowly coming to a stop, he snarled as the bounty hunter rocketed into the sky. He hadn’t planned to leave Naboo just yet and wasn’t at all prepared but…

_I’m going to need a ship._

* * *

 

“Woah there, Ahsoka!” Quinlan Vos exclaimed as he captured a tiny Togruta Initiate, that had been racing along the busy Coruscant street, in his arms. He had been on his way back to the Temple after running some errands when the youngling dashed past him. After looking around and finding that no one seemed to be minding her, he ran after her, worried about her well-being. “Where do you think you’re going?”

The little one looked up with him with a quivering lip and big watery eyes. “Find Skyga,” the three-year-old told him desperately.

Vos sighed sadly. He knew the feeling. More than anything he wanted to jump on a ship and race across the galaxy in search of his friend. And to Ahsoka, Anakin was more than what Kenobi was to him.

After taking young Aayla Secura as his Padawan there was a period when he had been stuck in the Temple while she completed the assessments that would earn her approval to accompany him on missions. During that time, he had been given the ( _kriffing_ _fantastic)_ task of guarding Anakin Skywalker which was when he had first met the youngling. Ahsoka followed her ‘Skyga’ around like Anakin followed Obi-Wan and he had no doubt that they would be Master and Padawan one day... if Anakin came back.

“I know, but it is too dangerous for you to leave the Temple on your own.”

The Togruta instantly looked affronted. “I’m not ‘fraid!” she exclaimed. “I’m a Jedi!”

It took all his willpower not to snort. If this kid didn’t end up in Kenobi’s line he would hand himself over to the Sith.

“Alright then, kiddo. What’s your plan?” he asked as he adjusted her in his arms, planning to distract her with discussion while he walked them both back to the Temple.

Ahsoka tilted her head to the side as she considered the question, then she looked at him as though he was stupid.

“Find Skyga!” she declared, her tones revealing her frustration. Obviously because she had already told him that.

_Great, a three-year-old thinks I’m an idiot._

“Do you know where he is?”

Her brows furrowed further and she pouted.

_Obviously not._

“The galaxy is a very big place. Do you plan to search all of it?”

The Togruta nodded vigorously, which made him let out an audible sigh when he was reminded, for a second time, of his own desire to do the same. Vos had gone so far as to argue with Master Windu about going to Naboo. He _knew_ he could use his gift to find them, but the Master of the Order wouldn’t allow it.

 _“I understand, Quinlan, but what if Kenobi doesn’t want to be found?”_ Master Windu had asked him, prompting him to think once again about the vision he had stolen from Kenobi back when they were fifteen. _“Besides, Maul was there. And after last time we don’t want to risk you being exposed to the Dark Side,”_ the Master had added, making him flinch.

When Maul had first escaped, he had tried to use his gift to track the Sith using the lightstaff that remained in the Jedis’ keeping but the rush of darkness had _kriffing_ _hurt_ and he had ended up in the Halls of Healing for a whole damned month to give them little more than a couple of planet names. He had no desire to go through that again. Nor could he afford to. He had Aayla to think about now.

“Do you know why Anakin didn’t take you with him to Naboo?” he asked finally, meeting the toddlers disarming blue eyes.

Ahsoka bit her lip and her eyes filled with tears again as she shook her head.

“I think he left you at the Temple because he _knew_ that you would be safe there. From what I saw, he cared about you a great deal, Ahsoka. I'm sure he was worried that if something happened he wouldn’t be able to protect you. He’s still only a Padawan remember.”

The youngling sniffed. “Do you think he will come back?” she asked quietly, not noticing that Quinlan had started climbing the Temple stairs. “Do you think I’ll see him again?”

“What do your feelings tell you, Ahsoka?”

She paused, then her eyes widened and a bright, hopeful smile appeared on her face.

“That I will!” she exclaimed. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed tightly making him grin. Because if she believed, there was hope yet.

 

* * *

 

 

A relieved sigh escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he slowly returned from the Force. He blinked open his eyes, giving them time to adjust to the light, then smiled when he met Anakin’s blue gaze.

“That was very good, Anakin,” Obi-Wan commended. They were both knelt on the sandy floor of a Felucian forest, about a click East from one of the larger farming villages that were dotted around the planet, and had spent the past few hours in a shared healing meditation.

Anakin smiled back. “Thank you, Master. Everything feels better now, lighter…”

Obi-Wan felt relief flood through him and he reached out and ruffled the boy’s messy blonde hair, taking in the disheveled state of his student and then, himself. It had taken them days to get there and they had been crammed in the cockpit of a star-fighter that had been made to hold one being, not two. Still, he was thankful that the Force had provided it for them.

The clouded vision that had returned to him during the blast had laid out an escape plan that he couldn't have come up with on his own. The Force showed him Anakin and he running to a star-fighter that had been hidden under a camouflaged fabric cover, just near a group of trees in the buffer zone outside of the Theed hangar. He had watched himself hotwire it, using skills the Force had asked him to learn years ago, and then saw Anakin program in a set of jump co-ordinates that he needed to get to the planet they were now on.

Trusting in the Force to keep them safe, they had followed the vision exactly and Anakin and he had made it off Naboo easily. His only regret was that the timing was so precise that he couldn’t go back and check that his Master was all right. He had been apprehensive about deviating from the vision’s path, because if Anakin and he had become stuck on Naboo they eventually would have had to return to Coruscant, and he couldn’t allow that to happen. Not with Dooku’s contest waiting for them. So, he held on to hope that no more Bounty Hunters had joined the fray once he left and that his Master was on his way back to Coruscant with the Viceroy.

The moment they landed, Obi-Wan knew he had made the right choice, recognizing the landscape from the vision he'd had the very first day he’d met Anakin. Knowing what to do, he wasted no time in dragging his Padawan into the Force and they both felt better for it.

Gracefully rising from the ground, he couldn’t help but chuckle when Anakin bounced up beside him. Glancing down, he found his boy already looking up at him and there was an acceptance in his eyes that reminded him that he was yet to rebuild the shields between them. His boy understood that he didn’t intend to return to the Order and that was okay.

They had each other, and for now, that was enough.

-End Part One-


	19. Uncertainty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who commented and kudos'd etc during the LONG wait for this chapter. I really appreciate it! Writing this, and getting my plans straightened out for this part, was far more challenging than I expected and the wonderful feedback really helped!
> 
> I have to say a HUGE thank you to my beta who has suffered through numerous versions of this and who is so lovely that she (probably) won't kill me when I say that all errors are definitely mine because I just can't stop myself from rewriting and adding paragraphs.

 

\- Part Two -

 

Senior Padawan Asajj Ventress stood quietly at the back of the large stage that had been set up on the Northern side of Hanna City’s Senate Plaza. Her eyes and senses were scanning the bustling crowd that had come out to be a part of Chandrila’s Harvest Festival, carefully searching for any hint of ill-intent. Thankfully, so far, there was nothing noteworthy to be found.

Excitment electrified the Force as the people of the city waited for the celebrations to begin. They craned their necks to catch sight of the various VIPs and admired the colorful bunting and strings of twinkling lights that had been hung above the open space. Music floated across the space, prompting the crowd to sing and dance or sway.

Unfortunately, despite the happiness that was bubbling around her, she couldn't be certain that something sinister wasn't lying in wait. Over the past month five popular political leaders, all known to be dedicated supporters of the Republic, had been attacked at events just like this one by an unknown masked Sith Assassin that had been dubbed 'Darth Inferus' by the media. The Order had quickly put their hand up to help (even though they weren't obligated to do so), offering to guard those who were considered likely targets. However, after two Knights were hurt doing just that and the High Council realized they were dealing with something much worse than the one Sith they had faced before, their focus shifted to its capture.

_And failing that, it had to be 'stopped'._

Asajj glanced over at the young, human leaders she and her mission partner, Knight Siri Tachi, were charged to protect. Kaiserin Iselda of Chandrila and her guest, Queen Amidala of Naboo, were sitting tall in their designated seats, chatting quietly while they waited for their cue to begin. Neither looked nervous at all, which was impressive considering they had both volunteered to put their lives at risk to give the Jedi a chance at catching the being that had been terrorizing their colleagues.

The plan had apparently been masterminded by the Queen of Naboo herself. Asajj didn’t know all the details but she had heard that when the Council approached the young woman for her aid, they were given it threefold. The young woman apparently suggested they use her and her friend as "bait", proposing that they be guarded by an unfamiliar and seemingly inexperienced pair (which was how she came to be there) while two Masters (Master Koon and Master Gallia) were carefully placed atop a distant building, ready to help take down the Sith if it appeared. 

_I don't care how powerful it's said to be, it shouldn't be able to defeat four of us._

Asajj was willing to put credits on Darth Inferus taking the bait. She was also sure that she and the other Jedi could win - if all went as planned. However, she wasn't certain they would be able to take him alive.

It bothered her. A lot. Of all the mysteries surrounding the Sith, she felt that the most important was its motives. There were no obvious reasons why the attacks were happening. There had been no legitimate claim for them and the masked Sith hadn’t spoken to any of its targets. And, if they were unable to take it in for questioning, they would never know for certain.

There were theories, of course. The Sith was a hot topic, galaxy wide, and the galactic media weren't afraid to ride the wave. Unfortunately, most of them were absolute garbage, but a few did warrant some thought.

The current favorite was that the Sith was working for (if not leading) a collaboration of criminal gangs and syndicates that, due to the Chancellor’s crackdown on crime across the galaxy, were attempting to scare away Palpatine’s supporters so he would lose the upcoming election. Second to that was the theory that Darth Inferus was the missing Darth Maul who was inciting chaos to coax out the Jedi he tried to kidnap years ago (which she planned to prove untrue). Another suggested that the Sith was a fallen Jedi who was (apparently) disgruntled with the ‘detachment’ of the Order from the Senate and was using the attacks to force them back together. They had even gone so far as to drop the name Kenobi in the articles which had made her furious! And that wasn't even the worst! One of the more reputible networks was actually claiming the Sith was working for a conglomerate of inter-stellar corporations that were lashing out in response to new legislation and claiming that Republic was failing the galaxy!

Intergalactic politics was not her forte, so she had no idea which was more probable (although she doubted that Maul or Kenobi were involved). What she did know, however, was that the hearsay was causing havoc for the Jedi while _increasing_ Chancellor Palpatine’s popularity. Personally, she thought it was suspicious (and she was looking forward to seeing what the Sith had to say about the Chancellor once they got their hands on it) but, as her Master often reminded her, she was suspicious of everyone.

“Anything?” Tachi asked from her left, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“No, you?” she replied quickly, hoping that the blonde Knight hadn’t noticed that she had been unfocused for a time. The mission was one of her first as a Senior Padawan, and she was desperate to prove herself.

“There’s something, but I can’t pinpoint  _what,”_ Tachi replied without turning, her blue gaze sweeping over the crowd once more instead.

Asajj frowned and promptly threw out her senses again, looking for whatever it was that the Knight had felt, and she found it straight away.

Right in the middle of the crowd, wearing black body armor, a thick black hooded-cowl and its signature black full-faced mask that gave the illusion that it had no face at all, was the Sith. A shudder traveled down her spine as she stared into the blood-red glass that filled the eyes of the mask; the being felt as cold as Hoth... but _nothing_ else! She couldn't get a read on its Force presence at all!

_But if it was Maul I'd know! I'd feel it along the bond! Wouldn't I?_

Asajj frowned and narrowed her eyes at the Sith as she wondered about the answer. The bond never had the chance to grow strong and it had been quiet for so long, for all she knew-

“THE SITH IS HERE! DARTH INFERUS IS HERE!" someone in the crowd screamed, reminding her where her focus belonged. She broke eye contact with the Sith and whipped her head around to look at her partner.

“Tachi!” she yelled in warning, but the Knight was already ahead of her, her pink lightsaber blazing in her hand as she fell into her opening stance. She had placed herself in front of the Queen of Naboo, although the royal hardly looked defenseless, standing tall behind her with a blaster in her hand. Smirking, Asajj somersaulted forwards, landing next to Tachi, and activated her own yellow lightsabers. She shouted orders at the guards behind them to get their charges to safety while slipping into her starting position, ready for the fight.

Bedlam replaced the earlier excitement as the crowd scattered, screams filling the air as fear overtook it. Asajj watched the Sith sink into the Force, enjoying the panic that its presence had brought. She imagined that beneath its mask it was wearing a sinister smirk and its golden eyes gleamed wildly, pleased with the chaos it had created, which only strengthened her resolve.

_Come on then oh faceless one, show me what you've got!_

Then the Force screeched in warning, and the next thing she knew, Siri had been Force pushed back off the stage and she was parrying a powerful Makashi strike.

Gritting her teeth, Asajj threw all her strength into the block and just managed to overpower her opponent, capturing the red lightsaber between her two and forcing it around to the side until she could push it away. Sensing Knight Tachi’s return, she leaped back so they were side by side, making a united front.

“Who are you?” the Knight shouted, making sure she was heard of the roar of the crowd.

Their reply was another impossibly fast attack that might just have taken off her legs if Tachi hadn’t reacted as quickly as the Sith had moved. Asajj jumped back a few steps, letting Siri take the lead, watching as the Knight skilfully blocked the onslaught of deadly slashes the Sith unleashed. Then, when the blonde jumped back, she darted in, launching her own attack, driving the Sith to defend. Unfortunately, it was quite capable, switching seamlessly from Makashi to Soresu.

Asajj grit her teeth and struck again and again, but she was blocked seamlessly, and as the fight carried on she became more and more frustrated. Then, she made a mistake. She lost her focus, miss-stepped and almost fell off the dais they were fighting on. And, as though the Sith had been waiting for that precise moment, a strategic Juyo strike slipped past her defenses and slashed at her leg. It caught her calf and she cried out as the searing pain took her to the ground. Thankfully, Tachi was only a step behind her and quickly took her place.

“Fierfek,” she cursed as she inspected the injury. It burned furiously, but it was already cauterized and mostly superficial so she pushed the pain aside and headed back into the duel. Seconds ticked away as the Knight and she worked together, herding the Sith to the Southern side of the city square where the Masters were waiting.

It was a relief when they joined the fight, falling in step with Knight Tachi like dancers who had trained tirelessly for hours. The more tired she became the more her leg throbbed and she had started to think she was becoming a liability, that she was slowing Tachi down. Thankfully, Master Koon must have sensed the same and, as soon as he arrived, instucted her to go.

De-activating her lightsabers, she spun around and hurriedly headed in the direction of the Kaiserin's safe house. If nothing else she could be the final line of defense if the monster somehow managed to escape the three Jedi. Which was unlikely… wasn’t it?

Ignoring the pain in her leg, Asajj skidded to a halt and looked back to where the fight was taking place. The Sith now had _two_ red lightsabers and was leaping up the side of a building while fighting Master Gallia. Tachi had been pushed back and Master Koon was jumping up rooftops, probably trying to get in front so he could trap the Sith between himself and Master Gallia. But there was something about the Sith that was strangely familiar (but not _exactly_ Maul-like?) and she could just tell that, in that moment, it was completely in control.

_Kark- I have a bad feeling about this._

 

* * *

 

Former Chancellor Finis Valorum hid a smile when he caught sight of Master Windu slipping through a set of frosted glass doors and out onto one of the many sculpted balconies that the first-class hotel’s grand ballroom boasted. He couldn’t blame the Master of the Order for seeking a moment’s peace; all night he had watched as the poor man was hounded by opportunistic Senators and passionate reporters all seeking things he could not, or would not, give them. As to be expected, the Jedi (who was only attending because of the recent attacks on Planet Leaders and Senators), took it all in stride. He let the politicians down diplomatically and he made the reporters turn away with short and sharp comments (and, occasionally, a subtle wave of his hand).

Any other night, Finis would have left the Master alone, but the only reason he was attending this ridiculous Senatorial gala was so he could speak with the man without drawing too much attention to himself. A chance meeting at an event was far less conspicuous than a trip to the Temple, and with the information he had, it was imperative that he was discreet.

Excusing himself from the small circle of Senators that he had been chatting with, Finis made his way across the room, carefully weaving between dancing couples, debating crowds, and the flower garlanded tables that skirted the dance floor until he too had entered through the double doors that lead to the balcony. After taking moment to admire the sleek, modern curve of the silver railing and the luscious, green leaves and wiry stems of the vine that hid the walls and the roof above them, he alerted the Jedi of his presence, although, he suspected it was unnecessary.

“Mind if I join you?” he asked politely, moving closer to where the Master was leaned against the rail, looking out at the bright Coruscanti lights.

“No...” Master Windu replied, turning to look at him, “so long as you don’t speak of Dantooine, the new Code, or Darth Inferus.”

Finis chuckled. “The Jedi’s changes are not my concern, and I refuse to postulate on the identity of the Sith until there is more evidence. And, as I heard it, it was only by a hairsbreadth that the Sith escaped your people on Chandrila."

Master Windu gave him a smile. “If only more of the Senate would adopt your point of view,” he sighed wistfully, “I often wonder whether we would have all these issues if Jinn and Kenobi, or even Dooku, were still here. Quinlan Vos… was not who we would have picked to replace Dooku as the Senate’s favorite. His strength isn’t politics and, while he is learning, we need someone in the position who is able to challenge the Senates opinions _now._ ”

Finis knew and understood the Master’s frustration all too well. Change was a slow thing in the Senate, and support came and went like waves on the shore. He knew that was the crux of the matter. Only once before had the Jedi had to deal with the fickleness of the Senate – and that was after a mistake was honestly made. This time there were only assumptions and still, ardent supporters of the Order were jumping ship and blame was being laid on the Jedi’s shoulders.

It shouldn’t be a problem, not now they were their own entity, but the two-year debacle of a court case between the Naboo and the Trade Federation (which the Order had been dragged into), and the recent attacks, were ensuring that the Jedi and Senate remained closer than necessary. The consequence of which was that the Senate still thought of the Jedi as _theirs_ , so when the Order started making changes or didn’t help in a timely manner the Senate was quick to point the proverbial finger.

“It’s still early days, Master Windu, three years is not long enough to change the thinking of so many, and the attacks certainly aren’t helping your cause,” he replied candidly. “I wouldn’t be too hard on Knight Vos either. Even Jinn and Kenobi would struggle with the task of guiding us through such a transition, and Kenobi was a prodigy. I know there were many a Senator who hoped he would leave the Jedi and take a junior role in their offices.”

The Master regarded him for a moment, giving Finis the impression that something he’d said had bothered the man, but he didn’t share what. Instead, he sighed heavily, squeezed his eyes shut and scrubbed his hands over his face.

Finis looked on sympathetically, assuming the Master’s focus had shifted. “In the case of missing people, however, three years is a long time,” he commented softly.

Master Windu nodded soberly, then leaned forward to rest his elbows on the balcony rail, his fingers threading together when his hands met. “We assumed that Obi-Wan and Anakin chose to leave, but every year that passes with no word from them, or _of_ them, we become more worried about their fate. Especially with Jinn missing and Dooku disappearing on us.”

“Surely you don’t believe for a second that one of them could be Inferus?!”

“However unlikely it is, we can’t rule it out. The armor the Sith wears somehow blocks our scanners so we’re not sure what species it is or whether it’s female or male… or even if it is just one being. The escape on Chandrila – there had to be someone flying the ship that collected the Sith and we are yet to discern how he is moving between planets so quickly.”

Finis shuddered. He had quickly brushed aside the whispers of the Darth Inferus being Kenobi or Jinn or even Dooku, thinking it was more likely to be Maul or someone else entirely. But, if the Jedi were contemplating the prospect of their being more than one masked Sith, perhaps the rumors weren’t quite as unfounded as he thought.

“I don’t suppose your _people_ have any new leads this year?” Master Windu asked quietly, moving the conversation forward.

“Nothing concerning your missing friends, I’m afraid,” Finish replied, genuinely saddened by the fact. 

“And yet you are here,” Master Windu prompted knowingly.

“The other… _thing_ , that you asked me about months ago. I have a datachip…” he said, pulling it out of a hidden pocket inside his robes and holding it to the Master. Honestly, he was quite pleased to see it go as it contained a great many files that he should not have had access to, all concerning the Supreme Chancellor.

The Jedi raised his eyebrows as he shifted so he could take the proffered chip. “You found something?”

Finis hummed doubtfully. “It’s not much.  _He_ has an impossibly spotless flimsi-trail behind him. But there are some interesting coincidences among the data that I thought your archivists might want to look at.”

Master Windu stared down at the datachip in his hand. “I didn’t expect there to be anything,” he confessed, visibly astounded. “The possibility that _he_ is...  _corrupt…_ was suggested in an anonymous tip that likely wouldn’t have made it onto the Council agenda if it hadn’t arrived via unusual channels.”

Finis frowned, considering the admission. “You realize that would suggest your normal channels are either ineffective or compromised.”

“Yes, I do,” Master Windu agreed soberly, lifting his head to meet Finis’ gaze. “And they wouldn’t be the only thing compromised if it turns out to be true.”

“No, they wouldn’t,” he murmured in agreement, shuddering at the thought. “I have to admit, once I started looking, I began to wonder about the timing of these attacks... Politically, with the election just around the corner, it’s _perfect._  Reminding the galaxy about his success at combating crime, that the corporations are losing power, and creating some doubt about the Order's ability to run independently..."

“Believe me, you aren’t the only one who’s noticed." The Jedi turned and his dark gaze traveled to the glass doors, his thoughts obviously returning to the party. “I’m sorry to cut this short, but we should return; Force forbid I am out here if our Sith arrives, and I don’t want any harm to befall you because of this.”

“I will find you if anything else comes to light.”

Master Windu caught his eye and said, “Thank you,” before walking across the balcony, opening the doors, and disappearing back inside.

* * *

 

“Aayla!” Ahsoka exclaimed excitedly when she spotted the pretty, blue Twi’lek Padawan talking to Master Kai. The seven-year-old Initiate had seen the Padawan’s name on the Crèche's roster earlier that day and had been eagerly awaiting her arrival ever since. Aayla always had a new game to play or story to tell and Ahsoka was always glad to see her.

“Hey there,” Aayla responded after finishing her conversation with the Crèche-Master.

Ahsoka frowned, recognizing straight away that something wasn’t right. The greeting sounded dull, and the Twi’lek’s usually bright smile didn’t quite reach her eyes. The little Togruta canted her head to the side, curious. “What’s wrong?” she asked quietly.

Aayla’s eyes widened a little, apparently surprised that Ahsoka had noticed her disquiet. Then she shook her head. “Nothing worth worrying about,” the blue Padawan replied dismissively as she led her out into the Crèche’s gardens. But the Force around the Padawan continued to tremble with worry, so Ahsoka refused to let it go.

“My Master told me that we don’t talk enough about the things that make us sad. He said it only makes us sadder,” Ahsoka told her matter-of-factly as they walked past the towering redwood tree that Skyguy and her used to climb together. “And you know what, if you talk to people, they have the chance to fix whatever’s wrong! Like when the other Initiates were picking on me, and I told the Masters.”

Both the Jedi Masters and Crèche -Masters had been so surprised when she had revealed that her age-mates were saying she would be an apprentice to a Sith one day because her Master was "destined" to be one. They’d been even more shocked when she explained that the older Initiates had teased Skyguy about it all the time when he was in the Crèche and how it had made him really sad. She knew it upset them to hear (she could feel their regret in the Force), but it also got them to help make it better.

It meant extra classes – co-operative learning and bullying workshops became a part of their weekly lessons - but they were fun and safe and now a few months later, the Crèche was a much friendlier place to be.

Actually, lots of things had changed since her Master left. After lots of arguing, the Order had just introduced a new Code, so there were two Jedi Codes now (you could choose) but most of the Jedi she knew were now focusing on learning and understanding the new one (which was the one they studied in the Crèche  all along!). They were also getting really big since the Service Corps moved back in and the Masters decided to fix up an old Temple on Dantooine. The renovations had only just started, but she couldn’t wait to see it, or show it to her Master when he got back.

Ashoka smiled as she thought of Skyguy. She _knew_ in her heart that her Master was coming back. She was sure of it like she was sure that the sun would rise in the morning and set in the evening. Skyguy was meant to be her teacher, just like Obi-Wan was meant to be his.

_If only I could convince everyone. They’re being so silly, saying he might be that scary masked man. Master would never wear a silly mask._

“They are wise words,’ Aayla replied finally, pulling her out of her thoughts. The Padawan pointed off to her left side at a patch of lush grass, right at the back of the gardens in the shade of the thriving Aphor tree, and they turned to walk towards it. “I- I’m just not certain who to speak to,” she continued distractedly.

“You can talk to me! C3PO says I’m really good at keeping secrets!”

Aayla arched an eyebrow. “And who is C3PO?”

Ahsoka’s eyes widened at her mistake. “Ahh- just a friend,” she answered, drawing out her words awkwardly. “But he knows I’m good at keeping secrets.” It wasn’t a lie – she had been secretly visiting him and keeping him serviced (just like Anakin taught her) for three years now and she hadn't even come close to being caught. It was lucky Anakin had keyed her into Obi-Wan and his apartment, and that the quartermaster didn’t have the heart to give their rooms to anyone else. She wasn’t sure what she would do with the silly droid if anyone tried to clear out the rooms.

Aayla eyed her suspiciously while shrugging off her robe, then she folded it and neatly placed it on the ground before sitting down next to it with her legs crossed. “I appreciate the offer Ahsoka, but I shouldn’t burden you with this. Besides, I think you’ll find it rather boring – it’s all… politics.”

“I don’t mind politics,” Ahsoka replied pensively, taking a seat opposite her. “Master hated them though. He had to go to the Senate all the time until he became a Padawan and he would come home really grumpy and upset, and he felt all different in the Force.”

Aayla regarded her with raised eyebrows before prompting her to continue. “What happened?’

“Oh, Obi-Wan came home and they _talked_ and Anakin got better. Well mostly. He felt a bit strange still. I think that might be one of the reasons Obi-Wan and he had to go. It wasn’t really safe here for my Master.”

Aayla stared at her unblinkingly. “Why not?”

“Because it could find him here – the cold – the Temple’s not warm enough. Not yet.”

The Padawan looked even more puzzled which made her smile warmly. “It’s okay, Master Kai didn’t understand either, but I told Master Yoda and he did.”

Aayla nodded slowly, obviously still turning over what she had said. “You’ve given me a lot to consider in a very short amount of time,” she commented quietly. “And I’m sure you have much more wisdom to impart, but I promised Master Kai that I would guide you through your afternoon mediation.”

Ahsoka pouted. “I’d rather talk about politics,” she grumbled, but she couldn’t quite keep a smile off her face when Aayla laughed brightly.

“Come young one, if not for you then for me,” Aayla insisted, holding out her hands, “Because when it’s done properly, meditation can be just as soothing as talking with a friend.”

Ahsoka wasn’t too sure about that, but Skyguy had said that his Master was always meditating, and Master Yoda sure did like it, so maybe there was some merit in it. “Okay… but only because you need my help,” she huffed before she took the offered hands and let herself be led into the peaceful waves of the Force.


	20. Uncertainty II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been ages, again! Apologies! My muse went on holiday for a while there. Thankfully it seems to be back, and I have managed to steal some time so hopefully I'll be able to get chapters out a tiny bit faster. Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me. I promise I won't abandon this (or any of my stories, for that matter), even if it does take me longer than I originally intended to complete it.  
> Many thanks to my wonderful beta who despite having a lot going on in their life managed to get this back to me. As usual I have played with it since, so any mistakes are my own :)

 

Obi-Wan woke with a start, his eyes flying open and body lurching upwards until he was sitting straight-backed in his bed. His hand flew out in front of him, ready to push whatever was about to hurt him away, but he quickly lowered it after a sweep of the space with the Force told him that he was alone.

Feeling dazed and a little light-headed, he paused, waiting for his sight to adjust so he could confirm what the Force was telling him. He needed to be sure because if he was wrong there was a chance that Anakin in danger and he needed to know that his Padawan was safe. Thankfully it didn’t take long to prove that the assailant was merely a memory twisted by sleep. The sharp lines of the furniture quickly swam into view, and a check of his bond with Anakin told him that his student was still drowsing contentedly in the pilot’s seat.

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated groan and ran a hand through his hair. He had thought he was past this. It had been over a year since he’d last suffered through the nightmare that made him relive what occurred on Naboo three years ago. It was always the same. He was back _there_ , following Anakin and Fett out the window, but no matter what he did, he was never able to catch up to Anakin. Eventually he had no choice but to give up and his dream self would return to the Throne Room to find Qui-Gon on the ground, his robes torn and bloody, his Force presence… gone. It was unbearable, and for a time it had dragged him into an unhealthy cycle where he avoided sleeping until his vision blurred and his legs collapsed underneath him. It was dangerous and had put Anakin in the awful position of making sure he didn’t hurt himself whenever he passed out from exhaustion. He couldn’t go back to that, he couldn't afford to let the nightmares hurt him - them - again, not now they were heading back to the Rim.

Wild Space had been the answer to all of their problems and then some. The distance from the dangers of the galaxy helped both Anakin and him in a way it had no right to. The weight on their shoulders slipped away and everything that hadn’t quite fit together before slotted into place. Anakin and he often debated what to call the feeling as his Padawan was stubbornly set on ‘freedom’ while he thought ‘peace’ was more fitting. But, truth be told, it didn’t matter. What did was that they were far better off now than they had been before they’d ventured out into the uncharted expanse of space.

The first planet they had risked landing on turned out to be exactly where they needed to be. It was beautiful, boasting a deep purple surface, blue skies and turquoise-shaded forests that were full of life. They’d learned quickly that it was as advanced as any mid-rim planet but sparsely populated, which had left much of the environment untouched. At first, they’d planned to keep to themselves, but when the memory of a shared vision returned, Obi-Wan had found himself leading a confused Anakin deep into a forest to a strange home that had been built up into the treetops. The owner turned out to be the equivalent of a mind-healer who was delighted when he realized that the two humans that landed on his doorstep were in desperate need of more than just shelter and food (despite their protests otherwise). Raveel, the name they’d settled on when it became apparent that they were unable to pronounce his true name, carefully put them back together, and by the time they decided to head further into Wild Space, not only was Obi-Wan better managing his nightmares, but he felt better than he had in years. And he wasn’t the only one.

Anakin stood taller, smiled brighter and gained the ability to sit still during their time with Raveel, and Obi-Wan was overwhelmingly grateful. He had given them the grounding they needed in order to take off running, in order to _soar._ And they had. Landing on unknown, often uncharted, planets that the Force drew them to, they had learned and helped and saved and sacrificed and built and lost and rebuilt and won and laughed and cried and… _lived_. Their time in wild space had been invaluable. It had made them stronger people, and far wiser Jedi.

_Which is yet another reason to refuse the drag of the nightmares._

Obi-Wan’s hands dropped to the blanket that was pooled around his middle, his fingers finding a loose thread to tug on. The return of the nightmare wasn’t unexpected. Raveel had warned him that stress could make them recur, and taking Anakin back towards Palpatine wasn’t exactly a relaxing endeavor. Especially considering they knew so little about what they were returning to.

Anakin and he hadn’t had access to the holonet in Wild Space. The connection had dropped away a few hours past the "border" of the Outer Rim, but even if it had been available, they wouldn’t have dared access it. One too many holonet searches with the words ‘Qui-Gon Jinn’ and ‘Naboo’ had led to their almost-capture on the streets of Serenno barely a month after they escaped the bounty hunters.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. What occurred on Serenno should never have happened. He knew better. He knew Palpatine wasn’t one to squander available resources and that he planned for everything, so there was no excuse for not having done the same. He should have had a plan, but he’d been so hurried and desperate that he hadn’t stolen time to make one. Not only did that result in their near deaths on the planet, but when their ship was a minute away from being blown apart and Anakin was asking him where they should go, he hadn’t known how to answer. Ultimately it was for the best as it was in that harried moment that Anakin made the split-second decision to venture into Wild Space, but Obi-Wan wasn’t ignorant of the lesson. That would be the last time he rushed in blindly.

_Thankfully Anakin’s choice was an inspired one._

While Wild Space was not part of the plan that Obi-Wan had spent his younger years carefully piecing together, the moment they arrived he realized that this was where the Force had intended for them to go. He’d always known he was missing information (he’d heard languages that not even Master Nu had been able to find in the archives) but he had done his best with what he had and in the days immediately after the Battle of Naboo he followed the plan he’d made to the letter.

_Then the news reached us, about Qui-Gon’s fate…_

Guilt had plagued both Anakin and him, and despite knowing better they couldn’t leave it alone. The original, carefully constructed plans were abandoned in seconds, replaced with a foolhardy, attachment-driven search for his former Master. They were sloppy and reckless in their undertaking of the task, hurt and angry as they were. They blindly followed vague clues from the holonet that dragged them across the galaxy only to be disappointed again and again until they were desperate. So utterly desperate that when they were contacted by an anonymous source that claimed to know where Qui-Gon was, they raced to the location without thought.

_And we nearly lost our lives. Stars- I nearly lost Anakin._

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, slowly releasing a breath. _It’s different now_ , he reminded himself firmly. His Padawan was a quick learner and had come so very far in three years. So far, in fact, that they needed to head back so that Anakin could collect a kyber crystal for his new lightsaber.  The 'saber Anakin currently carried - the ones they both carried - weren’t nearly reliable enough and with silent synthesized crystals at their cores Obi-Wan felt that Anakin was missing out. The comforting hum of Kyber was a special part of being a Force-adept. Besides, collecting one’s crystal was a rite of passage and Anakin had more than earned it. Obi-Wan had no doubt that he would grow to be an incredible Jedi Knight. He only hoped that it would be enough for the Order – that they would recognize and accept him despite his unusual training, despite the controversy they’d left.

Both Anakin and he knew that they would ultimately return to the Temple. Not only because of the vision they’d shared when they’d become Master and Padawan, but because they both desperately missed the beings they left behind. They just couldn’t risk it yet. With the targets they had painted on their backs it would be foolish to go anywhere near Coruscant, and he didn’t dare alert the Temple of their survival as he couldn’t ensure the information wouldn’t fall into the wrong hands. He had seen firsthand how easily the Jedi had been compromised by Master Sifo-Dyas, and he had no idea what the Council found when they investigated why Master Koon and he had more success when they withheld information from their reports. Even if he had heard that their practices had improved, he would still be hesitant to trust the Temple. He had no doubt that Palpatine find a way to get around any actions the Council took. Thus, their best option was to steer clear of the Jedi for the time being, which was why they were heading to Jedha for their crystals, instead of Illum.

_I will not make another mistake like Serenno._

A wave of exhaustion swept through Obi-Wan as his mind returned to the Outer Rim planet. They hadn’t really expected to find Qui-Gon there. In fact, they hadn’t. There was no trace of his Master on the planet, or his Grandmaster (who had apparently left the Order sometime prior). But they did find Fett and Maul… And Palpatine.

Obi-Wan scrubbed his hands over his face, a tenseness spreading through his shoulders as he remembered sliding to a stop in front of Anakin in time to take Fett’s high-powered blaster shot in his shoulder, barely saving his Padawan’s life. Then he recalled the blur that followed – Anakin smashing a window and pulling him out. Falling. Crashing. Pain. Trying to walk. Stumbling. And then, Maul – _Maul –_ appearing out of nowhere and cursing profusely about Jedi as he practically carried him while Anakin gave him a hypo of some sort. Then he was on a ship and he could hear the Zabrak ordering Anakin to _go._ He’d been lucid enough, at that point, to argue – they had been trying to track down his Master and they’d found Palpatine! But, Maul had cut him off, swearing that _he_ would find Qui-Gon! That Obi-Wan's damned former-Master was now _his_ burden and that Obi-Wan needed to focus on his own! Obi-Wan had been so stunned he hadn’t been able to find the words to argue before the ship’s door slammed shut and Anakin was piloting them off the planet.

Obi-Wan knew now that Serenno was a trap. That someone on Palpatine’s payroll planted enough clues on the holonet to both find them and draw them to the planet. What he was yet to work out was why Palpatine chose Serenno, and why Maul was _there_. Based on the latter’s promise, he guessed he’d followed Qui-Gon’s trail there too… Perhaps he’d been hooked into the same trap that Anakin and Obi-Wan had…

The Knight shook his head. He had been here before and it was pointless trying to figure out the puzzle with so many pieces missing. It had to wait until they got back – until they could access the holonet safely. Besides, it wasn’t as if he wasn’t grateful for the former Sith’s presence. Not only had he saved their lives but he had taken a huge weight off his shoulders. He wasn’t sure how he would have lived with himself if he hadn’t known that _someone_ he trusted was searching for Qui-Gon. And he did, strangely, trust the ex-Sith.

_With any luck, Maul found him years ago and Qui-Gon’s is alive and well back at the Temple causing all sorts of headaches for the Council._

The thought made his lips quirk upwards. He hadn’t much appreciated his Master’s mavericking as a Padawan, but when he went over his memories and lessons now, he could see the value and necessity of it. It would be all the more important now, assuming the separation of the Senate and Order went ahead as planned.

_Another piece of information to seek out once we are on Jedha..._

Obi-Wan sighed, kicked off the blankets and threw his legs off the bed, wincing as his bare feet hit the cold floor. It was time he moved; if spent any more time thinking about how much they didn’t know, how blind they were right now they’d never-

“I could hear you brooding from the cockpit, Master,” Anakin interrupted from his left and Obi-Wan could practically hear the almost-thirteen-year-old rolling his eyes. He turned his head so he could look at his Padawan who was standing in the doorway, eyeing him with a mixture of amusement and concern. “Nightmare?”

Obi-Wan nodded tensely. He loathed burdening Anakin like this – he was still so young – but they had promised they would be honest with each other about the dreams they had.  “The old one, nothing prophetic,” he explained perceptively as he stood and moved to collect a clean tunic from the built-in wardrobe across from his bed.

“Wanna talk about it?” Anakin asked gently, employing the same script Obi-Wan used whenever Anakin suffered from a nightmare.

Obi-Wan tugged off his sleep shirt and threw the new tunic over his head before shaking his head slowly. “It won’t achieve anything, I'm afraid.”

“Okay. Want a hug then?”

Obi-wan smiled, pausing in the midst of folding up his sleep shirt to look at the pre-teen who was now grinning widely at him, his eyes full of light and laughter.

“You are a brat, Anakin Skywalker,” he replied, his gaze returning to the shirt in his hands. He placed it on the shelf only seconds before the lanky youth collided with him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“Not a no,” he mumbled into the cloth of Obi-Wan’s tunic.

“No, it wasn’t,” Obi-Wan agreed, hugging him back. He couldn’t argue that the action didn’t help. The solid weight leaning into him, all life and warmth, chased away the dream’s lingering untruths. They stayed like that for longer than usual, which made Obi-Wan wonder if he wasn’t the only one who had been caught up in their thoughts. It had been Anakin’s turn to remain in the cockpit overnight, monitoring the ship while they ran through hyperspace. He’d had a lot more time to get caught up in what-ifs…

“Are you alright, young one?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I came down to tell you that we’ve only forty minutes until we jump back into real space.” Anakin pulled back, dropping his hands to his sides. “I had to fix the regulator again last night. We need a new ship… or maybe a droid, like an R6 unit or something to help with repairs.”

Obi-Wan hummed thoughtfully. “We’ll see. In the meantime, you could try to reduce the number of crash landings that you subject this poor ship to…”

Anakin scowled. “Twice! I’ve only crashed twice! And it wasn’t my fault!” he exclaimed, then his eyes found Obi-Wan’s grin and he glared. “You’re the brat,” he mumbled, pouting.

Obi-Wan laughed. “Come on then young one, let’s see if we can get to Jedha without increasing the number.”

“Ha ha” Anakin replied drily, but there was warmth in his eyes and a bounce in his step as they headed back to the cockpit. The sight reminded Obi-Wan that for everything they were uncertain about, this was the corner of the endless expanse of space that they knew best. So, in a round-about-way, they were on the way _home_.

 

* * *

  

Quinlan Vos was fuming. _Again_.

Sadly, it was almost commonplace since he’d been dragged (kicking and screaming) into the Senate to act as the new Jedi Representative a year ago- actually, three years ago, because he’d been tasked with the role on and off since Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon and Dooku left.

_Which makes more sense now. It's a kriffing wonder they didn't leave years ago._

Quinlan wasn’t sure how anyone put up with the Senate's bantha shit. If it wasn’t for his Padawan, he would have hightailed it too, just to avoid having to sit through another dead-end debate. Honestly, it was kriffing amazing that the Senate accomplished among the endless arguing. Democracy really was the worst form of government, except for all the others.

Stomping back through the halls towards his rooms, he tried to let go of the rage that was burning in his stomach. Aayla was already worried about him and he didn’t want to destroy her peace. She was getting such a crappy deal - either stuck with him at the Temple or off on missions with other Masters. Master Windu could argue all day that the experience would put her ahead of other Padawans, it didn’t change the fact that it sucked for everyone involved. So, he forced himself to be adult about it and endeavored not to let the role (and all the unexpected baggage that came with it) impact on her when he could manage it.

_You better get your fine ass back here soon Kenobi, otherwise there will be some sort of major political incident!_

Quinlan breathed out a long sigh. He really only blamed Obi-Wan for his current position on the especially terrible days, because it wasn’t his creche-mate’s fault. In fact, the responsibility fell squarely on the shoulders of the unnamed group of Senators that had requested that he fill the empty role.

_What a joke that was._

Quinlan wasn’t stupid. He knew it was likely some sort of political maneuver – placing someone who was known to lack skill in politics in a position that called for it. And he was sure that for the first year, those Senators reaped the rewards for it. Although, for all his failings in the beginning he didn’t think he was doing too badly now, even if he did storm out of the Senate building every other day. After all, he’d been on damage control from day one and there were days that he was certain that Kenobi couldn’t have done much better.

The appearance of the new Sith was just another black mark against the Order in the eyes of the Senate. Even though the creature’s origins remained unknown, those who strongly opposed the Jedi’s restructure were shouting from the rooftops that it must be a rogue Jedi. And he had no evidence of the contrary, so there wasn’t much he could do about it. Especially seeing as he suspected that there might be some truth to their words.

Quinlan tried not to think it, but whenever he caught the footage shown by the galactic media, the creature’s movements seemed familiar. He kriffing hoped not, because not only would it hurt the Order to know they’d lost one of their own to the dark side, but the Senate would have a field day. Worse, it might just be enough to tip Palpatine’s hand and force the Jedi back into their former agreement. Probably with more restrictions, if the Trade Federation were involved. The Neimoidions were still upset about everything that went down on Naboo and would no doubt take the opportunity to take a shot at the Jedi.

“Idiots don’t know when to back down,” he muttered under his breath. He had expected the green-gray, noseless sentients to bury their heads in the sand after the legal proceedings that followed Naboo. The general public might have been fooled, but there wasn’t a person in the Senate building who wasn’t aware of how suspect their success in the Courts was. But, instead of smartly staying out of the way, they now appeared to believe themselves to be more powerful than ever and were throwing their weight where it was not wanted or needed. The worst part (in his opinion anyway) was that all the problems they were causing usually landed in his lap.

Quinlan knew that Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had worked hard to ensure that interoffice disagreements would no longer be a part of the Jedi Representatives role, but what was he supposed to do when he had both the Chancellor _and_ the head of the Senate’s Sentient Resources Department come to him, begging for his help. And, hell, they’d needed help. The number of disagreements was concerning, especially considering the potential impact that even minor disputes between two Senators could have. There was too much power involved for it not to end badly, and for all he loathed his role, there were certainly days when he felt like he had contributed to the greater good of the galaxy.

Often he wondered if the Senate had always been this way - riddled with cracks - because sometimes it really felt like the only things holding it all together was the Chancellor and himself. Not that he was big-headed or anything, but the extent of the instability was… Well, it was no wonder that the Jedi pulling away wasn’t as seamless as the Council had hoped. Though, it probably would have been easier if Palpatine hadn’t been quite so against it.

It was the only point of contention between the Chancellor and him. The man had become a mentor of sorts during the early days, and Quinlan often went to him for guidance. He was kind and patient and almost always supported him. Palaptine always gave glowing reviews to the Jedi Council, even if he’d slipped up and made mistakes, which made him feel appreciated. But, for all he was thankful, for all they were friends, he was always infuriated with how the Chancellor was handling the Jedi’s separation from the Senate. If the man would just let go he was certain everyone else would follow and everything would be much more stable.

“What are you doing?”

The question broke through his thoughts, making him jump. He spun around to find a female Senior Padawan eyeing him curiously. She had a narrow face, with sharp cheekbones, bright sky-blue eyes framed with long, dark eyelashes and full lips. Her skin was pale and her brown hair was cut short. He was certain that the style was meant to look hard, or perhaps tough, but all he could see was beauty. She was stunning.

“Not that it’s any of your business, Padawan, but I’m on my way back to my apartment,” he replied coolly, making sure he added an appropriate amount of disapproval to his stare.  He was a Knight. Worse, he was someone’s Master. He really shouldn’t be admiring Padawans in the hallways, even if they were above the legal age.

The young woman’s perfect eyebrow arched. “Forgive me, _Master_ , but that doesn’t explain why you were standing s _till_ in the middle of the hallway.”

Quinlan blinked, then slowly looked around and realized that at some point he must have stopped. Heat rose in his cheeks. “Uh- I- I just stopped, for a moment.“

A smirk was forming on the woman’s lips and both eyebrows were now raised. “To catch your breath?”

“Something like that,” he muttered in reply, trying to will away the heat that was now warming his neck. Honestly, it probably wasn’t exactly that far from the truth.

“No wonder they keep you in the Senate. No point sending you on missions if you get tired out that easily.”

Quinlan’s mouth dropped open a little as surprise rippled through him followed by a touch of anger at her words.

_Did she just sass me? Did she just-_

“You should watch your mouth, Padawan,” he warned, thinking about what his own Master would do. That only prompted a silent promise to apologize to his former-Master next time they saw each other because he was definitely _worse_ than this. Kriff, it really was amazing that he’d ever been Knighted.

“Why? It’s not as if you could catch me,” she practically purred in reply. Then, before he could lose his mind at her, she gave a quick, almost-deferential nod and added, “Good night, Master.”

His mouth worked uselessly as he watched her slink away, silently wondering what had just happened. Forcing himself to snap out of it with a shake of his head, he began walking back to his rooms, all the while deciding on the best course for revenge, because there was no way she was getting away with that.

He cackled a little when he figured it out.

Senate duty was a fantastic experience for Senior Padawans after all.

 

* * *

 

 

Sheev Palpatine stood stiffly in front of one of the grand windows that his office boasted, his hands folded together neatly behind his back. His narrowed eyes moved across the city enjoying the sight of the sun slowly disappearing behind the horizon, casting shadows over the bustling city planet while painting the sky with reds, oranges, and pinks.

Despite some lingering complications, the day had been a successful one. He had secured votes from a collaboration of Senators who weren’t usually in his corner and finally felt certain that he would win the upcoming election with a landslide. He had completed almost all of his outstanding paperwork and had managed to indirectly prompt three political disputes between neighboring planets that would keep Knight Vos busy (and looking in the other direction) for another week, at the very least.

Palpatine couldn’t help but smirk a little at that. The Knight was far easier to manipulate than Kenobi had ever been, but he couldn’t be entirely sure if that was due to the differences in their personalities or because he wasn’t repeating his mistakes. Either way, the Knight didn’t see through him like Kenobi had done. He wasn’t a fool – he had learned the role far quicker than expected – but politics weren’t his forte. Of course, that combined with his utter disdain at being trapped in one place (and his talent with psychometry) was why he had made sure the man was given the role in the first place. All at once he was rendering the Jedi’s spy useless, indirectly torturing one of the stronger Jedi Knights and creating an opportunity.

Vos was one of his best-laid plans. As was his new apprentice: the loyal, incorruptible Darth Inferus, whose power over the reigning gangs was allowing the creation of a galactic environment which would win him the election. Not to mention the very public damage Inferus’ existence was doing to the Jedi’s reputation or the increasing amount of fear the attacks were causing both in and outside of the Senate. There were others too. Careful, thought-out plots and designs that would ensure he ruled. But right now, they weren’t a concern.

What was, however, were the two missing young Jedi that should be either dead or at his side. What was, were the whispers between Senators and Jedi on unwired balconies, and the former Jedi Master that avoided him. But even they were inconsequential compared to six months without a whisper from the Bounty Hunter he had entrusted relocating his most valuable asset to.

Palpatine ground his teeth together. He’d had informants from all over the galaxy try and dig up anything they could find on the Mandalorian, but it appeared that Fett had disappeared without a trace. His last reported place of residence had apparently been cleared out and he was no longer chasing bounties which, as many of his sentients had hinted, meant that he was likely dead.

The hidden Sith didn’t care about the Bounty Hunter’s fate, but he did care that the carbon-frozen Jedi Master was no longer where he should be and that no one seemed to know where he was!

The glass pane in front of him shuddered, and he quickly exhaled. It was a problem yes, but not an unmanageable one. After all, his mask was not necessary for his success. If he had to reveal himself then so be it. He was more than prepared for the possibility.

It was the uncertainty that was bothersome. Until he could confirm that Qui-Gon Jinn was indeed alive and had reconnected with the Jedi ( _someone_ was talking to them – they’d been sniffing around more than usual lately) he refused to activate his contingency plans. They always had a cost, time being the most common, and he loathed losing time.

_Perhaps it’s time to give Darth Inferus a more challenging task._

 


	21. Friends and Foes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I had intended for this chapter to have more point-of-views, but I got to 13 pages and decided there will be a part two :) It picks up maybe a few days after this chapter ends, and will answer a few questions that you might have after this one!  
> Thanks to everyone who left feedback, I really appreciate it! And, as always, many thanks to my Beta for looking this over for me :)

 

 

Thirteen-year-old Anakin Skywalker was mid-duel with a friend, a young Guardian of the Whills named Chirrut Îmwe, when he sensed an ice-cold presence approaching from the East. Terror instantly swept through him and he halted his movements, refocusing all his energy into calculating how much time he had before whatever it was arrived. Obi-Wan and he had stayed on Jedha for longer than planned. Too long to still be safe–

“Kark!” Anakin exclaimed as his friend’s staff slammed into the back of his legs, taking him down in a graceful sweep. Dust scattered as he hit the ground, filling his nose and mouth, making him cough and splutter. The throbbing pain in his legs and back stole his focus, and he blinked out of his thoughts to find himself staring up at his smiling opponent.

“That was fast,” Baze Malbus, another Guardian, commented. The broadly-built, long-haired teen was sitting on a bench off to the side of the wood-paneled dojo, pulling apart and cleaning a repeater canon as he spectated the friendly fight.

“It serves him right,” Chirrut told Baze as he held out a hand to Anakin. “By now he should know better than to let his mind wander mid-duel. He has certainly eaten enough sand these past six months to have learned that lesson at least.”

Anakin might have argued, but Chirrut’s teasing reminded him why he was on the ground and he was instantly distracted by the task of relocating the icy presence. Unfortunately, he couldn’t find it, which was frustrating because he was sure it hadn’t left and it had to be there for Obi-Wan and him. The Guardians had no quarrel with the Sith – not like the Jedi. Not like _them_. Swallowing, he simultaneously let go of his fear, locked down his shields and reached out to Obi-Wan via their bond.

The moment Anakin brushed against his Master’s mind, he let out a small sigh of relief. Obi-Wan had also sensed the approaching dark presence and was already racing towards his location, his mind busy contemplating their escape. The thought of leaving so abruptly made him cringe; he had come to enjoy residing in the Temple of the Kyber with the Guardians. But he also understood his Master’s thinking. If they stayed, the Sith might hurt the Guardians, and they had promised each other a long time ago (after they’d found out about Qui-Gon) that they would do their best to ensure no more collateral. No one was to die protecting them.

\- _Master_?- Anakin sent, looking at his two friends as he belatedly took Chirrut’s hand, allowing the Guardian to pull him up from the ground. Thankfully Chirrut hadn’t noticed the delay. He was still debating Anakin’s learning (or lack thereof) with Baze and they were too caught up in each other to see his struggle. The familiarity made his lips quirk with a smile; they may not see it themselves, but their relationship went beyond the definition of friendship.

_\- Move swiftly, Padawan -_

“Force damnit,” Anakin muttered, loud enough to draw his friends attention. He looked between them. “I’ve got to leave. I-” He stopped to swallow back the lump in his throat. He’d really enjoyed his time at the Temple, especially the time he’d spent with Baze and Chirrut. It was nice to have friends who knew and understood _him_. There were few people in Wild Space that Obi-Wan and he had trusted with their true identities.

“Is something wrong?” Baze asked slowly, his brow drawing inwards and a frown gracing his lips.

“Yeah,” Anakin replied, his voice trembling a little.

Next to him, Chirrut tensed, his pale eyes widening as he used his own abilities to scan the area. Anakin knew what he’d found: there was a commotion at the entrance of the Temple. Shock and distress were ebbing through the Force and he sensed many of the stronger Guardians moving towards the disturbance. Then, all of a sudden, the Kyber in the caverns below hushed for the first time since he’d arrived, which might just be the eeriest thing he had ever sensed.

Baze stood, his weapon ready in his hand, reacting to the sudden silence. “You should move quickly, my friend.”

Anakin nodded. As much as he disliked it, he knew it was the best of the options Obi-Wan and he had now.

Sensing his Master’s approach, his gaze skittered over to the door on the other side of the dojo. “Whoever it is, they’re going to chase us. Just- let them, okay. _Please_ ,” he pleaded desperately. He couldn’t bring himself to meet their eyes as he begged, knowing they would argue if he did.

Thankfully he was saved from any forthcoming debate by the hiss of the door which opened to reveal a harried-looking Obi-Wan. Relief flooded his Master’s face when his gaze found Anakin’s but it quickly morphed into an apology.

“I’m coming,” he promised, before quickly turning back to face Baze and Chirrut. “Trust me on this one,” he said with a weak smile, “And thanks, you know, for everything.”

Hating goodbyes, he spun on his heel and moved to join Obi-Wan who took a moment to squeeze his shoulder before they raced out into the gothic-styled halls, heading towards the cold presence which had reappeared in the midst of the disturbance at the Temple’s Entrance. Between them, their bond hummed as their purpose aligned. They would draw it away; they would keep the Guardians of the Whills and the Temple of the Kyber safe.

Coming to Jedha had been a means to an end. He needed a crystal for his new lightsaber (the first he had made himself!), and Obi-Wan was done with the Synth crystal in his (they’d been through a disturbing amount of them since leaving Naboo), and going to Illum just wasn’t an option. They hadn’t planned to stay there long, but (as usual) nothing went as intended.

It quickly became apparent that simply taking a crystal from the many caverns of Jedha was not possible. They were unable to find any caves that were not watched over by the Guardian’s and they were both unwilling to steal Kyber. So, they approached the Temple and Obi-Wan explained their plight in length to its Grand Master. The Tholothian named Karth Saenako was hesitant at first, but he was bound by an ancient pact to accept their request if they could complete a set of trials. Out of options, they agreed to complete them, assuming that they were more tradition than an actual test.

They were wrong.

The trials turned out to be far more challenging than either of them had expected and on their first attempt, neither of them were successful. They barely won the duels! In fact, it was so close that he doubted they would have managed if they hadn’t been fighting together! It turned out that neither of them were fantastic at combat without their lightsabers. (It kind of brought home Obi-Wan’s “Your lightsaber is your life” lesson.) Not as surprising, but just as humiliating, was that neither of them had the necessary knowledge to successfully pass the history and philosophy exams, or had the peace of mind to commune with the Kyber in the caverns (although, Obi-Wan was close). 

Anakin had kind of hoped that they would kick them out after their failure. He was humiliated and he wanted to go and forget it ever happened. Of course, they didn't. Instead, the Guardians offered them a chance to retake the trials, if they were willing to study at the Temple for a time prior to trying again. Obi-Wan and he discussed it, or rather, he'd begged to leave while Obi-Wan insisted that they stay, arguing that they would learn nothing by walking away. Eventually he ceded to the point, even though he wasn't entirely sold on it. In fact, it took almost a month before he was.

Anakin hated the first standard fortnight of their stay. He loathed losing duels (which he did - a lot - without the use of his lightsaber) and the hours spent studying boring historical texts and all the silent, still meditation didn’t endear him to the Temple of Kyber. (As he’d told Obi-Wan numerous times: just because he was better at meditation didn’t mean he _liked_ it!) But then he met Chirrut and Baze and everything changed.

The two teenagers helped him learn how to fight like a Guardian and how to _listen_ to the Kyber that sang in the caverns below (which unexpectedly made meditation far more appealing). They even managed to make the history of the Whills interesting! But best of all, they were friendly and kind and they understood enough of his situation that he didn’t feel like the friendship that grew between them was a lie. And when Obi-Wan and he ultimately passed the trials and chose their crystals, he saw the value in remaining and this time begged to remain.

_But we put off leaving for too long._

There was always an excuse for another month because they both liked it there among friends, among other Force-Sensitives. It felt safe. It felt like... home.

“Focus, Anakin,” Obi-Wan instructed as they fell into step together, sprinting through the halls to where the cold presence was waiting among the quickly assembling Guardians.

Anakin caught his Master’s eyes and nodded, letting go of his anxieties. It was a skill he had managed to master away from the Temple, where Obi-Wan had been free to help him really understand the reasons behind the practice, and experience had taught him why those reasons held true.

“You are not welcome here.” Anakin heard the Master of the Temple say somewhere ahead of them, his deep, rumbling voice echoing through the high-roofed halls. Fear flashed like lighting along with his and Obi-Wan’s bond, but it was gone as quick as it came. Still, it served as a reminder that he wasn’t the only one who cared about the Temple of the Kyber and those who dwelt there. While Baze and Chirrut had taken charge of helping him learn their way, the Grand Master of the Temple had taken Obi-Wan under his wing, training him in combat as well as guiding him to understand the Kyber and the Whills at a level that Anakin wasn’t sure he would ever be able to achieve. No matter what Obi-Wan said, _he_ was the better pilot. Obi-Wan could keep the ‘best academic’ title.

Skidding around the corner, they arrived just in time to watch a pair of red lightsabers come to life in the hands of the terrifying black-masked being. Anakin had seen it before on the holonet, but it was way more disturbing in person.

“Well, hello there,” Obi-Wan said, eyeing the Sith warily. Turquoise light erupted from his lightsaber. “I believe we-“ he gestured between the two of them, “are who you are looking for.”

Slowly, the masked Sith nodded once, his arms and legs still locked in his starting pose. Anakin watched closely, waiting for any movement that would indicate an attack, but there was none… It was waiting for them.

“You should have run,” the Grand Master hissed at them from the other side of Obi-Wan. His stricken tone cut straight through to Anakin’s heart. They may be able to ensure no one died, but they couldn’t stop the people who came to care for them being hurt.

Anakin sensed Obi-Wan shake his head in response. “This is not your fight,” his Master responded gently and something must have passed between them because all the Guardians present moved, forming practiced lines behind them, ready to take up the fight if it came to them.

- _On_ _three_ \- Obi-Wan sent along their bond.

Anakin shot back the equivalent of a nod, his eyes still locked onto their opponent because he knew how unpredictable it could be. Since learning of its existence, Obi-Wan and he had allotted at least an evening a week to studying the Sith, certain that they would run into him at some point. They had watched every recording they could get their hands on, read every article and they’d strategized (well, that was mostly Obi-Wan, but he’d agreed to it). Basically, they were as prepared as they were going to get, so it would be pretty embarrassing if he got taken out straight away.

_-One-_

Anakin swallowed. He knew he was the weakest link at the moment. He had been kind of clumsy since going through his growth spurt and he didn’t have the experience that Obi-Wan had. He also knew that that meant he was likely to be targeted. Obi-Wan and he had gone so far as to plan for it, hoping to turn it to their advantage.

_-Two.-_

Sweat began to bead on his forehead. The downside of their plans was that there was little room for error. Obi-Wan would be there, but the positioning wouldn’t allow for the instant defense his Master usually provided whenever he was in danger. Deep down he was proud that his Master trusted him to hold his own, but on the surface he was stressed. During their time in Wild Space they had mastered dueling at each other’s side. They moved seamlessly, their bond providing them with the knowledge of where, when and how, and their preferred forms were complimentary, making them a challenge for even the most experienced duelists. But they’d veered from what they knew, and Anakin was nervous about how this was going to go.

A Force nudge from Obi-Wan prompted him to take in a long breath and then breathe it out slowly. It was time.

_-Three!-_

Anakin leaped the moment Obi-Wan voiced the word, attacking the dark-sider with a powerful Djem So strike while his Master sailed over the top of them, aiming to trap it in-between them. The Sith caught his orange blade by crossing it’s t _wo_ red lightsabers but quickly broke the contact before flipping back, over the top of Obi-Wan. It was what they wanted; after all, their first task was to get clear of the Temple.

Obi-Wan’s ‘saber was a blur as he parried, again and again, pushing their opponent back to the door. Anakin leaped in again, forcing it back with a flurry of attacks while Obi-Wan threw open the giant doors with the Force. Then they both attacked, each of their lightsabers meeting the Sith’s in turn as they fought as one.

As soon as they reached the top of the stairs that would take them back into the city, they both threw a wave of the Force at the Sith, tossing it down the stairs. But, despite the awkward way it twisted in the air, it wasn’t fazed. Nimbly, it landed on its hands a few flights down, and by utilizing the momentum, it somersaulted back down another five or so stairs, landing upright, on its feet. Then, it smoothly slid back into its starting pose and Anakin imagined it was smirking under its mask, it’s lips curled in just the right way to say ‘is that all you’ve got?’

 _-Don’t let it fool you Anakin. We won that round –_ Obi-Wan sent, reminding him that their current goal was to put distance between the Sith and the Temple, not to take it down. His frustrations (and some of his lingering fear) dissolved at the reminder, and clear-minded he jumped after the creature at the exact moment Obi-Wan did, their lightsabers swinging as they restarted the fight.

His Master and he continued to duel the Sith in perfect sync with one another, moving backward and forwards, ducking and weaving, both concentrating on driving it back, further and further away from the Temple. As they fought their way through the dusty, narrow streets, the people of Jedha wisely kept their distance. Beings rushed out of their way, and the windows and doors of shops and residences slammed closed as they passed. It was for the best because once they reached the city plaza, the fight turned brutal.

The tiniest shift in Obi-Wan’s form was all the warning Anakin needed to know that their intent had changed and he adjusted accordingly. He charged at the Sith with his most powerful attacks, while Obi-Wan swung between offense and defense, efficiently striking at their opponent while carefully keeping them both safe with almost-impossibly timed blocks and parries. The fight sped up and tightened as there was no longer any need to push and pull for distance. The chase was over and the real fight had begun.

Ducking as Obi-Wan swept his lightsaber through the space that had been previously occupied by his head, Anakin could feel their advantage. A constant stream of thoughts flowed along their bond, ensuring the synchronicity of their movements and giving insight into the fight that would otherwise be unavailable. Obi-Wan noted an awkward twist of an ankle. Anakin glimpsed the slightest of flinches as it stepped. Obi-Wan heard a sharp inhale. Anakin caught a shift of weight. The combination of observations made them adapt their strategy, pressing the Sith to use its weakened leg until it gave way.

As it fell to one knee, the Sith snarled and lashed out with the dark side, pushing Anakin back with a timely Force-push.  Anakin gasped in pain as he slammed back into the wall of the building behind, feeling the render crack underneath him. The pain was enough to momentarily interrupt Obi-Wan and his bond and the shock of the sudden silence had him stumbling as he pushed away from the wall and his lightsaber slipped his fingers and skittered across the courtyard before tumbling into a grated drain.

“Kriff!” he swore as he hurriedly threw out his senses trying to reach it. Relief flooded him when he realized it was caught on some sort of step, not floating down the sewer’s water-way, but it was quickly replaced by horror when his bond with Obi-Wan re-opened and he realized he didn’t have enough time to collect it. Moving automatically back towards the fight his eyes scanned the space, looking for something he could use. The Sith was back on two legs and he was desperately, d _angerously_ , pushing into a parry and Obi-Wan was moments from buckling under the pressure. When his gaze settled on a heavy sheet of metal he didn’t hesitate, grabbing it with the Force and propelling it across the space towards Obi-Wan and the Sith.

Time seemed to slow down the closer the metal got to Obi-Wan. He wouldn’t usually place this much faith in their bond, but if he didn’t chance it Obi-Wan was likely to get seriously hurt anyway.

_Killed. Not hurt. Killed._

Anakin closed his eyes and gave himself over to the Force. He felt Obi-Wan’s surprise when the bond suddenly hushed, and his gasp when he recognized why. Then he was hit with his Master’s pain as the Knight stopped pushing into the parry, allowing the Sith’s weight to force him back into the ground a split second before the metal flew over him and slammed so forcefully into the Sith that it was thrown backward.

Anakin cringed when long seconds later he heard it hit the ground with a hard thud and resounding clang of metal. He took in a deep breath before he slowly opened his eyes in order to peer around. He knew that Obi-Wan was mostly okay. He’d felt his Master hit his head hard when he dropped to the floor and (a) quick look at their bond told him the Knight was suffering from a slight concussion. But it was the fate of the Sith that worried him most. If he hadn’t managed to at least injure it they were in deep-

“Oh,” Anakin gasped when he spotted the Sith sprawled on the ground, the sheet of metal lying half across it. There was a long crack across its mask, a sure sign that he’d hit the creature in the head.

“Stars, Anakin!” his Master muttered. He turned abruptly to find the Knight slowly sitting up, his hand on the back of his head. He was covered in sand, and there was blood in his hair, but he was okay. “Surely there was a more a civilized way to knock out our new friend.”

“I lost my lightsaber,” he mumbled, his cheeks heating. It was bad enough that this wasn’t the first time, but, worse, he’d only just promised that he would take better care of his ‘saber now that he had made his own.

Obi-Wan stared at him. “Already? Permanently?” The initial confusion on Obi-Wan’s face quickly dissolved into a look of resignation and he pinched the bridge of his nose. The reaction was unusual and indicated that the man was probably hurting more than Anakin thought.

_Obi-Wan never misses the opportunity to remind me that my lightsaber is my life._

“Ah- no. It’s down there.” He pointed at the rectangular drain at the bottom of a nearby building. “I’ll get it.”

Swiftly crossing the Plaza, Anakin wasted no time in ripping off the grate and reaching down into the drain to call his new lightsaber into his hand. He smiled when the cool metal slammed into his palm, its weight already familiar. Truthfully, he would have been more annoyed than his Master if he’d lost it already. He’d worked so hard for so long to make sure every single part was perfect, and his new crystal felt right in every single way.

Sighing happily, Anakin turned back to find Obi-Wan had already lifted the metal off the collapsed Sith and was bent over it, attempting (and failing) to find a way to remove its mask. Giving up, his Master stood back up and pensively looked over the damage that they had caused. He chewed his lip, obviously weighing up the pros and cons of... something.

Anakin frowned as a bad feeling stirred in the pits of his stomach. “No!” he yelped when he realized why.

Obi-Wan spun to face him, his eyes wide with confusion. “No?”

“No, it’s not coming with us.”

Obi-Wan didn’t reply for a long moment, silently considering Anakin’s objection. He appreciated it, he did, but he knew his Master would have already agreed if he was going to get his way here, which meant that he wasn’t going to like anything Obi-Wan had to say next.

“What do you suggest we do with it then, Anakin? The Guardians’ have no way of controlling or holding a Sith, and local law enforcement will probably lock their doors as we approach.”

Anakin chewed on his lip. “Maybe there is a Jedi team nearby that could come and pick it up?”

The corners of Obi-Wan’s lips curled further downwards. “It is an option, but it would mean contacting the Jedi and waiting here until they arrived. And I’m inclined to think we have already used up what luck we had,” he said as he waved towards the downed Sith. “We’ve both seen the vids of this Sith winning against far more experienced Jedi than us… I’m not sure how…” He shook his head. “I suppose it doesn’t matter now, but knowing what I do, I am hesitant to leave its awakening for someone else to deal with.”

Anakin bristled. He didn’t like this, and he was pretty sure the Force didn’t either. “Not all of them are gonna be like Maul,” he blurted. It was childish, he knew, but he really needed to make sure that Obi-Wan understood that now.

The Knight’s eyebrow’s shot up and his eyes softened, his mouth parting slightly as he processed what Anakin had declared. “I- I am aware of that, Anakin. I’m simply trying to do what’s right. We cannot ensure the safety of those who dwell in the Temple of Kyber, or the city itself, if we leave it here and we are fortunate enough to have the appropriate restraints on board our ship.”

Anakin rolled his eyes. There was no way he was going to call the possession of force-nulling collars lucky.  The only _fortunate_ thing about them was that they weren’t still around _their_ necks. He shuddered at the memory. That hadn’t been a good week at all. Still, Obi-Wan did have a point. If they left it behind and it escaped it would undoubtedly head back to the Temple to find out everything it could and he would never forgive himself if Chirrut or Baze or any of the others got hurt because of him.

“Anakin?” Obi-Wan prompted softly.

“I guess we really don’t have a choice,” Anakin agreed with a sigh. “But what are we supposed to do with it? After we get it on board.”

“We’ll work something out, young one… Perhaps if we can remove its  mask...”

Anakin frowned, eyeing his Master warily. “You really- I need you to promise you aren’t- That this isn't like Maul!"

"Padawan-"

“No- Just listen, Master. Everywhere we’ve been there has been someone or something that you have deemed it necessary to help, even though it always made everything more difficult.”

"Anakin, my master was-"

“Nope. I know you say it was Master Qui-Gon who collected pathetic lifeforms but you do it too!” he exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. “It wouldn’t be so bad if you stuck with innocents, but you don’t give up on the bad guys either and I’m worried that you’re going to get hurt!”

Obi-Wan quirked an eyebrow. "Are you quite done?" He asked, but there was no real heat in his tone.

Anakin nodded sheepishly, feeling his cheeks warm a little when it occurred to him that he probably should have let Obi-Wan respond.

“I appreciate your concern, Anakin, but I have no plans to help the Sith assassin and no matter what comes to light I will do everything to see that justice is served.”

“Even if it’s Master Qui-Gon or Master Dooku?” Anakin whispered, not quite able to keep his own pain from his voice. He dropped his eyes to the ground, unable to bring himself to meet his Master’s while voicing both their fears.

Learning that there were beings who believed Qui-Gon had fallen and become Darth Inferus had come as a blow. While they hoped there was no truth to it, they couldn't rule it out completely and it hurt. Especially because they knew it would take the worst type of coersion to have broken him.

Finding out that Dooku was another suspect hadn't been so great a surprise. Unike his Master, he hadn’t quite forgiven his great-grandmaster and Obi-Wan and he had differing opinions on what would bring about his fall. But, that didn’t change the fact that if it was him under the mask, Obi-Wan would be just as damaged as if it was Qui-Gon. Plus, considering what he knew now about Palpatine, it would be unfair to claim that Dooku would go dark by choice. The Sith Master was undoubtedly manipulating him too.

Anakin could still hardly believe how fooled he’d – no. _They’d_ \- been by Palpatine. He’d sat in stunned silence when Obi-Wan revealed everything. It had made him feel sick when he became aware of the true intentions behind the Chancellor’s kindness and he hated that he had fallen for it so easily, that unlike Obi-Wan, he _hadn’t_ seen through it.

On dark days, it made him wonder if he was destined- If-

_No. I won’t fall! I won’t be a Sith!_

A weary sigh that slipped from Obi-Wan snapped him out of his runaway thoughts. He was sure the Knight had caught some of them, but he must have decided to distract rather than address them because when their eyes met, his Master quickly launched into his reply. “Whoever it is has harmed too many for their actions to be excused, no matter who they are or what they offer. If it was Master Qui-Gon or even Master Dooku I might find it all rather difficult, but…” Obi-Wan turned to look at the Sith on the ground. “I think I can safely say it’s neither.”

Anakin followed his Master’s gaze. It took a while, but eventually he realized that the being’s body was widened by padding in its suit and its height was extended by carefully hidden wedge heels on, and possibly in, its boots. There was absolutely no way this was either of the towering Masters. It was a relief, but at the same time it didn’t give them any clues as to where the missing Masters were.

“Maybe whoever it is can give us some of the answers we’ve been looking for.”

“I do hope so,” Obi-Wan replied softly. He used the Force to lift up the Sith before turning towards the Hangar. “Let’s go, young one. We should get it restrained before it wakes up.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Master Yoda smiled as young Ahsoka Tano easily levitated his entire classes down-powered training remotes into the small chest on the ground next to him. The young Togruta’s skill with the Force had improved greatly over the past three and a half years thanks to a combination of ability and dedication. He often considered moving her into the more advanced classes, but he was at loathe to separate her from the friends she had made as he knew how much it had helped her through the loss of Padawan Skywalker.

_Perhaps put it to her, I should._

Shaking his head, he refocused, smiling at the group of initiates who all sat cross-legged on the grass in front of him. “Dismissed, you are. Early, it is. Make good use of the extra time, you should.” A chorus of “Yes, Master Yodas,” followed before the group burst into excited chatter as they stood and began making their way out of the Room of a Thousand Fountains, energetically discussing what they might do with the extra time.

A smile tugged at the corners of the small Master’s lips as he watched them exchange friendly goodbyes as they split into groups and head in different directions. The impact of their changes that the Temple had made in the past ten years was obvious among the current initiates and even some of the Padawans. Removal of the aging-out policy, bringing home the Corps, the introduction of the new Code and the Creche’s focus on anti-bullying had created a new generation of Jedi who were happier, healthier and more compassionate. It was gratifying to see and he often regretted not introducing the changes years ago.

_If not for Obi-Wan and Anakin, remain unchanged we would._

It wasn’t often discussed, but every current Council member was well aware that the amendments they had made all ultimately came back to the two young Jedi. He had known from the moment the Force had celebrated them that they would do great things, but he couldn’t have predicted the effect that those things would have on the Temple and those who dwelled there. Perhaps it hadn’t all been positive, but it was for the best.  It was obvious now that they wouldn’t have survived much longer as they were.

Yoda couldn’t ignore how easy it would be for a powerful Sith, like the one that currently dwelled in the Senate, to do significant damage to them if they had attacked prior to their changes. There were too few of them and they were too far spread to be able to defend themselves properly. A major assault on the Temple would have been enough to devastate them after which picking off any survivors would have been all too easy.

Yoda’s ears drooped at the thought, but since finding out Palpatine’s true identity he couldn’t deny how easily they could have been blindsided. How they had not _seen_ what was right in front of them was incomprehensible, and had been the subject of much debate in the High Council Chambers. But, in his opinion, it was a waste of breath as it wasn’t the problem that needed to be solved.

“Focus on how to defeat him, we must,” he muttered to himself.

Yoda understood that the complexity of the problem was why the Council often circled back to debating how they had got themselves into the situation, rather than trying to find a way to right it.  Palpatine had placed himself into a uniquely untouchable position. Having won the recent election with a landslide vote, he currently occupied the most powerful position in the Galactic Republic which meant he had protection and was almost always in the company of others, whether they were colleagues, guests, or his staff. He was particularly skilled at leaving very little evidence, making it very difficult to prove who he really was. Worst of all, however, was that he seemed to suspect that the Jedi were on to him and was carefully evading any and all Masters, Knights, and Padawans unless they were sharing space with a large number of other beings. The only exception was Knight Vos, the current Jedi Representative.

Sighing at the thought of the Kiffar Knight, Yoda shut the box of training remotes with a wave of his claw then lifted it with the Force, letting it hover next to him as he began heading back to his apartment. Quinlan Vos was currently the topic of daily debates in the Council as those seated argued whether or not to reveal Palpatine’s secret identity to him. Many members believed he should be told because of how closely they worked together. They argued it was unfair that the young Knight was entering a highly dangerous situation unknowingly. Others thought he should be told because he was one of the few people who might happen upon the evidence they needed in order to fairly arrest Palpatine. However, many argued that while the young Knight wasn’t following the Chancellor blindly, he was worryingly loyal. They feared that he might reveal the knowledge to Palpatine, taking whatever advantage they had, and putting the Knight into a far more dangerous position.

Personally, Yoda was unsure. His first instinct had been to speak the truth to the Knight, but after listening to the various arguments he was no longer certain that it was the best course of action. Vos had always been impulsive, and while he seemed to approve of all the changes that were occurring in the Temple, he also appeared to be struggling with his faith. Although, changed slightly that had since joined him in the Senate Padawan Ventress did.

“Credit for your thoughts?” said a voice from beside him. Yoda smiled as Master Sifo-Dyas fell into step with him. He had sensed the Master approaching and had been waiting for him to catch up.

“Worth much more than a credit, they are,” he teased as he looked up at the aging Cassandran Master, taking in the dark rings around his eyes. Despite having made almost a full recovery after his break down six years ago, the Master still struggled to sleep at night.  The guilt he carried was unforgiving, and while he now exhibited an understanding of his visions that almost surpassed his rank, they still haunted him. A burden, knowledge of the future’s many paths was.

“I’m sure they are,” the Master responded, his eyes sparkling with amusement and the corners of his lips tugged upwards. In that second, Yoda could see a hint of the energetic joker that the Master had been as a youngling. It stung to watch the solemnity slide back onto his face as the moment passed. 

_Better at looking after our own, we should have been._

Observing closer, though, it became obvious that whatever was currently bothering the man, he had come to share. It wasn’t unusual, they often discussed his visions, but Yoda sensed this had more to do with the Master’s current role than his gifts.

“Trouble, there is?”

Sifo-Dyas hummed pensively. “It’s actually difficult to say.” Pausing, the Master glanced around the hall and motioned to a nearby balcony only speaking again once they were standing on it, far from any ears.  “A friend on Jedha sent me a holovid that… Well. You should really see for yourself.” Lifting his arm, the Master pulled back the long sleeves of his robe and tunic to reveal the commlink on his wrist. With the press of a few buttons, comma footage of a blue-tinged Obi-Wan and Anakin locked in battle with Darth Inferus appeared in front of him.

_Alive, they are!_

Yoda felt his breath leave him as he stared at the two young Jedi as they moved with an easy synchronicity that many of the best Master’s in the Temple wouldn’t be able to replicate. They were far more skilled than they were when they left, and there were marked differences in their appearances. Anakin had grown – he was almost as tall as his Master now – and Obi-Wan carried himself with a confidence that only age and experience brought. They had only been gone three years which had to mean that taken long ago, the vid was not.

Unfortunately, it only turned out to be a short clip. Clearly, the fight had progressed further up the street, beyond the camera’s range. Frustrating, it was. Liked to have viewed more, he would have.

Yoda took in a long breath before meeting the Master’s eyes. “New, this vid is?” he asked, seeking confirmation of his conclusions before he decided what to do.

“It was caught a week ago. The camera’s owner is an old friend. He sent it in hope that it helps with whatever proceedings were to follow.”

Yoda tilted his head and his brow furrowed. “Proceedings?”

“That was the same reaction I had,” Sifo-Dyas replied with a tired smile. “I had to contact my friend to confirm what he meant. It turns out that Obi-Wan and Anakin caught him – Darth Inferus. My friend doesn’t have it on vid, but there are plenty of witnesses who said the two Jedi “floated” the Sith back to their ship after soundly beating him.”

Yoda’s mind raced as he contemplated this, speeding through feelings of doubt, of concern, of confusion then releasing them so that he could look at everything objectively. There was something he was missing, otherwise Sifo-Dyas would have brought this before the Council, instead of straight to him.

“I didn’t want the Council jumping to conclusions,” the Master whispered, seemingly able to read his thoughts. “Obi-Wan is not a fool, and bringing Anakin and himself back to Coruscant right now would be foolhardy. They aren’t safe here, not while…” He trailed off, glancing around again. There were very few Masters outside of the Council who were aware of Palpatine’s alter ego. Master Sifo-Dyas was an exception because of his role as a Master Guide for the still relatively new Mission Selection Panel. It became essential that he knew after they’d learned that, in the past, Palpatine had influenced which missions were selected and which Jedi they were allocated. Essential that they took extra precautions to ensure it didn’t happen again, it was.

“Few other options, there are,” Yoda replied thoughtfully. “Execute without a trial, Obi-Wan will not.”

Sifo-Dyas agreed with a nod. “I suspect they are holding Darth Inferus while working out what to do with it,” he explained, his voice still low.

Yoda’s brow furrowed. “Difficult to detain, the Sith will be.”

“I know, and Obi-Wan and Anakin know that too, which is why I think they might make a stop on Corellia to visit the Temple there. The Green Jedi will be able to hold Darth Inferus, and they will be more than happy to take the credit for its capture if Obi-Wan and Anakin want to disappear. Also, Master Koon and Obi-Wan both spent a good deal of time at the Corellian Temple during the years they were hunting for Maul. He has friends there.”

Yoda hummed pensively. “Tenuous our relationship with the Corellian Temple is. Certain they will help him, you are?”

“All things considered, Yes,” the Master replied, his confidence regarding the matter evident in his tone.  “Honestly, even if Knight Kenobi didn’t know a single Corellian Jedi, they would give him aid. There is something about him that motivates those he meets to help and protect him.”

The Grand Master’s eyes widened a little at Sifo-Dyas’s deduction as it rang true. “Always had extra time for Obi-Wan, I did.”

“Which is a credit to your strength in the Force, Master. My investigations suggest that most did not feel it until after the boys met.”

Memories suddenly appeared in his mind’s eye as he turned over the words, searching for moments that proved what the Cassandran Master had found. He watched Qui-Gon arguing with the Council about the aging-out policy and the privacy of younglings. He recalled Quinlan doing his absolute best to defend Obi-Wan’s actions on the day the Krayt Dragon was released in the Temple. He saw Dooku stepping in to pull Qui-Gon out of his depression in order to help the Grand-Padawan he had only just met. He heard the concerned words of numerous Masters that had come to him to voice their concerns about Obi-Wan’s wellbeing – Tahl, Adi, Mace, and Plo. And, then there found himself looking at the image of Maul. At the young Sith that had chosen to watch over the Knight…

“Think you do, that they need our help now?” Yoda asked, assuming that was where the Master was headed.

“Yes. It is important that we have a party present on Corellia when they arrive… for numerous reasons.”

Yoda sighed as the weight of the Master’s words crashed over him. This here was why they were having this conversation on a balcony off a quiet hallway instead of the Council Chambers. Despite being more accurate than ever, Sifo-Dyas’ foresight was ignored by many of the other Masters.

“Have someone in mind, you do?”

The Master winced. “Four, actually. Two Master-Padawan pairs: Vos and Secura, and Tachi and Olin.”

“Needed in the Senate Vos is,” Yoda replied slowly, his eyes narrowing slightly when he realized that he was simply echoing the other Councillors. It was interesting that it was the one thing that most of them agreed on, even if it wasn’t entirely right.

“No. Vos needs to be _removed_ from the Senate until the Council trusts him with the truth about Palpatine. He is unbalanced and extremely unhappy and Palpatine is likely taking advantage of that. If anything, by sending him to Corellia we will be avoiding disaster in the future. Besides, Obi-Wan will be less likely to run if it’s some of his closest friends who go to meet him and they are the only two present and available at this time.”

Yoda sighed and brought his hand to his face to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Unimpressed Master Windu will be if send two teams to Corellia for no reason, I do.”

A broad smile lit up Master Sifo-Dyas’ face. “I did think that, which is why I propose we extend a hand of friendship to the Corellian Temple. We have been working with them more often lately, and our Code is more in line with their values than ever before. I thought we could work on the relationship, starting by inviting them to the opening of the Temple on Dantooine.”

It was a good suggestion. There was a lot that could be gained from a better relationship with the Corellian Jedi.

“Have my approval, you do,” he said quietly. “Send Tachi, Vos and their Padawans, you may.”

Sifo-Dyas bowed his head respectfully. “Thank you,” he said as he turned to take his leave. However, he stopped after only a few steps. “I- I feel I should tell you that it could well turn out to be a party of five that head to Corellia. I don’t want to risk changing things by telling you who, but, if or when someone is reported missing… you may find them with Vos and his Padawan.”

Yoda nodded, resigned. There was only one Jedi that he could think of who would steal away on a ship to get to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and if that was what the Force willed, there would be no stopping them.

_Retire, I should. Too old for dealing with runaway Jedi, I am._

With a shake of his head, he called on the Force to lift the box of remotes that was sat at his feet and quickly headed back to his apartment before anyone else could politely demand his time. As he settled onto his meditation mat, Yoda had to admit though that learning that Obi-Wan and Anakin were alive and mostly safe had warmed his heart. He’d feel better once the Sith was out of their hands, but at least he knew their fate.

_Hear of Dooku’s and Qui-Gon’s soon, I hope._

 


End file.
